Vulnera
by Lilou0803
Summary: La guerre a laissé, sur les corps et dans les esprits, de profondes cicatrices, souvent encore à vif, et les plus cachées ne sont pas celles qui saignent le moins. Nos héros réussiront-ils à guérir les blessures du passé pour pouvoir construire l'avenir… (rating M à partir du chapitre 29 seulement).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction en plusieurs chapitres. Elle se passe après la guerre et sera j'espère moins tragique que la précédente^^. Elle n'est pas terminée, donc je ne peux pas garantir un rythme de publication, mais j'espère la mettre à jour régulièrement.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

"Vulnera" veut dire blessures en latin. Tout ce que je souhaite à mes personnages est d'arriver à être "sanentur" (guéris) à la fin de l'histoire... mais sait-on jamais, parfois ils décident de n'en faire qu'à leur tête... Qui lira verra !

Le nom du personnage du prologue n'est pas cité, mais je pense que tout le monde l'aura reconnu dès les premiers mots ;)

Bonne lecture !

 **UPDATE :** Je tiens à remercier de tout cœur les personnes qui continuent à poster des review sur cette fic. Et à ce propos, j'aimerais exprimer une chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

En effet, depuis que cette fic (cela est aussi valable pour beaucoup d'autres) est passée en statut "complete", elle reçoit un nombre de vues jamais atteint lorsqu'elle était, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, en cours d'écriture.  
Cela, je le conçois très bien. Certains lecteurs préfèrent en effet attendre qu'une histoire soit terminée, au cas où elle serait un jour abandonnée, ce qui est toujours extrêmement frustrant, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une bonne histoire (j'ai moi-même souvent poussé des hurlements virtuels de rage en arrivant à un chapitre -souvent un cliffhanger d'ailleurs- et que je m'apercevais que la fic n'avait pas été mise à jour depuis une éternité...).

Mais je que je n'ai jamais très bien compris, c'est pourquoi, sous prétexte qu'une histoire est terminée, que ce soit depuis peu ou depuis longtemps, les lecteurs pensent qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de commenter.  
Les commentaires ne sont pas là pour inciter un auteur à écrire plus vite le prochain chapitre (OK, pour certains, c'est peut-être le cas, mais pas pour tous, même si je reconnais que ça aide), mais pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent, en bien ou en mal, pour éventuellement instaurer un dialogue sur tel ou tel point, etc...  
Et surtout... **surtout** remercier l'auteur de vous avoir apporté un agréable (j'espère) moment de lecture. En effet, les commentaires sont notre seule "rémunération" quelque part, et la seule reconnaissance que nous puissions obtenir de notre lectorat. Et commenter un geste de respect élémentaire qui ne coute rien, sauf quelques minutes, le temps de taper quelques mots.

Alors encore une fois **MERCI** à ceux qui continuent de reviewer les histoires, mêmes terminées, même anciennes. Tant que le compte existe, l'auteur reçoit les notifications, et sa reconnaissance est ma même que l'histoire date de plusieurs années ou d'hier.

Sur ce "ENJOY & REVIEW" !

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Il avait réussi…

Il avait du aller puiser au plus profond de son esprit, dans des réserves de volonté que lui-même n'avait pas soupçonné de pouvoir posséder, pour parvenir d'abord à sortir de la Cabane Hurlante, ensuite à se trainer jusqu'à la forêt interdite, mais il avait réussi !

Il s'y était enfoncé aussi profondément qu'il avait pu. Il avait avancé, pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, mais qui peut-être n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il avait avancé, à quatre pattes puis en rampant lorsque cela était devenu trop difficile de tenir debout, aussi longtemps que ses forces défaillantes avaient pu le soutenir. Lorsque son corps avait fini par le lâcher, refusant de lui obéir plus longtemps, il avait utilisé ses ultimes ressources pour se traîner jusque sous un buisson, et s'y terrer, tel un animal blessé à mort. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel moment les bruits de la bataille avaient fini par s'estomper... ou peut-être ne parvenaient-ils tout simplement pas jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la distance qu'il avait parcourue, il était perdu. A bout de résistance, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la torpeur qui l'envahissait. Et l'attente commença.

Il attendait.

Il attendait la mort.

Qu'aurait-il pu attendre d'autre ?

Il y avait déjà longtemps, depuis cette nuit horrible, où Dumbledore lui avait enfin révélé toute l'étendue de son plan, qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Il avait alors haï le vieil homme à un point qu'il n'aurait plus cru possible depuis la disparition de Potter et de Black… toutes ces années à protéger l'Enfant, pour finalement le conduire à une mort soigneusement programmée, c'était pire que s'il lui avait demandé de le tuer de ses propres mains. En prononçant le maléfice, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ce n'était pas seulement Albus qu'il avait tué, c'était aussi la dernière étincelle de vie dans son âme dévastée. Depuis, ses yeux éteints ne reflétaient plus que le néant qui allait bientôt l'engloutir.

Mais il n'avait pas voulu mourir là-bas, dans cette cabane sinistre. Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, après le départ de Harry et de ses amis, il avait focalisé toute sa volonté et utilisé ses dernières forces pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Maintenant que l'adrénaline engendrée par sa fuite était retombée, immobile sous son buisson, une angoisse sourde affolait les derniers battements de son cœur, même en s'y étant préparé, même en l'ayant accepté, et souvent désiré, mourir n'était pas si facile ! Il allait mourir seul, c'était son lot… avait-t-il jamais connu autre-chose que la solitude ? Mais pas dans cet endroit immonde qui avait vu sa plus grande terreur et ses dernières douleurs !

L'anti-venin avait fait son effet. Piètre satisfaction. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop de sang, avant de parvenir, par une espèce de miracle, à juguler l'hémorragie (contre toute attente, un 'Vulnera Sanentur' informulé, tenté en désespoir de cause, alors que la gorge déchirée et la bouche remplie de sang, il ne pouvait plus articuler, s'était finalement révélé efficace). Et il était tellement fatigué ! Depuis longtemps déjà il traînait son corps émacié, à bout d'épuisement, comme une coquille vide, il accueillait finalement sa destinée avec soulagement.

Soudain, tout près, un bruit ténu vint troubler le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la forêt depuis que la bataille avait commencé, comme si elle retenait son souffle, réduisant toute forme de vie à un mutisme absolu. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un froissement de feuilles, un crissement de brindilles écrasées, qui aurait pu être causé par n'importe quel animal, mais il se recroquevilla encore plus sous son abri précaire, tentant de respirer le moins fort possible. Il ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Il voulait que ses derniers instants, au moins, lui appartiennent... Il avait assez vécu pour les autres, il avait assez souffert pour les autres !

Une lueur argentée transperça soudain son refuge, il avait été découvert, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les autres n'arrivent. Les autres… mais quels autres ? Qui avait gagné ? Qui avait perdu ? La bataille était-elle même terminée ? Potter avait-il compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui transmettre ? Mais à vrai dire, au point où il en était, c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, sa tâche était terminée. De toute façon, lui, avait perdu, et quel que soit le vainqueur, il savait qu'il était condamné.

Les branches épineuses qui le dissimulaient s'écartèrent, et deux yeux sombres plongèrent dans les siens. Deux yeux d'une indicible douceur. La souffrance et la faiblesse brouillaient ses sens, mais il parvint à discerner la corne sur le front immaculé. Il la regarda à son tour, il pouvait sentir les derniers lambeaux de sa vie s'effilocher rapidement. Son corps pesait sur le sol, mais dans le même temps, une aura de bien-être l'enveloppa soudain, l'isolant du monde dans une bulle rassurante. Il avait l'impression de flotter, comme en apesanteur. Au fond de ce regard, il était à l'abri, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

L'animal pencha sa belle tête vers lui, une lueur de compassion luisait dans ses pupilles d'encre. Mais que pouvait faire une licorne ? Et soudain, elle se détourna et s'enfuit au galop. Il en aurait presque pleuré.

Presque… ?

Quelque chose de chaud glissa sur la joue, et atteignit sa bouche. C'était humide, il passa une langue avide sur ses lèvres craquelées par la fièvre et la soif, et le goût du sel emplit son palais. Les yeux de l'animal avaient déversé sur son âme une onde de chaleur, lui apportant une paix et une consolation qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis vingt-trois ans, depuis que Lily s'était détournée de lui à jamais. Il essaya de se soulever sur ses paumes déchiquetées, mais il était trop affaibli, il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il commença à trembler, à claquer des dents, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il avait froid, tellement froid… Le départ de la licorne avait creusé un gouffre de glace dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se fit laborieux. C'était bientôt terminé. Il sentait venir la fin. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer…

Progressivement, tout s'obscurcit, et il se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Il avait perdu conscience, il ne vit pas la licorne revenir, ni la haute silhouette qui se penchait sur lui, il ne sentit pas les bras puissants le soulever, et l'emporter…

 **…**

La femme marchait fébrilement le long de la rive du lac, sa nervosité augmentait à chaque fois qu'un de ses émissaires revenait, bredouille. Soudain une haute silhouette se matérialisa devant elle, et s'inclina, mettant un genou à terre.

—Nous l'avons retrouvé, ma Dame, votre sœur m'envoie vous quérir !

 **TBC**


	2. Le poids du passé

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le prologue !  
Juliana : merci de ta visite, biz à toi aussi !

Si je puis me permettre : continuez ! **XD  
** (Non seulement ça fait plaisir, mais c'est un excellent stimulant, sans risque d'overdose... )

Aujourdhui, introduction de quelques autres personnages, un petit mystère, et quelques petites modifications dans le destin de certains.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le poids du passé**

 **.**

Assise à la table des professeurs, la jeune femme laissait son regard errer sur les tables des élèves qui bruissaient de leur habituel bourdonnement de bavardages, de rires et de querelles d'adolescents. L'insouciance de la jeunesse avait repris ses droits, le poids qui avait pesé sur les épaules de leur génération, les faisant vieillir trop vite, s'était évanoui. C'était une sensation étrange de se dire que dix ans plus tôt, elle avait été une de ces étudiantes en uniforme, assise là-bas, à la table des Gryffondors, que dix ans plus tôt, aussi, cette même salle avait servi d'hôpital de campagne et même de morgue, lors du dernier grand affrontement. Elle en rêvait encore parfois, même si ses cauchemars s'étaient un peu espacés avec le temps. Elle faisait partie de ces étudiants qui avaient participé à la bataille finale, et avaient vécu au plus près les horreurs de la guerre, elle faisait même partie du trio qui avait permis l'éradication de Voldemort en recherchant et en détruisant les Horcruxes créés par le mage noir dans le but d'assurer son immortalité.

Elle prit soudain conscience, avec un certain étonnement, que certaines choses avaient bien changé. Les quatre immenses tables étaient toujours là, sous les blasons de leurs Maisons respectives, magiquement suspendus dans les airs, mais hors circonstances spéciales, les élèves y prenaient maintenant place au gré de leurs envies ou de leurs amitiés, sans distinction d'appartenance. Et même si le rouge dominait toujours à la table des Gryffondors, on pouvait y distinguer çà et là, des cravates aux rayures bleues, jaunes et même deux ou trois de vertes.

Hermione soupira, et jeta un regard autour d'elle à la table du personnel. Une grande partie des enseignants qu'elle avait connus étaient encore là, et elle sourit gentiment à Hagrid qui lui adressait un petit signe de la main. Le garde-chasse avait renoncé à son poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques au profit de Charlie Weasley, qui avait choisi de rester en Angleterre après la guerre. La perte d'Arthur et de George, suivie quelques semaines plus tard par celle de Ron, qui avait été atteint par un sort auquel personne n'avait réussi à trouver de parade, avait été un choc atroce pour Molly et ses enfants, et la famille s'était encore plus soudée autour de la matriarche.

Aurora Sinistra, qui avait pris la tête de la Maison Serpentard, discutait avec le petit Filius Flitwick, et Minerva s'efforçait de répondre poliment aux élucubrations habituelles de Sybille Trewlawney. Après la guerre, Firenze était retourné vivre parmi les siens et les candidats au poste de Divination étaient rares, Sybille avait donc conservé le sien… Les professeurs de botanique et de potions étaient d'anciens condisciples, et un homme dans la cinquantaine, un Auror de la génération de Kingsley Shacklebolt, se souvenait-elle sans réussir à mettre un nom sur son visage occupait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il serait remplacé à la rentrée : le travail sur le terrain lui manquait. Le poste n'était plus maudit depuis la chute de Voldemort, et pourtant personne ne l'avait jamais occupé plus de deux ans d'affilée. En terminant son tour de table, elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle s'était presque attendue, contre toute logique, à y rencontrer une longue silhouette sombre et renfrognée. Son absence était presque aussi choquante que celle de Dumbledore.

Une aura de mystère entourait le sort du Maître des potions. Le corps de Severus Snape n'avait en effet jamais été retrouvé. Elle avait été la première, après la révélation publique par Harry Potter de son véritable rôle, immédiatement après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à se soucier d'aller chercher le corps de son ancien professeur, que dans l'urgence ils avaient abandonné dans la Cabane Hurlante, afin qu'il repose parmi les autres combattants de la Lumière, et puisse recevoir l'hommage qu'il méritait. Mais hors une large flaque de sang déjà figé, ainsi qu'une sinistre traînée de même nature conduisant à la porte, la Cabane était vide. A l'extérieur, la trace se perdait sur la terre piétinée du chemin qui traversait le petit enclos qui entourait la maison pour rejoindre l'embranchement de la route de Pré-au-Lard et du domaine de Poudlard.

On avait supposé qu'il n'était pas mort immédiatement, comme l'avaient cru les élèves qui avaient été présents lorsque Voldemort avait jeté Nagini contre lui, mais qu'il avait repris conscience, et réussi à se trainer au-dehors. Sûrement pas très loin, compte tenu de la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue, mais peut-être tout de même jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, et que sa dépouille avait fini par être dévorée par les animaux. Affaibli comme il devait être, il était exclu qu'il ait pu Transplaner sans se Désartibuler. Le fait que malgré les recherches, absolument aucune trace n'ait été trouvée était tout de même intrigant, de même que son tableau ne soit jamais apparu dans le bureau directorial. Mais après dix ans maintenant, sa mort était tenue pour acquise par tous, et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle arrangeait bien tout le monde… Mort, il pouvait être un héros, qui avait sacrifié sa vie à la cause de la Lumière. Vivant, il n'aurait été, pour beaucoup, qu'un ancien Mangemort encombrant, sujet à suspicion malgré la révélation de son véritable rôle.

Elle porta une main à sa tempe qu'un début de migraine commençait à vriller. Il lui tardait maintenant de regagner ses appartements. Pendant ses études, et les trois ans où elle avait travaillé à Ste Mangouste, l'offre de Harry et de Ginny d'habiter au Square Grimmaurd avait rendu un inestimable service à ses faibles moyens financiers, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie à son aise dans l'antique demeure, même si elle était maintenant débarrassée des têtes d'elfes empaillées et du portrait vociférant de Walpurga Black. Elle avait donc sauté sur l'occasion, lorsque Minerva McGonagall lui avait proposé d'habiter à Poudlard, où elle prendrait, à la prochaine rentrée, la place de Poppy Pomfresh qui avait exprimé le souhait de prendre une retraite bien méritée. Elle se retrouvait en effet seule, ses rares et brèves liaisons épisodiques s'étant toutes soldées par des échecs, et se refusait, maintenant qu'elle avait une situation stable, à profiter plus longtemps de l'hospitalité de ses amis, même dans une maison aussi grande que celle des Black.

La mort de Ron, fauché peu de temps après la fin de la bataille par le sort noir d'un Mangemort qui avait tenté un dernier 'coup d'éclat' avant d'être abattu à son tour par Shacklebolt, avait été un choc énorme, mais elle avait alors réalisé avec stupeur que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'amour n'était rien d'autre qu'une passade d'adolescente, et que son cœur était rempli d'une autre attente, et d'une douleur qu'elle ne savait définir mais qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui. Son ami lui manquait, mais elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une 'veuve' éplorée. Ses parents, auxquels elle n'avait pas réussi à rendre la mémoire, vivaient toujours en Australie. Elle y passait régulièrement toutes ses vacances, et avait tout de même réussi à se rapprocher d'eux et à leur devenir une amie très proche. A leur grande stupéfaction, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, lorsque le couple lui avait un jour déclaré qu'ils la considéraient comme la fille qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue…

Le repas du soir se terminait, et la jeune Médicomage avait hâte de pouvoir enfin aller se coucher, après une journée bien remplie à mémoriser les instructions et recommandations de Poppy concernant le fonctionnement de l'infirmerie, à vérifier les stocks de potions et autres onguents, à lister les ingrédients à commander, et à installer, enfin, sous le regard intrigué de son aînée, le nouveau matériel moldu qu'elle avait décidé d'y ajouter. Avec l'aide de Fred Weasley, qui avait déjà adapté plusieurs technologies moldues pour ses farces et attrapes, elle avait en effet trouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner magiquement certaines machines sans électricité. Ce n'était peut-être pas le top de la technologie, mais c'était un plus indiscutable.

Dix ans plus tôt, la guerre avait fait prendre conscience aux sorciers de certaines lacunes auxquelles une technologie ou des pratiques moldues, ne serait-ce que pour la réanimation, par exemple, où la transfusion sanguine, permettraient de remédier lorsqu'on se trouvait dépourvu de baguette magique ou de la potion adéquate. De plus en plus de guérisseurs s'y intéressaient sérieusement. Hermione Granger qui était issue de cette culture, avait, parallèlement à ses études de Médicomagie, suivi un cursus dans une université Moldue, et elle était à la fois Médicomage et médecin. La jeune femme, comme beaucoup d'adolescents de sa génération avait été traumatisée par les horreurs auxquelles elle avait assisté. Ayant en outre été élevée dans un milieu médical, ses parents étant dentistes, elle avait tout naturellement embrassé cette voie. Apprendre l'art de guérir avait aussi constitué une thérapie qui l'avait en partie aidée à surmonter ce qu'elle avait vécu, même si d'atroces cauchemars venaient encore régulièrement hanter ses nuits.

…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, assise toute droite dans son lit et le corps couvert d'une sueur glacée. L'écho de son hurlement résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, cherchant à calmer sa respiration en bénissant l'épaisseur des murs de l'antique château, qui avait permis que son cri ne soit entendu de personne. Elle commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de revenir vivre ici, confrontée chaque jour au souvenir d'un passé encore bien trop présent dans sa mémoire.

D'autres y étaient pourtant parvenus. Neville Londubat, y enseignait la botanique depuis trois ans maintenant. Pomona Chourave avait été un des professeurs tués pendant la bataille finale, et son remplaçant s'étant avéré d'une incompétence rare, la candidature du jeune homme avait été une bénédiction pour Minerva. Draco Malfoy quant à lui, occupait le poste de professeur de potions titulaire depuis deux ans, après avoir été l'assistant de Slughorn pendant les deux ans de sa formation. Après un séjour de quelques mois à Azkaban, le temps d'établir que malgré sa Marque, il ne s'était pas battu aux côtés des Mangemorts mais avait au contraire épaulé les défenseurs de Poudlard, il avait refusé de suivre les traces de son père au Ministère. Désormais chef de famille après la mort de Lucius, qui avait été tué de la main même de son Maître, peu avant la fin du dernier affrontement, il avait, après avoir recommencé une septième année un an après ses anciens condisciples et brillamment obtenu ses ASPICs, passé quelques années incertaines où il s'était contenté de vivre sur la fortune familiale. Ayant enfin fait la paix avec son passé, il avait finalement entrepris, à Poudlard-même, auprès d'Horace Slughorn qui était finalement resté à son poste à la demande d'une Minerva désemparée, une formation de potioniste, sous condition qu'il le remplacerait aussitôt son diplôme acquis.

Pourquoi elle, Hermione Granger, ne pouvait-elle pas se débarrasser de ses fantômes ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à être hantée par les visages de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance, ou la malchance se disait-elle parfois, de survivre. Par des serpents géants, par des flots de sang dans lesquels elle finissait invariablement par se noyer, ou par des murs de flammes magiques qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. Pourquoi continuait-elle, nuit après nuit, à entendre ce gargouillement atroce perdu dans un immonde flot de bulles écarlates. La voix déchirée d'un homme, qui jusqu'au bout avait lutté afin de pouvoir délivrer son dernier message à Harry. Pourquoi n'était-elle jamais vraiment arrivée à faire son deuil de tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus pendant la guerre ?

Elle avait eu du temps, pourtant.

Elle avait eu dix ans.

Elle avait appris à mettre un nom sur sa souffrance. On appelait ça syndrome de stress post-traumatique, ou syndrome du survivant. On lui avait dit « il faut laisser faire le temps », elle avait commencé une thérapie avec un Psychomage réputé, qu'elle avait abandonnée lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que cela ne lui faisait aucun bien. Puis elle s'était souvenue. C'était l'Occlumencie qui avait permis au professeur Snape de traverser les épreuves qui avaient jalonné sa vie, grâce à elle, il réussissait à compartimenter son esprit, il jugulait ses émotions et ses sentiments. Elle avait fait des recherches, elle avait demandé à Harry de lui expliquer ce que l'ancien Maitre des potions avait vainement tenté de lui apprendre autrefois. Sans pour autant devenir un Occlumens exceptionnel, elle avait réussi à en maîtriser assez les rudiments pour au moins donner le change en public. Oh, elle allait mieux bien sûr, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses démons de revenir la hanter et ses souvenirs remonter librement à la surface.

Il y avait ses camarades, George, et puis Ron, le petit Colin Crivey, Lavande, et tant d'autres. Il y avait ses amis, ses professeurs, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Pomona Chourave, Madame Bibine, Severus Snape, et puis Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire et Argus Rusard, le concierge, dont elle avait recueilli la chatte, pauvre Miss Teigne qu'on avait dû arracher de force au corps de son maître. Elle n'était pas bien méchante, tout compte fait, et l'amour inconditionnel de l'animal avait fait comprendre à Hermione toute la solitude de son propriétaire aigri. Ces deux êtres rejetés s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre comme des naufragés. Quelqu'un avait-il fait un jour l'effort d'essayer d'aller au-delà des apparences pour tenter de comprendre le vieux Cracmol ? Il ne faisait pas meilleur d'être différent dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu, et malgré leurs idées soi-disant égalitaires, les partisans de la lumière ne valaient parfois guère mieux, dans leurs préjugés, que ceux du camp adverse…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine pour se préparer une infusion calmante. La potion de Sommeil sans rêves était exclue, prise trop régulièrement, elle finissait par provoquer une addiction qui pouvait finir par s'avérer fatale. Elle ne le savait que trop, y ayant elle-même échappé de justesse quelques années plus tôt. Elle tentait de trouver un équilibre entre potions magiques et médicaments moldus lorsque les crises d'angoisse se faisaient trop présentes, et remèdes de bonne femme et méthodes de relaxation, lorsqu'elle sentait que c'était encore gérable.

Elle emporta la tasse brûlante dans sa chambre. Elle avait presque trois mois, d'ici la prochaine rentrée, pour affronter ses peurs et réapprendre à vivre à Poudlard.

 **TBC**


	3. Mémoire éclatée

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Merci à tous mes reviewers !

Aujourdhui, le retour de Severus et un début d'explication sur ce qui lui est arrivé (mais un début seulement...)  
Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à vous servir de la case blanche, en bas à droite ;)

* * *

 **Mémoire éclatée**

 **.**

C'est une migraine lancinante qui le tira de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma aussitôt, ébloui par l'éclat du soleil estival qui perçait les frondaisons, au-dessus de lui. Les rouvrant avec précaution, il jeta un regard intrigué autour de lui. Il était étendu sur un moelleux tapis de mousse, au pied d'un grand arbre qui se dressait au centre d'une petite clairière. Seul le chant des oiseaux troublait la tranquillité de l'endroit. A première vue, il était toujours dans la forêt interdite, mais... Les sourcils froncés, il se demandait comment il se faisait qu'il ne soit plus sous le buisson sous lequel il s'était réfugié, quelques… minutes ? Heures ? Plus tôt. Il faisait grand jour maintenant, l'air était étonnamment limpide et doux. Serein. Et… il se sentait l'esprit léger. C'était une impression très étrange, presque dérangeante, après tous ces mois de froid, de grisaille, d'atmosphère oppressante, due aux Détraqueurs qui rôdaient dans tout le pays depuis près d'un an.

Contre toute attente, il semblait qu'il soit toujours en vie, et c'était encore ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Lentement, il porta une main hésitante à son cou, et la retira vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, en tâtant la peau lisse et intacte de sa gorge. Pour le coup, il était tout à fait réveillé, maintenant, et il se rendit compte qu'hormis son mal de tête, il ne ressentait aucune autre douleur. Un coup d'œil sur ses mains lui confirma qu'elles ne portaient pas l'ombre d'une égratignure, et une main passée sur son visage qu'il était rasé de frais. Ses vêtements aussi, étaient propres et intacts et… coupés dans un tissu bien différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Plus souple, plus léger, plus confortable. Il se sentait en bien meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis… En fait, il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être jamais senti aussi bien, et même sa migraine commençait à s'estomper.

Il n'aurait jamais osé envisager que le délire engendré par son agonie puisse être aussi agréable… à moins qu'il n'ait finalement été mort, et dans ce cas, la mort ressemblait diablement à la vie, comme le lui confirma la brindille qu'il reçut sur la tête à ce moment-là. C'est alors qu'il commença à envisager le fait que tout compte fait, il était peut-être vraiment encore vivant. Mais si c'était le cas, par quel prodige tout cela était-il possible ?

Soudain, un flash lumineux déchira son esprit d'une douleur incandescente, tandis que l'écho d'une voix résonnait dans son crâne.

« _Ad… d.. Sev… us… us… us…_ »

Il porta une main à son front, tout en crispant les doigts de l'autre dans la mousse qui recouvrait le sol, refusant de céder à l'étourdissement qui s'était emparé de lui. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il serra les dents et respira à fond, en renforçant autour de son esprit, le rempart de ses boucliers mentaux. Dès qu'il se sentit un peu mieux, la curiosité prit le dessus. Les yeux clos, il ferma son esprit au monde extérieur, essayant de retrouver la source de la voix. Cette fois, il était préparé, et l'éclair ne le prit pas par surprise. Il était accompagné de sensations diffuses. Bien-être. Chaleur. Sécurité…

 _« Nous devons nous dire adieu, Severus. Vous êtes entièrement rétabli maintenant, et je vous ai appris tout ce que la Déesse m'a autorisé à vous transmettre. C'est la dernière soirée que nous passons ensemble, mon ami. Demain, vous vous réveillerez à l'endroit où mon serviteur vous a trouvé... J'en suis désolée, mais par sécurité, je vais devoir effacer certains de vos souvenirs, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de votre séjour ici, mais rassurez-vous, cela n'affectera pas les connaissances que je vous ai transmises.»_

La voix lui était étrangement familière, pourtant il était certain qu'elle n'appartenait à aucune personne de sa connaissance. Elle semblait résonner directement à l'intérieur de sa tête. Encore un peu étourdi, il se hissa sur ses jambes en marmonnant. Comment allait-il gérer ce qui lui arrivait ? D'autant s'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir ! A moins que… S'il en croyait la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait été averti, et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'ait pas tenu compte de ce fait. D'ailleurs cette réminiscence seule prouvait qu'il avait réussi, du moins en partie, à contrer l'effacement de sa mémoire.

Il avait, depuis son enfance, développé une maîtrise sans pareille de la magie de l'esprit, il avait plus d'une fois dû la vie à ses capacités dans ce domaine. Dumbledore l'avait même un jour qualifié d'artiste en ce domaine, tant ses boucliers mentaux étaient élaborés, insoupçonnables, même pour les meilleurs Legilimens. Il n'avait pourtant jamais soupçonné à quel point… contrairement à ce que le vieux mage pensait, il n'était, pas plus que Voldemort, jamais parvenu à les percer, à percevoir autre chose que ce que Severus avait bien voulu leur montrer lorsqu'il feignait de capituler devant leurs assauts. C'était la seule liberté que le Maître des potions s'était autorisé à garder vis-à-vis de son mentor.

L'Occlumencie était à ce point devenue une seconde nature pour lui, qu'il n'avait même plus besoin d'y penser pour activer ses défenses. Il avait même développé la capacité de se réfugier dans la partie de son esprit où il conservait ses secrets les plus importants, et de la 'verrouiller', sans que personne ne puisse y avoir accès même dans le cas où il aurait été inconscient. C'était certes extrêmement dangereux, et à n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, tant il courrait le risque de rester prisonnier dans sa propre tête et de ne jamais se réveiller, mais cela s'était avéré utile, au moins à trois reprises face au sadisme de Voldemort. La première lorsqu'il avait pris la Marque et qu'en plus de la douleur, il avait dû subir le viol brutal et sans merci des moindres recoins de son cerveau, la deuxième lors de son retour, lorsqu'il était allé le rejoindre avec deux heures de retard et qu'il avait bien failli ne jamais en revenir, et la troisième après avoir tué Dumbledore, lorsqu'il avait été si longuement puni pour s'être substitué à Draco, que Narcissa lui avait avoué ensuite qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il survivrait jusqu'au matin… Et cette capacité pouvait bien des choses, par exemple protéger son esprit d'un Imperium ou d'un Obliviate, et même, dans une certaine mesure, en grande partie en fait, des potions les plus puissantes.

Il se concentra sur le souvenir des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, tentant de retrouver la voix. Féminine, feutrée et un peu rauque… d'aucuns l'auraient qualifiée de sensuelle. Et comme pour lui donner une confirmation, un second flash l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre.

 _Il reconnut sa propre voix : « Et si… Si je ne désirais pas retourner dans mon monde ?»_

 _« Vous ne pouvez pas rester, Severus. Avalon l'immortelle ne peut accueillir d'autres humains que ceux qui en sont les gardiens et que la Déesse a elle-même choisis, il y bien longtemps de cela. Elle ne m'a accordé qu'une lune pour soigner vos blessures, et même moi, je ne peux vous soustraire à cette loi. Le délai est désormais écoulé, vous devez repartir. »_

Avalon ? _Avalon_ ! Evidemment, cela expliquerait bien des choses, mais comment est-ce que cela pouvait être possible ? Seuls quelques rares initiés, dont il faisait partie, savaient qu'Avalon n'était pas qu'un mythe, et que l'île avait survécu à la mort de Merlin, désormais inaccessible, hors du temps, protégée par des charmes qui la cachaient à jamais aux yeux de tous… Certes, il était l'un des rares à connaître le rituel qui permettait de demander l'ouverture des brumes, mais comment avait-il pu se retrouver à Avalon dans l'état où il était ? Ca paraissait impossible, et pourtant, quelque chose au plus profond de son esprit le poussait à penser… non, _**savait,**_ sans aucun doute possible, que tout cela était vrai. C'était… comme un souvenir posé à la lisière de sa mémoire, une de ces choses qu'on sait qu'on connait, mais qu'on n'arrive pas à exprimer clairement.

Une pensée commença à frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Puisqu'il était toujours vivant, il était toujours, théoriquement, le directeur en exercice de Poudlard, à moins qu'en son absence, le château n'ait reconnu et fait allégeance à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela, c'était facile à vérifier. Il appuya ses deux mains à plat contre le tronc de l'arbre, et ferma les yeux en murmurant une incantation. Un instant plus tard, il sentit une force familière monter en lui, la magie du domaine lui répondait, en vagues serrées, semblant lui souhaiter la bienvenue, elle s'infiltrait en lui, s'ajoutant à la sienne, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis que Dumbledore lui avait secrètement transmis sa fonction, peu avant sa mort, plus puissante qu'avant, même, comme si elle voulait délivrer un flux qu'elle retenait depuis qu'il était parti. Il se fendit d'une ébauche de sourire goguenard. Il ignorait qui avait pris les rênes de l'école, mais il, ou elle, et il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ce soit Minerva, si elle avait survécu, ne devait pas avoir la tâche facile, et cela n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant, maintenant qu'il était de retour.

Il se mit à marcher, sans but précis. Il connaissait bien la Forêt Interdite, et il savait qu'il tomberait, tôt ou tard, sur un endroit familier, d'où il pourrait se repérer pour pouvoir ensuite s'éloigner du château. Il ne désirait pas revenir à Poudlard pour l'instant, du moins pas au grand jour et tant qu'il ne saurait pas comment les choses avaient tourné. L'issue de la guerre avait en grande partie dépendu de la capacité de Potter à comprendre et à accepter ce qu'il avait désespérément cherché à lui transmettre en mourant. Et la rapidité d'esprit n'était pas la caractéristique principale du gamin, qui de plus le détestait assez pour prendre volontairement le contre-pied de ses indications, que ce soit par paranoïa ou par simple esprit de contradiction.

A en juger par l'atmosphère sereine qui régnait dans le bois, il y avait de grandes chances pour que la Lumière l'ait emporté, et dans ce cas, il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par transmettre ses pouvoirs au nouveau directeur, mais pour cela, il pouvait tenter une approche discrète, il avait à sa disposition tous les moyens pour passer inaperçu, et une première rencontre en territoire neutre serait sûrement plus prudente. La cérémonie pouvait être tout aussi secrète qu'elle l'avait été pour lui. Tout le monde devait le croire mort, maintenant, après un mois, et c'était très bien ainsi. Il avait achevé sa mission, il ne devait plus rien à personne. La vie, ou plutôt la magie d'Avalon lui avait donné une seconde chance, il pouvait partir à l'autre bout du monde et tout recommencer à zéro, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Le pouvait-il ? La guerre était plus que certainement terminée, mais il n'avait que ses impressions pour présumer de quelle en avait été l'issue. Il porta machinalement sa main droite à son avant-bras gauche. La Marque était muette, inerte, comme elle l'avait été après la première disparition de Voldemort, lorsqu'il avait tenté de tuer Potter et que… et que Lily était morte à la place de son fils. La douleur familière referma ses griffes sur sa poitrine. Même si l'obsession maladive qu'il avait jadis développée pour la jeune femme s'était, avec le temps, muée en ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être : un sentiment de regret doux-amer pour une amitié qu'il avait lui-même déchirée, il n'arrivait toujours pas à associer les mots 'Lily' et 'mort' sans éprouver cette sensation d'étouffement.

Partir… Il aurait pu le faire, après tout, il était réapparu dans le monde 'normal' au cœur d'un endroit qui n'était pas un lieu de promenade des plus fréquentés, et où il avait bien peu de chances de rencontrer quelqu'un, mais c'était sans compter sur cette garce de destinée qui semblait ne jamais vouloir le laisser en paix.

—P-pr-pro-professeur Snape ? C'est… c'est pas possible ! Ce-c 'est... c'est bien vous ? Vous… vous n'êtes pas un fantôme ?

Hagrid en avait laissé tomber le panier, de la taille d'une nacelle de montgolfière, qu'il portait à son bras. Severus s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement que depuis le temps, il devrait pouvoir savoir distinguer un fantôme d'un corps bien vivant, lorsque le sourire heureux et les larmes de joie qui envahirent soudain le visage et les yeux du demi-géant lui ôtèrent toute velléité de raillerie. Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment comment c'était arrivé, il se retrouva prisonnier d'une étreinte qui faillit avoir raison de sa vie fraichement retrouvée. Hagrid parut se rendre compte de l'incongruité de son geste, et le lâcha immédiatement, se reculant d'un air gêné, mais il avait l'air tellement content de le voir, qu'il n'eut pas le courage de le rabrouer.

Et puis, il y avait, dans son apparence, quelque chose qui… qui ne 'collait' pas… en y regardant mieux, il pouvait distinguer d'étranges changements sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux et sa barbe, naguère à peine grisonnants, étaient maintenant entièrement blancs, des rides supplémentaires marquaient le visage bon-enfant du demi-géant... Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il autant changer en à peine un petit mois ? La guerre les avait tous éprouvés, bien sûr, mais Hagrid paraissait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années… Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

 **TBC**


	4. Temps incertain

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Merci à tous mes reviewers, followers et à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori. Et merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs (hélas) anonymes.

Aujourdhui, le retour de Severus et un début d'explication sur ce qui lui est arrivé (mais un début seulement...)  
Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à vous servir de la case blanche, en bas à droite ;)

* * *

 **Temps incertain**

 **.**

Il n'avait plus eu d'autre alternative que de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait décliné l'offre de Hagrid de l'accompagner, lui demandant juste de ne pas ébruiter son retour jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le sentiment de malaise lié à l'impression que quelque chose ne cadrait pas, qu'il avait éprouvé lors de sa rencontre avec le garde-chasse, s'était accentué en traversant le parc impeccablement ordonné. Lorsqu'il avait franchi la poterne et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la Grande Cour, la stupéfaction l'avait un instant cloué sur place. Comment avaient-ils pu réparer aussi vite et aussi complètement les dommages causés par la bataille ? Certes la magie pouvait beaucoup de choses, mais les dégâts qu'il avait pu voir avant que Voldemort ne l'appelle à la Cabane Hurlante étaient déjà considérables, et les réparer en un mois semblait un défi que lui le premier aurait considéré comme irréalisable.

Et puis, même si les changements étaient moins visibles sur Minerva que sur Hagrid, elle semblait elle aussi avoir été plus marquée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Il lui avait envoyé son Patronus pour s'annoncer, renonçant, après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre de l'accueil de Hagrid, à la rencontre en terrain neutre qu'il avait précédemment envisagée. Mais lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau directorial, elle l'avait regardé avec l'air d'un Moldu qui aurait vu un revenant, avant d'éclater en sanglots en se précipitant sur lui. Même s'il se doutait bien que tout le monde avait dû le croire mort, venant de Minerva McGonagall, la réaction lui paraissait quelque peu excessive et décalée, surtout si l'on tenait compte de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente, et des relations plus que conflictuelles qu'ils avaient alors entretenues ! Oui, décidément, quelque chose ne collait pas. Tout était étrangement familier et très différent à la fois... Il avait l'impression de se mouvoir dans une autre dimension.

L'explication ne tarda pas à lui sauter au visage, le laissant abasourdi, et à demi assommé par le choc de la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas changé de dimension, non… mais ce n'était pas moins déstabilisant pour autant !

S'il n'avait été assis dans le fauteuil qui lui avait naguère été si familier, dans le bureau du directeur, ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, de la directrice, il en aurait titubé, au vu du vertige qui s'empara de lui (décidément, ça commençait à devenir une habitude depuis son réveil !). Il n'avait passé qu'un mois à Avalon, de cela il était certain, il entendait encore la voix dans sa tête, « _Elle ne m'a accordé qu'une lune pour soigner vos blessures, même moi, je ne peux vous soustraire à cette loi. »,_ et un nom lui traversa soudain l'esprit en même temps que la vision floue d'une silhouette féminine : Morgen ! Pendant que Minerva, Tempus à l'appui, lui annonçait que dix ans s'étaient écoulés dans leur monde !

Inquiète en voyant l'air hagard de l'homme qui ne s'était jamais, autant qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, autorisé à montrer une quelconque émotion en public, elle invoqua son Patronus à qui elle chuchota quelques mots, que dans son hébétude à la suite de cette révélation, il n'eut même pas l'idée d'essayer d'intercepter… Sa carrière dans l'espionnage était en train de prendre un sacré coup dans l'aile ! Peu de temps après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et sur l'invitation de la directrice, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

—Vous voulez me voir Min…

Sa bouche resta un instant entrouverte sur la fin de la phrase qu'elle n'acheva jamais. De son côté, Severus, qui avait fini par se reprendre, s'était levé et détaillait son ancienne élève avec curiosité. S'il était vrai que dix ans avaient passé, le temps n'avait eu que peu de prise sur elle, mais c'était aussi vrai qu'elle était encore très jeune, elle devait avoir, voyons… vingt-huit ans maintenant. Elle avait peu changé à vrai dire, et la maturité lui allait bien. La jeune intellectuelle un peu ingrate _'allons, Severus, pas si ingrate que ça, les deux dernières années'_... s'était transformée en une ravissante jeune femme épanouie, mais parfaitement reconnaissable.

—Pr-pr-prof… !

—Vous étiez plus éloquente lorsque vous étiez élève, miss Granger ! Et oui, je vous confirme que c'est bien moi. Aux dernières nouvelles, il semblerait que je ne sois pas mort, finalement... Navré de vous décevoir !

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf au sourire émerveillé qui s'afficha spontanément sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui amorça un pas, les bras tendus vers lui, avant de se retenir in-extremis en voyant son expression choquée, et son mouvement de recul instinctif. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous, aujourd'hui, à vouloir le prendre dans leurs bras… D'abord Hagrid qui avait failli l'étouffer, puis Minerva qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir laissé des traces d'humidité sur le devant de sa redingote, et maintenant Granger…. _Granger, Merlin_ ! Il ne leur avait pas manqué à ce point, tout de même !

—Professeur Snape ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de vous… mais que s'est-il… comment avez-vous… Où étiez… les questions se bousculaient tellement sur ses lèvres, qu'elle en avait même perdu la faculté de les terminer.

—STOP Granger ! Je vois que je m'étais trop avancé en espérant que vous étiez devenue bègue ou mieux : muette ! Il sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose, et fronça les sourcils. « En fait… qu'êtes-vous devenue au juste ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Minerva la prit de vitesse, avant que la jeune femme ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

—Miss Granger est Médicomage, elle remplacera Poppy, qui a décidé de prendre sa retraite, à compter de la prochaine rentrée. C'est elle qui assure la permanence à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

Il se retourna vers la directrice, la toisant de tout son haut, son air le moins engageant affiché sur le visage.

—Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai besoin d'un Médicomage ?

Minerva ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, elle en avait vu d'autres, surtout venant de lui.

—Il y a un instant, vous n'étiez pas tout à fait aussi… fringant qu'à présent, si je ne m'abuse, Severus. Lorsque je vous ai annoncé en quelle année nous étions. Auriez-vous subitement perdu la mémoire ?

 _« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! »_

—Mettez-vous à ma place Minerva, vous restez absent un mois, et lorsque vous revenez, on vous assène que dix ans ont passé ! Vous vous attendez à être mis au pilori, et on vous accueille comme si vous rapportiez le Graal dans votre poche… Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est un peu… déconcertant, mais pour autant, ça ne nécessite pas de soins médicaux. D'autant que personne ne pourrait, sur cette terre, mieux me soigner que je ne l'ai apparemment été.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être obligée de s'assoir.

—Un mois ? Mais comment…

—Je désespérais de voir un jour la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard ne pas avoir de réponse à une question… Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir survécu, ne serait-ce que pour assister à ça !

—Allons Severus, ne recommencez pas à faire votre grincheux dès les premières minutes de votre retour. Gronda McGonagall pas impressionnée pour une Noise par le ton sarcastique de son ancien collègue. « Je pense que nous avons, aussi bien vous que nous, beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas qu'Hermione vous… »

Le regard du Maître des potions aurait foudroyé sur place tout autre que Minerva McGonagall, qui se contenta d'un petit rire… auquel un autre fit écho. Trois têtes se retournèrent avec un bel ensemble vers le bureau directorial, derrière lequel le portrait d'un très vieil homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier pourpre brodée d'étoiles dorées, affichait un sourire ému.

—Je suis heureux de vous revoir en aussi bonne forme, mon garçon. En dépit de tout ce qu'on a pu me raconter, je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas mort, votre portrait n'étant jamais apparu dans le bureau, mais je me demandais ce que vous étiez devenu.

Le visage de Snape s'était subitement fermé, il avait blêmi, et une expression de tristesse mêlée de ressentiment passa sur ses traits. Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix reflétait un mélange de colère et de résignation.

—Vous le voyez, je suis toujours en vie finalement, et ce n'est pas grâce à vous, Albus. Vos machinations ont bien failli me faire tuer cent fois, et Voldemort et son serpent y ont presque réussi au final…

—Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir du exiger de vous autant de sacrifices et de souffrances, Severus. Nous sommes tous conscients que nous n'aurions pas pu gagner cette guerre sans vous. Le monde magique vous doit sa liberté, et je suis sincèrement très heureux que vous ayez survécu. Je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que vous pourrez me pardonner tout ce que je vous ai obligé à endurer, mais je tiens à vous dire que je le regrette du fond de mon âme, et que je suis extrêmement fier de vous mon garçon… _extrêmement_ ! Sa voix s'était légèrement enrouée sur les derniers mots.

Le regard du Maître des potions s'était dangereusement voilé pendant cette diatribe.

—Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous m'avez obligé à faire, vieux fou ? Fit-il d'une voix rauque. « Pensez-vous que j'ai un instant pu, que je pourrai un jour, me pardonner votre mort ? »

—Il n'y a rien à pardonner, ni de votre part, ni de la mienne, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs.

Son regard myosotis, devenu sévère, s'était posé sur Minerva, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Un lourd contentieux avait opposé ces deux-là après la guerre. Pendant longtemps, la nouvelle directrice en avait autant voulu à Albus pour l'avoir tenue éloignée de ses projets, qu'à Severus pour tout ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pendant la dernière année de la guerre, à commencer par la mort de son mentor. Ce n'avait été qu'au bout de plusieurs mois, qu'elle avait réussi à appréhender toute l'affreuse réalité des faits, et l'enfer qu'avait dû vivre le Maître des Potions.

« Si vous ne m'aviez pas obéi, ce soir-là, je serais mort tout de même, vous le savez, nous le savons tous. Après mon imprudence avec la bague vous m'avez offert une année entière, alors que si vous n'aviez pas été là je n'en aurai guère eu que pour deux mois, trois au plus. Et après ma visite à la grotte avec Harry, je n'aurais pas survécu plus de quelques heures au poison que j'avais ingurgité. Même si les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas introduits dans le château, ce soir-là, en ce qui me concernait, le résultat aurait été le même, avec cette différence que cela aurait été beaucoup plus long et douloureux pour moi. Alors cessez de vous torturer avec ça ! Je suis parfaitement heureux là où je suis. Alors si pardon il doit y avoir un jour, c'est nous qui devrons implorer le vôtre, et non l'inverse. Ceci étant dit, pourrais-je suggérer que vous nous racontiez ce qui vous est arrivé pendant ce… hum… mois que vous avez passé loin de nous ? Vous êtes un esprit équilibré, Severus, je suppose que si vous parlez d'un mois, alors que dix ans ce sont écoulés ici, c'est que vous étiez dans un espace-temps différent. Ai-je tort ? »

Severus hésita un instant. Si Morgane avait tenté d'effacer sa mémoire, c'était sans nul doute afin qu'il ne révèle pas où il avait été amené. Mais d'un autre côté, à sa connaissance, personne ne lui avait rien fait promettre, et il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux deux femmes et à l'image du vieillard qui le regardait depuis son cadre doré.

—Elle a tenté d'effacer mes souvenirs, mais d'un autre côté elle ne m'a fait prêter aucun serment, elle devait penser que son sort, où son philtre, je ne sais pas, serait suffisant pour me faire tout oublier définitivement … Murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

—Elle ?

Severus agita négligemment sa baguette, les isolant des autres portraits du bureau d'un sort informulé, inconscient du regard intrigué de Minerva et de celui, intéressé, d'Albus. Normalement, seul le directeur avait le pouvoir de faire cela.

—Si je vous révèle ce que vous me demandez, vous devez me jurer que cela ne sortira pas de cette pièce. Le secret de cet endroit ne m'appartient pas.

Tous trois acquiescèrent en silence. Minerva posa une main sur son bras.

—Voulez-vous que nous prêtions…

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, l'air offensé, comme si elle l'avait giflé.

— _Non_ ! Répliqua-t-il durement. « Non ! Jamais je n'exigerai de quiconque un serment inviolable !

Dans son cadre, Albus baissa les yeux d'un air gêné.

« Il semblerait que j'étais… à Avalon. » Reprit-il.

Les deux femmes étouffèrent des hoquets de stupéfaction, mais Dumbledore, dans son cadre, avait l'air beaucoup plus curieux que surpris.

—Semblerait, dites-vous ?

—Je… je ne peux pas… je ne me souviens pas vraiment… pour le moment c'est juste… des flashs, des sensations, mais je ne désespère pas arriver à retrouver très bientôt, au moins une grande partie de ma mémoire. Tout ce que je sais, ce dont je suis parvenu à me souvenir et dont je suis absolument certain, c'est que j'étais à Avalon et que je n'y suis resté que la durée d'une lune…

—Mais comment pouvez-vous être certain que ce souvenir soit bien réel, et non quelque chose qu'on aurait implanté dans votre esprit pour vous… égarer. Intervint Hermione.

—J'ai la prétention de savoir reconnaître un faux souvenir, miss Granger, ma survie a été dépendante de ma faculté à maîtriser la magie de l'esprit pendant assez longtemps ! Mais la meilleure preuve est que je suis toujours vivant malgré la morsure de Nagini. Avalon est l'un des secrets les mieux préservés du monde Magique. Comment j'ai pu y arriver reste un mystère, mais elle est certainement le seul endroit où une telle chose pouvait être rendue possible.

—La Dame d'Avalon était bien en effet la seule qui pouvait vous sauver, si j'en crois le récit que m'ont fait, à l'époque, les jeunes gens des circonstances de votre 'mort'… confirma Dumbledore. « Le seul fait d'avoir gagné la bienveillance de Morgane devrait vous persuader que vous avez agi ainsi qu'il le fallait. Malgré sa réputation parfois un peu… sulfureuse, elle a toujours agi pour la Lumière et conformément aux désirs de la Déesse. Je vous envie, Severus, bien peu nombreux sont ceux, depuis la mort d'Arthur, qui ont eu le privilège de traverser les Brumes, et d'en revenir. Vous avez bénéficié d'un grand honneur, et vous l'avez amplement mérité. »

 **TBC**


	5. Réflexions

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Merci à tous mes reviewers, followers et à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori. Et merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs (hélas) anonymes.

Encore des retrouvailles, et... Severus n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !

* * *

 **Rélexions**

 **.**

La soirée était bien avancée lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau de Minerva… ou plutôt, si l'on tenait compte des réactions du château, _son_ bureau. Il leur avait demandé de garder son retour secret jusqu'à la sortie. Cela leur donnerait à tous le temps de se retourner et d'inventer une belle fable pour expliquer sa soudaine réapparition.

C'était l'heure du repas, et il ne risquait pas de croiser grand monde dans les couloirs qui menaient aux cachots, qui n'étaient, avait-il appris, plus utilisés que pour les cours de potions, pour lesquels un environnement froid et un taux d'humidité élevé permettaient de limiter les accidents de chaudrons propres aux novices en cet art, et pour le stockage des ingrédients. Les quartiers de la Maison de Serpentard avaient en effet été déménagés.

Après la guerre, les Serpents s'était vue attribuer, à défaut de beaucoup plus de considération, de nouveaux locaux, plus salubres, dans une des tours jusqu'alors inoccupées, Minerva répondant ainsi à une demande qu'il avait réitérée d'année en année et à laquelle Albus avait toujours opposé la sacro-sainte tradition pour ne pas y accéder. La directrice avait voulu, par ce geste, rattraper un peu de la partialité dont elle avait toujours fait preuve envers les membres de la Maison de Salazar, en particulier pendant l'année qui avait précédé la grande bataille. C'était aussi peut-être une façon d'exprimer les remords qu'elle avait pu avoir vis à vis de lui, après avoir été mise en face de la vérité sur son rôle, une fois Voldemort vaincu.

Ses quartiers étaient déserts, et pour cause, personne en dix ans, pas même Filius Flitwick, qui ne dédaignait pas, parfois, de flirter avec les Arts Sombres, n'avait jamais pu désamorcer les sortilèges de garde de son invention qu'il y avait apposés. Il y serait donc tranquille, et les Elfes de Maison tiendraient leur langue. Malgré leur propension aux commérages, ils n'oseraient jamais désobéir à un ordre direct du véritable directeur de Poudlard.  
Il avait retrouvé ses appartements exactement comme il les avait laissés. Personne, à part l'Elfe chargé de l'entretien, auquel il avait expressément interdit d'aider les humains à y pénétrer, n'avait réussi à franchir les protections qu'il avait mises en place lorsqu'il y vivait encore. Si, pendant la dernière année de la guerre, il n'avait pas pu échapper au bureau directorial, il n'avait, en effet, jamais pu se résoudre à occuper les appartements de Dumbledore.

La magie qu'il sentait toujours crépiter tout autour de lui, lui confirmait une fois de plus que Poudlard le reconnaissait toujours comme son directeur en exercice. On aurait même dit qu'il était… heureux de le retrouver. Le château n'avait jamais vraiment reconnu la légitimité de Minerva, comme s'il avait toujours su, malgré les années écoulées, qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'il allait revenir un jour, mais il lui avait laissé une certaine marge de manœuvre. L'entité de pierre devait considérer que l'ancienne sous-directrice était la plus apte à assurer l'intérim, et avait, en quelque sorte, si l'on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi en parlant d'un bâtiment, 'joué le jeu'. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, Minerva avait reconnu, tout à l'heure, qu'elle ne contrôlait presque plus rien. Ils avaient convenu que la cérémonie de passation officielle des pouvoirs aurait lieu le dimanche suivant. Le rituel en était assez long, et ils auraient moins de risques d'être dérangés pendant le week-end.

C'était une sensation étrange, de se dire que le monde sorcier avait lavé son nom et reconnu ses mérites, et qu'il le devait en grande partie au témoignage de Potter. Il avait même appris qu'étant présumé mort, il avait reçu un Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume… Sous les regards ébahis de Minerva et Granger, il avait éclaté d'un rire amer, à cette nouvelle. La mort arrangeait bien des choses, aplanissait bien des différends, les cimetières ne sont-ils pas pleins de gens exceptionnels ? Comment ceux qui louaient sa mémoire accueilleraient-ils sa soudaine résurrection ?

« Bah ! A chaque jour suffit sa peine », conclu-t-il en entrant dans sa salle de bains, dont les appliques lumineuses réagirent instantanément à sa présence.

La voix le fit presque sursauter. Tiens, il l'avait oublié, celui-là !

—Bonsoir, Severus, il était temps que tu reviennes, mon tain commençait à se piquer, dans l'obscurité. L'humidité ne vaut rien aux miroirs et les elfes n'ont apparemment pas jugé bon de m'entretenir à ma juste valeur !

—Tiens, tu es toujours là, toi ? Pas encore cassé ? Quant à ton tain, il était déjà irrécupérable lorsque j'ai hérité de toi, ça ne peut pas être bien pire que ça l'était alors. Et pour ce qui est de ta valeur… je préfère ne pas faire de commentaire.

—Ne sois pas si malgracieux, Severus, d'autant qu'avec toi, le temps s'est montré plutôt clément ! Montre un peu, pour voir… on dirait même que tu es un peu moins laid qu'avant !

—Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à autant de compliments ! Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

Severus avait répondu machinalement au miroir magique, vieil ennemi intime qui ne manquait jamais de lui faire remarquer sa laideur, tous les matins, lorsqu'il était bien obligé de le regarder pour se raser. Il avait développé depuis des années, l'art de ne plus vraiment se voir dans une glace. Joues, menton, lèvres… jamais ses yeux ne s'aventuraient à détailler autre chose d'un visage qu'il savait ingrat depuis toujours, et qui ne s'était pas amélioré au fil des diverses blessures infligées par les uns ou par les autres au fil des ans. Son nez, en particulier, avait été cassé tellement de fois qu'il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'en tenir le compte, et ses cheveux, saturés de vapeurs de potions étaient depuis longtemps irrécupérables.

—Putain, Severus, pour une fois que je te dis une chose un peu gentille, tu pourrais au moins me regarder vraiment, merde !

—Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour, en plus de tout le reste, avoir hérité du miroir le plus mal embouché de Poudlard ?

Ses lèvres tressautaient malgré lui. Ses joutes verbales matinales avec le miroir avaient été, pendant la dernière année qu'il avait passée dans ses appartements, presque la seule occasion qu'il ait de parler 'normalement' de la journée, sans avoir à se surveiller en permanence. Et on aurait presque dit que l'artefact s'amusait autant que lui de ce petit rituel. Sans même y penser, il leva les yeux, et son regard rencontra son reflet dans la glace.

—Ah, ben v'la que tu as l'air d'un idiot, maintenant ! Ferme la bouche, on dirait que tu cherches à gober les mouches !

Stupéfait, il contemplait l'image d'un homme encore jeune, qui ne paraissait pas avoir dépassé la quarantaine, et dont les cheveux noirs retombaient souplement sur les épaules, débarrassés de cet aspect graisseux qu'ils trainaient depuis qu'il avait mis son premier chaudron sur le feu. Les rides de souffrance et d'inquiétude qui avaient naguère creusé ses traits, le faisant paraitre bien plus vieux que son âge avaient disparu, ainsi que les cernes noirâtres autour de ses yeux, et son nez, bien que toujours crochu, semblait avoir été arrangé au mieux. Il n'était toujours pas beau, mais à sa grande stupéfaction, il se trouvait presque… acceptable ! Et surtout, il comprenait les réactions de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'ici. Tous avaient vieilli, avec plus ou moins de bonheur, lui était resté le même, pas un seul cheveu blanc ne déflorait sa chevelure de jais, et son visage était reposé, moins cadavérique. Si l'on tenait compte de la réflexion (le mot était ici doublement approprié) du miroir, il paraissait même beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait paru depuis bien longtemps… et il en restait bouche-bée.

—Si je puis me permettre, je te l'avais bien dit ! reprit le miroir.

Severus détourna le regard de son reflet, en haussant les épaules.

—Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne te sois pas permis avec moi ?

—Oh, allez, Sev ! Bon OK, c'est vrai, tu m'as manqué, là, c'est dit ! Tu as été le seul à ne pas refuser d'utiliser un vieux machin piqueté comme moi, les autres avaient tôt fait de me remplacer dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Et puis… j'aimais bien nos petits accrochages du matin, au moins toi, tu n'étais pas comme ces chochottes qui éclataient en sanglots dès que je leur disais qu'elles avaient un teint de cadavre faisandé !

—Qu'élégamment ces choses-là sont dites ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas que personne n'ait voulu te garder ? Et je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ç… les mots s'éteignirent sur ses lèvres.

Il avait commencé à se déshabiller tout en parlant, et son regard était tombé sur son avant-bras gauche, sur lequel s'étalait… Son cœur manqua un battement.

Sur lequel… Il avala difficilement sa salive.

 _Aurait dû_ s'étaler…

Il reprit sa respiration un instant bloquée, et s'appuya des deux mains au lavabo, les yeux étroitement fermés, avant de les rouvrir pour constater qu'il n'avait pas la berlue : la Marque avait disparu !

Ses veines bleutées courraient sous la peau diaphane de son avant-bras, mais l'immonde dessin n'était plus là ! Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver à intégrer cette nouvelle donnée dans l'avalanche qui lui tombait dessus depuis le matin. Tout ça paraissait tellement fou, tellement irréel ! Il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il était bien éveillé et que tout cela n'était pas une hallucination due à son agonie. Mais il était bel et bien dans sa salle de bains à subir les railleries d'un vieux miroir défraichi, et non pas en train d'agoniser sous un buisson de la Forêt Interdite.

Après une longue douche, il s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, dans laquelle il alluma un léger feu malgré le mois de juin bien installé. Il avait presque oublié à quel point les cachots étaient froids et humides tout au long de l'année. Il commanda un léger repas aux elfes et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, dans la forêt, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, les choses s'étaient enchaînées à un tel rythme qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir d'y réfléchir. D'abord Hagrid, puis Minerva et Hermione… Les quelques élèves en retard pour le dîner qu'il avait croisés dans les couloirs ne pouvaient pas l'avoir connu, mais il se doutait bien que son anonymat ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment rester cloîtré dans ses appartements. Tous les professeurs le connaissaient, et n'importe quel visiteur ou parent d'élève de sa génération avait des chances de l'avoir croisé autrefois. Cerise sur le gâteau, sa photo était maintenant en bonne place dans tous les livres d'histoire, lui avait appris Minerva, et l'aura de mystère qui entourait sa disparition avait fait naître les plus folles spéculations.

Il était plus que raisonnable de rendre son retour public, le plus rapidement possible. L'histoire devrait bien entendu en être arrangée, d'autant que pour le moment, il n'en savait lui-même pas beaucoup sur ce qui lui était arrivé… Une amnésie de dix ans dans le monde moldu... un choc, qui lui aurait rendu la mémoire… une rencontre avec un visage du passé, peut-être ? Oui, ça tenait à peu près la route… C'était en tout cas plus crédible que la vérité ! S'il réussissait à ne pas se montrer jusqu'à la sortie, il aurait deux mois pour peaufiner son histoire… et qui sait, peut-être découvrir ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé.

A tête reposée, l'histoire en question paraissait totalement incroyable, et pourtant, il était intimement persuadé qu'elle était vraie, et il était bien décidé à retrouver les souvenirs que Morgane avait effacés de sa mémoire. Il se leva, s'approchant du mur où s'ouvrait la porte de la cuisine, et d'un geste négligent, fit jouer le mécanisme qui ouvrait le passage secret menant directement à son laboratoire personnel, faisant pivoter tout un pan de la bibliothèque sur l'ouverture béante d'un couloir dérobé.

Sa réserve d'ingrédients était intacte, il prenait toujours soin de la placer sous sort de stase, lorsqu'il quittait le laboratoire. Faire des potions l'avait toujours aidé à se calmer. D'un Aguamenti distrait il remplit un chaudron d'eau pure, et le mit à chauffer pendant qu'il réunissait machinalement tout ce dont il pensait qu'il aurait besoin. Ses mains s'activaient presque toutes seules, coupant, broyant, écrasant… Une bouffée de bien-être l'envahit. Il se demandait maintenant comment il avait pu songer à partir, à quitter tout ça. C'était son univers. Il était de retour dans son élément.

Il était de retour à la maison.

 **TBC**


	6. L'ennemi intérieur

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : De retour sur cette fic cette semaine, après un petit détour, dimanche dernier, par une nouvelle annexe du « veilleur dans l'ombre ».

* * *

 **L'ennemi intérieur**

 **.**

Le repas du soir venait de se terminer, et les participants avaient déjà commencé à se retirer. Hermione arrivait à la porte de la Grande Salle, lorsque la voix de la directrice, juste derrière elle, l'arrêta avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'en franchir le seuil.

—Hermione ! Pouvez-vous m'accorder quelques instants en privé, s'il vous plait ?

—Bien sûr Minerva, bien que je doive vous avouer que je retrouverais mon lit avec un immense plaisir.

—Je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps, rassurez-vous, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'échanger plus de trois mots, ces derniers jours, avec les préparatifs des examens, et... hum… elle jeta un regard au groupe d'étudiants qui venaient de les dépasser « … et tout le reste... Je voulais vous demander si… Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Monsieur Potter, récemment ? Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions le mettre au courant, pour... »

—J'étais à Londres, hier, j'ai déjeuné avec Ginny. Je... je ne pense pas qu'il soit opportun de lui annoncer la nouvelle en ce moment !

—Oh ! Donc, il est...

—Dans une de ses 'mauvaises périodes', oui ! Le Psychomage a abandonné le diagnostic de bipolarité, il penche de plus en plus pour... une deuxième personnalité, qui disputerait sa place au 'vrai' Harry et y réussirait, hélas, de plus en plus fréquemment.

—Merlin ! Et pensez-vous que cela puisse avoir un rapport avec...

—Personne ne peut le dire, Minerva, il semblerait que cette deuxième personnalité ait commencé à se manifester à peu près à l'époque de leur mariage. Pendant trois ans, elle ne s'est traduite que par des sautes d'humeur passagères, et des comportements un peu bizarres, mais depuis ces deux dernières années, les choses ont progressivement empiré. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que cette autre personnalité ne semble pas vraiment savoir qui elle est. Lorsqu'on l'appelle Harry alors qu'il est sous son emprise, il prétend que ce n'est pas son nom, mais il ne peut pas dire qui il est. La seule chose qui est sure c'est qu'elle est extrêmement instable et sujette à des accès de violence, et par là même très dangereuse. Pour le moment, seule Ginny arrive à la contrôler. Dans ses périodes de crises, on dirait qu'elle est la seule qu'il reconnaisse, la seule aussi qui soit capable de l'apaiser.

—Croyez-vous que ça pourrait être... après tout, Ginny avait noué un lien étroit avec Tom Jedusor au travers de son journal… Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Potter lui-même l'a tué, et son corps a été détruit... et puis, dans la pire des hypothèses, pourquoi ne se serait-il manifesté que cinq ans après la fin de la guerre ?

—Les choses sont complexes. Nous n'avons que le témoignage d'Harry sur ce qui s'est passé dans les limbes, comme 'preuves' qu'il ait bien été débarrassé du parasite qui était en lui. Même le portrait du professeur Dumbledore n'a pas pu confirmer son récit. Pour autant que nous en sachions, Harry a aussi bien pu tout imaginer. Lorsqu'il a disparu la première fois, Voldemort a mis dix ans avant de réapparaitre, puis encore trois avant de retrouver un corps bien à lui. Il avait séparé son âme en sept, ce qui est pratiquement inimaginable. Six Horcruxes ont effectivement été détruits, soit par nous, soit par le professeur Dumbledore. Nous pouvons donc raisonnablement imaginer que le seul morceau qui reste, s'il est hélas toujours en Harry, contrairement à ce que nous pensions jusque-là, soit tellement dégénéré qu'il ne sache effectivement plus qui il est. D'autant qu'il est le seul à ne pas avoir été créé volontairement par Voldemort. Lui-même d'ailleurs n'a jamais été conscient de son existence. Et si c'est réellement cela, personne ne peut savoir ce que contient exactement ce morceau d'âme, quels souvenirs, quelle part de lui. Bien entendu, les suppositions sur l'identité de cette personnalité ne sont connues que de vous, moi et Ginny, nous n'en avons parlé à personne d'autre.

—C'est en effet plus prudent. Je parlerai à Albus ce soir, quant à...

—Je suis d'avis de ne rien lui dire, il a assez de problèmes avec sa propre mémoire pour le moment... A supposer que ce soit vraiment lui. Comment expliquez-vous qu'en dix ans, il n'ait absolument pas changé. Il doit avoir... voyons, il avait l'âge des parents de Harry ce qui lui ferait... quarante-huit ans, maintenant, et pourtant il paraît presque plus jeune qu'à l'époque, et il prétend n'avoir passé qu'un mois à... Avalon ! _Avalon_ , Minerva ! A supposer que la légende soit vrai et qu'Avalon ait survécu, comment aurait-il...

—Je n'ai personnellement aucun doute qu'il s'agisse bien de Severus. Je le connais depuis qu'il a onze ans ! D'autre part, si même Filius n'est jamais parvenu à en lever les défenses, personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu pénétrer dans ses quartiers. Quant à Avalon, eh bien, j'en ai discuté avec Albus après son retour, et il se trouve que la légende en question n'en est pas vraiment une… Mais il est nécessaire de l'entretenir afin que de jeunes idiots ne se mettent pas dans un danger mortel en essayant de la découvrir. Avalon est situé dans un espace-temps différent du nôtre, une dimension parallèle si vous préférez, c'est ainsi qu'elle demeure cachée aux yeux des humains, alors que Glastonbury est, elle, bien visible. De plus, dans certains lieux de Haute Magie, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière qu'ici. Si l'on tient compte de cela, son histoire est crédible, et il a toujours trente-huit ans. Son récit, aussi incroyable qu'il soit, est parfaitement lucide, et Severus a toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensé...

—Qui a été mordu presque mortellement par un serpent magique dont le venin a pu avoir n'importe quel effet que nous ignorons sur lui... Ne vous emballez-pas Minerva. Je sais que vous vous en voulez pour la manière dont vous l'avez traité, la dernière année qu'il a passée ici, et que votre plus cher désir est qu'il ait effectivement survécu. Cela expliquerait évidemment beaucoup de choses, comme l'impossibilité que vous avez à maîtriser totalement la magie du château. Au vu de ce que nous savons maintenant de ses actions pendant la bataille, il n'a jamais vraiment abandonné son poste. Et en étant vivant, il en était toujours effectivement le directeur. Vous serez vite fixée sur ce point-là, puisque vous avez décidé que la passation des pouvoirs aurait lieu après-demain. Mais vous devez regarder les choses en face. Comprenez-moi, je n'exclue pas qu'il soit bien celui qu'il prétend être et il y a plus de 99% de chances qu'il dise la vérité, mais nous devons rester très prudents.

—J'en ai bien conscience, Hermione, mais si vous saviez à quel point je me sens coupable pour tout ce qui est arrivé ! Et pas seulement la dernière année… J'y ai souvent pensé au cours de ces dix ans, lorsque je le croyais mort. J'étais son professeur, j'aurais dû remarquer, Albus aurait dû remarquer, et Horace qui était son directeur de Maison. Seule Poppy a essayé de nous alerter à l'époque sur les conditions de vie qui étaient les siennes chez ses parents, puis les premières années à Serpentard, avant que Voldemort ne commence à s'intéresser à lui… Si seulement nous n'avions pas autant été aussi aveuglés par nos préjugés, si nous n'avions pas choisi de ne pas bousculer nos petites certitudes confortables, si nous avions été plus attentifs, nous aurions pu voir qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, nous aurions pu l'aider, mais nous l'avons tous abandonné à son sort… J'ai tellement honte maintenant, quand je repense aux injustices que nous avons commises à son égard ! Personne ne mérite la vie qu'a vécue Severus Snape, et les erreurs qu'il a commises, nous en sommes autant responsables qu'il a pu l'être. Personne n'a plus que lui mérité une seconde chance, et si Avalon lui a donné cette chance, alors je ne remercierai jamais assez Morgane de l'avoir sauvé.

—Le professeur Dumbledore aussi a mentionné Morgane, mais pourquoi Morgane ? Avalon n'est-elle pas sous la protection de la Dame du Lac ?

—Si Viviane est la Gardienne du Secret de l'île, celle qui peut permettre ou interdire l'ouverture des Brumes à ceux qui connaissent le rituel, Morgane est la Dame Souveraine d'Avalon, et la plus grande guérisseuse qui ait jamais existé. Si Severus était bien dans l'état que vous nous avez décrit à l'époque, alors Albus a raison, nul autre qu'elle n'aurait effectivement pu le sauver.

 **...**

C'était sa mère qui lui avait transmis sa passion pour les potions. Avant même son entrée à Poudlard, il connaissait par cœur tous ses anciens manuels scolaires, et pouvait en préparer une grande partie de mémoire. Il avait commencé à en créer de nouvelles lorsqu'il était encore étudiant. Il avait d'abord amélioré les recettes existantes, puis, petit à petit, il avait inventé ses propres mélanges, qu'il expérimentait dans une salle abandonnée, qu'il avait peu à peu transformée en laboratoire de fortune en 'empruntant' des fournitures à Slughorn, qui se souciait de l'exactitude de ses stocks comme de son premier chaudron d'écolier, et rendue Incartable à l'insu de tous... Qui aurait pu se douter qu'un élève de cinquième année puisse être capable de maîtriser un tel sortilège ?

Lors des épreuves finales de Maîtrise, après un apprentissage éclair de seulement deux ans, il avait laissé les examinateurs, qui ricanaient déjà de la prétention de ce gamin à se présenter devant eux sans plus de préparation, pantois, époustouflés devant les connaissances et le savoir-faire de ce tout jeune homme qui, à tout juste vingt ans était devenu non seulement le plus jeune Maître des potions de l'histoire, mais qu'ils reconnaissaient déjà comme l'un des meilleurs. La rage éprouvée, quelques mois plus tard, à l'annonce du mariage des Potter, l'avait précipité aveuglément dans les bras du démon qui allait faire un enfer du reste de sa vie. En prenant la Marque sur un stupide coup de tête, lui qui avait pourtant résisté pendant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard, aux approches des adeptes du Mage Noir, espérant pouvoir retrouver ainsi l'amitié de Lily, il avait définitivement tiré un trait sur un avenir qui s'annonçait brillant.

Les potions… c'était évidemment son emploi principal, au service de Voldemort, et de celles-là il n'était pas fier… c'était pour la grande majorité des poisons, certains destinés à tuer lentement, dans d'atroces souffrances. Même s'il était allé à l'encontre des ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en créant secrètement les antidotes, qu'il fournissait à l'Ordre avant de présenter ses 'créations' au mage noir. Même s'il avait essayé de limiter les dégâts au maximum, en couplant ses préparations de sortilèges qui donnaient aux personnes qui les ingurgitaient l'apparence d'une souffrance bien plus grande que celle qu'ils éprouvaient réellement, et les tuaient bien plus rapidement qu'escompté par son Maître, abrégeant ainsi des agonies terrifiantes… ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses punitions en retour, pour n'avoir pas su ménager un spectacle assez long aux yeux du psychopathe. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours tricher, et malgré la mission dont il était investi par Dumbledore, le poids de ses remords augmentait à chaque nouveau philtre aux effets néfastes ordonné par le Mage noir.

Il avait essayé de compenser son sentiment de culpabilité en créant le plus de potions de soins possible, et en améliorant considérablement les effets de celles qui existaient déjà. D'innombrables victimes du Doloris lui devaient de ne pas avoir fini comme le couple Londubat, il avait créé pour Lupin une version de la Tue-Loup qui en décuplait les effets, et il ne désespérait pas de trouver un jour un remède à la contamination de la morsure…

Mais ce qu'il avait entrepris ces derniers jours n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà pu expérimenter. Morgane n'ignorait sûrement pas ses facultés d'Occlumens, même si elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en connaitre la réelle étendue. Sans elles, il n'aurait jamais pu tromper Voldemort aussi longtemps. Elle devait savoir qu'il pourrait, du moins en partie, contrer un sort d'Oubli, et pourtant elle l'avait averti. Il en avait conclu qu'il devait y avoir autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle lui avait administré d'une autre manière, dans sa nourriture, sa boisson ou même dans l'air qu'il respirait, et dont l'administration avait certainement précédé l'avertissement. Une potion d'amnésie couplée à un Obliviate rendait habituellement le sort irréversible, mais il avait conditionné son esprit à résister au sort d'Oubli, à l'Imperium et autres sorts de Confusion, et il pouvait résister à un philtre d'amnésie ordinaire, et même au Veritaserum, auquel il était parvenu, des années auparavant, à secrètement fabriquer un antidote préventif, sur le même principe que les vaccins moldus. Même Dumbledore n'était pas au courant. S'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule chance, il devait la saisir.

Il avait d'abord du déterminer la composition de la potion employée, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la recette de base, relativement inoffensive et totalement réversible qu'il enseignait naguère à ses étudiants. Par chance, les potions d'oubli étaient parmi celles qui mettaient le plus de temps à s'éliminer de l'organisme. Il avait donc commencé par prélever un peu de son sang, le soir-même de son retour, pour tenter de lister tous les composants de la substance qui circulait peut-être encore en lui. Cette étape avait été la plus facile, mais le résultat avait amené une grimace sur son visage, il ne souffrait aucun doute. Le philtre de Léthé était la plus puissante des potions d'amnésie, et son antidote, qui approchait de très près certaines substances moldues hautement prohibées, était extrêmement délicat à préparer et tout aussi extrêmement dangereux à administrer. Il allait devoir procéder prudemment, étape par étape, ce serait sûrement très long et il n'était même pas certain d'aboutir à un résultat satisfaisant.

Revenu dans son salon, il s'approcha de la bibliothèque d'où il tira plusieurs grimoires, avant d'aller s'assoir à son bureau. Il avait l'impression d'être revenue un m… dix ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait entrepris ses recherches sur les Horcruxes, dans l'espoir d'essayer de débarrasser Potter du fragment d'âme que Voldemort avait abandonné en lui. A l'époque, les évènements s'étaient précipités et il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer ses recherches. Dieu merci, on ne savait par quel miracle, le jeune homme avait survécu une deuxième fois au maléfice de Mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait ainsi pu mettre fin à son 'règne'… Il n'avait aucune envie de se pencher à nouveau sur ce problème. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit le premier livre, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à prendre des notes.

 **TBC**


	7. Ce que femme veut

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : De retour après quelques trop courts jours de vacances )  
Petite énigme : qu'est-ce qui peut se montrer pire manipulateur qu'un Serpentard… ?

* * *

 **Ce que femme veut…**

 **.**

—Entrez, Severus, asseyez-vous. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?

Une ébauche de sourire amusé – _depuis quand Severus Snape souriait-il ?_ – alluma une étincelle fugitive dans les yeux de l'homme en noir.

—Pendant un moment j'ai cru que vous alliez me proposer un bonbon au citron…

Minerva sourit en retour, en invoquant théière, tasses et tout ce qui était nécessaire. Elle lui désigna un des deux confortables fauteuils disposés devant la cheminée, de part et d'autre d'une table basse sur laquelle un plateau supportant le thé mais également une grande assiette de shortbread et autres biscuits au gingembre, vint docilement se poser, et prit place dans l'autre. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, ils dégustèrent leur thé en silence, puis la directrice reposa tasse et sous-tasse sur le plateau, en le regardant d'un air soucieux.

—Comment allez-vous, Severus ? Commença-t-elle. Vous avez l'air fatigué.

Il balaya la question d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

—Un peu d'insomnie, rien de grave, je vous assure. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma santé, éluda-t-il. « Si vous désirez commencer tout de suite, je suis prêt à vous transmettre dès maintenant tous… »

—J'aimerais vous soumettre d'abord une proposition. Ensuite, vous déciderez de ce qu'il convient de faire.

—Je vous écoute, Minerva. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il pressentait que cette entrée en matière n'augurerait rien d'agréable pour lui.

—Voilà maintenant dix ans que je dirige tant bien que mal cette école, mais je ne suis pas Albus Dumbledore, et le poids des ans commence à se faire sentir. D'autre part, je n'ai pas trouvé de professeur de Métamorphose pour la prochaine rentrée, et je vais donc devoir reprendre cette classe. Pour tout dire, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à assumer les deux fonctions en parallèle… De plus, depuis votre retour, j'ai bien senti que le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur le château m'avait complètement abandonnée, il a reporté sur vous seul son allégeance pleine et entière... Et n'essayez pas de prétendre que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. Vous savez sûrement que le conseil d'administration propose un nom, mais que c'est à lui que revient la décision finale, même si jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait jamais donné lieu à aucun conflit…

—Et donc… vous allez me demander de…

—Garder votre charge de directeur, oui, du moins pour une année. En l'état des choses, c'est que qu'il y aurait de plus simple. Bien entendu, je vous seconderai ainsi que je le faisais avec Albus, et je sais que Filius sera ravi d'être déchargé d'une partie de ses obligations !

Severus soupira en pinçant l'arête de son nez – _était-il un peu moins crochu qu'avant ?_ – entre ses doigts.

—Je veux tourner la page, Minerva, et reprendre ce rôle, avec tous les souvenirs qui s'y attachent en ce qui me concerne, n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus appropriée pour ça… Sans compter la réaction que pourraient avoir les élèves et leurs parents, et bien entendu les autres professeurs !

—Les élèves qui étaient à Poudlard pendant la guerre ont tous terminé leurs études, et aucun n'a d'enfants en âge d'y être scolarisés. Le coupa-t-elle. « Quant aux parents… tout le monde connait maintenant la vérité en ce qui vous concerne, tous savent que vous avez été obligé de jouer un rôle cette année-là, et que sans vous, nous n'aurions eu aucune chance de l'emporter. Et je n'ose penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver aux enfants s'ils avaient été livrés à la seule autorité de monstres comme les Carrow sans personne pour les brider. Elle baissa les yeux. « Je m'en veux tellement de la manière dont je vous ai traité à l'époque... Devant l'air embarrassé de Severus, elle reprit son discours où elle l'avait laissé. « La décision finale sera bien entendu liée à leur approbation, mais je pense que les professeurs ne seront pas trop difficiles à convaincre, quant au conseil d'administration et au ministère, ils ne peuvent aller contre la volonté du château, et il vous a très clairement choisi. D'autre part… Elle hésitait visiblement à poursuivre. « Sans vouloir vous vexer, reprit-elle après un léger silence, « où irez-vous, Severus. Votre maison a été détruite par les derniers partisans de Voldemort, lorsqu'ils ont réalisé votre trahison. Et je ne connais pas l'état de votre fortune, à supposer que le Ministère n'y ait pas mis la main dessus en votre absence, mais si vous n'aviez que votre salaire de professeur… »

—J'ai disons, une… certaine aisance. Après la mort de ma mère, mon grand-père avait émis publiquement la volonté de me rétablir dans mes droits à son héritage, à la condition que je reprenne son nom. Il est mort avant que l'acte n'ait été officialisé, mais après plus de vingt ans d'imbroglios juridiques, j'ai enfin officiellement hérité des biens des Prince. Quelques jours avant la bataille, en fait. Selon la loi sorcière, les biens abandonnés ne tombent dans le domaine public qu'après cinquante ans sans revendication, et je n'ai 'disparu' que pendant dix ans… ce qui fait que j'ai un toit confortable, et assez d'argent pour ouvrir un laboratoire indépendant.

—Oh Severus ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous d'apprendre cette nouvelle ! Vous méritez plus que tout autre de pouvoir enfin profiter de la vie. Je sais que votre plus grand regret était de ne pas avoir pu vous consacrer à la recherche ! Mais comprenez bien, je ne vous demande pas de redevenir professeur, mais de garder votre charge directoriale pendant un an encore. Le temps que nous trouvions un autre professeur de métamorphose. Je vous demande ce service en tant qu'amie. Vous pourrez disposer de votre ancien laboratoire et de toutes les réserves de l'école, vous pourrez commander tous les ingrédients que vous désirerez et commencer ici votre activité… Je me doute que votre expérience à ce poste ne vous a pas laissé de bons souvenirs, mais cela pourrait vous aider à en construire de nouveaux… Nous avons tous besoin d'oublier, de nous reconstruire, et même si vous ne nieriez jusqu'à votre dernier souffle, je sais que vous en particulier, ne faites pas exception à la règle, professeur… Prince !

—Vous êtes une odieuse manipulatrice, Minerva, la digne élève d'Albus… Je croirais presque l'entendre ! Mais au fait, où est-il passé ce vieux fou ? J'aurais juré qu'il aurait voulu être là pour entendre cette belle tirade !

—Depuis la fin de la guerre, Albus passe ses dimanches en famille. Il est allé rendre visite à Ariana, dans son tableau chez Abelforth. Il n'est pas au courant de ma démarche, et… je ne suis pas certaine qu'il l'approuverait. Il a développé un tel sentiment de culpabilité à votre égard que je pense que sa seule préoccupation depuis votre retour est de vous protéger. Pendant toutes ces années, il s'est accroché à cette histoire de portrait comme à une bouée. _'Il n'est pas mort'_ , me disait-il, _'il n'est pas mort ! Oh Minerva, je n'aurai pas assez de toute l'éternité pour regretter ce que je l'ai obligé à subir ! Si seulement j'étais sûr qu'il a réussi à survivre…'_. Et il pleurait. Il essayait de le cacher, mais je pouvais voir les larmes au bord de ses paupières, alors je regardais ailleurs. Croyez-moi Severus, il vous aime comme un fils, et vous êtes son plus grand remords. Alors non, je ne pense pas qu'il approuverait ce que je suis en train de faire.

Il était encore en train de se traiter mentalement d'idiot en arrivant devant la porte de ses quartiers. Elle l'avait bien manipulé, elle l'avait eu aux… sentiments ! _Lui_ ! A croire qu'ils avaient échangé leurs Maisons respectives ! Il marmonna le mot de passe, agita machinalement la main, sans même se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, pour lever les protections, et se figea sur place en entendant des pas pressés claquer sur les dalles du couloir derrière lui. Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés, prêt à se défouler de sa frustration sur l'intrus : aucun étudiant n'avait rien à faire dans les cachots un dimanche !

—Bonjour, professeur, belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ?

Merde ! Il n'aurait même pas la satisfaction de pouvoir enlever quelques dizaines de points, si possible à Gryffondor… Journée pourrie !

—Miss Granger ! Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites par ici ? Il y a certainement de plus agréables promenades pour un dimanche estival que les souterrains de Poudlard.

—Je suis juste venue chercher quelques ingrédients pour Poppy, dans la réserve… Et je pourrais vous retourner la question !

—Vous pourriez… Mais il se trouve que j'habite ici, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ma présence y est donc tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime.

—Je n'ai rien oublié, mais depuis votre retour, vous n'avez pratiquement pas mis le nez dehors, et à ce que je peux voir, votre état général s'en ressent.

—Taisez-vous, vous ne voyez rien. Cessez de faire votre Médicomage !

— _Je suis_ Médicomage ! Et vous avez une mine affreuse. Ecoutez, voilà ce que je vous propose, quoi que vous ayez entrepris, vous allez le laisser de côté et prendre une demi-journée de repos. Sortir prendre l'air, profiter du soleil, faire le vide… L'esprit travaille mieux lorsque le corps est reposé !

—'Mens sana in corpore sano', hein ? Je t'en ficherai, moi, des ingrédients pour Poppy… il ajouta entre ses dents une réflexion sur les Gryffondors même pas capables d'inventer une excuse crédible. « Rentrez chez vous, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour m'obliger… »

Elle posa une main hésitante sur son bras, un peu inquiète de la manière dont il recevrait le contact, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas être touché. Il se crispa, mais se contenta de la regarder d'un air mécontent. Elle retira sa main, son œil exercé notant le relâchement immédiat, presque imperceptible, de ses épaules. Malgré le temps passé, il était toujours constamment sur la défensive. Puis elle se remémora soudain que pour lui, la guerre s'était terminée seulement un mois plus tôt. Si elle en ressentait encore le traumatisme après dix ans, alors qu'elle n'y avait été vraiment confrontée que pendant un an, que devait-il en être pour lui, qui avait affronté deux guerres et les pires horreurs pendant des années, en ne sachant jamais s'il survivrait à la minute suivante ? D'autre part, elle doutait que même dans son enfance, il ait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter beaucoup de contacts physiques autres que violents.

—Minerva s'inquiète, abdiqua-t-elle, « elle m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous… Allez, ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête ! »

Il haussa un sourcil.

—Sinon ?

—Sinon je proclame au monde entier que vous êtes de retour, et adieu votre belle tranquillité !

—Vous n'oseriez pas…

—Vous voulez parier ?

Il considéra la jeune femme avec attention. Elle avait l'air sérieuse, et il la pensait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Hors, il avait besoin de tranquillité pour mener ses recherches à bien. Et puis un après-midi au soleil ne lui ferait effectivement pas de mal. Depuis son retour, il n'avait presque pas dormi, et son miroir n'avait pas manqué de souligner sans aménité les nouveaux cernes qui commençaient à souligner ses yeux. Il acquiesça finalement d'un hochement de tête, et se retournait pour entrer dans ses appartements, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

—Bien, je passe vous prendre après le déjeuner, alors !

Il pivota brusquement, dans un sursaut indigné.

—Comment ça, vous passez me prendre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon pour aller faire un tour dans le parc, que je sache… A moins que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance.

—En ce qui concerne votre santé... pas vraiment, non !

Elle hésita un moment, sa belle assurance semblait s'être soudainement envolée, elle parut soudain très jeune.

« Vous… vous ne voulez pas de ma présence ? Vous… vous me détestez toujours ? »

Il plissa les yeux, la scrutant un long moment avec une curiosité non feinte.

—Je ne vous ai jamais détestée, miss Granger.

—Oh ! C'était bien imité alors…

—Je suis… désolé de vous avoir donné cette impression… _Venait-il…_ _ **Severus Snape**_ _venait-il de lui présenter des excuses ?_ Stupéfaite, elle faillit louper la fin de la phrase. « Pourquoi pensiez-vous que je vous détestais ? »

—Vous étiez…vous ne m'autorisiez jamais à répondre aux questions… Vous ne m'avez jamais encouragée… vous ne m'avez jamais donné d'Optimal, pourtant j'étais une bonne élève, une des meilleures de votre classe… vous aviez l'air si… méprisant, lorsque vous m'appeliez 'miss-je-sais-tout' !

Il soupira. La pédagogie n'avait jamais été son point fort. Même si à sa décharge, il avait d'autres préoccupations - _comme d'essayer d'empêcher 'l'Elu' et ses deux acolytes, de se faire tuer bêtement par des monstres ou des fous psychopathes_ \- pendant la période où elle avait été son élève…

—Je n'avais rien à faire de réponses puisées mot à mot dans les manuels de cours. Je voulais que vous vous serviez de votre tête. Vous étiez une excellente élève, et vos notes étaient toujours très honorables, si je me souviens bien, mais j'attendais plus, de votre part, plus de réflexion personnelle, plus de… créativité. Vous en aviez le potentiel, et j'attendais que vous l'exploitiez de la bonne manière, pas en ânonnant bêtement des formules toutes faites trouvées dans des livres. Je voulais que vous vous éloigniez des sentiers battus, que vous utilisiez votre intelligence à bon escient… Mais je ne vous détestais pas, ni ne vous méprisais.

—Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais expliqué cela à l'époque ?

—Je… je pensais que vous finiriez par comprendre, je suppose.

—Vous favorisiez les Serpentards…

—Je voyais plutôt ça comme… le rétablissement d'un équilibre, et en tout état de cause, je ne le faisais que pour ceux qui le méritaient… Je ne vous savais pas jalouse, Granger.

—Ce n'était pas… Je n'étais pas jalouse, je… je pensais que vous me détestiez parce que j'étais l'amie d'Harry, et je trouvais injuste que Draco ait de meilleures notes que moi.

—Je ne détestais pas Potter, fit-il dans un souffle avant de se reprendre, « et Malfoy méritait ses notes, il l'a d'ailleurs prouvé puisqu'il a pris la relève de Slughorn. Mais je comprends ce que vous essayez de dire. C'est vrai, vos résultats étaient aussi bons que les siens… mais de votre part, j'attendais plus ! »

La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard étonné.

—Serait-ce un compliment, professeur ?

Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde.

—Je suppose… qu'on peut voir les choses comme ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre la grosse tête.

—Alors vous… vous voulez bien que je vous tienne compagnie cet après-midi ?

—Est-ce que vous me laissez le choix ?

—Pas vraiment, non, mais je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas à contrecœur.

—Je ne comprends pas bien cette obstination à vouloir à tout prix vous gâcher une belle journée, mais si vous êtes capable de vous faire oublier, vous pouvez m'accompagner.

Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque la très sérieuse Hermione Granger, le visage rayonnant, se mit à battre des mains comme une gamine de cinq ans.  
Il passa enfin en soupirant le seuil de ses appartements. Il venait de se faire manipuler en beauté deux fois coup sur coup… Les valeurs des Maisons avaient-elles tellement changé que les Lionnes arrivent à battre aussi facilement un Serpent sur son propre domaine ? « _Lionnes, peut-être »_ , lui souffla une petite voix intérieure, « _mais avant tout, femmes…_ »

 **TBC**


	8. Summertime

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Merci à tou(te)s pour vos gentilles reviews, et en particulier à Manon et Juliana à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement ;)

* * *

 **Summertime**

 **.**

Après les examens, et l'agitation qui précédait toujours le départ des élèves pour les vacances d'été, un calme proche de l'inertie s'était abattu sur le château. La plupart professeurs se préparaient eux-aussi à quitter les lieux, et dans quelques jours, Hermione s'envolerait pour l'Australie (elle détestait encore plus le Transplanage longue distance que les longues heures d'avion). Ses bagages étaient terminés, et elle avait prévu de faire un saut au Square Grimmaurd le lendemain afin de confier Pattenrond à Ginny, comme chaque année. Miss Teigne avait toujours catégoriquement refusé de mettre une patte hors de Poudlard, mais Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Hagrid ou les Elfes de Maison afin qu'elle ne manque de rien en son absence.

Le lendemain de la sortie, Minerva, Hermione et Severus avaient passé un après-midi agité enfermés dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui occupait le poste depuis la fin de la guerre, avait été mis au courant de la vérité, sous le sceau du secret, et ils avaient élaboré ensemble les détails de l'histoire qui serait servie au grand public. La révélation du retour de Severus Snape, qui était maintenant officiellement Lord Prince, avait fait l'objet d'un article dans le Chicaneur, écrit par Luna Lovegood, qui précisait bien que le Maître des potions n'accepterait aucune autre interview et qu'il était la seule source d'informations valable concernant le sujet. La Gazette du Sorcier avait bien entendu pondu ses habituelles élucubrations romantiques auxquelles plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention, et au bout de quelques jours, la tension médiatique avait fini par retomber. Le principal intéressé restant à l'écart du public, comme il l'avait toujours fait, les langues finirent par se calmer elles-aussi.

La réapparition du Maître des potions avait déclenché des réactions mitigées chez le personnel. Ceux qui avaient été sous ses ordres pendant l'année de son directorat, même s'ils avaient depuis appris, et admis, les motivations de ses actes étaient les plus réservés. Chez les plus jeunes, Draco l'avait accueilli avec un enthousiasme qui n'avait été égalé que par la méfiance de Neville qui gardait un souvenir épouvanté de ses années d'études avec lui. La fable de l'amnésie post-traumatique, après un Transplanage approximatif dû à son état, qui l'aurait fait atterrir dans le monde Moldu, malgré quelques incohérences et approximations, sur la manière dont il avait été soigné par exemple, et du choc de sa rencontre avec l'une de ses anciennes élèves, Hermione en l'occurrence, au détour d'une rue londonienne, qui lui avait rendu la mémoire, était relativement bien passée. De toute façon, il refusait catégoriquement de parler de cette période de sa vie, et personne n'aurait osé aborder la question avec lui, au vu de l'air qu'il affichait dès qu'on approchait ne serait-ce un tant soit peu du sujet.

Lorsque Minerva les avait réunis pour leur annoncer sa décision de se retirer en sa faveur pour l'année suivante, révélant par la même occasion que depuis toutes ces années il n'avait jamais cessé d'être de fait le véritable directeur de Poudlard, un long silence pesant s'était abattu sur la salle des professeurs, avant que Filius Flitwick ne prenne enfin la parole pour lui présenter ses félicitations. Le professeur de sortilèges avait été un de ses principaux opposants pendant la guerre, et son approbation entraîna celle des autres. Dix ans plus tôt, le portrait de Dumbledore avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient tous réunis, en présence du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, dans le bureau directorial et leur avait lui-même exposé, flacon de souvenirs à l'appui (les siens, pas ceux que Severus avait confiés à Harry), le rôle du professeur, le lavant de toute accusation, et confirmant ainsi les dires de Harry Potter. A la suite de quoi, aucune accusation par contumace n'avait été lancée contre lui, et il avait reçu le statut de héros de guerre, au même titre que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Severus avait surpris tout le monde en leur présentant de brèves excuses pour son comportement d'alors. Elles auraient paru assez froides, à vrai dire, venant de tout autre que lui, mais tous le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que de sa part, c'était déjà énorme. Minerva leur avait aussi annoncé que Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin avait accepté le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et aménagerait elle-aussi à Poudlard, avec son fils, bien que celui-ci ne doive y entamer sa scolarité que l'année suivante. Harry, qui était le parrain du petit Ted, avait pris son rôle très à cœur après la mort de Remus, et Tonks et son fils faisaient de fréquentes visites au Square Grimmaurd. Hermione appréciait la jeune femme, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment connue avant la guerre, mais avec qui elle avait sympathisé au cours des dix dernières années, et elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle aurait au moins une collègue féminine qui ne serait pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle.

La salle des professeurs se vidait peu à peu, mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre, Severus s'attardait sur son fauteuil. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, et ne paraissait pas s'être aperçu que presque tout le monde avait quitté la pièce. Après une légère hésitation, Hermione s'approcha de lui, sans pour autant qu'il réagisse à sa présence.

En s'approchant du fauteuil, elle s'était surprise en passer en mode professionnel. Elle s'attarda sur les cernes sombres qui soulignaient de nouveau ses yeux, la pâleur inquiétante, même pour lui, les cheveux collés, pendant mollement le long d'un visage plus émacié à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant l'état de ses vêtements, lui, toujours si soigné, si méticuleux, sous sa robe de sorcier passée à la hâte pour la réunion. Le Récurvite qu'il s'était manifestement jeté à la hâte, ne dissimulait ni les faux-plis, ni les poches que formaient son pantalon aux genoux. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas changé, n'avait-il pas dormi… mangé correctement ? Elle savait qu'il passait presque tout son temps enfermé dans son laboratoire, depuis l'après-midi de repos qu'elle l'avait obligé à prendre quelques semaines plus tôt. Depuis sa réapparition officielle, les rares fois où elle l'avait rencontré, avaient été lors de ses très rares apparitions aux repas, et elle n'avait pas réussi à renouveler son 'exploit'.

Mais il y avait pire que son état physique. Il avait l'air étrangement absent. Ailleurs. Il se dégageait de lui une telle impression de tristesse et de résignation, qu'elle en eut mal pour lui, et elle comprit qu'il était perdu dans le souvenir de la dernière année de la guerre, et à quel point accepter de réendosser la fonction qui avait alors été la sienne devait lui avoir coûté. Elle ressentit une brusque bouffée de colère contre Minerva. Pourquoi cet homme devait-il encore et toujours se sacrifier au bien-être des autres ? Pourquoi _acceptait-il_ cela ?

Elle n'avait pas passé cette année-là à Poudlard, mais elle en avait beaucoup parlé avec Luna, Ginny et Neville. Etrangement, au fur et à mesure des discussions, leur opinion sur le professeur, presqu'unanimement (Luna avait toujours été relativement mesurée dans son jugement sur lui) vilipendé au début, avait évolué d'elle-même au fil du temps. Peu à peu, avec le recul, ils avaient pris conscience de ce que l'homme avait dû faire dans l'ombre pour les protéger. Ils avaient fini par admettre qu'il avait toujours interdit tout châtiment corporel et tout impardonnable sur les élèves, et que lorsque les Carrow étaient parfois passé outre, il s'était, dans la mesure du possible, toujours arrangé pour intervenir avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

Bien sûr, la discipline qu'il avait instaurée alors, avait été d'une rigidité de fer, digne d'un camp disciplinaire, afin de limiter au maximum tout débordement, et donc, avaient-ils maintenant compris, toute velléité de punitions par les Carrow. Cela rendait les conditions de vie et de travail très dures, surtout pour les plus jeunes. Mais, en partie grâce à ça, tous les élèves en étaient sortis indemnes, et finalement sans traumatisme majeur. La plupart avaient été évacués avant la bataille et n'avaient éprouvé aucunes réticences à revenir à Poudlard.

Elle se détourna, ne voulant pas le déranger, mais le cœur étrangement serré. Ce qu'elle avait surpris était à la fois tellement semblable tout en étant certainement tellement bien pire, à ce qu'elle-même vivait qu'elle en avait presque envie…

Envie de quoi ? Lui parler, lui exprimer sa compréhension ? Sa compassion ? ' _Réveille-toi, Hermione, c'est de Severus Snape dont il est question, là ! Même si tu essayais, il ne te laisserait pas dire plus de trois mots_ !' Elle s'apprêtait à quitter elle-aussi la pièce, lorsqu'une voix grave aux accents traînants la retint.

—Vous désirez me parler, miss Granger ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, évitant de croiser son regard inquisiteur.

—N-non, pas vraiment. En fait… je pars demain, et je voulais juste vous dire au-revoir, mais… vous étiez plongé dans vos pensées… Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

—Eh bien, au-revoir, j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes vacances.

—Merci professeur, je…

—Severus !

—Je vous demande pardon ?

—Je ne suis plus votre professeur, miss Granger, nous sommes collègues de travail maintenant, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon nom.

—Oh ! Oui. Oui, bien sûr… Merci, prof-Severus, et… vous connaissez mon prénom. Et… et je vous souhaite aussi de bonnes vacances.

—Eh bien… elles ne pourront pas être pires que les dernières, je suppose… Autre chose ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

—Non, je… Et puis si ! se lança-t-elle après une légère hésitation, en plantant cette fois son regard dans les orbes d'onyx de l'homme. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez, mais il est évident que vous êtes épuisé. Je sais que vous allez me dire que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… »

—Manifestement… vous me connaissez bien, aussi je vous demanderai de ne pas insister.

—Je suis Médicomage, je refuse de voir quelqu'un se suicider sous mon nez sans réagir ! Même si pour cela je dois renoncer à mes vacances !

—Comme c'est touchant ! Railla-t-il, « Mais vous n'aurez pas à en arriver là, rassurez-vous. La phase délicate de la préparation sur laquelle je travaille touche à sa fin. Je peux vous assurer que les seules choses que je vais faire en sortant de cette pièce, sont prendre une longue douche et retrouver mon lit, et cela pour autant de temps qu'il le faudra… Vous pouvez partir tranquille, selon toute vraisemblance, je serai toujours vivant à votre retour. Cela vous satisfait-il… _docteur_ ? »

—Vous… Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, mais vous avez l'air tellement… Merde, Severus, ce n'était pas la peine de survivre à l'autre psychopathe pour recommencer à vous tuer à la tâche à peine rétabli ! Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, il y a des personnes qui se soucient de vous ici !

A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il ne répliqua pas par une de ses réparties acerbes, mais se contenta de la regarder avec une nuance d'étonnement au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

—C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer, même si je continue à me demander pourquoi. Mais comme vous l'avez si bien dit vous-même, ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous regarde pas. Répondit-il calmement. « Au revoir… Hermione. » Mit-il fin à la conversation.

Les poings serrés, c'est à grand peine qu'elle se retint de taper du pied de frustration, avant de se retourner et de sortir d'un pas rageur, sous le regard songeur du Maître des potions.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Severus s'autorisa à pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Ca s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Les années écoulées avaient permis à chacun de faire la part des choses et de remiser les ressentiments. Ses collègues étaient des personnes sensées et intelligentes, restait à savoir comment l'annonce de son nouveau directorat serait reçue auprès du public. Il avait été convenu avec Shacklebolt qu'elle serait faite par voie de presse dans le courant du mois d'août par un simple entrefilet en page intérieure, sous son nouveau nom, sans photo ni commentaire. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu se laisser aussi facilement piéger par Minerva, et bien qu'il se soit toujours senti plus chez lui à Poudlard que n'importe où ailleurs, il avait bien l'intention de 'rendre son tablier' à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Avant de regagner ses quartiers, il fit un détour par son laboratoire, où trois chaudrons bouillonnaient depuis plusieurs jours sans discontinuer. Après avoir vérifié que les différentes mixtures qui allaient bientôt fusionner en une unique potion, étaient parvenues à leur niveau optimal. Il éteignit le feu sous les trois récipients et les plaça sous stase, avant d'emprunter le passage qui menait directement à ses appartements.

Il était épuisé, Il avait passé les derniers jours debout au pied de ses fourneaux, s'occupant des trois chaudrons simultanément, coupant, broyant, mélangeant, surveillant sans répit température et durée d'ébullition, en ne s'accordant quelques minutes de sommeil qu'a de très rares intervalles. Il n'avait pas menti à Hermione, il allait devoir s'accorder plusieurs heures de sommeil réparateur avant d'entamer la dernière partie de la préparation. Il était indispensable qu'il aborde cette phase, la plus minutieuse, qui nécessitait une précision et une attention de tous les moments, avec un esprit clair et parfaitement reposé. A ce stade-là, la moindre minuscule erreur, la moindre maladresse, pouvait au mieux tout faire louper, au pire… il préférait ne pas y penser.

Au moins, il serait tranquille, seuls resteraient au château Hagrid et le couple de concierges, qui avaient reçu pour consigne de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte.

Il commanda un en-cas aux Elfes de Maison, et entra dans la salle de bains où sans daigner répondre aux réflexions sarcastiques de son miroir sur son aspect lamentable, il s'attarda pendant longtemps sous la douche, avant de regagner le salon où il se força à grignoter quelques bouchées avant de sentir ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Granger n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort, après tout, il avait survécu à Voldemort, risquer sa vie uniquement pour avoir la satisfaction de savoir de quelle manière n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait entreprise… mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'eut pas le courage de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre A moitié endormi, il eut juste le temps de marmonner un sort pour transformer le sofa en lit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **TBC**


	9. Bad trip

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Merci à tou(te)s pour vos gentilles reviews. Merci à Manon et Juliana à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Merci aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **Bad trip**

 **.**

Après un brassage long, délicat et minutieux, et de nombreuses concentrations et décantations, la potion était enfin prête. Des trois chaudrons initiaux, il ne restait plus qu'un tout petit flacon, rempli d'un liquide d'un bleu opalescent. Il hésita un instant, contemplant les reflets nacrés de son œuvre, presqu'étonné d'avoir réussi à obtenir un résultat aussi parfait. Il réalisait maintenant que s'être lancé dans une telle entreprise tout seul relevait de la pure inconscience.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire maintenant était peut-être encore plus dangereux, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que quelqu'un soit avec lui, au cas où… Il haussa les épaules, au fil des années, il avait habitué son organisme à un nombre incalculable de drogues et de poisons… de toute façon, le château était pratiquement désert en cette fin de mois de juillet, et ce n'étaient certainement pas ceux qui y restaient qui auraient pu lui prêter la moindre assistance en cas de problème. Ce n'était pas la première potion dangereuse qu'il expérimentait sur lui, et à moins qu'elle ne lui soit fatale, ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière non plus, et il l'avait toujours fait seul. Il ignora délibérément la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui susurrait ' _oui mais tu n'avais pas le choix, alors ! Maintenant c'est différent'_ , et s'allongea sur son lit, avant de porter la fiole à sa bouche et d'en avaler d'un trait le contenu…

… Il avait la sensation d'un étrange dédoublement, il avait toujours la vague sensation de son corps, allongé sur le lit, mais dans le même temps, son esprit, affranchi de son enveloppe charnelle, flottait librement dans la chambre. Il pouvait se voir, ou plutôt se ressentir, tout en ayant conscience qu'ils étaient encore rattachés l'un à l'autre, mais qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que son esprit se libère complètement. Tous ses sens étaient exacerbés, il pouvait ressentir la moindre particule d'air autour de lui, le crissement des pattes d'une araignée tissant sa toile dans un coin, le goût légèrement terreux de la potion, imprégnant chaque parcelle de son palais et même l'odeur des algues qui tapissaient le fond du lac, de l'autre côté des murailles. C'était comme de toucher du doigt l'essence même de l'infini.

Maintenant qu'il était délivré des limites de son corps, il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait 'voir', avec une clarté stupéfiante, dans toutes les directions. Sa vie entière s'étalait sous ses 'yeux', avec une acuité douloureuse. Il pressentit que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu en appréhender toutes les 'dimensions', voir toutes les possibilités, et toutes les conséquences de chaque choix qu'il avait pu ou qu'il pourrait faire. Le passé, le présent, et peut-être même l'avenir… tout était là, à portée de main, c'était atrocement tentant, c'était incommensurablement effrayant, c'était terriblement grisant... Au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté, il eut cependant la sagesse de s'arracher à la fascination qui menaçait de l'engloutir et d'écouter la voix de sa raison qui criait au danger. Plonger dans de tels méandres ne pouvait que conduire inévitablement celui qui s'y aventurerait à la folie.

Il se concentra sur ses derniers souvenirs de la bataille. Il hurla en sentant à nouveau les crocs de Nagini s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, il eut de la peine à reconnaitre les trois adolescents qui se penchaient sur lui au travers d'un brouillard de souffrance indicible, il se vit, couvert de boue et de sang, à bout de résistance, en train de se traîner sous un buisson, indifférent aux épines qui déchiraient sa peau et ses vêtements, il plongea de nouveau dans le regard de la licorne, il revécut le sentiment d'abandon, la peur, le froid, puis il ne sentit plus rien, Le sol avait disparu, il se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond...

 _Il ouvrit les yeux sur la nuit. Tout était noir autour de lui, l'obscurité l'enveloppait comme un cocon, presque palpable. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être aveugle… d'ailleurs peut-être l'était-il ? Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence qui l'entourait. Il n'était plus dans la forêt, il ne sentait plus l'odeur entêtante de l'humus, la dernière sensation qu'il avait emportée avec lui dans son inconscience. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il était mort, mais la douleur qui transperçait son corps le persuada du contraire… cela aurait été vraiment trop injuste que la mort soit aussi douloureuse que la vie !_

 _Laborieusement, comme un puzzle qui s'assemble, les souvenirs se remirent en place._

 _Nagini._

 _La brûlure atroce du poison, tel un acide qui se répandait dans ses veines… Potter penché sur lui…_

 _Les yeux de Lily._

 _Le néant._

 _Il porta lentement une main à son cou, et ce simple geste lui arracha un gémissement pathétique. Les blessures causées par les crocs du serpent étaient totalement refermées et paraissaient en bonne voie de cicatrisation. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvé. Quelqu'un l'avait soigné, et il gisait très certainement au fond d'un cachot. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vainqueur, il serait certainement déjà mort, à moins qu'on ne l'ait gardé en vie pour mieux le torturer, mais personne n'aurait de toute façon pris la peine de le soigner. Potter avait dû réussir à terrasser le monstre. Non pas que ça changerait quelque chose à son destin, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il avait réussi à accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout, qu'il était parvenu à lui transmettre tout ce dont il avait besoin pour terminer sa tâche. Il se laissa aller sur sa couche, tout était bien, il avait toujours su, de toute façon, que sa destinée…_

 _Il se redressa d'un coup, entrainant la rébellion de son corps, qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement douloureux. Quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Qui avait déjà vu un cachot équipé de lits douillets et de couvertures moelleuses ? Un cachot qui ne suintait pas le froid et l'humidité ? Un cachot qui ne gardait pas entre ses murs le souvenir de la souffrance et de la terreur de ceux qui y avaient été emprisonnés avant? Un cachot où l'on n'entendait résonner aucun bruit, aucun cri, aucune plainte. Qui ne dégageait nulle odeur de moisissure, de sang, de déjections... de mort ?_

 _Il n'était pas devenu sourd, il avait bien entendu son propre gémissement, tout à l'heure… c'était comme si un sort avait été jeté afin de permettre à l'occupant de la pièce de se reposer sans être dérangé par les bruits extérieurs. Il porta instinctivement sa main à sa manche gauche, constatant au passage qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise, mais sa baguette n'était pas à sa place. L'avait-t-il perdue dans sa fuite ? L'a lui avait-t-on prise ? Soudain un léger bruit retentit dans la pièce, il reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'un Transplanage._

 _« Lumos ! »_

 _Il cilla, aveuglé par la lumière vive qui trouait soudain l'obscurité. Des papillons noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, mais il était heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas aveugle non plus. La personne qui venait d'arriver, une femme à en croire la voix, avait pu Transplaner, il n'était donc pas à Poudlard. Puisqu'il était toujours vivant, il en était donc toujours officiellement le directeur en exercice, et le pouvoir d'abaisser les protections du château était toujours entre ses mains. Or, il n'avait jamais annulé le périmètre anti-Transplanage. Pendant son court raisonnement, la femme avait levé une main vers le mur. Une fenêtre apparut, et le jour entra à flots dans la pièce... la chambre._

 _Elle se retourna vers lui._

 _Elle était d'une beauté au-delà du réel, nimbée par le halo de lumière qui tombait de la croisée. Ses longs cheveux d'un riche châtain foncé frôlaient sa taille ceinte d'une fine ceinture d'argent, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de velours grenat aux manches évasées, gansée d'un motif de lierre brodé de vert sombre et d'argent. Lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut d'une voix envoutante, au charme dangereux._

— _Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin réveillé ! Vous avez été inconscient pendant trois jours. J'avais lié la durée sort de Sommeil Profond à celle que prendrait l'élimination du poison par votre corps. Si vous étiez resté conscient, la douleur aurait été insupportable. Vous avez frôlé le Voile de très près, Severus Snape, vous aviez perdu énormément de sang, lorsque nous vous avons enfin retrouvé. Je ne pouvais pas vous donner de potion de régénération sanguine tant que le venin du serpent empoisonnait encore votre organisme, malgré l'antidote qui le jugulait. Je pense que vous irez très rapidement beaucoup mieux, désormais._

— _Qui… ? Où… ?_

 _La femme émit un petit rire moqueur._

— _Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué à mes devoirs d'hôtesse, mais lorsque mon serviteur vous a amené à moi, vous n'étiez pas en état pour les mondanités. Je me nomme Morgen, Dame Souveraine d'Avalon, et vous êtes ici en ma demeure._

— _Aval… ? Morgane ? Je…_

— _C'est en effet ainsi que vous me nommez,_ _'Magicienne aux pouvoirs inégalés, experte en l'art de guérir des maux partout ailleurs regardés comme incurables'_ _. Et oui, certaines légendes sont vraies, n'en déplaise à votre esprit rationnel ! Une de mes sœurs vous a trouvé, au soir de la grande bataille, et vous a amené à moi afin que je vous guérisse._

— _La... la licorne._

— _Vous avez l'esprit vif, mon ami. La licorne, oui. Mes sœurs et moi avons le pouvoir de nous transformer en n'importe quel animal, contrairement aux simples Animagi. Nous avons conservé le secret de pouvoirs ancestraux qui ont depuis longtemps étés oubliés du reste de notre peuple._

— _Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé? Savez-vous qui je suis, ce que je suis ? Savez-vous de_ _ **qui**_ _je porte la Marque ?_

— _Je sais beaucoup de choses, Severus Snape, des choses que nuls autres ne savent, et même des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. J'ai toujours su ce que vous étiez, et ce que vous faisiez, et le Garçon l'a aussi révélé au monde maintenant. Lorsque vous reviendrez chez vous, vous serez honoré tel un héros._

 _Il se rembrunit._

— _Je n'ai jamais voulu être un héros. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais survivre à cette guerre._

— _Pourquoi avoir absorbé le contrepoison, alors ?_

— _Je l'avais élaboré pour Arthur Weasley. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il donnerait à titre préventif, je ne l'ai pris qu'à titre de précaution, pour me donner le temps d'achever ma mission, au cas où... . Mais je savais que j'étais condamné des deux côtés, et j'étais certain que tôt ou tard je recevrais un sort de mort. Je n'ai jamais espéré rien d'autre… Je ne mérite rien d'autre !_

— _Je sais que vous êtes sincère, Severus. Votre bravoure et votre loyauté vous honorent. En d'autres temps, vous auriez eu votre place dans le cercle de Merlin, ou parmi les chevaliers d'Arthur._

 _Soudain, il réalisa une chose, et un fol espoir envahit son cœur. Ce fantôme-là, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter._

— _Vous… vous avez parlé du garçon. Harry Potter est vivant ?_

— _Il a survécu, oui, et les Ténèbres ont été vaincues._

— _Que voulez-vous de moi ?_

 _Le regard de Morgane se voila de compassion. Cet homme ne pouvait concevoir qu'on s'intéresse à lui autrement que pour l'exploiter..._

— _Je ne veux rien de vous. Vous êtes désormais libre, mon ami, vous avez assez longtemps été asservi. C'est grâce à vous, que notre monde a pu vaincre les Ténèbres. Je ne voulais simplement pas que vous mourriez, vous ne méritiez pas cette dernière injustice, c'est pourquoi j'ai supplié la Déesse de m'autoriser à vous soigner et envoyé mes sœurs à votre recherche. J'étais la seule à pouvoir vous sauver. Elle laissa passer un instant de silence. « Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup par certains côtés, je connais des sortilèges d'une puissance inégalable, je connais le secret des plantes et des potions, et j'ai moi aussi souvent été mal jugée, autant par mes pairs que par ceux que vous appelez les Moldus. Vous êtes un sorcier puissant et un homme précieux, Severus, la vie ne vous a pas épargné, et vous avez gagné le droit de connaitre une autre chance. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je ne vous demanderai rien, et vous pourrez partir aussitôt que vous serez rétabli. En attendant, je serai heureuse de vous offrir l'hospitalité et de vous faire partager certains de mes savoirs. Lorsque vous partirez d'ici, vos pouvoirs surpasseront même ceux de vos anciens maîtres. »_

— _Ma baguette…_

— _Est sur cette table. Mais ici, vous n'en aurez pas besoin._

 _Elle se retourna vers la petite table, sur laquelle apparurent un verre de cristal finement ciselé, une carafe et plusieurs fioles de potions. Elle versa de l'eau dans le verre, et y ajouta quelques gouttes de chaque fiole._

— _Vos blessures sont en bonne voie de guérison, affirma-t-elle en lui tendant le verre. « Et votre antidote a réussi à assez retarder l'effet du poison distillé par le venin du serpent, pour que je puisse vous en débarrasser totalement. Ceci finira de régénérer votre sang, apaisera la douleur et vous redonnera des forces. Lorsque vous vous sentirez assez bien, vous pourrez vous lever. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin derrière cette porte. Si vous voulez autre chose ou si vous désirez me voir, il vous suffit de frapper dans vos mains pour appeler un serviteur. Reposez-vous maintenant, je reviendrai vous voir ce soir._

 _Avant qu'il ait pu lui poser une seule des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle avait disparu. Il n'hésita pas un instant avant d'avaler le contenu du verre, avant de se laisser de nouveau aller sur les coussins. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi reposé de toute sa vie. Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompait, et une douce torpeur l'envahissait. Il ferma les yeux et s'autorisa enfin à lâcher prise…_

Il flottait dans une lumière pâle, semblable à une espérance d'aube. Il prit soudain conscience de la faible lueur vacillante qui pulsait aux limites de sa vision, et il comprit que c'étaient les battements de son cœur qu'il percevait. Une part de lui savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas perdre la connexion avec la réalité de son corps, qui était maintenant en train de convulser sous son regard détaché.

Trop détaché…

Son instinct lui fit comprendre qu'il devait à tout prix se ressaisir. Lentement, laborieusement, il focalisa toute sa volonté sur le mince filament semblable à un filet de fumée diaphane qui le reliait encore à son enveloppe charnelle et commença à progresser vers la forme maintenant parfaitement immobile et pâle comme la mort qui gisait sur les draps. Il ressentit comme une décharge électrique au moment de la connexion.

Il inspira brusquement, inhalant une grande goulée d'air qui lui brûla les poumons. Une douleur sourde vrillait ses tempes, il n'eut que le temps de rouler sur lui-même et vomit sur le plancher. Il eut un instant de flottement avant de reconnaitre la chambre de ses appartements, à Poudlard. La mémoire lui revint avec sa lucidité retrouvée. La potion ! Il se souleva sur un coude avec un gémissement. Ça avait marché ! Oh bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un début, il ne s'était pas souvenu de tout, ce qu'il avait vu n'avait fait que lui confirmer ce dont il se doutait déjà, mais ça avait fonctionné, et bientôt, il retrouverait tous ses souvenirs, il en était certain ! Un vertige l'obligea à se recoucher. Il ferma les yeux, repoussant la nausée et se concentrant sur ses sensations, étudiant les effets secondaires de la potion, analysant déjà les modifications qu'il faudrait y apporter… Il grimaça au souvenir dérangeant de son indifférence face au sort de son corps abandonné… La prochaine fois, si toutefois il se résolvait à retenter l'expérience, il serait peut-être plus sage de ne pas être seul au moment d'entamer le voyage…

 **TBC**


	10. Pour ne pas être seul

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Encore merci à tou(te)s pour vos gentilles reviews. Juliana, merci de ta fidélité. Merci aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **Pour ne pas être seul...**

 **.**

Après un mois passé près de ses parents, en Australie, Hermione se retrouvait devant le portail de Poudlard, la cage de Pattenrond à la main. Etre hébergée à l'année sur son lieu de travail avait l'incontestable avantage de lui éviter les frais de loyer et de nourriture, mais d'un autre côté, il lui restait presque un mois entier de vacances, et elle trouvait un peu déprimant de devoir les passer ici. D'autant plus qu'elle serait une des seules occupantes du château. Tous les professeurs étaient rentrés chez eux, Minerva faisait un séjour chez son frère, Snape avait vaguement parlé d'une maison à remettre en état, ne restaient que Hagrid et Les McGregor, un couple mixte qui occupait maintenant la place qu'avait jadis tenue Argus Rusard.

Elle, était Sorcière et se chargeait de l'entretien des lieux avec un enthousiasme qui dépassait même parfois, si cela était possible, celui de Molly Weasley, disputant même parfois leurs prérogatives aux Elfes de maison, ce qui avait plus d'une fois occasionné des scènes épiques qui mettaient les élèves en joie, et Minerva McGonagall au désespoir. Lui, était Cracmol et occupait comme son prédécesseur, le poste de concierge. Il supervisait en outre l'entretien du parc, et était chargé de faire respecter le règlement de l'école. Il était le descendant d'une vieille famille de Sang pur qui avait longtemps caché son existence, et compensait son manque de magie par une inventivité débordante, ce qui lui avait attiré l'amitié de Fred, qui venait souvent lui rendre visite. Les deux jeunes gens qui avaient à peu près le même âge avaient développé une complicité qui rappelait un peu les grands moments des facéties des jumeaux Weasley, et avait réussi à redonner le sourire au survivant.

Le niveau de sécurisation du château avait progressivement été abaissé, ces dernières années, et les grilles s'ouvrirent devant elle après avoir reconnu son empreinte magique. Après la rentrée, quelques mesures de protection supplémentaires seraient mises en place afin d'éviter tout incident avec les étudiants, dont certains manifestaient régulièrement des velléités d'indépendance un peu trop poussées. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour discuter avec Magdalena et Erasmus McGregor, que tout le monde appelait Maggie et Ernie, qui lui apprirent que ses bagages étaient bien arrivés et l'attendaient dans ses appartements. Elle disposait d'une confortable suite au rez-de-chaussée, qui pour plus de commodité en cas d'urgence, communiquait directement avec l'infirmerie où un sortilège d'alarme avait été mis en place afin qu'elle n'ait pas à y passer tout son temps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait un 'chez-elle' bien à elle, et excepté quelques Transplanages occasionnels prévus en bord de mer, elle avait l'intention de passer la fin de ses vacances à aménager son 'nid' tranquillement, ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire principalement à la manière moldue pour faire durer le plaisir. Cela lui éviterait en outre de trop penser, la séparation d'avec ses parents était chaque année une déchirure qu'elle mettait parfois plusieurs semaines à surmonter.

Les quinze premiers jours d'août filèrent rapidement, entre travaux domestiques, quelques escapades-shopping à Londres avec Ginny, journées farniente sur le littoral, flâneries au bord du lac et repas pris en commun. Tonks était arrivée une semaine après Hermione, afin d'aménager elle aussi les quartiers qu'elle occuperait désormais avec son fils. Le petit Teddy passait la fin des vacances avec sa grand-mère, au manoir Malfoy où Andromeda avait aménagé avec sa sœur. Narcissa et elles avaient toutes deux perdu leurs époux lors de la dernière bataille, et renoué les liens étroits qui avaient été les leurs avant qu'Andromeda ne s'enfuie pour épouser un né-Moldu, ce qui lui avait valu le reniement par sa famille. La solitude des deux femmes avait achevé leur rapprochement, surtout depuis que Draco vivait à Poudlard pendant la plus grande partie de l'année.

Les jeunes gens avaient pris l'habitude de manger dehors, tantôt dans une petite cour isolée, tantôt au bord de l'eau, à la manière des pique-niques ou des barbecues moldus, souvent rejoints par Fred et Hagrid, et les soirées se prolongeaient tard dans la nuit à la lueur des bougies magiques. Finalement, les vacances au château, dans cette ambiance de franche camaraderie, s'avéraient tout à fait agréables. Minerva et les autres professeurs ne devait revenir que la dernière semaine du mois, afin de préparer la rentrée, et pour le moment, personne n'avait de nouvelles du nouveau directeur.

Il réapparut sans s'être annoncé, au début de la troisième semaine d'août, et s'il fut surpris par la nouvelle organisation des repas que les jeunes gens avaient instituée en l'absence des membres plus âgés du staff, il ne fit aucun commentaire et continua, quant à lui, de prendre les siens dans ses quartiers. Les quelques semaines qu'il avait passées hors de Poudlard semblaient lui avoir fait du bien. Son teint était moins blafard et les cernes avaient de nouveau disparus de son visage. On voyait parfois sa longue silhouette solitaire marcher dans le parc ou sur la rive du lac, et s'il était toujours poli lorsqu'il lui arrivait de les rencontrer, il ne paraissait pas souhaiter se rapprocher plus que ça de leur petit groupe… ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, arrangeait bien tout le monde.

La chaleur accablante qui régnait depuis maintenant trois jours avait plongé le château dans une torpeur qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Hermione celui de la Belle au bois dormant. En quête d'un peu de fraicheur (mais tout était relatif), elle avait décidé de pousser jusqu'au lac où elle savait qu'elle pourrait éventuellement faire une sieste agréable à l'ombre des grands arbres qui le bordaient. Elle le vit trop tard, et si elle avait caressé un instant l'espoir de pouvoir rebrousser chemin sans être remarquée, il leva la tête avant qu'elle ait pu amorcer un demi-tour qui aurait pu sembler naturel. Elle n'avait d'autre alternative que de continuer à avancer. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit assis par terre, un livre à la main qui l'étonna le plus, mais ses vêtements. Jamais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait vu autrement qu'engoncé dans sa redingote boutonnée jusqu'au menton, et lorsqu'il était dans son rôle d'enseignant, enveloppé de ses grandes robes virevoltantes.

A cause de la chaleur sans doute, il avait renoncé à la redingote, ainsi qu'à sa cravate, qui étaient posées sur l'herbe, à côté de lui, et sa chemise blanche était déboutonnée au col. Cette tenue aurait semblé encore bien trop chaude et fermée pour la température sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais sur lui, c'était presque… choquant, elle avait l'impression de surprendre quelque chose de très intime et elle en était presque gênée. Pourtant, il ne fit pas un mouvement pour se lever ou pour remettre sa veste, en la regardant s'avancer vers lui.

—Bonjour… Severus. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'utilisation de son prénom.

—Miss Granger ! Répondit-il en la fixant.

Le haussement de son sourcil lui fit prendre conscience avec une acuité presque douloureuse de l'incongruité, à côté de lui, de son short en jean et de son débardeur à fines bretelles, mais elle choisit délibérément de l'ignorer. S'il voulait mourir de chaleur, c'était son problème, on était au vingt-et-unième siècle, elle n'allait pas s'habiller comme au moyen-âge par cette canicule sous prétexte qu'elle était une sorcière ! Elle ne savait pas trop quelle contenance afficher, mais elle ne pouvait avoir l'impolitesse de s'éloigner sans ajouter un mot, bien qu'elle se doute que cela ne l'aurait pas offensé outre-mesure.

—J'avais cru comprendre que je n'étais plus votre élève. Auriez-vous oublié mon prénom ?

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait certainement pas, elle prit son courage à deux mains et choisit de s'assoir à côté de lui, sans lui demander son avis. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse arquer son sourcil encore plus haut, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il était sur la défensive, prêt à bondir sur ses pieds si elle osait esquisser un geste de plus dans sa direction.

—Plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée. Constata-t-elle platement, uniquement pour rompre un silence qui risquait de vite devenir pesant.

—Vous avez l'art de pointer les évidences… une conséquence de la fréquentation de Potter sans doute ?

—Ne soyez pas désagréable… comment vous sentez-vous ?

—Je pensais qu'il était maintenant évident que cette sale bête avait manqué son but.

—Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, je ne parle pas de votre santé. A l'évidence, de ce côté-là, vous allez nettement mieux que lorsque je vous ai vu, à la sortie.

Il s'était un peu détendu, et laissait à présent son regard errer sur la surface du lac.

—Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre d'accepter cela.

—Parce que quoi que vous en disiez, vous sentez que votre place est ici ? Parce que quelque part, vous sentez que vous y êtes chez vous, et que le château a encore besoin de vous… qu'il ne vous laisserait d'ailleurs peut-être pas repartir aussi facilement ?

Une lueur fugitive, qui ressemblait à de l'étonnement, passa dans son regard, avant que son visage n'affiche un air ostensiblement méprisant.

—Rappelez-moi ce que vous êtes : Médicomage ou Psychomage ? Il faut encore et toujours que vous fassiez votre miss Je-sais-tout, hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher !

—Encore une fois ne soyez pas désagréable, il fait trop chaud pour se disputer. Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un point de vue, c'est tout… au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ça s'appelle une conversation.

Il se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

—Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un me tienne compagnie, et encore moins me fasse la conversation. Je suis très bien tout seul, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Rétorqua-t-il en reportant ses yeux sur le lac.

Elle nota de nouveau la tension de ses épaules et la volonté affichée de ne pas la regarder.

—Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de personne… ou personne n'a jamais été là pour vous ? Répondit-elle doucement sans se laisser démonter. « Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de partir… vous m'avez même tolérée un après-midi entier avant la sortie. »

—Je vous ai tolérée à la condition que vous vous taisiez ! Quant à vous deman…

—D'accord, je me tais.

Le coupa-t-elle vivement pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase, en s'allongeant sur le dos, un bras replié sur ses yeux fermés, et se retenant de sourire en imaginant la tête qu'il devait faire au même moment. Était-ce la conséquence de ces deux semaines de détente dans une ambiance amicale, elle avait envie de tester jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Au bout d'un long moment, elle perçut un soupir exaspéré, puis le crissement régulier des pages que l'on tourne. Un léger sourire incurva ses lèvres, il ne l'avait pas renvoyée manu-militari, mieux, il était resté ! Peu à peu, elle sentit un agréable engourdissement s'emparer d'elle, et elle finit par s'assoupir.

Lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux de son livre, elle était déjà assez près pour qu'il ne soit pas impoli - _depuis quand se souciait-il de politesse ?_ \- de se lever et de partir. Il faut dire qu'il était resté un moment sidéré en la voyant apparaître dans cette tenue pour le moins… non, il ne dirait pas inconvenante, on était encore en vacances et une femme en short ne choquait plus personne, même dix ans auparavant, du moins dans le monde moldu. Et les sorcières de la jeune génération, même de Sang-pur, avaient une très nette tendance à s'adapter à une vitesse grand V à ce genre de choses sans tenir compte de leur origine. C'était juste que… ce devait être une première dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard !

Dire qu'il avait été étonné qu'elle s'assoie à côté de lui, et qu'elle entame une conversation aurait été un euphémisme. Elle était la seule, avec Minerva, avec qui il avait eu des échanges plus ou moins réguliers depuis son retour, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse… que qui que ce soit, puisse avoir envie de s'assoir avec lui, simplement pour passer un moment et échanger quelques mots. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais, et il en était le premier surpris, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, à la fin du mois de juillet, il s'était peu à peu rendu compte que la solitude, qui avait été sa compagne fidèle et son unique refuge pendant si longtemps, lui devenait maintenant de plus en plus pesante.

A lui-même, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait plus envie d'être seul, et c'était certainement ce qui lui avait fait accepter aussi facilement la proposition de Minerva. Les trois semaines qu'il avait passées loin de Poudlard lui avaient fait prendre conscience de la vacuité de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait envisagé l'éventualité de pouvoir survivre à la guerre, jamais il n'avait imaginé être un jour libre, jamais il n'avait pensé à ce qu'il pourrait faire 'après'. Depuis la fin de son apprentissage, lorsqu'il était entré au service de Voldemort, il n'avait pas vécu un seul instant pour lui-même. D'un maître, il était passé à un autre, peut-être plus exigeant encore, pour finalement se retrouver assujetti aux deux en même temps. Ils avaient fait de lui un esclave et de sa vie un enfer. Oh il ne n'avait jamais songé à s'en plaindre, c'était ses choix, ses mauvais choix qui l'avaient précipité dans cette spirale, mais à présent, il se retrouvait les mains vides et le cœur rempli d'amertume.

Il se prit à observer à la dérobée la jeune femme qui venait de s'allonger dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Bizarrement, elle avait le don de l'irriter et de l'apaiser dans le même temps, il aurait pu se lever et partir, mais son corps refusait de bouger, et il resta là, étrangement heureux de sa simple présence silencieuse. Il n'attendait rien d'elle, mais sans le lui avouer, il était prêt à accepter ce qu'elle voulait bien lui offrir, simplement pour ne pas être seul. Il soupira. Il se sentait pathétique d'arriver à en apprécier la présence de la miss-je-sais-tout, simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de sentir quelqu'un près de lui, quelqu'un qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était, sans le juger, sans chercher à le changer. Il ramassa le livre qu'il avait posé dans l'herbe lorsqu'elle s'était assise, et reprit sa lecture, l'esprit étrangement léger.

 **TBC**


	11. Premières leçons

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Et toujours un grand merci à tou(te)s pour vos gentilles reviews. Juliana, merci d'être toujours là. Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **Premières leçons**

 **.**

Il était debout, baguette à la main, avant que le hurlement qui troublait la quiétude de cette fin d'après-midi n'ait commencé à s'éteindre pour se transformer en gémissements entrecoupés de sanglots. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa manche avant de se mettre à genoux à côté de la jeune femme en proie à un cauchemar qui devait être particulièrement réaliste, et qui se débattait maintenant dans son sommeil contre un ennemi invisible. Il la prit par les épaules pour l'immobiliser, tout en la secouant pour la réveiller. Les yeux d'Hermione, noyés de larmes, s'ouvrirent d'un coup, rencontrant les siens, et elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou en criant son nom, les faisant tous les deux basculer sur l'herbe, avant de se reprendre presqu'immédiatement, et de se reculer vivement, le feu aux joues.

—Par-pardon ! Je… je suis désolée ! Cauchemar… morts… serpent… sang… du… du sang partout !

Elle inspira un grand coup en regardant autour d'elle. Ses propos étaient confus, il était visible qu'elle était encore sous le choc de son rêve.

« Je suis désolée », répéta-t-elle plus calmement.

—Ce n'est pas grave, éluda-t-il… faites-vous souvent ce genre de cauchemar, miss Granger ?

—Trop souvent à mon goût. On pourrait penser qu'après dix ans ils auraient dû s'arrêter, mais…

—Mais vous étiez une adolescente, plongée au cœur de la bataille la plus meurtrière de la guerre. Vous avez été confrontée à l'horreur pure, des amis, des camarades qui avaient votre âge, des personnes que vous connaissiez, que vous aimiez, sont morts, peut-être même sous vos yeux, certains dans des conditions atroces. En aucun cas vous n'étiez préparée à que vous avez vu, à ce que vous avez vécu… il est normal que vous ayez été traumatisée. Et croyez-moi, malgré tous les dictons, proverbes et autres paroles sensées être rassurantes, le temps ne guérit, hélas, pas tous les maux… De plus, tout le monde ne réagit pas au stress engendré par de telles choses de la même manière, certains s'en sortent mieux que d'autres. Je… je sais ce que…

Il ferma les yeux un instant en se passant une main sur la nuque, avant de continuer.

« Vous prenez quelque chose pour ce problème de cauchemars ? »

—J'ai arrêté la Potion de sommeil sans rêves lorsque j'ai constaté que je commençais à développer une accoutumance, et les autres potions de sommeil, pas plus que les médicaments moldus n'ont aucune action sur les cauchemars. Les techniques de relaxation aident un peu, mais même s'ils se sont un peu espacés, ils reviennent régulièrement.

Il hocha la tête, et elle fut touchée par l'expression de compréhension douloureuse qui s'afficha un court instant sur ses traits.

—Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à vous dire qu'il n'y a hélas effectivement rien de plus à faire…

—Vous…

—Je suis loin d'être aussi inhumain et insensible que la plupart se complaisent à le penser, et ce genre de… chose m'est plus familière que…

Il se leva et se rapprocha de la rive du lac, dans lequel il commença à jeter rageusement des cailloux qu'il avait ramassés par terre au passage. Une sourde colère se lisait dans la crispation de ses muscles, qu'elle devinait au travers du tissu léger de sa chemise. Après un petit moment, elle le rejoignit au bord de l'eau.

—Je suis désolée si je vous ai mis mal-à-l'aise.

—Cessez de vous excuser pour une chose que vous avez faite sans vous en rendre compte. Je sais fort bien que vous ne vous seriez jamais consciemment jetée dans mes bras ! ' _Elle ne s'est pas seulement jetée dans tes bras, elle a aussi crié ton nom_ ' lui souffla la petite voix désormais familière, à qui il ordonna mentalement de se taire.

Elle considéra un instant son profil amer et ravala la réponse sarcastique qu'elle avait déjà sur les lèvres. Au lieu de ça, elle ramassa à son tour quelques cailloux. Son premier ricochet rebondit quatre fois sur la surface du lac, elle se tourna vers Severus dans l'espoir d'alléger le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux.

—A vous !

Elle retint de justesse un sourire au spectacle de son haut-le-corps indigné.

—Comment ça à moi ?

—Eh bien oui, à vous, essayez de me battre ! Tant qu'à jeter des cailloux dans l'eau pour évacuer sa colère, se concentrer pour les faire ricocher le plus possible peut accessoirement constituer un bon dérivatif, et faire baisser la pression.

—Je ne ferai pas… commença-t-il d'un ton féroce en la toisant avec ce regard, qui donnait naguère à ses élèves le besoin urgent de repérer un trou de souris avant tous les autres, et de courir s'y réfugier. Et soudain, ce fut comme si quelque chose se fissurait en lui. Il baissa les bras, au sens propre comme au figuré, et c'est dans un souffle qu'il avoua : « comment faites-vous ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air interloqué. Cette simple question lui fit réaliser brusquement l'isolement qui avait toujours dû être le sien. Elle se revoyait, dans une autre vie, petite fille de six ans, riant à côté de son père, en sélectionnant soigneusement des cailloux plats sur la rive d'un autre lac. Elle ne voulait que des cailloux blancs à l'époque… D'après ce que Harry lui avait révélé de ce qu'il savait de l'histoire de Snape, son père n'avait certainement jamais rien dû partager avec lui, et elle était sûre qu'il n'avait non plus jamais eu d'amis de son âge avant l'arrivée de Lily dans sa vie. Il n'avait certainement jamais rien connu des jeux et des plaisirs simples de l'enfance.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et après une légère hésitation un bras à demi-levé au-dessus du sien, pour lui laisser la possibilité de reculer s'il l'avait voulu, lui prit doucement la main dans laquelle il serrait encore quelques cailloux. Il tressaillit mais ne la retira pas. Elle sentait presque physiquement le poids de son regard tandis qu'elle en choisissait un, lui faisant remarquer la forme qui convenait, avant de lui montrer comment le lancer pour effectuer un tir rasant qui ferait rebondir le petit projectile sur la surface de l'eau.

Celui qui se serait aventuré de leur côté pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent aurait certainement pensé avoir une hallucination, s'il n'avait d'abord été victime d'une attaque cardiaque, en voyant l'austère Severus Snape (en chemise), et Hermione Granger (en short), occupés à faire des ricochets sur le lac de Poudlard. Et s'il avait survécu à ça, il aurait indubitablement été achevé en entendant le double éclat de rire qui suivit l'apparition d'un long tentacule paresseux, qui tentait d'intercepter les cailloux au passage.

 **…**

La réunion de rentrée avait été fixée au vendredi 29 aout, soit trois jours avant la rentrée. La routine des repas dans la grande salle avait repris avec l'arrivée des autres professeurs, qui le 27, qui le 28. Neville était anxieux, Draco tout sourire, Charlie Weasley qui rentrait de vacances studieuses en Roumanie où il était allé retrouver ses chers dragons et accessoirement ses amis, se précipita pour serrer dans ses bras Hermione et Tonks, qui était de la même promotion que lui et avec qui il s'était toujours très bien entendu.

La réunion se déroula sans problèmes, les tâches administratives respectives de Minerva et de Filius, qui se partageraient dorénavant le poste de sous-directeur furent déterminées, les emplois du temps attribués, et les derniers ajustements entre professeurs se firent sans heurts notables. Les responsables de Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle restaient Neville Londubat, Aurora Sinistra et Filius Flitwick, quant à Poussouffle, Septima Vector qui avait assuré la relève de Pomona Chourave pendant les dix années précédentes ayant souhaité abandonner la fonction, il fut, après approbation du personnel, confié à Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, ancienne élève de cette Maison. Si le directeur était nerveux, il ne le montra pas, se contentant de faire discrètement acte de présence, et de se tenir à la disposition de quiconque aurait désiré des précisions, ce qui n'eut pas lieu d'être, tant il avait pris soin de bien organiser les choses en amont, avant la réunion.

Une fois tous ces points réglés, il prit enfin la parole pour annoncer les deux gros changements qu'il avait décidé de mettre en place.

Le premier concernait l'accueil et l'accompagnement des nouveaux élèves avant leur répartition, qui ne serait plus confié à un chef de Maison, mais, après s'être longuement entretenu avec lui, à Ernie, qui en sa qualité de Cracmol n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard, n'avait aucun préjugé, et serait donc rigoureusement neutre dans ses explications, afin qu'aucun élève n'ait dès le départ, d'a priori ou de prévention contre telle ou telle Maison. Severus, qui hors l'intéressé, n'avait prévenu personne de sa décision, observait les réactions, un air de défi ouvertement affiché sur le visage. Minerva le dévisagea d'un air furieux, mais ne dit rien, il avait tout à fait le droit de prendre seul cette décision, qui n'enfreignait aucun point du règlement. Flitwick, de son côté, semblait songeur, et Sinistra radieuse. Neville avait trouvé un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures, et ne pipait mot, tandis que Draco, comme Hermione, se retenait de pouffer. Malgré les petits changements intervenus en dix années de paix, les Serpentards n'étaient guère mieux considérés maintenant qu'ils l'avaient été à son époque. Le nouveau directeur avait manifestement décidé de prendre les choses en main, et de tenter de faire évoluer les mentalités.

Le deuxième fut l'annonce que tous les élèves, sans exception, devraient subir, dans le courant du premier trimestre, une visite médicale complète. Il avait en effet régulièrement constaté, au cours de ses années en tant qu'enseignant et de directeur de Maison, des comportements et traces suspects sur certains élèves. C'était une pratique qu'il avait depuis longtemps instituée pour ses Serpentards, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à convaincre ses collègues de se préoccuper assez du problème pour ne pas attendre que les intéressés viennent leur en parler. Or, il était particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que les enfants maltraités cultivaient à la perfection l'art de se taire, de minimiser les choses, ou de les faire passer pour des accidents. La maltraitance n'était hélas pas l'apanage des Moldus et de nombreuses vieilles familles 'dressaient' souvent leurs enfants de manière un peu trop énergique. Il ne précisa évidemment pas qu'il en avait lui-même jadis été victime, mais Hermione, qui l'avait aidé à en mettre le planning en place (Poppy, qu'elle tenait régulièrement au courant, avait été ravie de l'initiative, qu'elle avait en vain tenté de suggérer plusieurs fois à Albus, et s'était proposée pour venir prêter main forte à sa jeune remplaçante, les jours de visite), n'avait pas un instant été dupe.

…

Son discours de rentrée fut bref et soigneusement neutre. Il s'appliqua à adopter un ton modéré et à ne pas apparaître trop rébarbatif. Il rappela les points essentiels du règlement, invitant les préfets et chefs de Maisons à prendre le temps d'en expliquer tous les détails aux nouveaux élèves, accueillit Tonks, qu'il présenta comme 'le professeur Lupin', et Hermione, les deux nouveaux membres du personnel. Il surprit tout le monde en invitant enfin les élèves à ne pas hésiter à venir personnellement lui demander une entrevue s'ils le jugeaient nécessaire, au cas où ni leurs préfets ni leurs chefs de maisons n'auraient réussi à répondre à leurs interrogations ou à résoudre leurs problèmes. Mais la grande nouveauté de cette rentrée restait la visite médicale obligatoire, dont l'annonce provoqua maints chuchotements le long des tables.

Le seul incident notable se produisit pendant la Répartition.

Lorsque le premier Serpentard fut réparti, et qu'il gagna sa table, comme à l'accoutumée sous les seuls applaudissements de ses congénères, il se leva, sous les yeux effarés des autres membres du personnel. Jamais personne ne s'était permis d'interrompre la cérémonie.

—Y'a-t-il quelqu'un parmi vous, je parle de tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de la Maison de Serpentard, qui connaisse ce garçon ? (Le garçon en question, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, et commençait à se demander ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, s'était immobilisé mi-chemin de sa destination, et n'en menait pas large).

Un silence absolu s'était abattu sur la Grande salle, quelques têtes se secouaient négativement et beaucoup s'entreregardaient d'un air interloqué.

« Personne ? Bien, alors explorons une autre piste… A-t-il nui à quelqu'un pendant le voyage ? A-t-il eu un comportement, ou des propos, violents, choquants ou incorrects ?

Cette fois, tous les regards étaient fixés sur le directeur, mais encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit.

« Non ? Alors quelqu'un parmi vous peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi tous les élèves répartis avant lui ont été applaudis par l'ensemble des Maisons, Serpentard compris, et pas lui ?

Beaucoup de têtes étaient maintenant baissées, et beaucoup de joues écarlates. Severus reprit la parole, sans élever la voix, sur ce ton égal et doucereux que tous ses anciens élèves avaient appris à reconnaître comme étant celui qui était le plus dangereux.

« Je pense que vous avez tous compris ce que je veux dire. A partir de ce soir, toutes les Maisons devront être considérées, et traitées, de la même façon, j'y veillerai personnellement. Il n'y aura plus aucun passe-droit ou tolérance sur cette question... Se tournant vers l'enfant : « veuillez prendre place parmi vos condisciples, jeune homme. Vous pouvez continuer», termina-t-il à l'adresse d'Ernie qui attendait, le Choixpeau à la main, avant de se rassoir sans accorder un regard à ses collègues. Aucun n'avait été dupe, la leçon leur était tout autant destinée à eux, qu'aux élèves.

A la fin du repas, prenant soin d'éviter Minerva à qui elle voulait laisser le temps de digérer la scène qui s'était produite pendant la Répartition avant d'avoir une conversation avec elle, Hermione fila récupérer le jeune Ted Lupin, qui bien que ne devant intégrer l'école que l'année suivante, avait été autorisé à prendre ses repas à la table de Poussouffle. Outre le fait qu'il ne serait ainsi pas seul dans les quartiers de sa mère, cela le mettrait déjà en contact avec ses futurs condisciples et le familiariserait avec le fonctionnement de l'école. Etre le fils d'un professeur risquait de ne pas être facile tous les jours, quoiqu'avec sa bouille rieuse et ses cheveux turquoise, il semblait bien être déjà en passe de devenir le chouchou de ces demoiselles. Tonks, qui devait remplir ses obligations de directrice de Maison, avait demandé à la jeune femme si elle pouvait se charger de garder un œil sur son fils, en attendant qu'elle puisse venir le récupérer.

—Ainsi donc, voici le jeune Ted Lupin ! Métamorphomage, comme votre mère, hein ?

Hermione sursauta -Severus avait toujours eu un don pour surgir silencieusement au moment où on ne s'y attendait pas- tandis que le gamin levait des yeux mordorés vers l'homme en noir qui le dominait de toute sa haute taille.

—Oui monsieur.

—Et les yeux de votre père à ce que je vois. Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Devrai-je me remettre aux fourneaux ? »

—Teddy n'a pas hérité de… des… insomnies de Remus, si c'est bien ce que vous voulez dire. Il dort toutes les nuits comme un ange et n'a jamais eu besoin d'aucune potion.

—Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle… Eh bien, bienvenue à Poudlard, monsieur Lupin.

—Merci monsieur… Pourrais-je vous poser une question, monsieur ?

Severus considéra un instant avec un certain étonnement, cet enfant qui ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui.

—Vous pouvez toujours la poser. Nous verrons si elle est assez pertinente pour mériter une réponse.

—Je sais que je n'ai pas l'âge d'intégrer l'école, mais j'ai peur de m'ennuyer, pendant que maman donnera ses cours. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas assister aux classes, même si je n'y participe pas ?

—Je crains fort, même en obtenant l'approbation des professeurs, que cela ne vous apporte plus de mal que de bien, certains pourraient vous accuser de bénéficier de passe-droits… mais je vais réfléchir au problème. En attendant, tâchez de faire honneur à vos parents, en ayant une conduite exemplaire.

—J'essayerai monsieur, merci monsieur.

— Maintenant, puis-je vous suggérer de ne pas faire attendre miss Granger plus longtemps ?

—Oui monsieur ! Bonsoir monsieur !

—Bonsoir monsieur Lupin. Miss Granger !

 **TBC**


	12. Hantises

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses Zeugma et Daidaiiro. Manon et Juliana, également un très très grand merci à vous deux.  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **Hantises**

 **.**

Hermione s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa salle de bains lorsqu'un bruit dans le salon attira son attention. Ce n'était pas celui du sort d'alerte qui indiquait que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, celui-là était conçu pour résonner à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, où qu'elle soit dans le château. Elle retourna dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

« Hermione ? Tu es là ? »

La voix désincarnée venait de la cheminée et précéda de peu le visage d'une jeune femme qui apparut au travers d'un rideau de flammes vertes. Dès le lendemain, se promit-elle, elle installerait un pare-feu, elle avait toujours trouvé d'une rare indiscrétion ce système de communication. Même si la plupart des gens avaient la correction de vous prévenir, il fallait qu'il y en ait toujours quelques-uns pour débarquer dans votre salon à l'improviste. Heureusement qu'à Poudlard, elle avait la possibilité de filtrer les matérialisations complètes ! Un pare-feu ne condamnerait pas la cheminée, mais aurait au moins le mérite de cacher la pièce aux regards indiscrets.

—Ginny ? A cette heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—C'est Harry. Il ne va pas bien. Il a eu une crise terrible aujourd'hui, et depuis, il est complètement amorphe, il ne bouge pas, il ne parle pas, il ne semble même pas me voir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis que… tu te souviens, pendant la période...

Dix ans après, Ginny avait toujours autant de mal à parler des frères et du père que la guerre lui avait enlevés. « Est-ce que tu pourrais venir ? »

La mort de son meilleur ami avait achevé de ruiner la santé morale du 'Sauveur du Monde Sorcier', après toutes les autres pertes qu'il avait subies, elle avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait basculer Harry dans une profonde dépression qui s'était traduite, pendant plusieurs années, par des pulsions morbides, des recours temporaires mais réguliers à des substances plus ou moins licites, et plusieurs tentatives de mettre fin à ses jours.

—Je ne peux pas quitter l'infirmerie sans prévenir personne, surtout un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, de rentrée. Je vais essayer de prévenir Snape, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas couché. J'arrive le plus vite possible, sinon je te rappelle.

—Merci Hermione, essaye de faire vite. S'il te plait !

—Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

La tête disparut et les flammes prirent une couleur normale avant de se dissiper à leur tour, pendant qu'elle invoquait un Patronus, dictant une demande d'entrevue urgente au directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix du Maître des potions jaillit de l'âtre.

« Vous pouvez monter, je vous ouvre la cheminée. »

Une poignée de poudre de Cheminette plus tard, elle débarquait en toussant et en époussetant les traces de suie sur sa robe, dans le bureau directorial, sous le regard mi courroucé mi narquois de Severus Snape. Seigneur qu'elle haïssait ce moyen de transport !

—Vous avez vu l'heure, Granger ? Vous avez intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine ! Que se passe-t-il ? Minerva a trop sniffé d'herbe à chat et elle déambule sur les toits en nuisette à fanfreluches ? Trelawney fait un coma éthylique et il faut l'envoyer d'urgence à Ste Mangouste ? Un élève est à l'agonie ?

—Vous espérez trop pour un premier jour, monsieur le directeur, ironisa-t-elle en lui donnant intentionnellement son titre. « Non, Ginny vient de m'appeler. Harry est souffrant et elle me demande si je peux faire un saut chez eux. »

—Potter ? Saint Potter est malade ? Et il n'y a pas de Médicomages à Londres ? Le personnel de Ste Mangouste s'est mis en grève ? Quoi qu'il en soit et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, monsieur Potter est un être humain, que je sache, et un simple médecin moldu ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire pour la plupart des pathologies, en quoi a-t-il besoin de faire venir un Médicomage d'Ecosse ?

—Je… ce serait trop long à expliquer maintenant, mais ce n'est pas ce genre de maladie. Je vous promets que je vous expliquerai tout demain. En attendant, si… hem, si vous pouviez…

—On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! Accouchez, Granger, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi !

—Eh bien… vous êtes Maître des potions et par là-même, habilité à soigner les cas courants, alors pour l'infirmerie…

—Malfoy…

—Draco est un excellent Potioneur, mais il n'a pas suivi la formation de Guérisseur du cursus de Maîtrise.

—Que pouvez-vous savoir du cursus de Maîtrise de potions ?

—Oh, vous savez bien que je suis une miss-je-sais-tout… C'est l'affaire d'une heure ou deux, Severus, je vous revaudrai ça.

Il la fusillait toujours de ses yeux d'obsidienne, mais le minuscule tressautement qui étira imperceptiblement ses lèvres démentait son apparente colère.

—Une i _nsupportable_ miss-je-sais-tout, vous avez oublié insupportable ! Bon, capitula-t-il, « je vous donne une heure, si d'ici-là vous n'êtes pas revenue, je m'invite au Square Grimmaurd … Et vous avez intérêt à tout me raconter à votre retour. »

—Entendu. Puis-je emprunter votre cheminée ?

—Mais je vous en prie, faites donc comme chez vous, railla-t-il avec un semblant de courbette accompagné d'un regard glacial. « Pour le retour, je vous serais reconnaissant de débarquer directement à l'infirmerie, mon bureau n'est pas un hall de gare. »

—Merci Severus ! Sourit-elle ironiquement, en lançant une poignée de poudre grise dans les flammes.

Elle fut absente trois heures, et bien entendu, il ne mit pas sa menace à exécution. Merlin le préserve de remettre un jour ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans la maison des Black !

Il somnolait, allongé sur le lit de la salle de garde, lorsqu'elle surgit de la cheminée de l'infirmerie dans une quinte de toux. Pliée en deux, une main appuyée sur le mur et l'autre posée sur sa poitrine, la gorge déchirée et les yeux larmoyants, elle mit un moment pour reprendre sa respiration.

—Vous ne pouvez pas emprunter une cheminée sans rejouer 'La dame aux camélias' à chaque fois ? Bougonna-t-il en se levant.

—C'est gentil de vous inquiéter autant de mon bien-être, je suis touchée…. Elle s'interrompit net, réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de dire. « Vous connaissez les auteurs moldus français ? »

—Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis à moitié Moldu ? Quant à la littérature de fiction Sorcière, comme vous avez du vous-même le constater d'ailleurs, elle est assez limitée et plus qu'extrêmement médiocre… et même si nous avons d'immenses auteurs en Angleterre, avoir une bonne culture générale est rarement synonyme de chauvinisme. De plus, pour votre gouverne, la famille Prince, bien qu'étant depuis plusieurs générations établie sur le sol du Royaume Uni, a son berceau et ses principaux fiefs dans le Sud-Ouest de la France. Au contraire des Moldus, les sorciers considèrent toujours les territoires de l'ancien Duché d'Aquitaine comme faisant partie intégrante du Royaume d'Angleterre. Ma mère, malgré qu'elle ait été reniée par ses parents, a tenu à m'inculquer la double culture héritée de ses ancêtres.

—Mais je croyais que Beauxbâtons était situé dans les Pyrénées ?

—C'est exact, mais dans la partie orientale des Pyrénées, sur la façade méditerranéenne. Dans la partie française de la Catalogne, pour être précis… mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit l'heure de discuter géographie ! Allez-vous enfin me dire…

—Plus tard si vous le voulez bien, je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de dormir. Je vous remercie de m'avoir remplacée, Severus ! Vous pouvez rejoindre votre lit vous-aussi, maintenant. Demain ! Promit-elle devant son regard menaçant.

Après un bref hochement de tête, il se retourna et sortit dans un envol de robes du plus bel effet. Dommage pour lui que ça ne l'impressionne plus.

 **…**

—Qui d'autre est au courant ?

—Seulement Ginny et Minerva… je pense qu'elle en a aussi parlé au portrait de Dumbledore, mais à ce moment-là, nous n'avions encore que des soupçons. Tous les autres pensent que ses 'sautes d'humeur' sont des séquelles des traumatismes de la guerre.

—Il y a longtemps que vous avez compris que ça pouvait éventuellement être autre chose ?

—Le véritable diagnostic a été posé cet été seulement. Peu avant votre retour, pour tout dire.

—Potter sait-il ce qu'il en est?

—Non, du moins nous ne le pensons pas. Généralement, après une crise, il ne se souvient de rien. Ginny refuse de lui en parler, elle a peur que s'il venait à l'apprendre, il n'essaye de mettre fin à ses jours.

—Ce qui, à moins qu'il ne s'injecte du venin de Basilic ou ne s'immole à l'aide d'un Feudeymon, serait particulièrement stupide, et ne servirait qu'à faciliter ce qu'il essayerait d'empêcher… Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ?

—Vous veniez tout juste de revenir, vous aviez perdu la mémoire, et il y avait cette histoire d'espace-temps, pour vous la guerre n'était terminée que depuis un mois… vous aviez bien assez d'autres problèmes à gérer. Minerva voulait vous le dire, mais…

—Mais vous l'en avez dissuadée !

—Je savais que vous voudriez faire quelque chose, mais avec ce que vous veniez de subir…

—Mais, femme inconsciente, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela pourrait impliquer ? Avez-vous donc la mémoire aussi courte ?

—Je…

—Taisez-vous !

Il lui tourna brusquement le dos, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Un assez long moment s'étira avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Après que Dumbledore m'ait révélé, seulement quelques semaines avant sa mort, ce qui s'était vraiment passé à Godric's Hollow, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté de tuer Harry Potter la première fois, j'ai entrepris des recherches de mon côté. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert l'existence des Horcruxes, et cherché la manière de les détruire… parce que non, il ne m'avait pas parlé de cette partie-là du problème. Il ne voulait pas, selon ses propres termes 'mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, panier qui passait beaucoup de temps pendu au bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres'. Son ton était rempli d'amertume. « S'il m'avait fait part de ses soupçons dès le départ, dès la disparition de Voldemort, peut-être, en unissant nos efforts, aurions-nous pu les découvrir assez tôt pour pouvoir empêcher son retour et de ce fait éviter cette guerre. Mais il n'y avait qu'un peu plus d'un an que je m'étais rallié à lui, alors, et il ne me faisait pas pleinement confiance… De toute façon, à cette époque-là, il n'était certain de rien, il n'a eu vraiment la confirmation de ses suppositions que dix ans plus tard, lors de la première tentative de retour de Voldemort, avec l'aide de Quirell. Et à ce moment-là, il a su que tôt ou tard, je devrai reprendre ma place auprès de lui, et il a préféré se confier à Potter plutôt qu'à moi. Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. « Quel gâchis ! Quelle perte de temps ! »

Elle ne put déterminer s'il parlait du manque de confiance de Dumbledore, ou du regret d'avoir pris la Marque, rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort, et de tout ce qui en était résulté.

Après le petit déjeuner dans la Grande salle, il l'avait suivie. Il était bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et il ne tenait pas à ce que les portraits soient au courant des développements futurs de l'affaire… pas avant qu'il y ait lui-même réfléchi posément.

Au lieu de rester dans les locaux de l'infirmerie, elle lui avait ouvert le passage vers ses appartements, et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un petit salon lumineux, aux fenêtres voilée de diaphanes rideaux immaculés flanqués de tentures d'un bleu profond. Deux confortables fauteuils étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la cheminée, séparés par une table basse, et un sofa blanc cassé, recouvert d'un plaid indigo et d'une multitude de coussins bleus, gris et taupe trônait au milieu de la pièce où s'étalait un épais tapis de haute laine écru. Deux petits guéridons aux lignes épurées, manifestement d'origine moldue, de part et d'autre du canapé, une petite table accompagnée de deux chaises dans un angle, qui faisait manifestement également office de bureau et sur laquelle était posé un ordinateur portable, un meuble bas, sur lequel étaient disposées quelques cadres contenant des photos moldues et un magnifique bouquet de roses tardives et, recouvrant la plus grande partie des murs, de simples rayonnages de bois, qui remplaçaient les antiques bibliothèques tarabiscotées habituelles, complétaient l'ameublement. L'ensemble, indéniablement féminin mais sans mièvrerie, formait un assortiment surprenant dans cette antique bâtisse, dont le mobilier n'avait guère changé en plusieurs siècles. Il n'y avait plus non plus aucune trace des tableaux centenaires qui ornaient avec plus ou moins de bonheur toutes les pièces du château (et constituaient au passage une bonne source de renseignements pour le directeur).

Severus avait été surpris par cette décoration qui arrivait à mêler harmonieusement des éléments disparates trouvés dans le château à des pièces résolument modernes, rapportées du monde Moldu. Les couleurs aussi, le surprenaient, ces dégradés de bleu, de brun et de gris auraient parfaitement convenu à une Serdaigle… s'était-il attendu à du rouge et à de l'or ? Il savait pourtant que c'était stupide, lui-même n'avait jamais affiché les couleurs de sa Maison dans son intérieur. Le salon dégageait une atmosphère apaisante, que ne troublaient pas les quelques notes vives apportée ici où là par un bouquet, ou un tableau abstrait aux couleurs éclatantes.

Il s'assit dans l'un des deux fauteuils en soupirant. Il devait être écrit qu'à chaque fois que Potter survivait à un maléfice de mort, c'était pour lui pourrir la vie ! Il aurait dû partir en courant lorsque Minerva lui avait proposé de garder son poste encore pendant un an. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas obligé de s'en mêler, mais les soupçons des trois femmes n'étaient pas complètement dépourvus de sens, et s'ils venaient à se confirmer… Il ne voulait pas assister à une seconde renaissance de Voldemort, il ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux, pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts...

 **TBC**


	13. Questions sans réponses

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Zeugma, Amandine Valentine, Daidaiiro et Darkklinne, je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais encore une fois merci. Manon et Juliana, également un très très grand merci à vous deux pour être toujours là.  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **Questions sans réponses**

 **.**

—Profes… Severus !

—Mmm… oui ? Hermione était devant lui, elle venait de poser une tasse de café fumant sur la table basse, à sa portée. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était laissé emporter plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par ses pensées.

—Noir et sans sucre, c'est ça ? Il se contenta de hocher la tête, laissant un recoin de son cerveau enregistrer le fait, et s'étonner, qu'elle connaisse ce genre de détail. « Je me disais… poursuivit-t-elle en s'installant sur le deuxième fauteuil, sans commenter son moment d'absence. « Les Horcruxes, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, sont des morceaux d'âme de leur créateur, déposés dans un contenant à l'aide d'un rituel de magie noire extrêmement compliqué, non? »

—C'est bien résumé, vous avez encore une fois bien appris votre leçon, miss.

—Ne soyez pas sarcastique et laissez-moi finir. Selon la théorie de Dumbledore, Voldemort, lorsqu'il a disparu pour la première fois, a laissé un fragment de son âme dans Harry. Mais il ne l'a pas fait consciemment… en fait, _il ne l'a même jamais su_ ! Ce qui m'amène à penser que…

Il se redressa soudain sur son siège, la regardant intensément.

—Mais oui, bien sûr ! Le rituel n'a pas été accompli ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment _Albus_ a-t-il pu ? Hermione, vous êtes…

—Brillante ? Géniale ? Ne cherchez pas, vous vous écorcheriez la cervelle et la bouche, et vous le regretteriez jusqu'à votre dernier souffle… d'autant plus que je n'y ai moi-même pensé que cette nuit ! Vous savez, la guerre ne m'a jamais vraiment quittée, et depuis dix ans que tout cela me hante, tourne en boucle dans ma tête, j'aurais dû le réaliser bien plus tôt !

—Humpf ! Ce qui nous amène à nous poser LA question : Harry Potter est-il, ou a-t-il vraiment été, un Horcruxe, disons… spontané, créé à l'insu du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Après tout, l'élément principal du rituel était bien présent : le meurtre, et en l'occurrence un double meurtre. Ce qui, à supposer que ce fragment d'âme soit toujours vivant en lui, lui laisserait peu d'espoir quant à son avenir. Ou bien est-il 'seulement' possédé par un fragment d'esprit fantôme, et dans ce cas existe-t-il un moyen de l'en débarrasser proprement?

—Si je tiens compte de l'état où il était cette nuit, je ne suis pas convaincue que l'un vaille mieux que l'autre.

—Je ne dis pas que c'est mieux, je dis que ce serait préférable en ce sens qu'il y aurait peut-être un espoir de trouver une solution qui ne passerait ni par le venin de Basilic ni par le Feudeymon… A-t-il déjà montré des tendances suicidaires ?

—Pendant les mois qui ont suivi la fin de la guerre, oui, mais pas depuis des années. Il y a eu des périodes difficiles, avant son mariage, il est passé par l'alcool et par différentes drogues. Ginny a refusé de l'épouser tant qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti, et il avait l'air d'avoir surmonté tout ça. Mais depuis l'apparition des symptômes, après chaque crise, il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la dépression…

Severus se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il se sentait happé par un passé qui n'était pas si lointain, pour lui. Ses recherches étaient encore toute fraiches dans sa tête, il avait cherché, tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens, pendant la dernière année de la guerre, avant que les événements ne se précipitent : les seules substances qui pouvaient venir à bout d'un Horcruxe étaient inexorablement létales pour un corps humain.

—Vous devez comprendre une chose : si ce qui vit en lui est, ou s'apparente d'assez près à un Horcruxe, le plus grand danger que courre Potter est que cette… chose ne devienne un jour assez consciente de qui elle est, et assez puissante pour détruire sa véritable personnalité. Et le pousser au suicide serait un excellent moyen d'usurper son corps, sans même que personne, du moins dans un premier temps, ne s'en aperçoive… Pour employer une image, dans cette hypothèse, l'âme de Potter et le fragment de celle de Voldemort se partagent son corps, comme deux colocataires. Si Potter mourrait, si son âme se séparait de son enveloppe charnelle, alors celle de Voldemort pourrait s'en emparer, et en devenir ainsi l'unique locataire, il s'en attribuerait en quelque sorte la propriété. Vous penseriez l'avoir sauvé, son corps continuerait à vivre, mais avec la seule âme de Voldemort et nous assisterions à un deuxième retour d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était avant.

—Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir éprouvé le besoin de se fabriquer un nouveau corps, la dernière fois, s'il pouvait posséder celui d'Harry ?

—D'abord, encore une fois, pour le moment tout ceci n'est que pure spéculation, et nous ne pouvons en aucun cas être surs qu'il s'agissait, même à l'époque, d'un Horcruxe. Et même si c'était le cas, ainsi que vous l'avez énoncé, il n'avait aucune idée de son existence, sinon il n'aurait pas essayé de tuer Potter dans la Forêt Interdite. Si je peux être certain d'une chose en ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est qu'il était la dernière personne à avoir le désir de mourir, ou de voir mourir une partie de lui-même ! Mais Horcruxe ou pas, il est évident qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui les liait intimement. Dans le cas, et je le redis bien, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, où cette… chose serait toujours là, il est heureux pour Potter qu'elle soit à ce point dégénérée qu'elle semble ne plus se souvenir de qui elle est. Parce que dans le cas contraire, elle aurait sûrement déjà fait en sorte d'anéantir l'âme de son 'contenant' pour prendre définitivement sa place.

—Qui nous dit alors que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé… Oh Merlin, et si c'était…

—Non, je ne le pense pas. Ne serait-ce que parce que si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez raconté, la plupart du temps, c'est la véritable personnalité de Potter qui a le dessus.

—Mais si Harry était toujours un Horcruxe, lorsqu'il a tué Voldemort, le phénomène de substitution n'aurait-il pas dû se produire ?

—C'est _la_ question intéressante et le point le plus positif. Le fait que Potter ait effectivement réussi à le tuer me fait espérer qu'il n'est effectivement pas réellement un Horcruxe au sens littéral, et que ce parasite, s'il existe, n'est rien de plus qu'une sorte de… fantôme. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux et qu'il ne faut pas essayer de l'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de qui il est. La plupart des fantômes ne hantent pas dans des corps vivants et ne cherchent pas à se réincarner, mais la plupart des fantômes ne sont pas une partie de Voldemort…

—Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait être l'âme d'Harry qui se sépare de son corps... Ne pourrait-on pas trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que ce soit l'autre, et qu'il reste en vie en étant libéré de son emprise ?

—Justement parce que c'est _son_ âme, l'autre, si elle existe, n'est qu'une pièce rapportée. S'il mourrait, le corps libèrerait son âme, celle qui lui est attachée depuis sa naissance, l'autre, il l'ignore, même si elle le fait souffrir. Horcruxe ou Fantôme, ce n'est qu'un parasite. Je ne crois pas aux exorcismes, pour le moment, la seule possibilité que je voie pour essayer de l'en débarrasser, serait d'arriver à la berner, en… reproduisant le procédé qui l'a instinctivement faite se réfugier dans le seul être encore vivant à sa portée, afin de pouvoir continuer à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'existence physique, à défaut de mieux.

—Mais… cela impliquerait la mort d'Harry !

—En théorie, oui, et de plus, son corps devrait être, ou sembler, inutilisable. Comprenez que si le corps de Potter venait à être trop abîmé pour qu'elle puisse continuer à l'utiliser, la chose qui le hante, quelle qu'elle soit, se retrouverait encore une fois privée de vaisseau. Et le désir de vie est tel, chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que même inconscient de qui il est, il préfèrerait se réfugier dans n'importe quel autre corps plutôt que d'en être de nouveau réduit à une existence désincarnée.

—Donc, si je comprends bien, reprit Hermione d'une voix découragée, « la seule solution passerait par la mort d'Harry… si Harry mourrait, et si son corps se trouvait à proximité de… disons d'un rat, il préfèrerait se réfugier dans le rat… qui pourrait ensuite être détruit de la même manière qu'un Horcruxe ? »

—Exactement ! Le problème reste donc entier, parce qu'à tant que faire de tuer Potter, pourquoi ne pas détruire directement l'Horcruxe ou tout autre nom que l'on veuille bien lui donner ! Façon de parler, se reprit-il précipitamment en voyant le regard horrifié de la jeune femme. « Quoi que certains aient pu penser, je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à Potter.

Il hésita une seconde, l'air perplexe.

« Mais il y a également une autre possibilité à envisager, bien plus simple et finalement bien plus logique, concernant le cas de votre ami. »

—Laquelle ?

—Ces symptômes pourraient bien être générés par Potter lui-même… Après la mort de tant de personnes, dont certaines qui lui étaient particulièrement proches, il a, tel que je le connais, dû développer un puissant sentiment de culpabilité. Il doit considérer que beaucoup de ces gens, à commencer par ses parents, en refusant de le livrer, sont, directement ou indirectement, morts pour ou à cause de lui, et même s'il n'en est pas vraiment responsable, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il en porte le fardeau, d'où les dérives des premiers temps. Lorsque la jeune Weasley lui a en quelque sorte mis le marché en main, il a pendant un moment réussi à mettre cette culpabilité de côté, mais je pense que petit à petit, elle a pu revenir, sous une autre forme.

—Vous pensez… que c'est ce sentiment qui s'exprime au travers de ses crises ? Mais alors… alors…

—En effet… alors il n'y a ni Horcruxe ni fantôme, et cela explique aussi pourquoi, même inconsciemment, il refuse de nommer cette 'seconde personnalité'. Potter a beaucoup de défauts, mais je le crois assez honnête pour ne pas faire accuser un autre, fusse le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ce qu'il croit être ses fautes. Et si nous voulons pousser plus loin le raisonnement, nous n'avons que la parole de Dumbledore pour affirmer qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort vivait en lui. C'était un affreux manipulateur, il aurait battu Machiavel à son propre jeu, et il aurait été… _il a été_ capable du pire pour arriver à ses fins. Et même si c'était vrai, il est très possible que cette histoire de Limbes, que Potter a racontée à l'époque, d'après ce que vous m'avez relaté, ait été véridique. Ce qui n'empêche que si son sentiment de culpabilité s'exprime de cette façon, c'est presque aussi dangereux pour lui que s'il s'agissait effectivement d'un cas de possession. Son inconscient luttera jusqu'au bout pour garder cette illusion, qui le lave, en quelque sorte, de toute responsabilité.

—La nuit dernière, Ginny m'a dit qu'il refusait de voir plus longtemps un Psychomage.

—C'est effectivement dans la logique. A terme, la psychothérapie l'amènerait à admettre une vérité qu'il connait, mais que son inconscient refuse d'assumer. En tout état de cause, tant que nous ne saurons pas exactement de quoi il retourne, nous ne pourrons absolument rien faire.

—Nous ? Vous accepteriez de l'aider ?

—Si mon hypothèse est la bonne, et j'en suis presque certain, j'en suis en grande partie responsable. C'est moi qui lui ai transmis les souvenirs de mes conversations avec Dumbledore, et...

—Severus ! Cessez de prendre sur vous la misère du monde ! Vous n'êtes pas plus responsable de l'état de Harry que, tout bien considéré, de la mort de ses parents ! Je sais que vous vous reprocherez toujours d'avoir pris la Marque, et tout ce qui en est découlé, mais dans tous les cas, vous n'étiez qu'un maillon d'une chaîne qui en comportait à l'époque de bien plus importants que vous. Et d'après tout ce qui a été révélé à la suite des procès qui ont suivi les deux guerres, et vous pouvez me croire lorsque je vous affirme les avoir étudiés en détail pendant ces dix dernières années, Voldemort avait déjà décidé du sort des Potter, ainsi que de celui des Londubat, bien avant que vous n'apparaissiez dans l'équation. La divulgation de la prophétie n'a fait que lui fournir un prétexte pour justifier, aux yeux de ses sympathisants les moins radicaux, qui ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil l'élimination de deux des plus importantes familles de Sang pur, de ce qui était déjà décidé depuis longtemps dans le premier cercle… Vous leur avez même fait gagner une année entière en vous retournant vers Dumbledore. Une année pendant laquelle ils ont pu profiter de leur fils. C'était Peter Pettigrew, le véritable responsable, pas vous ! Il se disait leur ami, et c'est lui qui les a trahis. Vous, lorsque vous vous êtes rendu compte de la portée de ce que vous aviez fait, vous avez essayé de les sauver, malgré la haine que vous portiez au père de Harry ! Vous avez fait tout ce qui était alors en votre pouvoir. Et finalement, c'est Dumbledore qui a échoué à les protéger en n'exigeant pas d'être lui-même leur Gardien du Secret ! Quant aux Londubat, s'est-il même préoccupé de leur fournir une quelconque protection ?

Elle s'était levée et allait et venait devant la cheminée, les joues empourprées, et ponctuant sa plaidoirie de gestes péremptoires. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de marcher, un silence oppressant s'installa, elle ressemblait à une gamine sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, lui, la regardait d'un air trop inexpressif pour être naturel.

—Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement après un long moment.

—Pourquoi quoi ? Rétorquât 'elle sur la défensive.

—Pourquoi ce plaidoyer ? Pourquoi vous soucier de moi comme vous le faites depuis mon retour ? Je pourrais, à la limite, le comprendre de Minerva, mais vous ? Je vous traitais injustement, je ne vous accordais aucune considération… Je ne comprends pas.

—Il n'y a rien à comprendre Severus. Je ne vous aimais pas, c'est vrai ! Je vous trouvais cruel et injuste, mais j'ai toujours respecté le professeur en vous. Vous étiez l'homme le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais rencontré, et je vous admirais pour ça. Pendant ces dix dernières années, après que Harry nous ait révélé la vérité sur vous, j'ai eu le temps de prendre du recul sur beaucoup de choses. J'ai compris que ce nous prenions pour de la cruauté n'était qu'une manifestation de l'amertume et de la douleur que vous ne pouviez pas exprimer, et j'ai toujours pensé que derrière les injustices devaient se cacher d'autres choses, même si je ne les ai comprises que récemment… Vous _deviez_ agir comme ça, parce que vous saviez que Voldemort reviendrait un jour, et que ce jour-là, votre couverture devrait être inattaquable. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si vous n'aviez pas maltraité Harry et ses amis ! Je me trompe ? Vous êtes peut-être un sale con parfois, vous pouvez agir comme un abruti de première, mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que vous avez toujours voulu le faire croire, et je ne peux pas supporter de vous voir, encore aujourd'hui, vous fustiger pour ce qui arrive à Harry.

Une lueur fugitive passa dans les yeux de l'homme. Si ténue que si elle ne l'avait pas regardé à ce moment-là elle aurait pu la louper.

—Asseyez-vous, Hermione. Poursuivit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque, qui fit courir des frissons le long de son échine. « Si je vous propose d'aider Potter, ce n'est pas parce que je me sens coupable de son état actuel. Je sais que Dumbledore l'est beaucoup plus que moi, mais je sais aussi que si je ne fais pas tout ce qui est en mon possible pour le fils de Lily, je ne pourrai jamais trouver la paix. »

—Vous avez déjà donné votre vie pour lui, ou vous étiez prêt à le faire si Morgane n'était pas intervenue. Je ne veux pas dire que je refuse votre aide, bien au contraire, mais je refuse de vous voir encore une fois vous sacrifier.

—Je ne suis pas suicidaire, je n'ai aucune intention de risquer inutilement ma vie. Et j'aimerais que vous me croyiez lorsque je vous dis que j'ai envie de laisser dormir le passé. Mais pour cela, il est indispensable de savoir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment mort. Personne ne sera à l'abri tant que nous ne serons pas absolument sûrs qu'il a définitivement disparu. Et même si ma dernière hypothèse est plus que vraisemblablement la bonne, pour la sécurité même de notre monde, nous devons en être certains ! Regardez-moi, Hermione. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour essayer de racheter mes fautes, je sais que les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie et que je traînerai toujours avec moi cette flétrissure, et cette culpabilité. Mais je veux _vraiment_ essayer d'aller de l'avant et je vous suis reconnaissant d'être… ce que vous êtes. » Termina-t-il en plongeant un instant ses yeux au fond des siens, avant de détourner le regard.

Le visage d'Hermione avait viré au rouge pivoine. Pour dissiper la gêne qui s'installait entre eux, il reprit comme si la conversation précédente n'avait jamais été interrompue.

« Je pense qu'il n'accepterait pas de coopérer volontairement, surtout avec moi, mais j'ai peut-être une idée. Pensez-vous que le cas échéant il accepterait de venir passer quelques temps à Poudlard, si nous trouvions une raison valable ? »

—Actuellement il est en disponibilité en raison de son état de santé, rien ne s'opposerait donc à ce qu'il quitte le Square Grimmaurd, mais comme vous le dites, il faudrait une excellente raison pour qu'il accepte de revenir ici.

—Eh bien… j'ai repensé au cas du jeune Lupin, et j'ai eu une idée qu'il faudrait que je transmette au conseil d'administration, mais avant, je voudrais votre avis… Nous pourrions peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups !

 **TBC**


	14. Mini révolution à Poudlard

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Un grand merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews, en particulier Manon et Juliana à qui je ne peux pas répondre en personne.  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **Mini révolution à Poudlard**

 **.**

L'idée de Severus était de proposer aux parents des enfants entre huit et dix ans, à l'âge où la magie accidentelle se déclenchait le plus souvent, de leur permettre d'intégrer une classe 'préparatoire' calquée sur les écoles élémentaires moldues. Les enfants issus de familles magiques ou mixtes y apprendraient à comprendre le monde moldu, et les enfants issus des familles moldues qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait à leurs rejetons, y seraient initiés en douceur au monde magique.

Pas de baguettes ou d'incantations dans ces classes, tous les élèves y suivraient un cursus traditionnel dans les matières essentielles qu'étaient la lecture, l'écriture, et le calcul basique, qui éviterait les inégalités fréquemment rencontrées entre les enfants ayant été scolarisés dans des établissements moldus, et ceux des familles exclusivement magiques qui étaient, pour la majorité d'entre eux, plus ou moins bien éduqués à domicile, et présentaient parfois d'énormes lacunes à leur arrivée au collège. En outre, les rudiments de l'histoire moldue et magique y seraient abordés en parallèle, afin que les élèves puissent appréhender, et se découvrir, un passé commun. Un service de transport par Portoloins serait en outre aménagé, afin de permettre aux enfants, contrairement à leurs ainés, de rentrer chez eux tous les weekends.

Il s'attendait à avoir à lutter pour imposer cette petite révolution à un monde magique généralement réfractaire au moindre changement, mais cette proposition fut étonnamment bien accueillie par l'ensemble du corps enseignant. C'était en effet une occasion unique d'homogénéiser le niveau de départ des futurs collégiens et de créer une ambiance dénuée de toute rivalité de Maisons, qu'ils espéraient voir perdurer après la Répartition, qui restait fixée à l'entrée officielle au collège, à onze ans. Forte de cet appui, elle reçut très rapidement l'agrément du ministère de la Magie et du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, d'autant que Severus s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ne nécessite la création que d'un seul poste supplémentaire, ainsi qu'un accueil majoritairement très favorable des familles concernées. Il fut convenu que les premiers élèves intégreraient l'école au début de novembre, le temps de leur installer des quartiers et des classes neutres, à l'écart de ceux des plus grands, et de tout contexte de Maison.

Hagrid avait accepté de cumuler les fonctions de concierge et de garde-chasse, ainsi qu'il l'avait déjà fait juste après la guerre. Ernie, qui avait fréquenté école et université moldues et avait autant, sinon plus, d'expérience de leur monde que de celui de sa famille, se vit promu professeur pour l'initiation à la vie moldue et les mathématiques. Ginny Weasley-Potter, pressentie pour la partie littéraire et l'initiation au monde magique, s'empressa d'accepter le poste, et l'appartement qui allait avec. A charge pour les deux professeurs d'assurer ensemble la partie 'histoire'.

Le plus difficile fut finalement de convaincre un Harry plutôt réticent à l'idée de se retrouver à Poudlard, que changer d'environnement, en quittant pour un temps le Square Grimmaurd et revoir d'anciens camarades pourrait lui être bénéfique. Hermione renchérit en lui faisant valoir qu'affronter le passé en face en retournant sur les lieux où il avait affronté Voldemort, et où il n'avait jamais voulu revenir depuis, pourrait l'aider à surmonter ses 'crises', et ainsi le libérer plus vite de son Psychomage.

Le petit Ted Lupin, quant à lui, était fou de joie à l'idée que non seulement il pourrait bientôt suivre des cours avec d'autres enfants de son âge, mais que son parrain adoré allait venir vivre à Poudlard. Il en conçut en outre pour Severus, au grand amusement de sa mère et d'Hermione, une reconnaissance qui le propulsait dans son affection presque au même niveau qu'Harry.

 **…**

Hermione, Tonks et Ginny passèrent les premiers weekends de septembre à aménager l'appartement que les Potter allaient bientôt occuper, ce qui renforça les liens entre les trois jeunes femmes. En tant qu'amie proche et ancienne Auror, Tonks avait été mise dans la confidence. Le premier mouvement d'étonnement passé, elle n'avait tout compte fait pas été surprise outre-mesure par la volonté de Severus de vouloir aider Harry.

Remus lui avait souvent parlé du Maître des potions, le lui présentant sous un jour que l'ancienne élève qu'elle était, avait découvert avec étonnement. Elle savait qu'il existait un passif assez lourd entre eux, étrangement mêlé, malgré tout, d'un certain respect réciproque. Son époux avait toujours été fasciné par la personnalité complexe de son ancien collègue, et même pendant la dernière année, ses propos à son égard avaient toujours été étrangement modérés, en privé, alors qu'ils étaient aussi véhéments que ceux des autres en public. Par la suite, après la guerre, elle avait appris par une lettre qu'il lui avait laissée, que Severus avait continué à lui fournir, chaque mois, la potion tue-loup qu'il préparait spécialement pour lui, au risque de se faire surprendre par les Carrow. Et qu'elle était en outre systématiquement accompagnée de renseignements essentiels sur Voldemort et la situation à l'intérieur de l'école. Elle ne savait pas comment et pourquoi Remus et Severus étaient restés en contact, mais le témoignage posthume du Loup-garou avait, avec ceux d'Harry, des portraits du bureau directorial, en particulier celui de Dumbledore, et les souvenirs laissés par les deux derniers directeurs de Poudlard, contribué à la réhabilitation du Maître des potions alors disparu et présumé mort.

 **...**

Malgré qu'elle en ait été la première informée, et l'ait aidé à le mettre au point, et que ce soit elle qui ait servi d'intermédiaire pour d'abord en parler aux deux sous-directeurs, Hermione n'avait pas accompagné Severus, Minerva et Filius au ministère de la magie pour présenter le projet. Elle ne faisait pas partie du corps enseignant et il valait mieux que ni les autorités ni Harry ne se doutent que cela pouvait servir à masquer un deuxième objectif. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que l'hypothèse émise par Severus soit juste. L'idée d'un deuxième retour de Voldemort, qui plus est par l'intermédiaire de son meilleur ami, et de tout ce que cela pourrait impliquer, lui était insupportable.

En préparant la théière, à la manière moldue, elle se surprenait à penser combien les habitudes pouvaient s'installer rapidement. Sans qu'ils l'aient vraiment décidé, Severus et elle se retrouvaient régulièrement deux fois par semaine pour prendre le thé. Il passait à l'infirmerie pour vérifier les registres, prendre la mesure des stocks et superviser les visites médicales obligatoires qui avaient commencé dès les premiers jours après la rentrée, et invariablement, la visite se terminait dans le salon de la jeune femme, devant une tasse de thé ou de café. La plupart du temps, la conversation finissait par porter sur Harry. Les Potter n'ayant pas encore emménagé, ils en étaient réduits à envisager toutes les hypothèses le concernant, y compris celle où il serait toujours un Horcruxe.

Il était assis sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme le Sien, et grattouillait d'une main distraite le menton et les oreilles de la boule de poils roux qui ronronnait comme une turbine sur ses genoux. Pattenrond avait adopté Severus avec une facilité et une rapidité qui surprenait encore Hermione. Le demi-Fléreur était plus circonspect d'habitude et prenait son temps avant d'accorder son amitié, il avait toujours été un très bon indicateur des personnes à qui on pouvait ou non se fier. Il étira ses pattes d'un air béat avant de se retourner sur le dos pour présenter son ventre aux doigts dispensateurs de félicité féline. Les deux semblaient apprécier ce moment autant l'un que l'autre, et Hermione sourit discrètement à cette scène pour le moins inhabituelle, en posant le plateau sur la table basse.

—Ce traître ne s'est pas montré de la journée, et lorsqu'il daigne rentrer, c'est vous qui bénéficiez de ses faveurs, je serais en droit de me demander quel sort vous avez jeté à mon chat ! Sourit-elle

—Que diriez-vous si je vous avouais que nous sommes de vieilles connaissances, lui et moi. Il lui est souvent arrivé de passer des journées, et même des nuits entières dans mes appartements, alors même que vous étiez encore élève. Ne soyez pas aussi étonnée, poursuivit-il devant l'air stupéfait de la jeune femme, qui s'était immobilisée, théière à la main. « Il faut croire que votre demi-Fléreur est plus clairvoyant que la majorité des humains… et de toute façon, allez donc déloger un chat lorsqu'il a décidé de s'installer quelque part. Il parut un instant se perdre dans ses souvenirs. « J'avoue qu'il m'a même certainement sauvé la vie une fois ou deux, en allant prévenir Dumbledore lors de certains retours de convocations… délicats, au début du retour de qui-vous-savez. Il… il est une des choses qui m'ont le plus manquées pendant la dernière année…» Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux sur l'animal, qui arborait maintenant un sourire de volupté digne du Chat du Cheshire.

Hermione plongea dans sa tasse de thé pour ne pas montrer sa compassion. Severus était maintenant considéré par tous comme ayant été une pièce maitresse dans l'issue de la guerre, mais qui s'était jamais soucié de savoir ce qu'avait vraiment vécu cet homme depuis qu'il avait juré allégeance à Dumbledore ? Qui s'était jamais demandé comment il avait pu vivre, supporter, cette dernière année, dans l'isolement le plus complet, condamné par les siens et marchant sur le fil du rasoir au milieu de l'ennemi, sans pouvoir jamais être sûr de survivre à l'heure suivante. Faisant malgré tout, son possible pour protéger les élèves autant qu'il le pouvait, dans la mince marge de manœuvre dont il disposait compte tenu de la présence des Carrow. Aidant Harry dans l'ombre, à accomplir la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore… Harry qui pendant ce temps...

—… Potter…

Elle tressaillit. Severus ne s'était apparemment pas aperçu de son moment de distraction, et avait changé de conversation, ramenant le sujet sur le cas d'Harry.

—Il y a quelque chose, dans ce que vous avez dit l'autre jour… Dans le matériel moldu que vous avez installé, y'a-en-t-il un qui puisse mettre un patient sous assistance respiratoire et lui garder les apparences de la vie même en état de mort cérébrale ? »

—Hélas non, les seules machines que Fred et Ernie ont pu faire fonctionner sont somme toute assez rudimentaires, et ne constituent rien de plus qu'une aide au diagnostic, en cas d'absence de baguette magique. La possibilité de faire des radiographies par exemple, avec une adaptation de la méthode de développement des photos magiques. Il en va de même pour l'appareillage permettant la détermination du groupe sanguin, et les transfusions. La méthode employée relève finalement plus de la mécanique que de la magie.

—Comment faites-vous pour votre ordinateur ? Questionna-t-il en désignant la petite table sur laquelle il était posé.

—Vous _savez_ ce que c'est ?

—Arrêtez une fois pour toute de me prendre pour un idiot, Hermione ! Pour la dernière fois j'espère, je suis à moitié Moldu. J'ai vécu exclusivement comme un Moldu jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans. Je connais leur technologie et je m'en sers même, à l'occasion. Ma maison est équipée de l'électricité et de l'eau courante, je possède, entre autres appareils ménagers, un téléviseur et une chaine Hifi, et j'ai un ordinateur moi-même. Pour tout dire, j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'été à m'initier à l'informatique. Ce qui n'a d'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre ce jeu de mot stupide, rien de bien sorcier…

—Oh ! Eh bien... Je vous avoue que je n'imaginais pas… il ne vous manque plus qu'un jean et un téléphone portable pour vous fondre dans la masse, plaisanta t-t-elle

—J'en ai un, bien que je ne m'en serve guère que pour internet, et je ne me promène pas en redingote dans le monde moldu ! Ses yeux se plissèrent dans un sourire moqueur, qu'il ne laissa tout de même pas arriver jusqu'à ses lèvres devant l'air abasourdi d'Hermione. « Alors… l'ordinateur ? »

—En fait, je ne sais pas au juste ce que j'espérais. Peut-être découvrir un sortilège qui me permettrait de charger la batterie et lui permettrait de fonctionner, ne serait-ce qu'à certains endroits du château, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé…

—Pour cela, je peux vous aider. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'en ai moi-même un. En ce qui concerne les machines dont je parlais, peut-être qu'en modifiant le sortilège pour le rendre plus puissant…

—Vous… avez réussi à le faire fonctionner ?

—Ce n'était tout compte fait pas bien compliqué… évidemment, le fait que je puisse me faire obéir du château a bien aidé les choses ! Je vous apprendrai le sort, mais les appareils ne fonctionnent pas partout. J'ai réussi à aménager une zone… une espèce de… 'caisson', en quelque sorte, ouvert à la technologie moldue, dans une ancienne salle de cours, attenante à mon laboratoire personnel, que j'ai rendue Incartable. Les batteries des appareils électriques non seulement n'y sont pas neutralisées, mais ne se déchargent plus, une fois l'appareil ensorcelé. J'espère qu'il est inutile de préciser que je vous demande de tenir votre langue, même vis-à-vis de Minerva, jusqu'à nouvel ordre… Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

—Vous… vous me faites confiance ?

Il lui jeta un regard ironique, et lorsqu'il répondit, son ton était redevenu sarcastique.

—Ce n'est pas non plus un secret d'état, la 'brèche' que j'ai créée est bien protégée, et ne met en aucune façon en danger les défenses du château, mais le monde magique a encore du mal à accepter les technologies moldues. Je préfère que cela reste confidentiel pour le moment. Et si vous voulez que je vous aide à trouver une solution au problème de votre ami, nous aurons besoin chacun des connaissances de l'autre. Si j'ai bien compris, le temps commence à presser, et se faire des cachotteries ne servirait qu'à retarder les choses. Nous n'avons le choix ni l'un, ni l'autre. De plus… une lueur brilla au fond de ses yeux sombres, pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, elle aurait juré avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur son visage, « si vous aviez vraiment voulu me nuire, vous auriez déjà raconté à tout le château que vous m'avez appris à faire des ricochets ! »

Elle sourit franchement à cette sortie. Elle conservait jalousement par devers elle l'espèce de camaraderie qui s'était installée entre eux depuis cette après-midi au bord du lac. Depuis ce jour, il était moins réservé avec elle. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en présence des autres, il arrivait parfois à lâcher prise pendant quelques minutes, et il lui laissait inconsciemment entrevoir un côté presque… vulnérable et en tout cas profondément humain et bien éloigné de ce qu'il montrait en public.

—Qui vous dit que je ne réserve pas cela pour vous faire chanter à l'occasion ?

—Personne ne vous croirait, et vous auriez plus de choses à perdre que moi dans l'histoire… moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ma charge de directeur pour vivre !

Elle lui jeta un regard circonspect, mais l'étincelle était toujours là, au fond de ses yeux, et elle se détendit.

 **TBC**


	15. Nuit d'ivresse

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un grand merci à tou(te)s, identifié(e)s ou pas, pour vos reviews. Je vous aime !  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

 **N/A** : Un chapitre plus léger aujourd'hui. Les choses avancent 'piano piano' … nos deux id-héros commenceraient-ils à se poser des questions pertinentes ?

* * *

 **Nuitd'ivresse**

 **.**

L'anniversaire d'Hermione tombait un vendredi. A l'initiative de Fred, la petite bande des jeunes gens qui avaient tissé des liens cet été-là, augmentée des membres les plus jeunes de l'équipe enseignante, Charlie, Neville et même Draco Malfoy, qui après les quelques mois de méfiance, et d'observation réciproque du début, avait remarquablement réussi à faire oublier son passé d'adolescent arrogant et Mangemort éphémère, et à parfaitement s'intégrer à l'équipe enseignante, s'était retrouvée pour une soirée de détente à Pré-au-Lard, chez Madame Rosmerta.

Après le gâteau d'anniversaire et plus que certainement quelques verres de trop, l'ambiance était on ne peut plus détendue et les éclats de rires fusaient sans véritable raison. Fred et Ernie complotaient dans un coin, Charlie faisait ouvertement du charme à la fois à Tonks et à Hermione sous l'œil amusé de Maggie, pendant que Draco et Neville semblaient plongés dans une discussion on ne peut plus sérieuse et technique, malgré quelques grasseyements, incluant botanique et potions… sauf que celui qui y aurait vraiment prêté attention, aurait vite compris que la conversation portait en fait sur les propriétés comparées des différentes plantes employées, et des méthodes de distillation, qui permettraient d'améliorer les qualités de certaines des boissons dont les restes gisaient lamentablement dans les fonds des nombreux verres et flacons alignés devant eux. Et accessoirement des effets intéressants que pourrait produire le mélange de certains desdits fonds de bouteilles. Mélanges qu'ils décidèrent de commencer à tester immédiatement, dans un esprit, bien évidemment, purement scientifique.

Personne ne porta attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait, pas plus qu'à la silhouette sombre qui, après un instant d'hésitation à la vision de cette joyeuse assemblée, entra dans la taverne pour aller discrètement s'installer dans l'angle le plus obscur, en commandant au passage un whisky Purfeu.

Les rires finirent par s'estomper, pour laisser progressivement la place aux regards vagues et somnolents des fins de soirées bien arrosées, et les jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à lever le siège, d'une allure peu assurée. Dans son coin, l'homme en noir ne quittait pas des yeux le groupe formé par Charlie Weasley, qui enlaçait d'un côté Tonks par les épaules, et de l'autre Hermione par la taille… Un étrange pincement au niveau de l'estomac, il avala d'un trait le fond de son verre, que sans s'en rendre compte, il serrait entre ses doigts au point d'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Le silence oppressant des cachots, qu'il appréciait tant autrefois, avait fini par avoir raison de lui, ce soir-là. Et comme à ses débuts de professeur à Poudlard, alors que ses collègues avaient encore du mal à accepter parmi eux un ancien Mangemort, c'est aux Trois Balais qu'il avait espéré trouver un peu de lumière et de vie. Le départ du petit groupe marqua la fin du service et les stores s'abaissèrent tout seuls sur un coup de baguette de la patronne. Rosmerta, un verre d'hydromel entre les doigts, vint s'assoir en face de lui en souriant.

—Tu es revenu depuis plusieurs mois, tu aurais pu me rendre visite un peu plus tôt ! Reprocha-t-elle gentiment. Elle posa furtivement une main légère sur la sienne. « J'ai toujours eu du mal à accepter ce qu'on disait de toi, pendant la dernière année de la guerre. Je suis heureuse que ce n'ait pas été vrai, Severus. »

Elle avait été sa première alliée, la première qui ne l'ait pas rejeté, après qu'il soit revenu à Poudlard, après avoir pris la Marque, vingt-huit ans plus tôt. Celle qui sans même savoir ce qui le rongeait, sans rien lui demander, l'avait discrètement aidé à surmonter sa douleur, après la mort de Lily. Celle auprès de qui, bien plus tard, il avait parfois trouvé un peu de chaleur lorsqu'il faisait trop froid dans son âme…

Il n'avait pas retiré sa main, mais elle avait perçu son léger tressaillement, lorsqu'elle l'avait touché.

—Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te demander de rester, le passé est le passé, et tu dois me trouver bien vieille. Je voulais juste te souhaiter la bienvenue, et te dire que je suis toujours là, si tu as besoin de discuter.

—Merci. Finit-il par répondre dans un souffle. « Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir… et tu es toujours magnifique. C'est juste que… »

—Ne dis rien, je comprends. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte fermée. « Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux. Pour toi, ce n'est jamais fermé. Toujours tes bonnes habitudes ? Pas plus d'un whisky ? Elle fit léviter une bouteille vers leur table. « Mais tu accepteras bien de partager un verre d'hydromel avec moi, pour célébrer ton retour ? »

 **…**

Hermione regagna ses quartiers en fredonnant, la tête légère et l'esprit un peu embrumé. Elle tituba en entrant dans son salon, se dirigeant au jugé dans l'obscurité vers la porte de sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle trébucha sur un coin redoublé du tapis et manqua, avec un juron fort peu élégant, de s'étaler de tout son long, quelle eut l'idée géniale de jeter un Lumos, juste à temps pour éviter de percuter un des deux fauteuils qui jouxtaient la cheminée. Elle papillonna un moment des yeux, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la table basse qui séparait les sièges. Dubitative, elle s'approcha, en augmentant la puissance de son Lumos.

Elle était absolument certaine ne n'avoir laissé aucun livre à cet endroit ! A côté du livre, un flacon, contenant un liquide d'un vert presque transparent était posée sur une feuille de parchemin. Après quelques seconde, les lettres cessèrent de danser devant ses yeux, et put lire avec curiosité : ' _J'ai composé cette potion comme une alternative à la Sommeil sans Rêves. Elle est un peu plus forte, mais elle ne devrait normalement pas causer d'accoutumance. Je l'ai testée sur moi, et n'ai pour le moment constaté aucun effet indésirable, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toute observation complémentaire que vous pourriez constater. Pour votre corpulence, cinq gouttes suffisent... son effet est quasiment instantané, assurez-vous bien d'être déjà couchée avant de la prendre. Severus._ ' Évidemment… qui d'autre que le directeur de l'école avait accès à tous les espaces, même privés, du château ? La tête un peu vide, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il ait inventé cette potion spécialement pour elle ! Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souffrait des mêmes symptômes, mais semblait ne s'être jamais préoccupé d'y trouver plus tôt une solution… où plus certainement n'en avait-il jamais eu le loisir. Mais le fait qu'il ait pensé à la partager avec elle la touchait étrangement.

Elle souleva le livre avec précaution, et sourit en déchiffrant le titre. C'était une superbe édition originale de 'La dame aux camélias', en parfait état. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit trois mots, calligraphiés sur la page de garde, de la même écriture que celle du parchemin : ' _Bon anniversaire, Hermione._ ' C'était un cadeau magnifique, qui avait dû coûter une fortune. Des papillons se mirent à danser devant ses yeux tandis qu'une bouffée de chaleur lui montait au visage… _Severus Snape_ lui avait offert un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Comment connaissait-il la date de son anniversaire ? ' _Tu es son employée, il un dossier complet sur toi ! Ce que tu peux être gourde parfois, ma pauvre fille. Décidément, l'alcool ne te réussit pas !_ ' Serrant entre ses doigts la fiole de potion, et le livre sur son cœur, elle se dirigea d'un pas un peu hésitant vers sa chambre, sans avoir le courage de passer par la salle de bains.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione Granger s'endormait avec un livre, mais cette fois, il était fermé, et serré entre ses bras, et un sourire subsistait sur le visage paisiblement endormi de la jeune femme.

Si le réveil fut un peu difficile en raison des libations de la nuit, Hermione se sentait malgré tout plus reposée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard se porta sur le livre de Severus, qu'elle déposa sur son chevet avant de s'assoir au bord du lit. Elle porta une main à son crâne en grimaçant, et résistant à l'envie de se ré-enfouir sous ses couvertures, elle se leva péniblement et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bains où elle se dépêcha d'avaler une potion Anti-migraine, avant de prendre une longue douche revigorante. L'heure du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle était passée depuis longtemps et elle demanda un pot de café bien noir aux elfes, avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil, le livre sur les genoux.

Des étincelles vertes se mirent à danser dans la cheminée, annonçant un message, et une voix de femme s'éleva de l'âtre.

—Hermione ? Si je te dérange n'hésite pas à me le dire.

—Luna ! Non pas du tout, en fait, je viens juste de me lever.

Un petit rire amusé salua cette affirmation.

—Je constate que tu as passé un bon anniversaire… c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Je pourrais peut-être faire un saut, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

—Ca me ferait très plaisir, je t'ouvre la cheminée tout de suite.

Un instant plus tard, une jeune femme blonde se matérialisait dans l'âtre, au milieu d'un bouquet de flammes vertes.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent. L'amitié qui avait commencé à les rapprocher l'année de la création de l'AD s'était renforcée par la suite. Un lien très fort les unissait. Luna avait perdu son père, tué dans sa cellule, à Azkaban, par les Mangemorts en fuite après la chute de Voldemort, et pourtant c'était elle qui avait soutenu Hermione pendant les premiers temps après la guerre. Malgré ses airs rêveurs et ses idées parfois farfelues, elle était d'une intelligence et d'une intuition rares. Elles ne se voyaient pas assez souvent au goût de la jeune Médicomage, qui était ravie de sa visite.

Elle portait une robe jaune vif, une couronne de feuilles d'automne dans les cheveux et des glands ornaient ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle ne parcourait pas le monde à la recherche de nouvelles espèces, la jeune naturaliste passait une grande partie de son temps à Poudlard, pour étudier les animaux magiques de la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Elle avait épousé, quelques années plus tôt, Rolf, l'arrière-petit-fils de Newt Scamander, Magizoologiste comme son aïeul, avec lequel elle avait eu d'adorables jumeaux, Lorcan, le filleul de Ginny, et Lysander dont Hermione était la marraine. Elle avait également repris les rênes du Chicaneur, qui malgré son excentricité était devenu l'organe le plus fiable du monde sorcier. La Gazette, ayant perdu toute crédibilité à la suite des scandales causés par les écrits inconsidérés de Rita Skeeter, faisait maintenant fonction de Tabloïd du monde magique.

—Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour ne pas être couverte de suie et ne pas cracher tes poumons quand tu voyages par Cheminette.

—Eh bien, j'ai toujours un petit bout de corne de Ronflak Cornu sur moi. Entre autre propriétés, ça protège du mal des transports.

—Oh… c'est toujours bon à savoir, je suppose ! Elle avait détourné le regard et loupa le sourire amusé de Luna.

—Je suis venue t'apporter un cadeau d'anniversaire, de la part de ton filleul.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Sur la feuille de papier moldu que lui tendait son amie, était dessiné apparemment au stylo feutre (Lysander adorait les objets moldus que lui apportait régulièrement sa marraine), ce qui semblait être un concombre orange avec deux petits ronds à un bout. Ce qui ressemblait à deux oreilles à une extrémité et une à queue à l'autre, laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un animal, mais les huit pattes la laissaient perplexe.

—Vous avez découvert une nouvelle espèce d'arachnide magique ?

—Non. En fait, c'est… Pattenrond !

— Ohhh ! D'accord… mais… pourquoi huit pattes ?

—Ah ça… c'est parce qu'il court… très vite ! Ça devait être lorsque tu es passée, au début de l'été, et que les jumeaux ont voulu essayer de lui faire prendre un bain avec eux.

—Je vois… c'est tout à fait logique, en fait. Tu l'embrasseras pour moi et tu lui diras que sa marraine l'aime très fort.

—Et ça, Luna lui tendait maintenant un petit sachet de satin, « C'est de ma part. Bon anniversaire, Hermione. »

Après avoir remercié son amie, Hermione défit la cordelette qui fermait le sachet avec une légère appréhension. Les cadeaux de Luna étaient toujours adorables, mais souvent… surprenants. Celui-ci toutefois, semblait plus conventionnel. Elle découvrit avec ravissement un fin bracelet noir et blanc, tressé avec ce qui semblait être une sorte de crin, et retenu par un fermoir d'argent délicatement ouvragé.

—Le crin de Licorne porte bonheur et celui de Sombral apaise les tourments de l'esprit, expliqua Luna. « J'aurais aimé te l'offrir plus tôt, mais si le crin de Licorne est relativement facile à trouver, il n'en est pas de même pour celui de Sombral. Pour qu'il conserve intactes toutes ses propriétés magiques, il faut que l'un deux accepte de le donner volontairement. Hagrid m'a aidé à les convaincre, mais il a fallu du temps… des années en fait. Bien sûr ce n'est pas un remède miracle, mais ça pourra peut-être t'aider à atténuer tes cauchemars, et… »

Hermione ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, et la serra dans ses bras, des larmes plein les yeux.

—Luna ! Tu es… tu es extraordinaire, tu es la meilleure des amies. C'est… c'est un cadeau magnifique ! Merci ! Tu veux bien m'aider à l'attacher ?

Pendant qu'Hermione admirait le bracelet, à son poignet, Luna tourna lentement sur elle-même. Elle venait de rentrer d'un voyage d'études à l'étranger, et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir l'appartement de son amie.

—Alors c'est ici que tu vis ! C'est très joli… serein. Alors raconte-moi, ça fait quoi d'être à la place de Poppy ?

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent un long moment, avant qu'Hermione ne se lève pour commander un repas pour deux aux elfes.

—Finalement, tu as fini par t'y faire… aux elfes ?

—Bien obligée, ils sont plus têtus et plus fiers que des hippogriffes. Je n'ai pas réussi à en convaincre un seul d'accepter un vêtement, depuis que je suis revenue.

Luna s'était penchée pour attraper le livre qu'Hermione avait posé sur la table basse lorsqu'elle était arrivée et l'examinait avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

—C'est… c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ! _Pourquoi faisait-il soudain aussi chaud ?_

—T'offrir un livre, je comprends, mais… un roman moldu en français ? Qui pourrait avoir l'idée… elle souleva la couverture de l'ouvrage, et fronça les sourcils en lisant les trois mots tracés sur la page de garde. « Hermione ! »

—Quoi ?

—Ne me dis pas que… je connais cette écriture, je l'ai assez vue pendant six ans, sur mes parchemins !

—Je…

— _Snape_ t'a offert un cadeau pour ton anniversaire ? Et ça m'a tout l'air d'être une édition ancienne…

—Ce… c'est un collègue… les autres aussi m'ont fait… ne vas pas t'imaginer…

—Arrête de chercher à te justifier, c'est génial ! Tu sais, j'étais une Serdaigle, et il ne se comportait pas avec nous comme avec les Gryffondors, je n'ai jamais eu les mêmes aprioris que vous sur lui, et même la dernière année, il y avait des choses, dans son comportement qui donnaient à réfléchir sur sa réelle allégeance à Voldemort...  
C'est l'homme le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais rencontré, et tu n'as jamais été obnubilée par le physique des garçons que tu as fréquentés… j'ai toujours pensé que s'il n'avait pas été ton professeur et s'il n'avait pas été aussi vieux… comment dire… vous vous ressemblez étrangement de bien des façons. Et maintenant, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as confié lorsqu'il est revenu, vous n'avez plus que dix ans de différence! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien dit à personne.

—Luna ! Il n'y a rien entre Severus et moi !

— _Severus_ … vraiment ?

—Eh bien… oui ! Entre collègues, on s'appelle par nos prénoms, tout le monde le fait.

 _Décidément, il faisait de plus en plus chaud !_

Luna leva ses deux mains devant elle, avec un rire cristallin.

—D'accord, j'arrête de te taquiner. Mais avoue qu'il y a tout de même quelque chose entre vous. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse des cadeaux à n'importe qui, sous le simple prétexte que c'est un ou une collègue de travail… surtout des cadeaux de cette valeur.

—Eh bien, nous… nous sommes… amis, je crois. Lorsque nous sommes seuls, il arrive à se détendre un peu, à être simplement … un être humain normal, et il… c'est difficile à expliquer. C'est un être qui a été profondément blessé. Les traumatismes que nous avons subis, ne sont vraiment pas grand-chose par rapport à tout ce qu'il a dû endurer pendant les deux guerres, et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, également pendant son enfance. C'est toujours un connard, par beaucoup de côtés, mais un connard attachant… parfois, j'ai juste envie… je ne sais pas, je sais qu'il ne me laisserait pas lui exprimer la moindre compassion, mais je voudrais… j'aimerais essayer de l'aider. Le problème, c'est que dès que je fais un pas vers lui, au sens figuré bien sûr, il recule. Il n'a jamais eu personne, tu comprends, il a été exploité pendant toute sa vie, pour finalement être littéralement envoyé à l'abattoir.

—Joli plaidoyer… mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est un peu comme si tu étais en face de… d'un animal sauvage que tu voudrais apprivoiser. Il va te falloir beaucoup de patience et de tact, je sais de quoi je parle ! Honnêtement Hermione, tu n'aurais pas un… petit faible pour lui ? Je te jure de garder ton secret !

—Je… je ne sais pas. _Vraiment_ ! Il y a peine quelques mois qu'il est revenu, et il a passé presque tout ce temps enfermé dans ses appartements, son laboratoire ou son bureau… Depuis la rentrée, nous nous voyons deux fois par semaine, lorsqu'il vient superviser les visites médicales, et de temps en temps lorsqu'il juge bon de se montrer aux repas dans la Grande Salle, c'est tout.

—Mais il t'a offert un cadeau, ce prouve bien que tu as su établir avec lui une communication privilégiée.

—C'est une plaisanterie entre nous. A cause de mon problème avec les cheminées, tu sais... L'héroïne de l'histoire est atteinte de tuberculose, et tousse tout le temps… un jour, il m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas sortir d'une cheminée sans rejouer à chaque fois 'la dame aux camélias'. C'est tout.

—Je veux bien, mais il aurait pu t'offrir une édition bon-marché. Et l'allusion même montre que c'est personnel, je suppose que les autres ne te comparent pas à, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture, s'appliquant à lire correctement le titre, « la dâme hô caemiliâ ! »

—Non. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre comprendrait l'allusion, d'ailleurs.

—Ah, tu vois bien… et puis rien que ta façon de rougir lorsqu'on parle de lui…

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire en esquivant le coussin qu'Hermione venait de lui lancer.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _'tite review ? *puppy eyes*_


	16. Les révélations de PhineasNigellus Black

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un grand merci à mes reviewe(rs)uses. Vous allumez le soleil, même sous la pluie (au sens propre et au sens figuré) !  
Manon, juliana : merci d'être toujours là. Eileen1976 : patience, elle y va… et moi aussi j'adore Luna !  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **Les révélations de Phineas Nigellus Black**

 **.**

Après le départ de Luna, Hermione se mit en quête de Severus, afin de le remercier pour son cadeau, mais elle ne le trouva ni chez lui, ni dans son laboratoire, ni dans la salle aménagée pour la technologie moldue. Il aurait certes pu ne pas vouloir lui répondre, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il aurait fait cela. En dernier recours, elle se décida à faire un dernier essai avec son bureau.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, avec un léger trouble, à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son amie. Pouvait-elle vraiment être… am-attirée par Severus Snape ? Cette idée, qui lui aurait parue complètement absurde quelques mois, voire même quelques semaines plus tôt, ne lui semblait plus aussi incongrue, maintenant. A quel moment l'espèce de complicité qui s'était insidieusement instaurée entre eux depuis son retour s'était-elle transformée en quelque chose de plus… profond ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas être question d'un quelconque sentiment amoureux, elle en était… elle en était… En était-elle vraiment si sûre ? La réponse qu'elle avait donnée à Luna était bien la vérité, elle ne savait tout simplement pas. Vraiment pas. Mais leurs rapports avaient indubitablement évolué depuis l'été. Elle aimait à penser qu'ils étaient devenus amis, et même bons amis. Seuls de bons amis peuvent s'envoyer des piques, se disputer ainsi qu'ils le faisaient souvent, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, le quart d'heure suivant. Elle aimait son intelligence, leur passion commune pour la lecture, leurs longues conversations, le fait qu'il ne soit pas, comme la plupart de ses amis si l'on exceptait Luna, rebuté par ses centres d'intérêts. Elle aimait sa simple présence et leurs silences partagés, les heures qu'ils passaient dans l'ancienne salle de potions, chacun travaillant de son côté sur le problème qui les occupait, avant de confronter leurs trouvailles et leurs idées, et d'en discuter encore pendant d'autres heures.

Elle aimait à penser qu'il était différent avec elle, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. En public, il était toujours le bâtard des cachots, que tous avaient pu connaître avant. Peut-être à peine un peu moins revêche, maintenant qu'il n'était plus assujetti aux tâches qui avaient été les siennes pendant la guerre. Avec elle, il ne se sentait plus obligé d'arborer le masque froid et inexpressif du professeur Snape. Par moments, il semblait presque… apaisé. Il était toujours, comme elle, hanté par les souvenirs d'un passé, qui pour lui était encore tout proche, mais il faisait de réels efforts pour essayer de tourner la page. Il le lui avait dit, et elle le croyait. La potion de cette nuit témoignait de cette volonté d'apaisement. Non qu'elle ait jamais pensé que cela allait être facile et qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus de mauvais moments ou de rechutes, autant et surtout, pour lui que pour elle. Mais elle osait espérer que les choses continueraient sur cette voie…

La Gargouille pivota docilement dès qu'elle eut donné le mot de passe, mais là non plus, personne ne répondit lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau directorial. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas… en l'absence du directeur, la Gargouille n'aurait pas dû la laisser passer aussi facilement, même avec le mot de passe. Elle aurait au moins dû l'avertir qu'il n'était pas là. À moins qu'elle n'ait reçu des instructions spéciales la concernant, comme cela avait été le cas pour Harry, qu'elle avait laissé monter sans rien lui demander, le soir de la bataille. Elle allait revenir sur ses pas, lorsque le battant s'ouvrit silencieusement devant elle.

—Miss Granger ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Entrez, je vous en prie !

Elle reconnaissait cette voix, même si elle ne l'avait entendue qu'une fois en plus de dix ans, le jour du retour de Severus. Elle fit un pas hésitant dans le bureau, en regardant autour d'elle. Le Maître des potions n'était pas là, mais en face d'elle, depuis son cadre accroché au mur, Dumbledore lui souriait, le regard toujours aussi pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

—Ne craignez rien, entrez ! Quelle agréable surprise ! répéta-t-il. « Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre trop rare visite ? »

—Plaisir… parlez pour vous Albus, ronchonna une seconde voix. Ce garçon ne mérite pas d'avoir une deuxième fois le cœur brisé par une de vos satanées Gr… !

—Taisez-vous langue de vipère ! L'interrompit une troisième voix, féminine celle-là. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il apprécierait ce que vous dites ?

—Dilys à raison, vous parlez trop Phineas, et cette charmante enfant mérite que l'on soit plus courtois avec elle. Surenchérit Dumbledore.

Le cœur brisé ? De qui parlait ce vieux fou ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Avait-elle interrompu une conversation en cours avant son arrivée, ou les portraits parlaient-ils d'elle ? Hermione se tourna vivement vers le second tableau.

—Tiens, professeur Black ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ? Vous ne m'avez jamais aimée, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque je suis ici, je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait, en plus d'être née moldue, bien sûr ?

—A part m'avoir enfermé pendant plusieurs mois au fond d'un sac au milieu des chaussettes sales de vos amis, vous voulez dire ?

—Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je ne pouvais pas vous permettre de savoir où nous étions. A cette époque tout le monde croyait que le professeur Snape était…

—Severus a toujours valu mille fois plus que tous ses détracteurs.

Hermione soupira.

—Je le sais maintenant. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me tenir rigueur de ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre. Vous me détestiez parce que pour vous, je n'étais qu'une sang de bourbe, c'est tout ! Vous vous seriez bien entendu avec Voldemort, tiens !

Phineas Black afficha un air profondément offensé.

—De quel droit vous permettez-vous de m'insulter ? C'est vrai, je ne vous aimais pas. Mais pas pour cette raison, et ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'on préfère privilégier la pureté du sang que l'on soutient forcément un psychopathe qui fait honte à notre monde, et que l'on considère les autres comme des subalternes. Le terme que vous avez employé, et que je n'utilise plus moi-même maintenant, par loyauté envers Severus qui ne le supporte pas, n'était jadis qu'un qualificatif des plus ordinaires, bien que, je le reconnaisse, pas très élégant, avant que tout cela ne soit monté en épingle par Gellert Grindelwald… et certains grands esprits ne se privaient pas de l'employer à une certaine époque… n'est-ce pas Albus ?  
Pour revenir au sujet, vous ne m'aviez donné, ni vous ni vos amis, aucune raison de vous apprécier. J'étais contraint de vous aider parce que le directeur de Poudlard me le demandait et que mon rôle, comme celui de tous les anciens directeurs, est de lui apporter mon soutien, mais je n'étais pas obligé de le faire de bon gré. J'ai toujours soutenu Severus Snape, même contre Dumbledore, depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Je connaissais bien les Prince, ils avaient presque toujours été répartis dans ma maison…

—Pas tous ! L'interrompit la même voix féminine que tout à l'heure.

—Oui Dilys, nous savons cela, et certes, Serdaigle vaut mieux que Gryffondor ou Poussouffle. Et avouez que vous avez toujours eu un faible pour lui, vous aussi, surtout après avoir appris que le Choixpeau avait bien failli le lui envoyer.

—Il aurait fait un très bon Serdaigle ! Tout comme vous d'ailleurs, Miss Granger fit elle en adressant un sourire complice à Hermione… et un excellent Médicomage. J'ai suivi sa formation de Guérisseur à Ste Mangouste pendant sa Maîtrise, il est vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas continué dans cette voie. Et je suis très fière de son talent pour les potions de guérison, en particulier celle qu'il a élaborée lorsque le serpent de Vous-savez-qui a attaqué Arthur Weasley, au ministère, il y a quelques années.

—Vous êtes Dilys Derwent, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione en souriant au troisième tableau. « Je vous reconnais, vous avez aussi un portrait à Ste Mangouste. »

—C'est exact, mon enfant, j'ai également suivi votre carrière. Vous êtes brillante, et je suis très heureuse que Severus vous ait auprès de lui.

Phineas Black se racla la gorge impatiemment.

—Comme je le disais, je connaissais bien les Prince, et en particulier l'arrière-grand-père de Severus, celui dont il tient son prénom. C'était une famille très ancienne et très puissante, mais la pureté du sang ne les préoccupait pas outre-mesure. Leurs origines auraient d'ailleurs rendu ridicule une telle revendication de leur part. Si Tiberius, son grand-père, a renié sa fille, ce n'était pas tant parce qu'elle avait épousé un Moldu que parce qu'elle refusait de le quitter après qu'il ait commencé à les maltraiter, elle et son fils, ou du moins de le mettre à l'abri chez lui. Ce qu'Eileen n'a jamais dit à son fils, c'est que son grand-père ne l'avait jamais renié à _lui_. La magie de Severus s'est manifestée très tôt, et dès le départ, il a été évident qu'elle était très puissante. Il voulait déjà adopter son petit-fils lorsqu'il était enfant, afin de le soustraire à la violence de son père, mais elle a refusé de le lui confier, malgré le danger…  
Lui raconterez-vous pourquoi elle a refusé, Albus ?  
Lui raconterez-vous comment elle est venue vous demander conseil, et comment vous l'avez persuadée que le seul moyen de protéger son fils était de le garder auprès d'elle, quitte à rompre les ponts avec sa famille… que lorsqu'il entrerait à Poudlard, vous le prendriez sous votre protection ?  
Lui raconterez-vous comment, et pourquoi, vous avez trahi votre parole ? Comment et pourquoi vous avez décidé de sacrifier cet enfant, comme vous l'avez ensuite fait avec le petit Potter ?

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans l'estomac. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle se retrouva sans trop savoir comment, assise sur un des sièges qui faisaient face au bureau du directeur. Elle regardait fixement le tableau où Dumbledore, les yeux pour une fois baissés, s'était comme tassé dans son fauteuil.

—D-de quoi parle t'il, Albus, qu'avez-vous fait ? Et que veut-il dire au sujet des origines des Prince ? _Répondez-moi_ !

L'air vaincu, le vieux sorcier releva lentement la tête, plantant ses yeux myosotis dans ceux de la jeune femme.

—Je suis vraiment désolé, miss Granger, je vous jure que je regrette amèrement ce qui s'est passé, et qu'il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus, maintenant, que le bonheur de Severus. Et je pense sincèrement que vous pouvez jouer un grand rôle dans cela.

—N'essayez pas de changer de sujet, je suis têtue, et je ne sortirai pas de ce bureau avant d'avoir entendu vos explications !

—Tous les sorciers, même ceux qui se disent du sang le plus pur ont, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, des ancêtres Moldus. Merlin lui-même, était un sang-mêlé. Les légendes moldues elles-mêmes, en ont gardé la mémoire, qui le disent issu d'une mère humaine et, l'histoire ayant été écrite par des chrétiens, d'un père qui ne pouvait être autre chose pour eux, qu'un démon. La seule chose dont ils peuvent se prévaloir est d'avoir conservé la pureté de leur sang depuis un nombre plus ou moins important de générations, c'est tout. Et pourtant, laquelle de ces mêmes familles ne tirerait pas gloire de descendre d'un aussi illustre ancêtre ?

—Que vient faire Merlin là-dedans ? Vous essayez encore de…

—Patience, Hermione, si vous voulez des explications, je dois reprendre l'histoire depuis le début. Je disais donc, quelle famille ne tirerait pas gloire de descendre d'un tel ancêtre ?

—N'a-t-il pas eu de descendance ?

—Bien sûr que si, bien que non légitime. Entre autres, l'une de ses petites-filles épousa un bâtard d'Arthur, qui à défaut d'être officiellement reconnu, reçut le nom de Prince…

—Vous voulez dire que Severus…

—Oh il est loin d'être le seul ! La plupart des vieilles familles pourraient se prévaloir de la même parenté, distillée de la même manière. Disons que son… illustre ancêtre était très sensible à la gent féminine et ne se préoccupait guère de 'semer à tout-va', sans se préoccuper du statut du sang de ses conquêtes. Il ne faut pas prendre toutes les légendes à la lettre, et son amour pour Viviane, s'il était certainement bien réel, ne lui faisait pas oublier les besoins et les plaisirs plus terre à terre que la belle lui refusait.

—Donc… Même s'il ne semble pas y accorder plus d'importance que ça, si je comprends bien, il descend à la fois de Merlin et d'Arthur ?

—Par la main gauche, oui ! Et cette double ascendance, à la fois magique et royale, a valu à sa famille le privilège de seule être initiée au secret, qui se transmet de génération en génération, du rituel qui permet de demander à Viviane l'ouverture des Brumes. Mais cela ne lui donne aucun avantage ni aucune préséance parmi ses pairs. Je doute même que quiconque en ait encore connaissance, et ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui irait le crier sur les toits.

—Morgane le savait-elle lorsqu'elle l'a amené à Avalon ?

—Je l'ignore, il ne portait pas le nom des Prince alors, mais cela n'aurait rien d'impossible, la Dame d'Avalon sait beaucoup de choses… Par contre, c'est sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle la Déesse lui a permis de l'y accueillir, rompant ainsi un isolement de plusieurs siècles.

—Que voulait dire Phineas au sujet de… de votre parole… et de sacrifier… Oh non !

Le vieil homme avait de plus en plus l'air mal-à-l'aise, et les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous l'effet d'une brusque compréhension.

Oh mon Dieu ! Vous n'avez tout de même pas… vous ne pouvez pas avoir fait ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas avoir sciemment…

Le regard bleu évitait maintenant de croiser le sien.

—Répondez-moi, Albus !

 **TBC**


	17. La trahison de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un grand merci à mes reviewe(rs)uses ! *heart*  
Manon, juliana : Coucou et merci pour votre fidélité. *re-heart*  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

Et voilà la suite du chapitre qui en a intrigué plusieurs la semaine dernière. Bravo à Zeugma qui a compris en même temps qu'Hermione !

* * *

 **La trahison de Dumbledore**

 **.**

—REPONDEZ-MOI !

—Phineas a raison, finit-il par avouer dans un souffle. « Eileen m'a demandé une entrevue, environ deux ans après sa venue au monde, elle-même avait été effrayée par l'aura magique qui entourait déjà son fils avant sa naissance. Très peu de sorciers naissent avec la puissance de Severus. Et dans le contexte qui était le nôtre à l'époque, j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il allait représenter un atout décisif pour celui qui saurait le… le gagner à sa cause.

—Dites plutôt le manipuler ! Cracha Hermione.

Dumbledore ne releva pas et poursuivit d'une voix résignée

—Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai remarqué, en plus de tout le reste, ses dons exceptionnels pour l'Occlumencie. Il les maîtrisait depuis la petite enfance. C'était le moyen que j'avais suggéré à sa mère, elle-même excellent Occlumens, comme beaucoup de membres de sa famille, de lui apprendre à utiliser pour l'aider à discipliner sa magie instinctive et à dissimuler ses pouvoirs, afin d'éviter que son père ne s'en prenne trop à lui.

—Et au lieu de le soutenir, au lieu de lui apporter l'attention qu'il méritait, au lieu de le guider et de l'aider à canaliser et à exploiter son potentiel, vous avez au contraire tenté de le brider, vous l'avez ignoré, méprisé, défavorisé, afin qu'il se rapproche peu à peu des partisans de Voldemort, qui lui, reconnaissait sa valeur malgré le statut de son sang. Ce qui était d'autant plus valorisant pour lui…

—Voldemort était en pleine ascension, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, à cette époque. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un au milieu de ce nid de frelons, d'un informateur, et je savais déjà que Severus était le seul qui pourrait arriver à le tromper. J'avais… il baissa les yeux. « J'avais sondé son esprit alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon, et je savais que son âme était assez forte pour résister à l'abîme, et pouvoir revenir intacte vers la lumière. Son amour pour Lily Evans a failli tout faire basculer… si elle avait partagé ses sentiments, il n'aurait sûrement jamais rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais elle a finalement choisi James Potter. »

—Qu'est ce qui me fait soupçonner que vous n'y êtes pas pour rien ?

—Vous me prêtez trop de pouvoir, Hermione. Même les potions d'amour ne peuvent influencer les sentiments sur la durée, vous le savez…

—Mais il y a d'autre méthodes… entendre de façon répétée le très respecté Albus Dumbledore chanter les louanges de son favori et dénigrer le vilain petit canard, par exemple. A la longue, lorsque ledit directeur s'arrange pour monter en épingle la moindre qualité de l'un et pour pousser le second sur des chemins toujours plus glissants, qu'il sait désapprouvés par la belle… Oui, je pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous avez insidieusement réussi à orienter les sentiments de Lily vers James Potter. Vous avez obtenu votre triomphe le jour où le père d'Harry l'a assez poussé à bout pour qu'il profère l'irréparable, et qu'elle se détourne définitivement de lui.

Elle s'était levée et allait et venait dans le bureau comme un lion en cage.

« _Elle_ l'a abandonné. _Vous_ l'avez abandonné. Et comme vous l'aviez prévu, il s'est tourné vers les seuls qui ne le rejetaient pas, qui reconnaissaient ses talents… Vous avez fermé toutes les portes devant lui, et en faisant cela, vous l'avez insidieusement poussé vers les Ténèbres. Vous l'avez poussé à prendre la Marque. Vous ne lui avez laissé aucun autre choix possible. Vous l'avez sacrifié depuis son enfance comme vous aviez prévu de sacrifier Harry. Quelle sorte de monstre peut faire ça à des enfants ? Peut faire ça tout court ? »

—Nous étions en guerre, une guerre qui pouvait signifier l'extinction de notre monde, et un sorcier aussi doué, doublé d'un Occlumens naturel tel que lui ne se rencontre qu'une fois par siècle. Mais jamais je ne l'ai abandonné ! Il fallait qu'il ait l'air d'être vraiment des leurs, et pour cela il devait en être convaincu lui-même, à ce moment-là. Je savais que je trouverais les arguments pour le ramener vers la lumière avant qu'il ait pu se perdre… C'est vrai, je me suis montré volontairement injuste avec lui pendant sa scolarité, il fallait qu'aucun doute ne subsiste quant à ses allégeances lorsqu'il irait rejoindre Voldemort.

—Comme il fallait qu'aucun doute ne subsiste dans l'esprit de vos partisans lorsque vous l'avez obligé à vous tuer, lorsque vous l'avez condamné à vivre un enfer sur terre, avec la mort pour seule issue ?

—Encore une fois, c'était la guerre, et un chef de guerre ne doit pas faire de sentiment. Il doit placer ses pions bien en amont pour pouvoir surprendre son ennemi. Il doit pouvoir être capable de sacrifier la vie de certains pour en épargner des centaines d'autres… et croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de facile ou de jouissif là-dedans.

—Alors c'était vrai, il avait raison… Il n'était. Nous n'étions tous que des pions pour vous, des pions sacrifiables à merci ! Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Finalement, la mort des Potter vous a bien arrangé ! A se demander si ce n'est pas vous… »

—Non ! Ca non ! Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça à…

—… vos précieux Gryffondors ? Vous savez quoi ? J'ai presque honte d'appartenir à cette Maison ! Jamais vous ne les auriez sacrifiés, et pourtant vous n'avez pas hésité une seconde avant de sacrifier Severus. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'était qu'un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Un de plus ou de moins…

A ces mots, Phineas Black se redressa dans son cadre, et posa sur Hermione un regard très différent. Un regard qui cette fois était empli de respect.

—Dois-je vous rappeler que Harry est un Gryffondor ?

—Dois-je vous rappeler qu'en ce qui le concerne vous n'aviez pas le choix, puisque Voldemort l'avait transformé en Horcruxe ? Une des rares choses que vous n'aviez certainement pas prévues ! … Severus est-il au courant de tout ça ?

—De l'histoire de sa famille, oui. Lorsque Tiberius a décidé de le reconnaitre officiellement, après la mort d'Eileen, il a étudié la généalogie de ses ancêtres et appris le Rituel. Son grand-père l'avait exigé afin qu'il puisse se montrer le digne héritier de son nom.

—Et ses grands-parents sont morts à leur tour avant d'avoir pu finaliser l'adoption… une étrange coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ?

—Non miss Granger, au moins de ça, je ne suis pas responsable ! Même si je reconnais que je n'étais pas enchanté par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, je peux vous jurer que ne suis pour rien dans leur disparition, c'était vraiment un accident !

Hermione émit un petit bruit dubitatif, mais n'insista pas.

—Vous n'avez parlé que de l'histoire de sa famille, j'en conclue qu'il n'est pas au courant pour vos autres manigances…

Dumbledore baissa la tête, dans son cadre.

—Vous pouvez le lui dire, si vous estimez que c'est vraiment utile, de toute façon, il ne pourra pas plus me haïr qu'il ne le fait déjà. Mais je préfèrerais…

—Qu'il continue à se fustiger, à se considérer comme le dernier des derniers, à se refuser le moindre plaisir, le moindre bonheur, à chercher à se sacrifier encore et encore, parce qu'il croit qu'il n'est pas digne de mériter d'avoir survécu ? Vous ne vous doutez même pas d'un millième de ce qu'il s'inflige à lui-même à cause de ce que VOUS lui avez fait ! De ce que VOUS lui avez fait faire ! De ce que VOUS l'avez OBLIGE à faire ! Vous me dégoutez, Albus !

—Hermione ! Non !

La voix, reconnaissable entre toutes, venait de l'encoignure de la porte. Depuis quand Severus était-il là, dissimulé dans l'ombre ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

« Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, j'avais mon libre-arbitre. J'aurais pu, _j'aurais dû_ refuser. J'ai décidé tout seul de prendre la Marque. J'ai tué, j'ai torturé, même si ce n'était pas directement, mais c'est moi qui préparais les potions. J'ai fait des choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, et je suis entièrement responsable de tous mes actes ! Alors oui, ce qu'il a fait était indigne, mais il pensait avoir des justifications. Ce que j'ai fait moi était…»

Les yeux d'Hermione flamboyaient de colère, et sa voix dérapait un peu dans les aigus.

—Comme vous le dites, il _pensait_ avoir des justifications ! Mais il n'en avait aucune… RIEN, même si cela constitue le meilleur espoir de gagner une guerre, n'excuse de sacrifier des enfants innocents ! Quelle que soit la cause ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il vous a disposé sur son échiquier dès votre naissance, ou presque, en sachant pertinemment quel rôle il allait vous faire jouer des années plus tard, et tout ce que cela impliquerait pour vous ? Il n'a rien à envier à Grindelwald ou à Voldemort, je me demande même s'il n'est pas pire qu'eux ! Cracha-t-elle.  
« Harry a été, en quelque sorte, une victime collatérale, une opportunité qu'il a su saisir au vol, au cœur de la tragédie, et sur lequel il a reproduit un schéma qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Le priver d'une enfance normale, en laissant emprisonner Sirius, qu'il savait certainement innocent, pour le confier aux Dursley qui allaient le maltraiter… il connaissait parfaitement l'aversion son oncle et de sa tante pour la magie ! Là où le scénario a changé, c'est à son arrivée à Poudlard. Là où vous aviez été rejeté, il a été accueilli à bras ouverts, et il a trouvé en Dumbledore la figure paternelle et protectrice qui lui avait manqué durant son enfance. En se l'attachant, il le préparait à être prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qui lui avaient montré de la bienveillance, tout comme en vous rejetant, il vous a poussé dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Harry lui a été servi sur un plateau par Voldemort lui-même, ce qui n'excuse en rien ce qu'il lui a fait, mais vous… _Vous_ , il vous a sciemment volé votre vie, il l'a piétinée, il l'a réduite en cendres. Il avait tout planifié, tout prémédité. Et même si vous êtes toujours vivant, ce qu'il a fait continue de vous détruire encore aujourd'hui ! Réveillez-vous Severus ! Croyez-vous vraiment que s'il n'avait pas dissuadé votre mère de vous confier à ses parents, si vous aviez été élevé dans une famille aimante, si vous n'aviez eu à faire face à aucun rejet, à commencer par celui de votre père, vous…

—Il ne sert à rien de faire des spéculations, Hermione. J'aurais quand même eu de bonnes chances d'être réparti à Serpentard, à la même époque, et dans le même contexte, et j'aurais peut-être fait les mêmes choix. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui importe, cela n'a jamais existé. Ce qui importe, c'est ce que j'ai fait !

— _Severus_ !

Recroquevillé sur son fauteuil, le portrait de Dumbledore avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de cent ans, même la peinture semblait s'être rétractée.

« Miss Granger a raison, Severus… je ne vous ai jamais laissé le choix, vous étiez si jeune… Depuis votre enfance, que ce soit ici ou dans votre famille, vous avez subi des choses que personne ne devrait avoir à subir. Je le savais, mais j'ai toujours laissé faire, je ne suis jamais intervenu. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, rien fait pour vous, même lorsque Sirius vous a envoyé dans un piège mortel, ou lorsque James vous a fait subir la pire des humiliations devant la moitié de l'école. Par mon inertie, j'ai laissé croire à vos tourmenteurs qu'ils avaient tous les droits en ce qui vous concernait. J'ai laissé la haine et le ressentiment s'installer, et grandir en vous, je les ai cultivés bien au-delà de ce vous pouviez supporter, il aurait fallu la force d'âme d'un homme de beaucoup plus d'expérience pour résister. Vous avez certes choisi tout seul votre voie, mais c'est moi qui en suis le principal responsable, sinon le seul. C'est moi qui vous y ai poussé, qui vous ai fermé tous les autres chemins, les uns après les autres. Vous devez vous autoriser à tourner la page, mon garçon, vous autoriser à vivre pour vous, maintenant ! La Déesse vous a pardonné, vous en avez la preuve sur votre bras, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune Médicomage sursauta à ces mots. De quoi parlait Dumbledore ? Y'avait-il un rapport avec la Marque des ténèbres ?

—Peu m'importe le pardon d'une hypothétique Déesse ! MOI, je ne me pardonne pas. Cracha Snape. « C'est _moi_ qui tenais la baguette, _moi_ qui lançait les impardonnables, c'est _moi_ qui préparais les poisons. Elle peut peut-être effacer un dessin, mais même une déesse ne peut pas effacer cela ! Son masque d'impassibilité s'était fissuré, et on pouvait lire un désespoir sans fin au fond de ses yeux.

Hermione s'était levée et s'était placée face à lui, lui cachant le portrait de Dumbledore. Elle posa une main sur son bras sans qu'il cherche à le retirer.

—Mais il y a l'autre côté, Severus. Pensez à tous ceux que vous avez aidés, à tous ceux que vous avez sauvés… Si vous n'aviez pas été là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait gagné… songez à quoi ressemblerait le monde, aujourd'hui, dirigé par Voldemort ! Combien de morts supplémentaires en dix ans ? Combien de vies brisées ? _Regardez-moi Severus_ ! Il obéit, comme poussé par une force qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. « Venez, quittons ce bureau. Vous avez... Nous avons tous besoin de nous calmer. »

Peu à peu, elle le poussait vers la sortie sans qu'il oppose la moindre résistance, quelque chose semblait s'être cassé en lui. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil, il s'écroula sans qu'elle puisse le retenir.

A genoux sur le palier, il était secoué de longs frissons et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla près de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras, il se laissa faire sans marquer la moindre réaction. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps se suspendit, puis il s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, et soudain, comme une vanne qui s'ouvre, les larmes jaillirent, libératrices. Elles coulaient sur ses joues en flot continu, sans un sanglot, sans qu'il songe à les essuyer. Peut-être n'en avait-il même pas conscience.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils restèrent là, à genoux sur la pierre froide, elle enlaçant le corps frissonnant de cet homme à qui personne, jamais, n'avait accordé une once de compassion ou de réconfort. Qui venait d'avoir, de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, la confirmation que dès sa plus tendre enfance, il n'avait été qu'un pantin, manipulé de bout en bout, puis trahi et sacrifié, par l'homme en qui d'abord sa mère, puis lui, avaient cru pouvoir mettre leur confiance.

Au bout d'une éternité, il sembla se calmer un peu. Il la lâcha, comme étonné de s'être ainsi laissé aller, mais garda la tête baissée, son visage dissimulé par ses cheveux, et elle comprit qu'il n'osait pas la regarder en face, honteux de lui avoir montré sa faiblesse. Alors elle tendit une main pour écarter les mèches sombres, et plongea son regard dans deux puits de ténèbres sans fond. Ce qu'elle y lut lui fit mal. Tant de tourments, tant de souffrances… aucun homme, aucun être vivant ne devrait pouvoir souffrir à ce point. Elle frissonna à son tour, retournée par ce qu'elle percevait, alors elle essaya de mettre dans ses yeux à elle, tout ce qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire, tant les mots lui paraissaient dérisoires après ce qu'il avait vécu, après tous les mensonges qui avaient jalonnés sa vie. Qu'elle était là, qu'elle serait toujours là, et qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. Jamais… Elle eut le temps de distinguer la nuance d'étonnement qui s'afficha fugitivement sur ses traits, avant qu'il ne baisse à nouveau la tête, dissimulant de nouveau son visage derrière le rideau de ses cheveux.

Sans un mot, il l'aida à se relever. Il avait un peu repris contenance, et c'est en silence qu'ils descendirent l'escalier.

« Directeur ! » La gargouille pivota pour les laisser passer.

Une fois le semblant de normalité du couloir retrouvé, elle fut la première à oser parler.

—Voulez-vous que je…

—NON ! _Non_ … reprit-il plus doucement mais fermement. « J'ai besoin d'être seul… Devant son regard perplexe, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un semblant de sourire amer. « Pas de panique, docteur, ça va aller ! Le pire est passé. J'ai juste… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, c'est tout…»

Elle hocha simplement la tête, incapable de tout autre mouvement, incapable de se retourner, et de partir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui imposer une présence qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Son regard suppliant accrocha de nouveau celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait repris son masque inexpressif habituel, mais une minuscule flamme subsistait au fond des prunelles sombres lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Des doigts nerveux agrippèrent son poignet. Il l'attira contre lui, et pendant un court instant, elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa tempe.

—Je… Merci ! Murmura-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Elle était toujours figée sur place alors qu'il arrivait déjà au bout du couloir.

 **TBC**


	18. Un goût de cendres

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

A celles qui m'offrent de si gentilles reviews ! MERCI ! Vous mettez du soleil dans mon cœur !  
Manon : trop tard, déjà fait ! :)  
Juliana : Peut-être pas tout de suite tout de suite, mais ça devrait bientôt "aller mieux" ;)  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

La confession de Dumbledore aurait-elle été un mal pour un (futur) bien ? En tout cas, elle aura permis certaines prises de conscience…

* * *

 **Un goût de cendres**

 **.**

Severus ne se montra pas au repas, ce soir-là, pas plus qu'à ceux du lendemain. Le lundi, Hermione, qui commençait à s'inquiéter, envisagea sérieusement d'aller frapper à la porte de ses appartements. Elle se retint de céder à la tentation en pensant qu'elle le verrait certainement le lendemain. Il n'avait en effet jamais raté aucune des visites médicales, qu'ils avaient programmées tous les mardis et jeudis du premier trimestre.

Mais les heures semblaient tourner au ralenti, et plus le temps passait, et plus son anxiété augmentait. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

—Dina ! Appela-t-elle à voix haute.

Avec un 'pop' caractéristique, une petite Elfe de maison se matérialisa, la regardant d'un air méfiant.

—Maîtr… Miss Hermione désire quelque chose ? Elle avait au moins pu obtenir des petites créatures qu'elles ne l'appellent pas 'maîtresse'. Dina était l'Elfe qui lui avait été attribuée, comme à tous les autres professeurs, lorsqu'elle avait aménagé au château. Elle n'avait eu aucune possibilité de refuser, sous peine de vexer mortellement la petite créature, mais faisait le moins souvent possible appel à ses services.

—Juste te demander quelque chose, Dina. Un… un service. Mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne, pas même au directeur. Tu as compris ?

—Dina ne peut pas mentir au directeur, Dina doit sa loyauté au château et au professeur Prince.

—Ne t'inquiètes pas Dina, ce que je vais te demander ne nuira en rien au professeur, bien au contraire, c'est pour lui que je fais ça.

L'Elfe semblait ébranlée, elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

—Miss Hermione ne donnera pas de vêtement à Dina ?

—Non, je te le promets. Pas si tu fais ce que je te demande. Rassure-toi, je ne ferais jamais rien contre les intérêts de Poudlard ou de ses habitants, et encore moins du professeur Prince. Ni contre aucun règlement, mais tu dois me le jurer.

—Dina peut seulement jurer qu'elle ne dira rien, si elle estime que ce que miss Hermione lui demandera ne fera enfreindre aucune loi à Dina.

—C'est un marché acceptable. Je veux juste savoir si le professeur Prince est dans ses appartements et s'il va bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je te l'ai demandé, c'est tout.

Le visage de l'Elfe s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

—Dina peut répondre à ça, oui, oui ! Le professeur est bon avec les Elfes, et Dina est amie avec Missy, l'Elfe du professeur. Dina est heureuse que Miss Hermione se soucie de lui. Le professeur refuse tous ses repas depuis presque trois jours. Il s'est enfermé chez lui et il a interdit aux Elfes de le déranger. Missy est très, très inquiète pour lui.

—Merci Dina. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais apporter quelque chose au professeur sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ou demander à Missy de le faire ? Juste le poser discrètement à sa portée, sans te montrer…

—Dina peut, oui, oui, miss Hermione.

Hermione détacha de son bras le bracelet offert par Luna, sur lequel elle pointa sa baguette en murmurant un sort, et jeta fébrilement quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin, dont elle fit un petit rouleau, autour duquel elle referma le bijou, avant de tendre le tout à Dina.

—Tiens, et prend bien soin qu'il ne te voie pas !

L'Elfe disparut dans un nouveau 'pop', et Hermione, un peu calmée d'avoir pu faire quelque chose, put enfin s'assoir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, rien de plus qu'un signe de la main, mais il saurait au moins que cette fois, il n'était pas seul, et que s'il l'acceptait, elle serait à ses côtés pour affronter cette épreuve.

 **…**

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours et s'apprêtait à passer sa troisième nuit sur ce fauteuil. Il n'avait pas voulu espionner, mais lorsqu'il était revenu dans le bureau, après un rapide aller-retour à son laboratoire après s'être aperçu que son stock de potion anti-migraine était aussi épuisé que lui (il avait recommencé à travailler sur sa potion de mémoire, à laquelle il souhaitait apporter quelques modifications), il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur le seuil pour écouter, après avoir entendu son nom. Après tout, c'était de lui qu'ils parlaient !

Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette, entre les mains de Dumbledore, un jouet destiné à être jeté aussitôt qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Il l'avait accepté, comme une punition encore trop douce pour tous ses péchés. Mais apprendre que toute son existence avait été manipulée, que sa chute avait été prévue, programmée, provoquée, dans l'unique but de servir les desseins du vieux mage… Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu le plafond sur la tête. Un vide sidéral s'était creusé dans sa poitrine. Pris de vertige, il s'était accroché au montant de la porte, et il serait peut-être tombé s'il n'avait entendu la voix d'Hermione s'élever, glaciale, méprisante, fustigeant celui que tous révéraient comme peut-être le plus grand sorcier depuis Merlin, pour le défendre, _lui_ ! Lui qui ne méritait que mépris et dégoût !

La scène qui avait suivi demeurait, encore maintenant, assez confuse dans sa tête, le traumatisme avait été trop fort. Et lorsqu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de lucidité, il était agenouillé sur les pierres froides du palier, et Hermione le tenait entre ses bras. Lorsqu'il avait enfin osé la regarder, il n'avait pas vu, dans son regard, la moquerie à laquelle il s'attendait après s'être laissé ainsi aller. Il n'avait pas non plus vu de la pitié. Il avait vu… Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir vu une chose pareille !

Il avait déjà passé la nuit précédente dans ce fauteuil, après son retour de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'était pas ivre, il avait toujours refusé de ressembler à son père, et il ne se souvenait d'avoir bu jusqu'à l'ivresse qu'à deux occasions, dans sa jeunesse. Lorsqu'il avait appris le mariage de Lily et James, ce qui l'avait conduit à prendre la Marque, et lors du premier anniversaire de la mort de son amie, qui avait été la conséquence de l'incommensurable bêtise de cette funeste décision.

Ce soir-là, il n'avait bu qu'un whisky et l'hydromel de bienvenue de Rosmerta, et pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à être vraiment cohérent, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se débarrasser de l'écho du rire d'Hermione, alors que Weasley se penchait sur elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille en enlaçant sa taille ? Pourquoi ce vide intérieur ? Cette douleur sourde qui le vrillait ? Il lui semblait avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, il y avait bien longtemps de ça, dans une autre vie. Mais il n'était plus un adolescent, et il avait appris à barricader son cœur et son esprit, depuis cette époque…

Les révélations de Dumbledore l'avaient anéanti. Même si en y réfléchissant bien, il n'en était pas entièrement surpris. L'homme aurait… _avait_ été capable de tout pour son satané 'Plus Grand Bien'. Peut-être devrait-il aller s'allonger. Quel était ce proverbe moldu déjà ? ' _La nuit porte conseil_ ', et il avait une fiole de sa nouvelle potion sur son chevet. Dormir… Oublier, au moins jusqu'au matin. Trois nuits… n'était-ce pas assez se punir pour les fautes d'un autre ? Au moment où il allait se lever, quelque chose attira son regard, sur le guéridon placé près de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il plissa les yeux en attrapant le parchemin roulé, qu'il était bien certain de ne pas y avoir vu la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé dans cette direction, et faisait délicatement glisser l'objet qui le maintenait. Les mots étaient un peu flous, devant ses yeux fatigués.

 _« Ce bracelet m'a été offert par une amie très chère. Le crin de Licorne est censé porter bonheur et celui de Sombral apaiser les tourments de l'esprit, m'a-t-elle dit. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais malgré sa réputation farfelue, c'est une personne de bon sens et de bon conseil, et dont les connaissances ne sont pas toutes à prendre à la légère. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'en ce moment, vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Je l'ai enchanté pour qu'il s'adapte à la taille de votre poignet. S'il vous plait, acceptez-le comme un gage de mon amitié sincère. Hermione »_

Il tenait le fin bracelet tressé entre ses doigts, touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué par le geste de la jeune femme. Il connaissait les propriétés des crins employés. Pour une fois, la fantasque amie d'Hermione, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il s'agisse de Luna Lovegood, avait raison. Et il connaissait la difficulté qu'il y avait à se procurer du crin de Sombral ! Le cœur de sa baguette était un crin de Sombral, et il n'avait jamais douté que cela l'ait souvent aidé à réussir à produire un Patronus dans certaines circonstances extrêmes, où il n'était même presque plus capable de penser. C'était un cadeau très rare et très précieux, et elle n'hésitait pas à s'en défaire _pour lui_ ! Il ferma les yeux, se repassant pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait surpris les révélations de Dumbledore, le film de sa vie.

Il était né dans une famille mixte. Rejeté par les Moldus qui trouvaient 'bizarre' ce garçon renfermé au prénom étrange, qui dès son entrée à l'école élémentaire semblait déjà n'avoir plus rien à apprendre, et ignoré, du moins l'avait-il cru à cette époque, par la famille de Sang-pur qui avait renié sa mère. Il avait espéré le moment où il pourrait enfin rejoindre Poudlard pendant toute son enfance. Il avait pensé qu'il y trouverait, enfin, la reconnaissance de ses semblables. Mais, Sang-mêlé réparti à Serpentard pendant la montée en puissance du Seigneur des ténèbres, il s'était très vite heurté à l'hostilité sous-jacente de ses pairs. Seules l'autorité de préfet de Lucius Malfoy, qui avait eu l'intelligence de déceler très rapidement ses dons exceptionnels et l'exploitation qu'il pourrait en faire auprès de Voldemort, et plus tard l'amitié affichée de Regulus Black, lui avaient permis de ne pas être traité en paria.

Son amitié avec une Gryffondor, née-moldu de surcroît, ne jouait pas non plus en sa faveur. Il avait plus d'une fois regretté de s'être opposé à l'avis du Choixpeau, qui voulait l'envoyer à Serdaigle. La Maison de sa grand-mère paternelle, avait-il appris plus tard. Afin de pouvoir se retrouver dans la même Maison que sa mère. Cela avait été le premier d'une longue série de mauvais choix.

Le second fut de n'avoir pas su résister à la tentation de se lier avec les rejetons des familles de Mangemorts avérés. Mais comment trouver, à douze ans, la force de caractère de repousser les offres d'amitié, fussent-elles intéressées, lorsqu'on a été rejeté durant la plus grande partie de sa jeune vie, en premier chef par son propre père ? Le bourrage de crâne de ses nouveaux camarades, couplé au harcèlement des Maraudeurs et à l'indifférence du corps enseignant, l'avaient peu à éloigné de la seule personne qui aurait pu le sauver de ce cercle infernal. Sa faiblesse de caractère lui avait coûté l'amitié de Lily. C'est alors qu'il avait commencé à forger sa carapace.

Le pire fut évidemment de se lier à Voldemort.

La Maîtrise n'avait été qu'une formalité pour lui, qu'il avait expédiée en deux ans là où il en fallait au moins quatre à n'importe qui. Il n'avait pas encore vingt ans lorsqu'il était devenu le plus jeune Maître des potions que le Royaume-Uni ait jamais connu, et à peine vingt et un lorsqu'il avait commencé à enseigner à des élèves à peine plus jeunes que lui. Qui sait quels sommets il aurait pu atteindre s'il n'avait pas commis la pire stupidité de sa vie en prenant la Marque pour de mauvaises raisons. Il n'était pas un Sang-pur, ce combat n'était pas le sien. Il s'était laissé séduire par des chimères, pensant qu'il pourrait impressionner celle qui l'avait rejeté.

Une fois la Marque gravée dans sa chair, il n'était plus de retour en arrière possible.  
Le réveil avait été brutal, il avait très vite réalisé ce qu'il était devenu : rien de plus que du bétail, marqué à jamais du sceau de son Maître. Un esclave qui n'avait aucun autre choix que d'accepter le pire ou de mourir.

Et le dernier fut de rapporter la prophétie de Trelawney à Voldemort. Que n'était-il arrivé dix minutes plus tard à la Tête de sanglier, ce jour-là ! Tout aurait été différent, il n'aurait pas causé, même involontairement, la perte de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. Il n'aurait pas cultivé, pendant des années, cette culpabilité qui l'avait rongé de l'intérieur jusqu'à le détruire. Il aurait peut-être réussi à tourner la page sur cette affection à sens unique qui s'était peu à peu transformée en obsession maladive après la mort de Lily…

Mais si Lily n'était pas morte, aurait-il, malgré ce que pouvait en dire Dumbledore, trouvé le courage de revenir vers la Lumière ?

Il avait vendu son âme au vieux mage pour essayer de réparer sa faute involontaire. Pourtant, en cela aussi, il avait été dupé. Dumbledore l'avait ouvertement méprisé, rabaissé pendant des années, tout en proclamant hypocritement haut et fort sa confiance en lui à qui voulait l'entendre. Il lui avait certes épargné de subir le sort des autres Mangemorts à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il s'était avéré un Maître plus impitoyable que ne l'avait été le mage noir, n'hésitant jamais à l'humilier, à lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait, à maintenir ouvertes ses blessures les plus douloureuses.  
Lui qui n'avait pourtant pas su tenir sa part du marché.  
Lui dont l'excès de confiance dans ses maudits Gryffondors avait causé la mort des Potter.  
Lui qui avait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation condamné un enfant innocent à mort pour servir ses intérêts.

Jusqu'au bout il avait été son esclave obéissant, jusqu'à accepter l'inacceptable, tant le vieil homme avait su manipuler ses remords et sa culpabilité de main de maître, allant, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, jusqu'à lui faire endosser ses propres manquements. Il avait tout accepté, sans même l'espoir d'une rédemption, pour la mémoire de la seule personne qui avait été là pour lui pendant quelques années.  
Ce choix-là, le bon choix, il l'avait fait pour son malheur, et en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait toujours su qu'il le conduirait à la mort, et pour son expiation, il avait accepté de boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

Il avait vécu toute sa vie d'adulte en fonction de sa mission, il n'avait jamais envisagé de pouvoir survivre à la guerre. Maintenant que tout était terminé, maintenant qu'il était libre, il ne lui restait plus rien, et après les révélations de Dumbledore, même la liberté avait un goût de cendres amères. Il ne savait pas comment reconstruire cette vie qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il en avait le vertige… s'il allait tout gâcher encore une fois ?

Il ferma les yeux, laissant aller sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. N'avait-il pas seulement _imaginé_ la flamme qui avait illuminé le regard d'ambre qui avait capturé le sien, lorsqu'elle l'avait obligé à la regarder ? N'avait-il pas seulement _imaginé_ le frisson qui avait parcouru le corps d'Hermione sous la caresse, aussi légère qu'elle ait été, de ses lèvres sur sa tempe ? Il était fatigué de lutter, il n'avait plus envie de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête, cette petite voix qui depuis qu'il avait lâché son poignet, lui susurrait comme un mantra ' _N'ait pas peur de l'aimer, imbécile. Aime-la car elle pourra peut-être enfin te donner goût à la vie._ '

Il n'avait pas peur, il était terrifié ! Plus il retournait la scène dans sa tête, et plus il se persuadait qu'il avait imaginé tout ça, et pourtant… et pourtant il avait envie d'y croire, il avait _besoin_ d'y croire. Il s'accrochait à ses sourires, à ses regards, à ses colères lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il se mettait inutilement en danger, à la fougue qu'elle mettait à le défendre. Contre lui-même, contre Dumbledore. Aux souvenirs des moments qu'ils avaient partagés depuis son retour.

Pouvait-il prendre ce risque ? Supporterait-il d'être une fois de plus rejeté ? Il ne voulait plus souffrir, mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard ? Il referma le bracelet autour de son poignet, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Demain… demain serait un autre jour.

 **TBC**


	19. Halloween eve

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Merci aux revieweuses, mes rayons de soleil ! C'est grâce à vous que cette fic continue à être publiée régulièrement, voire parfois (certaines semaines, c'est un peu difficile) à exister.  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

 _Pour répondre à certains MP, et au cas où le sujet intéresserait d'autres personnes : OUI, l'histoire va très bientôt (encore quelques chapitres toutefois… Severus reste Severus, hein !) devenir un peu « citronnée », par moments (l'influence de Dumbledore sur le climat de Poudlard ? :). Mais il n'est, pour le moment, pas dans mes intentions de « faire » dans le « lemon » explicite. On en restera donc, à partir de ce moment-là et jusqu'à nouvel ordre (mais sait-on jamais où nos personnages peuvent nous amener…) au « lime » et au rating T. Si un M venait à s'imposer à ma plume et aux yeux de mes lecteurs les plus chastes, je ne manquerais pas de vous prévenir )  
Bises._

* * *

 **Halloween eve**

 **.**

Lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle, le mardi matin, pourtant en avance sur son horaire habituel, Severus était déjà là, assis devant une tasse de café fumant, un journal déplié sur la table à côté de lui. Les cernes autour de ses yeux dénonçaient ses nuits sans sommeil, et il arborait l'air avenant d'un hippogriffe à qui on viendrait de botter le derrière.  
Il ne se décida à lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil que lorsqu'elle vint délibérément s'assoir sur la chaise voisine de la sienne. Lisant l'incertitude et une certaine gêne dans son langage corporel, elle lui sourit, choisissant de jouer la carte de la normalité, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'inhabituel au cours des trois derniers jours.

—Bonjour Severus, comment allez-vous, ce matin ? Le temps s'est rafraichi, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça qu'il neige de bonne heure cette année, Fit-elle d'un ton enjoué en attirant une corbeille de toasts d'un Accio paresseux.

—Je vais bi… mieux (elle s'était _souciée_ de lui, elle lui avait apporté plus de réconfort en deux jours, qu'il n'en avait jamais eu dans toute sa vie, elle méritait mieux que des faux-semblants), je vous remercie... Il se mit à jouer avec sa petite cuillère, laissant passer un silence assez long pour en devenir presque gênant. Je… je vous remercie pour tout ! reprit-il très vite en baissant la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux dissimuler son visage.

Attrapant un toast dans la corbeille qui venait de s'arrêter devant elle, elle se mit à le beurrer, comme si recevoir des remerciements embarrassés de Severus Snape au petit-déjeuner était quelque chose d'on ne peut plus naturel et banal.

—C'est moi qui vous dois des remerciements. Votre potion… Seigneur ! Vous êtes un véritable génie, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Et… et le livre est magnifique, vraiment, c'est un très beau cadeau, j'en suis presque gênée !

—Ce n'est rien, il était dans ma famille depuis… sûrement depuis sa parution, en fait. Je suis content qu'il vous plaise. Et il est certainement beaucoup moins précieux que… il baissa brièvement les yeux vers son poignet gauche, et le cœur de la jeune femme fit inexplicablement un double salto dans sa poitrine. Caché sous ses longues manches, il portait son bracelet ! « Vous n'auriez pas dû vous défaire de… que va penser miss Lovegood ? »

Après avoir hésité plus longtemps que nécessaire entre deux parfums, afin de se donner une contenance, elle se saisit, finalement au hasard, d'une coupe remplie de confiture de framboises, et répondit tout en continuant, en apparence tranquillement, à préparer sa tartine d'une main dont elle s'efforçait de cacher le tremblement.

—Tss tss! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot à ce sujet ! Et Luna me connait assez bien pour comprendre que je dois avoir une très bonne raison de ne pas le porter, et ne pas s'en offusquer (au besoin, elle lui dirait la vérité, mais cela, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir). « À ce propos elle est mariée maintenant, et revendique le nom de Scamander. »

Manifestement soulagé par le ton de la conversation, il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, entrant dans son jeu.

—Scamander… Rolf Scamander, le petit-fils de Newt ? Voyons… entré à Poudlard en 1992, la même année que miss Lovegood et Ginevra Weasley, réparti à Poussouffle, passablement doué en potions… il s'intéressait beaucoup aux créatures magiques, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, un trait de famille je suppose. Je suis certain qu'ils forment un couple tout à fait… assorti !

—Et encore, vous n'avez jamais rencontré les jumeaux ! Gloussa Hermione en retour en mordant dans le toast, et en récupérant du bout d'un doigt une miette au coin de sa bouche. Puis, avisant du coin de l'œil la porte qui commençait à pivoter sur ses gonds, elle ajouta rapidement, en posant une main sur le journal, à côté de la sienne, mais en prenant bien garde de ne pas le toucher : « Plus sérieusement Severus, n'oubliez pas que je serai là si vous éprouvez le besoin de parler de tout ça. Peu importe le temps qu'il vous faudra pour être prêt. Je veux que vous sachiez que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. A n'importe quel moment.»

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick firent leur entrée dans la salle en discutant, suivis de près par les autres professeurs, et les premiers groupes d'élèves. Après avoir émis un grognement évasif qui pouvait au choix, être interprété comme une improbable réponse, ou passer pour une vague salutation à l'adresse de ses collègues, il finit d'avaler sa tasse de café, replia son journal et se leva.

—Toujours aussi gracieux de bon matin, notre cher directeur. Plaisanta le petit professeur de sortilèges. « Lorsqu'il enseignait, je plaignais les élèves qui avaient potions en première heure. »

—Seulement ceux-là ? Rétorqua Hermione, qui répondit par un sourire radieux au regard orageux que lui adressa Severus avant de se diriger d'un pas raide vers la sortie. « Mais je constate qu'il n'est pas le seul à ne pas être du matin », détourna-elle l'attention en désignant du menton Neville, qui avait l'air encore aux trois-quarts endormi.

—Dans le cas de Neville, je dirais que j'envierais plutôt ses élèves, rétorqua Filius… Un éclat de rire général conclut cette sortie, et Hermione se leva à son tour, en s'excusant. Elle devait se préparer pour les premières visites médicales du jour.

En ce début d'automne, l'infirmerie était calme, seuls deux lits étaient occupés. L'un par un Serdaigle de quatrième année qui s'était légèrement blessé la veille pendant l'entrainement de Quidditch, et l'autre par une Gryffondor de seconde année, à qui sa mère n'avait manifestement pas jugé utile de parler des réalités de la vie de femme, et que Maggie lui avait amenée, en pleurs, une heure plus tôt, à la demande d'un Neville un peu dépassé par la situation. Rassurée après les explications données par les deux femmes, la gamine s'était assoupie après avoir avalé une potion contre les maux de ventre, et un léger sédatif.

Après vérification de son état, Hermione donna au garçon l'autorisation de rejoindre ses quartiers, et de reprendre ses cours après le déjeuner.  
Elle rejoignit ensuite Poppy Pomfresh, qui était passée lui donner un coup de main, dans l'alcôve où se déroulaient les visites médicales. Depuis la rentrée, ils avaient rencontré un cas de maltraitance avérée, sur un Poussouffle de seconde année, et trois fortes suspicions qui demandaient enquête plus approfondie, concernaient deux Serpentards, un de première année et un de quatrième année, et un Serdaigle de troisième année, tous de sang pur. Averti, le Ministère se chargerait de régler les problèmes avec les familles, et éventuellement de confier les enfants à des proches ou de leur nommer des tuteurs. Hermione était atterrée par ces résultats, à peine deux semaines après le début des visites, qui étaient loin d'être terminées. Severus quant à lui, s'était contenté de hocher la tête d'un air sombre, qui disait qu'il n'était pas plus étonné que cela.

Le dernier des élèves convoqués de la journée examiné, Poppy était repartie chez elle, après avoir partagé le thé d'Hermione. C'était la première fois que le directeur ne se montrait pas depuis qu'il avait instauré le nouveau règlement. Il apparut en fin d'après-midi, dans un tourbillon de robes de travail, venant manifestement tout droit de son laboratoire. Depuis qu'il n'enseignait plus, il avait en effet renoncé à porter en permanence les immenses robes, protection nécessaire lorsqu'on travaille avec des produits souvent corrosifs, qui lui avaient valu son surnom de chauve-souris des cachots. Après un coup d'œil en diagonale aux dossiers du jour, il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, lorsqu'Hermione sembla se matérialiser devant lui. Il évita de justesse la collision en marmonnant dans sa barbe une réflexion sur certaines Gryffondors qui étaient pire que des sangsues assoiffées en manque de sang frais.

—Je peux tout à fait comprendre que vous n'ayez pas envie de parler, mais cela ne vous dispense pas d'être poli.

—Je…

—Vous ?

Elle soutint sans ciller son regard hautain, et elle obtint sa victoire lorsqu'il détourna les yeux.

—C'est bon ! Je… suis désolé, là vous êtes contente ? C'est... je ne suis pas tellement à l'aise avec… et ce qui s'est passé… vous n'auriez jamais dû être mêlée à tout ça ! Une raison de plus pour moi d'en vouloir à Dumbledore !

—Vous n'avez pas à être gêné, Severus. Pas avec moi. Je vous jure que cela restera entre nous. Mais vous ne devriez pas garder ça à l'intérieur. Ça va vous ronger. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous en reparlerai plus après ce soir, mais pensez-y… J'ose espérer que vous me considérez un peu comme… une amie. En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, c'est le cas. Bonsoir, Severus, prenez soin de vous. Après tout, vous avez une potion de sommeil qui est encore en période de test, et je refuse d'assumer toute seule le rôle du cobaye !

 **…**

La routine avait repris ses droits, avec les visites bihebdomadaires, mais Severus semblait avoir suspendu leurs recherches sur le cas de Potter, faisant, avec une logique certaine, valoir le fait qu'il était idiot d'avancer ainsi à l'aveugle alors qu'ils pourraient bientôt 'étudier' Harry directement, et avoir ainsi une meilleure idée de la direction à leur faire prendre. La conséquence de cette pause fut la diminution notoire des longues soirées passées dans l'ancienne salle de potions.

Hermione savait, par Dina et Missy, devenues ses complices, qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le bureau directorial depuis la scène mémorable des aveux de Dumbledore, traitant les affaires courantes depuis ses appartements. Appartements dans lesquels il passait d'ailleurs le plus clair de son temps, n'apparaissant plus aux repas que très occasionnellement. Il recevait ceux qui lui demandaient audience dans un autre bureau de la tour directoriale, et s'arrangeait pour rencontrer les sous-directeurs dans la salle des professeurs, lorsque l'organisation de l'école le nécessitait.

Octobre vit l'installation des Potter à Poudlard. Le premier contact entre Harry et Severus se passa mieux que tous auraient pu l'espérer. Les souvenirs du Maître des potions et le temps passé avaient fait leur œuvre dans l'esprit du jeune homme, et si l'on n'aurait pas véritablement pu qualifier la rencontre de cordiale, c'était plus dû à une certaine gêne réciproque de la part des deux protagonistes qu'à l'ancienne hostilité qui les avait jadis séparés.

Le mois d'octobre vieillissait et l'humeur du directeur, les rares fois où il daignait les honorer de sa présence, semblait s'assombrir au même rythme que les jours. Hermione, bien qu'un peu étonnée d'un tel comportement, plus de deux semaines après les faits, mettait cela sur l'appréhension qui précédait la nouvelle organisation de l'école, qui prendrait effet au début du mois suivant. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, au matin du trente et un octobre, elle réalisa soudain, en voyant la décoration d'Halloween à laquelle Minerva et Filius étaient en train de mettre la dernière main, à quel point elle se trompait.

Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle chercha machinalement des yeux la silhouette sombre à sa place habituelle, et ne fut pas étonnée de son absence. Cette date était certainement celle qui rappelait le pire de ses souvenirs à Severus. C'était le soir d'Halloween 1981 que les Potter, que la femme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout, étaient morts, assassinés par Voldemort. Au même moment, elle réalisa également, qu'année après année, Dumbledore l'avait obligé à assister au banquet organisé à cette occasion pour les élèves. Il avait soigneusement entretenu sa douleur et sa culpabilité en le forçant à célébrer cet odieux anniversaire dans une ambiance de fête et de rires. Son mépris pour le vieil homme qu'elle avait autrefois tant admiré monta encore d'un cran. Si selon Severus il n'avait rien eu à envier à Machiavel, selon elle, il n'avait non plus rien eu à envier à un certain 'divin marquis'… et sadisme pour sadisme, elle était pratiquement certaine que les tortures psychologiques de Dumbledore avaient laissé plus de séquelles sur Severus que les tortures physiques infligées par Voldemort.

Il fit tout malgré tout une brève apparition au repas du soir, le visage soigneusement neutre de toute expression, manifestement verrouillé par l'Occlumencie. Il se retira la dernière bouchée avalée, sans avoir adressé la parole à qui que ce soit. Hermione, qui n'avait guère plus mangé que lui, se leva à son tour. Les premiers effets des excès de nourriture et de sucreries n'allaient pas tarder à se faire sentir, et elle se devait d'être à l'infirmerie lorsque cela arriverait, se justifia-t-elle… ce qui n'était qu'une demi-vérité. Il arrivait presque à la bifurcation du couloir qui descendait vers les cachots, lorsqu'elle le rattrapa.

—Severus !

Il ne ralentit pas le pas, il ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir qui l'appelait.

—Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Cracha-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de vous amuser avec vos amis ? »

—J'ai terminé mon repas, répondit-elle, ignorant délibérément son ton peu engageant, en le rejoignant. « Et je n'ai pas tellement le cœur à faire la fête. D'autant que je pense que, si je me fie à mes souvenirs de scolarité, l'infirmerie va tourner à plein régime, cette nuit et demain. Je vais faire du café, je vous en offre un ? Et ne prétendez pas que ça vous empêcherait de dormir, à mon humble avis, vous n'avez aucune intention de vous coucher, cette nuit. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et elle se décalait pour l'inviter à entrer. Il ne se rendit vraiment compte qu'il l'avait suivie, oubliant de tourner vers les cachots, que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans son salon, après avoir traversé le dortoir encore vide.

—Asseyez-vous, Severus ! Maintenant que vous êtes là, autant le prendre, ce café. J'en ai pour une minute.

Termina-t-elle en entrant dans la petite cuisine attenante au salon.

 **TBC**


	20. Halloween night

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Merci à Zeugma, Manon et Dadaiiro pour votre fidélité. Je vous dédie ce chapitre.  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

"— _Asseyez-vous, Severus ! Maintenant que vous êtes là, autant le prendre, ce café. J'en ai pour une minute._  
 _Termina-t-elle en entrant dans la petite cuisine attenante au salon."_

 **.**

 **Halloween night**

 **.**

Lorsqu'elle revint, il était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, l'air sombre, la mâchoire contractée et le dos raide, son regard vide fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Seigneur qu'elle haïssait ce regard sans vie, lorsqu'il se barricadait à l'intérieur de son propre esprit ! Il était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne parût pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle déposa le plateau qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur la table basse, mais au lieu de s'assoir, elle contourna la table pour venir se planter en face de lui. La colère se lisait sur son visage.

—Arrêtez-ça tout de suite !

Sans réfléchir, elle avait posé les mains sur ses épaules pour le secouer rudement. Sa passivité l'effraya plus que s'il l'avait giflée en retour.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Severus ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas admettre, pour une fois dans votre vie, que vous êtes un être humain, avec des émotions humaines ? Je sais ce que cette date représente pour vous. Je sais aussi que Dumbledore vous a forcé, chaque année, à assister au spectacle des réjouissances organisées à cette occasion. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous encore senti obligé de vous infliger ça ce soir, dépasse mon entendement ! Etes-vous masochiste ? Vous êtes le directeur, vous n'avez plus à vous plier aux exigences de ce vieux fou. Les Elfes vous auraient aussi bien servi, ou pas, si j'en juge d'après ce que vous avez avalé au repas, dans vos appartements. Certes la solitude n'est peut-être pas une bien meilleure option, mais regarder tout le monde se réjouir et s'amuser alors qu'on a le cœur en berne, c'est une torture que vous n'avez plus à vous infliger ! »

Les yeux de l'homme, qui s'étaient pendant un instant détournés de la cheminée, pour la regarder d'un air éteint, s'étaient de nouveau noyés dans les flammes. Il semblait être parti très loin, enferré dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, ce fut d'une voix atone et morne. Tant de résignation dans son ton, creusa un vide glacé dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

—Lorsque la Marque a commencé à brûler, ce soir-là, j'étais en plein milieu d'un cours. Mon double statut d'espion et de professeur me donnait le privilège de ne pas répondre immédiatement, afin de préserver ma couverture, lorsque cela se produisait dans ces circonstances. J'étais aussi, pour les mêmes raisons, exempté de missions 'sur le terrain' afin de ne risquer ni d'être pris ni d'être reconnu… ce qui n'empêchait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres de me punir invariablement pour ça, à la convocation suivante d'ailleurs. Lorsque je suis arrivé au manoir Jedusor, un peu plus tard, tous les autres étaient déjà repartis. Ils avaient été affectés à différentes missions, pour faire diversion pendant que Voldemort se chargeait de Godric's Hollow. Il n'avait emmené que Nagini avec lui. Au manoir, il ne restait que les Lestrange et Croupton Jr, qui étaient sur le point de partir. Je n'ai appris que plus tard qu'ils avaient été chargés d'éliminer le fils des Londubat. Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait que Potter était l'enfant de la prophétie, il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Tout le monde savait que Voldemort affectionnait particulièrement cette date, et que s'il devait accomplir une action d'éclat, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit à cette nuit-là… Neville n'a dû la vie qu'à l'insistance d'Augusta pour que l'enfant lui soit confié, ce soir-là.

Son visage se contracta douloureusement, il luttait visiblement pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions.

« Le sort des Potter a finalement été plus clément que celui d'Alice et Franck !

Constata-t-il d'un ton amer.

« Bellatrix avait assisté, comme tous les autres, à mon humiliation lorsque j'avais supplié à genoux le Seigneur des Ténèbres, devant tous les Mangemorts, pour qu'il épargne Lily, et elle s'est fait un plaisir de me révéler que le Fidelitas des Potter était tombé et que son maître était allé à Godric's Hollow pour s'occuper d'eux en personne, avant d'éclater de rire. Je savais depuis peu qu'il y avait un traitre au sein de l'Ordre, mais j'ignorais qui il était, et je n'ai même pas eu le réflexe de le lui demander… j'avais essayé d'en avertir Dumbledore, mais il ne m'avait pas cru… la confiance qu'il leur accordait, contrairement à celle dont je bénéficiais à la même époque, n'étaient pas soumise à caution. Il pensait que c'était une fausse information que Voldemort avait laissé trainer afin de tester ma loyauté. Pendant des années, j'ai cru, comme tout le monde, qu'il s'agissait de Black. L'aurais-je de toute façon aidé à échapper à Azkaban si j'avais su la vérité ? Je n'en suis pas sûr… il avait été mon pire tourmenteur, pendant sept ans, encore plus que Potter, et je n'étais pas un saint !

Sa respiration était maintenant oppressée.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais en tête, je n'arrivais plus à penser rationnellement. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était plus que probablement déjà trop tard, mais j'étais prêt à tout. A supplier Potter de me laisser les aider. A affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en face, tout en sachant pertinemment que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui. Au moins je serais mort en la défendant ! Lorsque je suis arrivé à Godric's Hollow… »

Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots.

Elle avait envie de hurler, elle aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé à Godric's Hollow. Personne n'était au courant, mais elle était la seule, avec Shaklebolt, à qui Harry avait montré, sous le sceau du secret concernant leur contenu, l'intégralité des souvenirs que Snape lui avait offerts en mourant. Elle n'avait jamais pu effacer de sa mémoire la vision de cet homme dévasté, berçant désespérément contre lui le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il avait aimée plus que tout.

— _Assez_ ! Arrêtez de vous faire du mal, Severus, je vous en supplie ! Vous n'avez pas à me raconter ça ! Vous n'avez pas à _revivre_ ça encore une fois ! Vous n'êtes pas le monstre que vous croyez être. Vous êtes juste un être humain, qui a été confronté à quelque chose qui le dépassait. Oui, vous avez fait des mauvais choix, qui n'en fait pas ? Vous avez été entraîné dans un engrenage qui vous a fait faire des choses atroces, mais je doute que vous y ayez jamais pris du plaisir. Vous vous êtes repris à temps, et vous vous êtes très largement racheté, et pas seulement aux yeux d'une hypothétique déesse, comme vous dites, mais aux yeux de tous !

Il tourna vers elle un regard las.

—Ne m'idéalisez pas, Hermione, ne me mettez pas sur un piédestal. Je ne suis pas un héros, et encore moins un saint, ou un ange. J'ai très amplement mérité tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Je mérite l'enfer. Et je ne mérite sûrement pas tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

—Je me garderais bien de vous mettre sur un piédestal, ne serait-ce que pour votre manière d'agir envers nous lorsque nous étions vos élèves. Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que vous avez été et de ce que vous avez fait. Je sais tout ça, et je ne l'oublie pas. Mais je sais aussi ce que vous êtes maintenant. Depuis votre retour, j'ai appris à voir, et à connaître, l'homme que vous êtes vraiment. Celui que vous cachez, celui que vous ne vous pensez pas le droit de montrer, parce que vous voulez encore, et encore, vous punir. Parce que vous refusez d'écouter lorsque j'essaye de vous faire comprendre…

Il se leva, et fit quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce.

—Je me souviens de ce que vous m'avez dit ! Mais ce n'est pas… vous ne comprenez pas… je n'ai pas essayé de _les_ sauver, j'ai essayé de sauver _Lily_. Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à me convaincre qu'il l'épargnerait quoi qu'il arrive, si cela avait concerné n'importe qui d'autre… sa voix se brisa. « Je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt ! »

—Non, c'est vrai, vous ne l'auriez pas fait, sûrement pas à ce moment-là ! Mais une fois que tout aurait été fini, vous seriez-vous senti satisfait, heureux du devoir accompli ? C'est vrai, vous n'auriez rien fait… et aujourd'hui encore, vous vous sentez coupable pour ça ! Pour ce que vous n'auriez _pas_ fait autrefois s'il ne s'était pas agi de Lily. Parce qu'au fond de vous, vous savez que même si à l'époque vous n'auriez pas levé le petit doigt, vous en auriez porté le poids pendant toute votre vie. Parce que vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Parce que vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Vous avez été projeté de force…

Elle anticipa sa dénégation.

« _Oui de force_ , même si alors vous pensiez avoir le choix, dans une chose qui n'était pas faite pour vous, dans laquelle vous ne vous retrouviez pas. Et lorsque vous l'avez réalisé, il était trop tard. C'est la menace sur Lily qui vous en fait prendre conscience, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être autre chose, le déclencheur n'a en soi aucune importance. Je suis certaine que même sans ça, vous l'auriez réalisé très vite. Vous l'aviez peut-être même déjà compris, et c'est pourquoi vous vous êtes aussi vite tourné vers Dumbledore. Parce que quoi qu'il ait été, et quoi qu'il ait fait, il était, à ce moment-là, le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose. Vous avez passé quelques mois au service de Voldemort, et le reste de votre vie à essayer de réparer cette erreur, à tenter de protéger, de sauver, non pas seulement Lily, ou Harry, mais tous ceux que vous pouviez, au prix, finalement, de votre propre vie. Et même si cela ne vous a pas toujours été possible, même si pour accomplir votre mission vous avez dû laisser, regarder s'accomplir, accomplir vous-même, des atrocités sans rien dire…

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Bien plus près que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de tolérer. Elle leva une main hésitante, et devant son absence de réaction, s'enhardit à la poser sur sa joue pour l'obliger à la regarder en face, sans qu'il songe même à bouger.

« Regardez-moi ! Cette culpabilité, qui vous ronge depuis des décennies… croyez-vous qu'il en ait été de même pour les autres ? Ou du moins pour la plupart des autres ? Pour des gens comme les Lestrange, Greyback, Les Carrow, ou les autres acharnés de cet acabit, sans même parler de Voldemort… pour Dumbledore même ? Vous n'avez jamais été comme eux, Severus. _Jamais_ !

Il n'avait pas cherché à se dégager. La main d'Hermione s'enhardit, remonta un peu sur son visage, sa paume retraçant la ligne de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à venir se loger sur sa nuque. Son regard plongeait dans ses yeux sombres et tourmentés. Elle vit s'y succéder, en un éclair, un mélange complexe d'émotions, de la stupeur du début à l'acceptation finale, en passant par la méfiance et l'appréhension.

Lorsqu'elle tenta une légère pression pour l'attirer vers elle, il n'opposa pas de résistance et lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, le temps se suspendit l'espace d'un instant, et elle réalisa qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, en sentant son souffle chaud s'exhaler contre sa bouche. Elle ne bougea pas, le laissant libre de faire, ou non, le dernier pas, le cœur déchiré à l'idée qu'il pourrait décider de fuir. Aussi grand que soit son désir, elle devait le laisser libre de ce choix, lui qui ne l'avait jamais été d'aucun autre. Elle faillit défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se poser légèrement, presque précautionneusement, sur ses hanches.

Ses lèvres étaient fermes et douces, son baiser d'une tendresse inattendue, qui fit monter des larmes au bord de ses paupières. Qui aurait pu imaginer Severus Snape déployant de tels trésors de délicatesse ? Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il s'écarta, la laissant orpheline de sa chaleur. Les yeux de jais étaient voilés d'une douceur nouvelle, pendant qu'il saisissait son visage entre ses mains en coupe, comme s'il voulait lui donner une chance de se reprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. « Severus ! » implora-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, et il se rapprocha, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres d'elle, caressant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, quémandant un peu plus. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche pour lui permettre d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin, d'abord timides et un peu maladroites, avant d'entamer une danse lente et sensuelle qui les amena au bord du vertige. Hermione avait maintenant ses deux bras autour du cou de Severus, les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait, soutenant sa nuque d'une main, alors que l'autre entreprenait une lente exploration de son dos, la serrant plus étroitement contre lui et elle sourit contre sa bouche en sentant son corps lui répondre. Il la désirait au moins autant qu'elle le désirait. Un frisson brûlant la parcourut alors qu'elle savourait la pression de son érection contre elle.

Ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur respiration, lorsque l'alarme de l'infirmerie se déclencha. Elle se détacha de lui à regret, en lissant sa robe, avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

—Désolée, le devoir m'appelle. A tout de suite ! S'excusa-t-elle en effleurant les lèvres de l'homme en noir d'un index léger, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée, puis il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains…

Trois indigestions et une dose de potion de dégrisement plus tard (Sibill Trelawney n'avait pas supporté la liqueur de courges à la cardamone concoctée par Draco et Neville, et dont ils gardaient jalousement la composition exacte secrète), lorsqu'Hermione put enfin retourner dans ses appartements, Severus n'était plus là.

Sur la petite table, près du plateau où le café avait refroidi, le livre qu'il lui avait offert était ouvert. Deux lignes y étaient soulignées : ' _—Savez-vous ce qu'il me demande ? Fit Marguerite. —Il vous demande pardon._ '

Sa colère mourut au moment même où elle naissait.

Elle ne comprenait que trop bien le sens de ce message. Il ne s'excusait pas pour être parti, il s'excusait pour ce qui était arrivé. Elle se laissa tomber dans _Son_ fauteuil où elle se pelotonna, laissant ses larmes glisser librement sur ses joues, le cœur déchiré pour lui. Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir plus longtemps ? Elle comprenait pourquoi il était parti. Il avait une si mauvaise opinion de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas encore admettre que quelqu'un puisse vraiment vouloir de lui, puisse le regarder avec autre chose que du dégoût ou de la haine. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, de réaliser pleinement ce qui aurait pu arriver, et surtout avec qui… Seulement voilà, contrairement à ce qu'il devait penser en ce moment-même, la seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était qu'il ne soit pas resté !

Elle renifla fort peu élégamment, en essuyant ses joues avec ses doigts, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres : _« tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, Severus Snape ! Je suis au moins aussi obstinée que toi…_ »

L'alarme se déclencha de nouveau. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer !

Elle faillit éclater d'un rire nerveux, à l'idée de ce à quoi, finalement, aurait pu ressembler cette nuit si Severus était resté…

 **TBC**


	21. L'ange gardien

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Merci à Mes fidèles rewieveuses, enregistrées ou non… Je vous aime !  
Merci aussi aux de plus en plus nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **L'ange gardien**

 **.**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le tympan encore douloureux du miaulement retentissant de Pattenrond, qui avait cru utile de prendre le relai de l'alarme de l'infirmerie, en venant directement faire une assez bonne imitation une sirène d'alerte moldue, dans son oreille gauche. Après quelques secondes de flottement passées à se frotter les yeux et à vérifier que le demi-Fléreur allait bien, elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur son chevet. Quatre heures ! Il y avait moins de deux heures qu'elle avait enfin pu rejoindre son lit, sur lequel elle s'était d'ailleurs allongée toute habillée, juste recouverte d'un plaid dûment agrémenté d'un sort de réchauffement : les alertes avaient commencé à s'espacer, maintenant, mais on ne savait jamais. La nuit d'Halloween était traditionnellement celle ou les élèves semblaient penser que l'infirmerie était le dernier endroit à la mode. Dans une unité impressionnante entre les Maisons, ils y restituaient, entre deux gémissements, toutes les friandises ingérées en excès pendant le banquet (comme disaient les grecs anciens, _'la punition suit la faute de près'_.), et la jeune Médicomage n'était pas loin de penser que cette année, ils avaient sûrement établi un record ! Ou peut-être était-ce parce que cette année, elle était celle qui devait gérer ça ! Les bonbons comme armes de destruction massive… Merlin, elle était sûre qu'elle allait en faire des cauchemars. Plus jamais elle ne regarderait une Patacitrouille de la même manière !

—Pattenrond ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, bon sang ? Grogna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en se ré-enfouissant sous sa couverture.

Le chat sauta par terre et trottina jusqu'à la porte, puis il se retourna avec un miaulement péremptoire, attendit un petit moment, avant de revenir sur le lit et de tenter de tirer la couverture à lui avec ses griffes. Il miaula de nouveau et recommença son manège sous l'œil perplexe de sa maîtresse, qui avait manifestement le cerveau engourdi ! Les humains, même aussi brillants que pouvait l'être la sienne, étaient vraiment des êtres assez limités, parfois ! Au bout de la troisième fois de ce manège, résignée, elle finit tout de même par s'assoir.

—Tu veux que je te suive, c'est ça ?

Pattenrond souffla légèrement, et elle eut l'impression dérangeante que l'animal émettait un soupir d'exaspération. « _Évidemment, que je veux que tu me suives ! Est-ce que j'ai pour habitude de te réveiller en pleine nuit, juste pour le plaisir de te voir râler ?_ »

Elle tâtonna des pieds pour trouver ses chaussons qu'elle enfila en maugréant et attrapa sa robe de chambre au passage. Il faisait un froid de canard, le feu était éteint dans la cheminée et elle grommela quelque chose en rapport avec les vieilles bâtisses magiques à la conscience soi-disant autonome, qui, au vingt-et-unième siècle, n'étaient même pas capables d'auto-activer un sort de chauffage central !

Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans le couloir, une chape glaciale tomba sur ses épaules, au point qu'elle se demanda un instant si le château n'exerçait pas des représailles pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle resserra encore plus les pans de la robe de chambre contre elle en pestant de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à l'embranchement qui menait aux cachots. Elle comprit alors où Pattenrond la conduisait, et une sourde angoisse lui serra soudain la poitrine. Elle se souvenait des paroles de Severus, lui avouant que son demi-Fléreur était parfois allé prévenir Dumbledore lorsqu'il était quelquefois revenu trop gravement blessé, et trop faible pour se soigner lui-même après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il lui avait donné son mot de passe, quelques semaines auparavant, avant qu'ils n'arrêtent provisoirement leurs recherches sur le cas de Harry, afin qu'elle puisse le rejoindre dans son laboratoire personnel ou dans ce qu'ils avaient appelé 'l'espace Moldu', sans qu'il ait à se déranger pour venir lui ouvrir à chaque fois. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne l'avait pas changé. Pattenrond avait disparu. Elle émit un hoquet de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle le trouva à l'attendre à l'intérieur, la regardant d'un air supérieur et… impatient ? « _Enfin tu es là, tu en as mis du temps !_ ». Severus avait-il installé une chatière magique pour lui permettre de circuler librement, ou avait-il plus prosaïquement découvert un passage par où se faufiler ?

On n'entrait pas dans les appartements du Maître des potions, comme dans les siens, directement dans le salon. Severus n'admettait pas n'importe qui dans son intimité. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un minuscule hall, à peine un peu plus large qu'un couloir, sur lequel s'ouvraient quatre portes. Elle savait, pour avoir quelques fois été invitée à y entrer, afin d'y consulter l'un ou l'autre des nombreux ouvrages qui recouvraient presque tous les murs jusqu'au plafond, que celle de droite donnait sur un grand et confortable salon, à l'extrémité duquel se trouvait, comme chez elle, un petit coin cuisine. Celles de gauche, qu'elle avait toujours vues fermées, devaient être celles de la chambre et de la salle de bains, et enfin, face à l'entrée, la dernière porte ouvrait sur un étroit corridor qui conduisait, à travers les entrailles du château, au laboratoire personnel du maître des lieux, seule pièce de ses quartiers privés avec laquelle elle soit vraiment familière. L'entrée ne comprenait qu'un meuble bas, qu'elle soupçonnait principalement destiné à accueillir des chaussures, une chaise, et quelques patères fixées au mur, auxquelles étaient accrochées des robes de travail, et la lourde cape dont il se couvrait pour sortir par temps très froid. Une paire de gants noirs et une écharpe de la même couleur avaient été jetées sur le placard, où ils étaient tombés en vrac, sans qu'on se donne la peine de les ranger.

Une des deux portes de gauche était très légèrement entrebâillée, et laissait sourdre un léger halo de lumière, semblable à celui qu'aurait pu émettre une veilleuse. Elle se sentit soudain très inconfortable et ridicule. Il devait dormir, et s'il venait à se réveiller, comment allait-elle justifier sa présence à cette heure dans ses appartements ? Pattenrond n'avait pas ses scrupules et se dressa, pour pousser le battant de la porte de ses deux pattes avant.

Il était étendu sur son lit. Comme elle, il s'était couché tout habillé. Il avait juste enlevé sa redingote et sa cravate, qui étaient posées sur une chaise. Il semblait profondément endormi. Quelque chose, pourtant, dérangeait le médecin en elle, et ce n'était pas seulement la vague lueur qui ne semblait provenir d'aucun point précis dans la pièce. Non, c'était autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Peut-être dans l'immobilité anormale de l'homme, allongé tel un gisant. Elle s'approcha du lit en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, notant au passage la fiole vide sur le chevet. Il devait avoir pris une potion de Sommeil. Mais maintenant qu'elle était plus près, elle pouvait distinguer son visage, ses yeux seulement à demi fermés dans un masque figé, et soudain elle sut ce qui n'allait pas. Le silence ! Un silence absolu. Un silence de… Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle se précipita, sans plus se soucier de discrétion, tout en sortant sa baguette pour lancer un Lumos Maxima qui illumina la chambre. Elle posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant, au bout d'un moment définitivement trop long, un frémissement. Aussi léger qu'il soit, c'était un pouls. Très lent, presque indiscernable, mais il était là, et un souffle quasi imperceptible effleura à peine la joue qu'elle avait approchée de la bouche de l'homme.

Tout à coup, un spasme arqua son corps, et il se mit à convulser. Elle n'eut que le temps de littéralement se jeter sur lui, pour tenter de contenir ses mouvements erratiques et l'empêcher de se blesser en tombant du lit. Après quelques secondes, il retomba sur sa couche, aussi livide et inerte qu'un cadavre, et cette fois-ci, malgré son insistance, elle ne put trouver de pouls. Elle braqua sa baguette sur sa poitrine. « Enervate ! » sans obtenir de réaction. Au troisième essai infructueux, elle jeta la baguette inutile sur les draps, et commença un massage cardiaque énergique. « Réveillez-vous, Severus Snape ! Revenez ou je vous jure que je trouverai un moyen de vous ressusciter pour pouvoir vous tuer moi-même ! » La sueur coulait dans ses yeux, irritant ses paupières…

… Pour la troisième fois, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour essayer de lui insuffler un souffle de vie. Elle se releva, échevelée et en larmes, et envoya un grand coup de poing dans la poitrine de l'homme. « Severus ! Espèce d'abruti ! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas… Sever…» A bout de forces, elle sanglotait maintenant sans retenue, mais elle refusait de renoncer. Et soudain, le miracle se produisit. Il inspira brusquement, et se mit à tousser en roulant sur le côté.

Elle mit le long moment qu'il lui fallut pour récupérer à profit pour retrouver sa baguette, descendre du lit, et essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre, autant que possible, dans le débraillé de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux.

—Qu-que s'est-il passé ? La voix de l'homme était un peu pâteuse.

—Ca, ce serait plutôt à moi de vous le demander ! Répondit-elle d'un ton aigre. L'angoisse avait cédé le pas à une colère à la mesure de la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée.

Il tenta maladroitement de se redresser, avec un succès mitigé.

—J'ai rêvé, ou vous m'avez traité d'abruti ?

—De toute évidence, vous avez rêvé, jamais je n'aurais employé un terme aussi léger ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, Severus ? Qu'est-ce vous avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris pour vous retrouver dans un état pareil ? Et n'essayez pas de prétendre que vous avez fait une réaction allergique à la potion de sommeil !

Sa voix menaçait de déraper dans les aigus. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle risquait sous peu, de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs respirations profondes pour se calmer.

Maintenant qu'il avait repris pied dans la réalité, Severus aurait donné beaucoup pour être ailleurs.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Tenta-t-il d'éluder.

—Pattenrond a trouvé judicieux de s'autoproclamer votre ange-gardien. Mais n'essayez pas de noyer le poisson, vous allez me dire ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état. Seigneur ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez y passer !

—Croyez-vous que ce soit le moment de…

— _Severus_ ! Je vous avertis que je suis sur le point de craquer ! Si vous ne me répondez pas immédiatement, j'envoie un Patronus à Minerva et un autre à Flitwick ! En tant que sous directeurs, ils sont en droit de savoir…

Il finit de s'assoir, balançant ses longues jambes hors du lit.

—Vous ne ferez rien ! Je vais très bien ! Aidez-moi à me lever, nous serons mieux dans le salon pour parler.

Il n'allait _pas_ bien. Il marchait d'un pas mal assuré en s'appuyant lourdement aux meubles, comme un homme ivre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bu… pour ce que ça valait. Après tout, il était Maître des potions et elle avait eu la preuve, quelques heures plus tôt, de la spectaculaire efficacité de sa potion de dégrisement. Mais passés les premiers mots, son élocution avait retrouvé toute sa netteté, et son regard son acuité habituelle.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut installé dans un fauteuil, un plaid sur les genoux et un autre sur les épaules malgré ses grommellements exagérément exaspérés, et qu'elle eut ranimé les braises d'un Incendio rageur qui faillit mettre le feu à la cheminée, elle agita sa baguette et de légers cliquetis de vaisselle se firent entendre en provenance de la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau chargé d'une théière fumante et de deux tasses, venait se poser sur un guéridon. Une fois qu'elle lui eut mis d'office une tasse de thé brûlant et copieusement sucré dans les mains, elle s'installa sur l'autre fauteuil. Pattenrond, quant à lui, avait sauté sur les genoux de Severus où il s'installa en boule en ronronnant, non sans les avoir auparavant consciencieusement piétinés, indifférent aux grimaces de l'homme à chaque fois qu'il enfonçait ses griffes dans sa chair, au travers du tissu de son pantalon.

—Alors ?

—Vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau, hein ?

—Aucun espoir !

Il émit un soupir résigné et se mit à parler.

—Lorsque je suis revenu, et que je me suis rappelé d'Avalon, j'avoue que j'étais frustré de ne pas arriver à me souvenir de plus. J'ai testé mon sang. Il contenait encore assez de résidus pour que je détermine ce qui avait été utilisé pour effacer ma mémoire.

—Qu'était-ce ?

—Un philtre très ancien, dont la formule s'est perdue dans la nuit des temps, appelé philtre de Léthé.

—Le phil... ! J'ai lu des choses sur ce philtre, c'était celui utilisé par Circé. Mais son secret est perdu depuis des millénaires, et il n'a apparemment jamais existé aucun antidote connu, permettant de le contrer !

— Je sais, mais je… j'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai réussi mettre au point une potion…

—Quand ? Quand était-ce Severus ?

—L'été dernier.

—Lorsque vous passiez tout votre temps dans votre laboratoire ? C'est pour ça que vous aviez l'air tellement épuisé ! Mais vous m'aviez dit que la phase… elle écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'une brusque compréhension illuminait son cerveau. « Elle n'était pas terminée, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez menti, vous l'avez achevée après mon départ, et vous… »

—Je ne vous ai pas menti, la coupa-t-il. La première phase était bien terminée, et j'ai effectivement passé plusieurs jours à me reposer après votre départ.

Elle ricana, et reprit, sur un ton nettement sarcastique.

—Et après ces 'plusieurs jours' ?

—Je l'ai terminée. Cette phase demandait de la minutie et une extrême précision, mais ce n'était pas particulièrement dangereux. En tout cas pas pour moi. Termina-t-il d'un ton légèrement suffisant, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Hermione.

—Et ensuite ? Elle le vit se fermer. « Répondez-moi ! »

—Je… je l'ai testée. Avoua-t-il dans un souffle, le regard fixé sur un point du plancher qui semblait soudain le fasciner.

—Sur vous ? Sans personne pour…

Il releva lentement la tête, et répondit d'un ton fatigué.

—Évidemment sur moi ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'aurais pu… quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y en avait pas assez pour effectuer des essais préliminaires, et je devais en évaluer personnellement les effets... Il soupira avec lassitude en haussant les épaules, avant de reprendre. « Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de choses que j'ai testées sur moi depuis des années, Hermione. »

—Oh je crois que si ! Mais en l'occurrence, vous n'aviez pas le choix… Ce qui n'était pas le cas cet été ! Vous auriez au moins du vous assurer d'avoir quelqu'un près de vous en cas d'accident !

' _Je te l'avais bien dit !_ ' Le nargua la petite voix devenue familière dans la tête de Severus.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu mon retour ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que cette potion était sans aucun danger. Je vous connais trop bien pour vous croire un seul instant. Un produit capable de contrer le philtre de Léthé ne pouvait être qu'extrêmement puissant et dangereux à utiliser. C'était de la folie ! De la pure inconscience ! C'était…

—Stop ! On se calme ! Je suis là, devant vous, et je ne suis pas un fantôme.

—Pas grâce à votre prudence en tout cas ! Vous avez eu de la chance… d'abord cet été, et encore plus ce soir ! Sans Pattenrond… Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous lancer seul dans cette aventure ?

—J'ai _toujours_ été seul, Hermione, je n'ai même pas pensé que…

Il détourna le regard.

—Vous n'avez même pas pensé… _Vous n'avez même pas pensé_ !

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, les mains levées, comme pour prendre le ciel à témoin.

« Il n'a même pas pensé ! _Pensé quoi_ ? Que j… quelqu'un pourrait être affecté s'il vous arrivait quelque chose… Ne serait-ce que Minerva ?

—Ma vie ne regarde personne d'autre que moi !

—Votre vie ! Non mais écoutez-le ! Morgane a _sauvé_ votre vie, elle a demandé à la Déesse de vous accorder un mois à Avalon ! Avec le recul il est _évident_ qu'elle vous a volontairement offert ces dix années, afin que vous puissiez enfin en profiter un peu de cette vie, dont vous faites si peu de cas ! Vous n'avez jamais eu le loisir d'être jeune, ni l'opportunité de simplement vivre une existence normale, Severus, ne gâchez pas ce qui vous est offert aujourd'hui !

Elle s'accroupit devant le fauteuil, et posa une main sur la sienne, qui caressait machinalement le chat.

« Ne fuyez pas, Severus… Ne _me_ fuyez pas pour de mauvaises raisons. »

Il leva la tête vers elle, affrontant enfin son regard en face.

—Quelles seraient les bonnes raisons ?

—Je ne vous plais pas. Vous me détestez. Vous n'êtes pas intéressé par les femmes, que sais-je ? Mais en tout cas, pas celles que vous croyez. Il-il y a quelque chose entre nous, au moins une… attirance physique. N'essayez pas de le nier, vous m'en avez donné la preuve concrète il y a seulement quelques heures ! Et peu importe où ça peut nous mener, je suis prête à prendre le risque.

—Je suis désolé, Hermione, je- j'ai agi comme un imbécile, mais… mais tout ça… c'est tellement… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… essayez de me comprendre.

—Je peux comprendre ça, mais pas des excuses bidons dans le genre de celles qui tournent dans votre tête en ce moment.

—Seriez-vous subitement devenue Legilimens ? Tenta-t-il d'ironiser.

—Je n'en ai pas besoin… mais vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous aviez repris de cette potion ce soir.

—Je… ce n'est pas juste un antidote au philtre de Léthé, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas retrouvé toute ma mémoire, et ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'ai utilisée ce soir. Elle a aussi d'autres propriétés. J'ai voulu voir… essayer de revoir les choses… ce qui s'est passé autrefois… sous un angle différent, avec le recul… Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à énoncer les choses clairement, il vaudrait mieux que je vous décrive exactement l'effet de la potion, mais je vous avoue que cette nuit, je ne m'en sens pas la force. Je… j'ai l'esprit un peu confus.

—Je sais que vous refuserez de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, mais vous devriez retourner dans votre lit. Je vais rester là, cette nuit, au cas où.

—Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vous assure que ça va aller, maintenant. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous promets que je ne ferai aucune autre imprudence et que je vous rendrai visite demain, lorsque je serai plus en état.

Elle le considéra un moment d'un œil suspicieux.

—Vous me raconterez tout ?

—Oui.

—Vous me laisserez vous aider ?

—Je vous laisserai m'aider. Accepta-t-il après une légère hésitation.

Elle se sentit un peu puérile et ridicule en posant la dernière question d'une toute petite voix.

—Promis ?

Il émit un petit bruit hybride, entre soupir exaspéré et amorce de rire, mais se fonça à répondre patiemment.

—Promis !

—Je vais vous aider à revenir dans votre ch…

—Je veux bien vous laisser m'aider pour ce qui le nécessite, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ça. Retournez chez vous, Hermione. La coupa-t-il. « Je vais bien ! » Il leva les yeux au plafond d'un air exagérément exaspéré lorsqu'elle se saisit de son poignet pour vérifier son pouls, sans pour autant retirer sa main.

Elle se releva, toujours un peu indécise.

—Essayez de dormir, ordre du docteur ! Et gardez Pattenrond avec vous cette nuit, sa présence vous fera du bien, et moi, je serai plus tranquille si je sais que votre ange-gardien veille sur vous.

Puis, s'approchant de l'homme toujours assis dans son fauteuil, elle se pencha rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de se dérober, et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle arrivait à la porte lorsqu'un grommellement dans son dos, l'arrêta.

—Gryffondor obstinée !

Souffla-t-il alors qu'elle allait poser la main sur la poignée. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, le bras levé, et hocha légèrement la tête,

—De rien !

Elle sortit sans se retourner, partagée entre l'envie de rire, et celle de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

 **TBC**


	22. Apprivoiser le passé

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Merci à Mes fidèles rewieveuses, enregistrées ou non, anciennes ou nouvelles… surtout, continuez, pour moi, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux, et bien meilleur que tous les chocolats de fêtes !  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

De retour après une légère infidélité à « Vulnera » pour cause d'update du « Veilleur II » )

JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOU(TE)S UNE MERVEILLEUSE ANNEE 2017 !

* * *

 **Apprivoiser le passé**

 **...**

La journée du premier novembre commença plus calmement que la précédente n'avait fini. Une fois qu'Hermione eut renvoyé ses patients de la nuit dans leurs quartiers, elle s'installa pour réfléchir, devant une bonne tasse de café odorante. Elle partageait le goût de Severus pour le café noir, très fort et sans sucre. Elle se leva d'un bond en entendant frapper doucement à sa porte, mais il était dit que sa conversation avec le Maître des potions n'aurait pas lieu tout de suite. Elle essaya de masquer sa déception derrière un sourire un peu forcé, lorsqu'elle découvrit Harry debout sur son paillasson.

—Bonjour Mione ! Je te dérange ?

—Non, pas du tout, entre. J'étais en train de boire un café, je t'en offre un ?

—Avec plaisir, oui. Répondit-il en pénétrant dans le salon, et en s'approchant de la cheminée. « Brrr, il caille ! J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait faire froid ici, fit-il en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, « Tu as vu la couche de neige qu'il est tombé cette nuit ? »

—Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de mettre le nez dehors ce matin… les joies de la nuit d'Halloween ! Mais d'un autre côté, nous sommes en Ecosse, la neige est une denrée moins rare ici qu'à Londres.

—Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre de revenir ici.

—Tu aurais préféré rester seul au Square Grimmaurd et ne voir Ginny qu'au mieux une fois par semaine ?

—Non, bien sûr. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Snape lui a proposé ce poste.

—A vrai dire, j'avoue que je le lui ai un tout petit peu suggéré.

—Mais pourquoi ?

—Vous êtes mariés depuis cinq ans, vous n'avez pas d'enfants, et jusqu'à il y a peu, tu étais presque toujours en déplacement. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si elle n'en avait pas assez, de passer la plupart de son temps seule à t'attendre, enfermée dans cette maison ? Si elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une activité professionnelle, de voir du monde ? Et puis Ginny est une Weasley, elle sait s'y prendre avec les enfants, il n'y a qu'à la regarder faire avec Teddy et Victoire. Et dernier point et pas le moindre, elle ne te le dira jamais, mais elle s'inquiète pour toi, et étant donné que tu ne veux plus voir ton Psychomage et que je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter mon poste à tout moment pour me rendre à Londres, la proposition de Snape est tombée à pic, et elle a sauté sur l'occasion.

—Personne ne s'est demandé si moi, j'avais envie de revenir ici !

—Ne sois pas aussi égoïste Harry ! J'ai vu qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de cette opportunité, lorsque je lui en ai parlé, si ce n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas insisté ! Elle a toujours été là pour toi, même au début, lorsque tu avais baissé les bras. Tu peux bien faire ça pour elle en retour ! Et puis c'est un projet pilote. Pour l'instant, elle ne s'est engagée que jusqu'en juin. Et je croyais que Poudlard avait été toujours ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison, pour toi !

—Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'était avant… et puis, il y a Snape. Il me déteste, il va recommencer à me pourrir la vie !

—D'un, il n'a aucune raison de te pourrir la vie, comme tu dis. Vous êtes ici depuis près de deux semaines, et je ne pense pas que tu aies eu à te plaindre de lui, non ? De plus, tu n'es plus un élève, tu es le conjoint d'un professeur, et en tant que tel, tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir des contacts avec lui si tu ne le souhaites pas. Et de deux, il ne te déteste pas. Et si tu veux bien être honnête avec toi-même, tu dois reconnaitre que si l'un des deux a détesté l'autre au premier regard, c'est toi. Et que tu as vraiment tout fait, en six ans, pour qu'il ne te voie pas de manière très positive !

—Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux d…

—Oh s'il te plait Harry, assez d'hypocrisie, regarde les choses en face pour une fois ! En première année, tu l'as pris en grippe dès le premier soir, sous prétexte que sa tête ne te revenait pas et que ta cicatrice t'avait fait mal au moment où il t'avait regardé. Pendant toute l'année, tu as tout fait pour nous persuader, à Ron et moi, qu'il te voulait du mal, et lorsque tu as eu la preuve qu'en fait c'était tout le contraire, qu'il avait passé l'année à te protéger, et qu'il t'avait même sauvé la vie, es-tu seulement allé le remercier ? Non qu'il aurait apprécié d'ailleurs, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Et le jour de la rentrée, en deuxième année ? Lorsque vous êtes arrivés avec la voiture volante d'Arthur ? Est-ce-que tu t'imaginais qu'il allait vous accueillir à bras ouverts alors que vous aviez sciemment violé un nombre incalculable de lois sorcières et de règlements de l'école ? Et ça a continué les années suivantes, sans que tu ne t'aperçoives jamais de rien. Je plaide d'ailleurs coupable aussi, vous réussissiez toujours à tourner les choses de manière à ce que je ne voie rien non plus. Pourtant, comme par hasard, il était toujours là au bon moment pour te tirer des pires situations. Une fois, cela aurait pu être une coïncidence, mais étant donné le nombre de fois, ça aurait dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille.

—Avoue qu'il ne faisait rien pour…

—Rien pour quoi ? A la lumière de ce que tu sais maintenant, est-ce que tu peux un instant t'imaginer quelle était sa vie alors ? Aux dires de tous ceux qui l'avaient connu, tu étais le portrait de ton père au même âge, et Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient envers toi la même indulgence qu'ils avaient à l'époque pour James. Ils te passaient tout, et s'était lui qui devait à chaque fois arranger au mieux les choses. Il avait juré de te protéger au risque de sa propre vie, et avec toutes les fois où tu te mettais inutilement en danger en te mêlant de ce qui ne te regardait pas, il avait de quoi être en colère contre toi… contre nous! Je ne te dirai pas comment je le sais, mais de source sure, il a d'ailleurs souvent payé le prix fort, pour nos imprudences. En particulier après le retour de Voldemort.

—On était des gamins !

—Des gamins frondeurs et indisciplinés qui se croyaient meilleurs et plus futés que les adultes et se pensaient au-dessus des lois ordinaires, oui ! Lorsque tu es arrivé à Poudlard, l'histoire a recommencé, pour lui. Comme au temps des Maraudeurs. Albus et Minerva te passaient tout… Plus : à la fin de notre première année, Dumbledore a même récompensé nos 'exploits', qui n'étaient, avec le recul, rien moins que de l'insubordination caractérisée, en enlevant la coupe à Serpentard pour la donner à Gryffondor, sans même le prévenir afin qu'il puisse y préparer sa Maison… Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer comment ils ont réagi face à cette injustice ? Et c'est encore lui qui a dû supporter l'onde de choc. Au-delà de la rivalité Gyffondor-Serpentard, crois-tu vraiment qu'il y avait là de quoi te faire apprécier, de lui, tout comme de sa Maison ?  
Avec le recul je reconnais que oui, c'est vrai, j'étais une gamine arrogante et orgueilleuse, qui cherchait par tous les moyens à se faire remarquer, et que l'appellation d''insupportable miss-je-sais-tout' m'allait comme un gant. J'en ai pris conscience et j'en ai honte, maintenant, mais j'ai toujours respecté la fonction professorale. As-tu jamais reconnu un seul de tes propres défauts ? Tu lui as répondu avec arrogance dès le premier cours, tu lui tenais tête en permanence, faisais-tu de même avec les autres professeurs ? Avec ceux qui étaient en admiration devant l'Élu ? Et même si ça doit blesser ton amour-propre, c'est aussi vrai, que tu étais paresseux. J'ai assez souvent fait tes devoirs et ceux de Ron à votre place pour le savoir ! Je me demande même comment vous avez fait pour obtenir les résultats que vous avez eus à vos BUSEs ! Et si tu ne t'étais pas appelé Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, je ne suis pas certaine que tu aurais pu accéder à la formation d'Auror… sans avoir passé tes ASPICs, en plus !

—Ne me fais pas passer pour plus mauvais que je ne suis, Mione. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé tout ce que tu viens de dire, crois-moi, en dix ans, j'ai souvent retourné tout ça dans ma tête. J'admets volontiers que tous les torts n'étaient pas de son côté, et que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses… D'ailleurs, je suis prêt à lui faire des excuses. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Vous… vous avez l'air en bons termes tous les deux. Si je pouvais le rencontrer ici, en terrain neutre…

Hermione laissa son sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Les choses progressaient mieux que prévu. Harry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, mais Severus était aussi anxieux que lui. Il avait craint que peut-être, le jeune homme ne veuille pas le rencontrer en tête à tête, mais si Harry lui-même le lui demandait, ça ne pouvait pas être mieux.

—Mais bien entendu ! Ce sera avec plaisir. Je lui en parlerai dès que je le verrai. Maintenant, dis-moi, comment te sens-tu depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en tant que patient, début septembre, à Londres ?

 **…**

Après avoir quitté les appartements d'Hermione, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul chez lui, il avait commencé à réfléchir à tout ce que lui avait révélé la jeune femme. Elle lui avait dit avoir étudié tous les comptes rendus des procès qui avaient suivi les deux guerres, et il lui faisait confiance pour l'avoir fait consciencieusement. Si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, et à la lumière des révélations de Dumbledore, il n'était peut-être pas aussi entièrement responsable de la mort de Lily et du sort de Harry qu'il l'avait pensé pendant toutes ses années, où Albus avait soigneusement entretenu sa culpabilité. Évidemment, il était toujours coupable de tout ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pour accomplir sa mission, et cela, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… mais pouvait-il s'autoriser à penser une seconde que sa responsabilité pouvait être… très légèrement atténuée par les circonstances ?

Il avait pris la potion pour essayer de retrouver des scènes, des impressions, pour essayer de regarder les choses sous ce nouvel éclairage. De voir ce qui lui avait échappé à l'époque, avec le stress et la pression des événements. Il avait remonté l'écheveau de sa vie, examinant méthodiquement paroles et expressions. Il avait retrouvé des souvenirs profondément enfouis. Il s'était revu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, minuscule bambin tenant à peine sur ses jambes, tentant de se dissimuler derrière les jupes de sa mère, effrayé par ce vieillard à la longue barbe blanche. Il avait senti l'esprit du vieil homme pénétrer le sien. Il l'avait entendu promettre à sa mère qu'il prendrait soin de lui. Il avait vu son regard froid et calculateur posé sur lui, pendant que sa bouche souriait.

S'il avait encore nourri quelques doutes, maintenant, il avait la confirmation que tout était vrai, la trahison, le mensonge… Le choc avait été immense. Et puis tout s'était brouillé, quelque chose avait mal tourné, et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Hermione était près de lui…

Hermione, et la place qu'elle avait réussi à prendre dans sa vie en l'espace de seulement quelques mois… c'était… il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

L'amitié… il avait connu l'amitié avec Lily, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Avec Hermione, il y avait une étonnante complicité, certes, mais il y avait surtout une sorte de… d'empathie, de symbiose même. Elle _savait_ instinctivement, elle comprenait ! Lily ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le comprendre vraiment. Lily éprouvait de la compassion, bien sûr, lorsque son père dépassait les bornes, mais elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la véritable ampleur des choses, tellement ces considérations étaient éloignées des valeurs de sa famille parfaite.

Pendant les premières années à Poudlard, elle avait revendiqué et défendu cette amitié, avant que petit à petit, elle ne finisse par trouver pesante cette camaraderie que personne ne comprenait et qui l'empêchait de vraiment complètement s'intégrer à sa Maison. Elle avait alors saisi le premier prétexte qui lui avait permis d'y mettre fin sans en éprouver de culpabilité superflue. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui avait refusé son pardon. Elle avait pourtant été témoin de l'humiliation que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait subir devant près de la moitié de l'école, et même si elle était partie avant le pire, il avait bien dû se trouver quelques 'bonnes âmes' pour le lui raconter ! Elle aurait pu comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal lorsqu'il avait prononcé les mots fatidiques ! A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'il avait dit, ni à qui, avant de s'entendre, avec horreur, en prononcer le dernier mot, comme spectateur de lui-même.

Sans tenir compte du contexte familial bien différent, comme lui, Hermione avait été une enfant solitaire et incomprise, bien trop brillante et orgueilleuse de son savoir, pour attirer les sympathies. Il doutait qu'elle ait eu beaucoup d'amis avant Poudlard. Elle avait eu la chance que les circonstances lui permettent de se lier à Potter et à Weasley, en première année, ce qui lui avait évité l'isolement et les brimades qui auraient autrement été inévitablement le lot de la miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était alors. Et elle était assez intelligente pour avoir maintenant pris conscience que son comportement d'alors avec elle n'avait d'abord eu d'autre but, bien que maladroitement, de corriger ce comportement. Certes, par la suite, le fait qu'elle se soit lié d'amitié avec Potter avait quelque peu modifié ses raisons, il le reconnaissait. Mais dans l'ensemble ils étaient vraiment très semblables sur de nombreux points…

Alors, si ce n'était pas simplement de l'amitié, qu'était-ce ? Dumbledore l'aurait regardé par-dessus ses lunettes, avec son sourire mielleux de grand-papa gâteau et lui aurait ressorti son dada. Mais non, ce ne pouvait pas être de l'amour ! Il n'avait pas droit à l'amour. L'amour, c'était pour les autres !  
Il n'était pas prêt pour accepter cela.  
Pas de l'amour, mais de la confiance, lui qui n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne.  
Pas de l'amour, mais de l'affection, lui qui, en dehors de Lily, n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami.  
Pas de l'amour mais de la complicité, lui qui n'avait jamais rien partagé avec personne.  
Pas de l'amour mais du désir, et une féroce envie de la protéger, de la garder auprès de lui… _pour lui_.  
Pas de l'amour mais cette boule à l'estomac lorsqu'elle riait et flirtait avec Weasley…  
Pas de l'…

« _Ouvre les yeux, Severus, cesse de ne voir que ce que tu veux voir, écoute ton cœur, pour une fois_ » lui soufflait la petite voix dans sa tête.

Il se sentait perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait été prêt à céder à la tentation, à céder à ce pardon qu'elle lui accordait, à céder à ce corps qu'elle lui offrait. Et il avait eu peur, il avait été terrifié et il avait fui.

Lâchement !

Il avait fui, et elle ne lui en voulait pas !

Qu'est-ce que c'était… cette sensation qui le rendait triste et heureux à la fois lorsqu'il pensait à elle ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Même pour Lily. Avec Lily, il avait appris les tourments d'un attachement à sens unique. Au fond de lui, même à cette époque, il n'avait jamais osé espérer que ce sentiment serait un jour partagé, mais il s'était accroché à cette amitié comme on s'accroche à une bouée. Il avait atrocement souffert lorsqu'elle l'avait rejeté, il aurait voulu mourir lorsqu'elle était morte, mais avec le recul, il était avait compris que cette obsession morbide, qu'il avait cultivée après sa perte n'était en grande partie que l'expression de sa culpabilité. Si elle n'était pas morte, avec le temps, il serait arrivé à surmonter sa peine, mais les circonstances avaient transformé un amour d'adolescence en tragédie shakespearienne.

Il avait mis longtemps des années, à le comprendre, mais il avait fini par l'accepter, avant même la seconde guerre. Hermione… Hermione était comme une source vive au milieu du désert aride qu'était son existence. Elle provoquait en lui une soif inextinguible, et même l'Occlumencie ne pouvait plus l'aider !

En refermant la porte de ses appartements, il se rendit compte, avec une ironie certaine, qu'il se sentait plus anxieux au moment d'affronter cette frêle jeune femme, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été lorsqu'il était convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

 **TBC**


	23. Nos choix

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Merci à Mes fidèles rewieveuses, enregistrées (Zeugma, Daidaiiro, paceyas, lyka Opale) ou non (Manon, mamy83, Juliana, Leslie), anciennes ou nouvelles… surtout, continuez ! Vos petits mots sont comme des lumières dans l'obscurité… et Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin en ce moment !  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **Nos choix…**

 **.**

—Alors pour résumer, si je comprends bien, cette potion permet de… en quelque sorte d'avoir une vision globale de sa vie, de se déplacer dans le temps, de pouvoir revivre les choses, même celles dont on n'a pas de souvenirs conscients… c'est extraordinaire, bien sûr, mais on peut faire la même chose, et sans danger, avec l'hypnose, pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque ?

—Vous avez raison, mais je ne suis pas un sujet ordinaire. Outre le fait que mon esprit est conditionné pour y résister, je ne pense pas que l'hypnose régressive aurait été suffisante pour retrouver des souvenirs effacés par le philtre de Léthé. Vous savez, je suis immunisé contre la plupart des potions d'oubli, je peux résister à l'Imperium et au Veritaserum. Il m'aurait tout simplement été _impossible_ d'oublier des souvenirs récupérables par une simple séance d'hypnose… Ce philtre est d'une puissance qui dépasse tout ce que nous connaissons, et je suis pratiquement certain que si je n'avais pas développé ces capacités avant, même la potion que j'ai créée, aussi forte soit-elle, n'aurait pas suffi, seule, à retrouver ne serait-ce que les quelques bribes de souvenirs que j'ai réussi à glaner.  
Dès le départ, je savais que je ne pourrais pas trouver un véritable antidote au philtre de Léthé. Tout au plus, et avec beaucoup de chance, une solution pour retrouver au moins une partie de ma mémoire effacée par Morgane. Et les effets que vous venez de lister n'en étaient en quelque sorte, au début, que des effets secondaires, ce n'étaient pas eux, que je recherchais lorsque j'ai élaboré la première version.

—La… première version ?

Il détourna le regard.

—Je… Depuis la rentrée, j'ai recommencé à travailler sur cette composition, mais cette fois, en me concentrant sur ses effets secondaires, et le résultat a dépassé tout ce que j'espérais …

—Que voulez-vous dire ?

—Les effets de cette potion... C'est… comment dire… c'est comme si le temps, votre temps, s'étalait devant vous, dans toutes les directions. Vous pourriez en explorer toutes les dimensions, toutes les ramifications. Les chemins que vous avez pris, comme vous pourriez le faire avec l'hypnose, mais aussi tous ceux que vous auriez pu prendre… et peut-être même ceux que vous pourriez prendre dans l'avenir. C'est… c'est un peu comme un Miroir du RISED multiplié à l'infini, sauf qu'elle ne montre pas vos désirs, mais des possibilités à jamais enfuies… ce qui est peut être pire. Celui qui s'aventurerait à y succomber, aurait aussi de bonnes chances de finir dans la folie ! C'est… effrayant, mais en même temps terriblement… attirant.

Son regard s'était animé, il parlait maintenant avec la passion et l'excitation du chercheur, qui vient de faire une découverte capitale. Et elle comprit soudain à quel point toutes ces années de frustrations, à gâcher son talent à essayer d'enseigner son art à des élèves qui pour la plupart n'en avaient rien à faire, avaient pu le rendre amer.

—Comme les Arts Noirs, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous…

—Non ! Non, j'ai résisté ! Quel bien pourrait me faire la vision d'une version jeune de moi élevé par des grands-parents chaleureux, peut-être réparti à Serdaigle… savez-vous que le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer ? C'était la Maison de ma grand-mère, et dans d'autres circonstances, je ne me serais sûrement pas autant battu pour aller à Serpentard. Ayant d'autres amis… Ayant des amis tout court. Je n'aurais pas eu Lily, bien sûr, mais les Maraudeurs m'auraient peut-être fichu la paix… A quoi bon savoir ? On ne peut pas changer le passé. À explorer ce que l'on aurait pu faire ou vivre, on ne peut gagner que des regrets, et à vouloir manipuler le futur, on ferait certainement plus de mal que de bien… ne dit-on pas que l'enfer est pavé de bonne intentions ? C'est un pouvoir dont je ne veux pas ! C'est un pouvoir auquel personne ne doit jamais avoir accès ! Non… J'ai juste voulu retourner voir … à la lumière des affirmations de Black et Dumbledore... si… si je n'avais pas rapporté la prophétie...

Il posa sur elle un regard où se reflétait maintenant un désarroi sans fin.

« Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que cela peut signifier pour moi, de savoir que je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait responsable de tout ? Pas une absolution, bien sûr, rien n'effacera jamais ce que j'ai fait, mais…

Il reporta les yeux sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, et laissa s'installer un long silence, qu'elle ne tenta pas de rompre.

« Vous aviez raison, vous savez, rien n'aurait pu sauver les Potter… prophétie ou pas, Marque ou pas. _Rien_ !»

—Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait, Severus, mais je veux que vous me promettiez de ne jamais retenter une chose pareille tout seul.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé dans ses appartements, un peu plus tôt, mais ils savaient tous les deux que cela restait entre eux, comme une ombre, comme un fantôme.

—Je ne crois pas que je recommencerai. J'ai vu ce que je désirais voir, et je n'ai pas envie d'être tenté d'aller en voir plus. De savoir… ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'avais pas insulté Lily… Le passé n'existe plus, Hermione, et quelqu'un m'a dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, de ne pas gâcher ce qui m'est offert aujourd'hui… »

—Assurément quelqu'un de bon sens !

—Je ne dirais pas ça. Plutôt quelqu'un d'insupportablement obstiné ! … Et avec le temps, je pourrai certainement me faire à l'idée de ne pas savoir tout ce qui s'est passé à Avalon.

—En ce qui concerne cette partie, et même s'il n'y a pratiquement aucun espoir, croyez-vous que si vous arriviez à faire assez confiance à une personne, vous pourriez… comment exprimer cela… déverrouiller votre esprit pour qu'il accepte d'être hypnotisé ? Je… j'ai fait une formation dans cette branche, et…

—Je l'ignore. J'ai conditionné mon esprit pour qu'il rejette toute intrusion ou tentative de suggestion, même dans le cas où je serais inconscient. C'était une mesure de prudence élémentaire, nécessaire à ma survie, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Conscient, je savais que je pourrais lui résister, mais dans le cas contraire, il me fallait mettre en place une sorte de 'verrouillage automatique', et au fil du temps, c'est devenu comme une seconde nature. La plupart du temps, je n'avais même plus à me préoccuper de dresser mes boucliers… même lorsque je n'étais plus en présence de Voldemort d'ailleurs.

—C'est pour ça que vous aviez l'air si froid, si impersonnel ?

—Et encore vous ne m'avez pas vu pendant la dernière année…

—Non, mais je peux imaginer ! Les autres… ils m'ont raconté. Et je me souviens, lorsque l'Ordre est entré dans la Grande Salle, à quel point j'ai été… choquée. Vous aviez l'air… Vide. Mort.

—C'est ce que j'étais, c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait de moi. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Mon père… Les Mar… tous les autres. Je pouvais respirer, marcher, raisonner, mais au fond de moi, je n'étais déjà plus là depuis longtemps. Albus n'est pas le seul à être mort le soir où… où je l'ai tué.

—Dans la Cabane Hurlante… vous n'avez même pas tiré votre baguette… est-ce que… est-ce parce que vous vouliez…

—Non ! Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus aucun intérêt à la vie, mais je savais que je n'avais _pas le droit_ de mourir. Pas encore. Lorsque Lucius est venu me dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me demandait de le rejoindre dans la Cabane Hurlante, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m'y attendait. J'aurais pu ne pas y aller, bien sûr, et j'ai bien failli, d'ailleurs. Mais alors il aurait tout compris, et il était encore trop tôt. Potter avait besoin de temps pour mener sa mission à bien, et je n'avais pas encore réussi à lui transmettre les dernières clés… je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'allais m'y prendre d'ailleurs, Dumbledore m'avait mis dans une situation impossible… A vrai dire, à ce moment-là, j'en étais réduit à improviser ! Peut-être aurais-je tenté de le convaincre d'aller interroger son tableau… il n'aurait jamais cru à ma parole et l'Imperium était l'option du dernier recours. Trop de traces résiduelles. Non pas que cela aurait changé quelque chose à mon sort, d'être aussi accusé d'avoir été la cause de sa mort, remarquez…

« Dès les premières minutes, dès qu'il a commencé à parler de la baguette de sureau, j'ai compris que j'allais mourir. Et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, sinon essayer de gagner le plus de temps possible. Je savais que ne pouvais rien contre Voldemort tant que Nagini était vivante et je n'avais à ma disposition aucune arme qui m'aurait permis de détruire cette abomination de l'enfer ! Il était parfaitement inutile que je sorte ma baguette. Sauf à vouloir mourir comme un brave petit Gryffondor, debout et l'arme à la main ! Mais surtout, beaucoup trop rapidement… et chaque minute gagnée était une minute de plus pour Potter.

Il secoua la tête avec un rictus d'amertume.

« La suite, vous la connaissez, Je l'ai supplié de me laisser trouver le garçon, que je pourrais le lui ramener. Encore une fois, j'ai rampé. Encore une fois, j'ai joué les lâches. Joué à celui qui se sait condamné, mais qui veut glaner encore quelques instants supplémentaires, alors qu'à ce moment-là, mon seul désir était de lui cracher au visage tout ce que je pensais de lui, avant qu'il ne m'achève… Je regretterai toujours de ne pas avoir pu le faire. »

—Harry l'a fait pour vous. Pendant leur duel, il lui a tout révélé. Avant de mourir, il a su tout ce que vous aviez fait.

—Eh bien… je suppose qu'étant donné les circonstances c'est plus que j'aurais jamais pu oser espérer…

—A propos de Harry, il est venu me voir ce matin, il voudrait vous rencontrer, vous parler. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait le faire ici, en terrain pour ainsi dire… neutre, selon sa propre expression.

—Saint Potter serait-il soudain devenu timide ?

—Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça ! Et pensez à vos dernières rencontres, après la mort de Dumbledore, et le jour de la Bataille. A tout ce qu'il vous a dit… Il a de très sérieuses raisons de se sentir mal-à-l'aise, vous ne croyez pas ? Avouez qu'il y a un assez lourd passif entre vous, et que tous les torts n'ont pas toujours été de son côté.

Severus soupira lourdement.

—Il… je m'étais préparé à le rencontrer, je m'y préparais depuis dix ans. J'avais promis de le protéger et je comptais bien le faire. De loin, sans le traiter autrement que les autres élèves. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu… c'était comme si les vingt dernières années s'étaient envolées d'un coup. James Potter était revenu, il était là, devant moi, assis à la table de Gryffondor. Tout le monde l'adulait déjà. Le Survivant, l'Elu ! L'histoire semblait vouloir se répéter. Mais cette fois, j'étais à la table des professeurs. C'était moi qui avais le pouvoir. Alors oui, j'avoue que parfois, lorsqu'il poussait trop loin le bouchon, parce que c'était vrai, même si, il ne faut pas lui enlever ça, il ne s'en prenait pas aux plus faibles, comme son père, il était _réellement_ arrogant et paresseux… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le punir, peut-être… sûrement, plus durement qu'il le méritait. Et que vous me croyiez ou non, j'étais le premier à en souffrir. La haine dans ses yeux… dans _ces_ yeux ! La haine avec laquelle il me regardait…

—Je comprends.

—Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si je me comprends moi-même. Je me demande si je ne _recherchais_ pas cette souffrance. Pour me…

—Punir !

—Oui. J'avais tué ses parents… ou c'était tout comme, c'était à cause de moi qu'ils étaient morts !

—Au risque de me répéter, ils ne sont pas morts à cause de vous. Vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour les sauver. Ce n'est pas vous qui leur avez suggéré de changer de Gardien du Secret. Celui qui les a trahis, c'est Pettigrew, et celui qui les a tués, c'est Voldemort !

—Mais c'est moi qui ai rapporté la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et même si la nuit dernière j'ai eu la confirmation que le fait que je ne le fasse pas n'aurait eu aucune influence sur leur sort, ça ne change rien à tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant toutes ces années.

—Et maintenant ?

—Maintenant, quoi ?

—Maintenant que vous savez. Comment… comment vous sentez-vous ?

—A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. C'est encore trop frais. C'est une sensation étrange. Ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait, de cela je serai toujours coupable. Mais… je suppose que je peux… commencer à envisager de faire la paix avec certaines choses !

—Et certaines personnes ?

—Si c'est de Harry que vous parlez, il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de le détester. En fait, je crois que malgré mon comportement, je ne l'ai jamais _vraiment_ détesté. Il était le fils de Potter, c'est vrai, mais il était aussi tout ce qui restait de Lily, et il m'étaittout simplement _impossible_ de haïr ne serait-ce qu'une partie de Lily. Seulement… Dumbledore était persuadé que Voldemort reviendrait un jour, et je savais que ce jour-là il faudrait que je reprenne mon rôle auprès de lui. Je ne _pouvais pas_ prendre le risque de montrer au Survivant un quelconque intérêt, autre que malveillant. Cela aurait annihilé toutes mes chances de Le tromper. Potter n'a rien à craindre de moi. Il n'a _jamais_ rien eu à craindre de moi !

—Il le sait maintenant, et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il veut vous rencontrer en privé. La raison pour laquelle il se sent lui-aussi tellement coupable !

—Potter a un peu trop tendance à se croire porteur de tous les malheurs du monde !

—Tiens ! Pourquoi est-ce que cette définition me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un d'autre ?

—Humm… Ceci dit, c'est aussi pour essayer de remédier à ça que nous l'avons fait venir ici, alors puisqu'il est dans de si bonnes résolutions, nous aurions tort de ne pas en profiter. Arrangez donc l'entrevue à votre convenance, nous considèrerons ça comme une première 'consultation'.

—Vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, vous recommencez à être sarcastique.

—J'ai toujours eu une excellente capacité de récupération.

Des étincelles vertes jaillirent soudain au milieu des flammes de la cheminée, d'où jaillit une voix enfantine surexcitée.

—Tante Hermione ! Tante Hermione !

—Teddy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Victoire est arrivée ! Tante Ginny demande si tu veux venir prendre le thé avec nous. Oncle Bill et tante Fleur sont là, aussi.

—Je…

Severus s'était levé.

—Je m'en vais, Hermione. Allez saluer vos amis.

—D'accord, dis à Ginny que j'arrive dans quelques minutes, Teddy.

Les étincelles se dispersèrent.

— _Victoire_ ?

—La fille de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour. Elle est née un 2 mai. Elle a huit ans, et elle et Teddy sont inséparables, ils vont être ravis de pouvoir se voir tous les jours. Cette école… c'est une idée magnifique que vous avez eue Severus. Je pense très sincèrement qu'apprendre à tous ces enfants à se connaître, et à appréhender la culture des autres avant de vraiment intégrer Poudlard et ses Maisons, peut faire faire un immense pas en avant au monde sorcier !

—Compréhension et tolérance n'ont hélas jamais été les qualités dominantes de notre monde. Tant du côté moldu que du côté sorcier d'ailleurs. Si cette expérience peut lui donner une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de faire évoluer les mentalités, je regretterai moins d'avoir dit oui à Minerva.

Elle posa une main sur son bras, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

—Rien que cela montre que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Severus. Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, vous ne réussirez pas à me convaincre du contraire.

 **TBC**


	24. L'ombre de la peur

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Merci à tou(te)s, enregistrés ou non, pour vos adorables LUMOS (coucou Manon, je garde l'expression), et bienvenue aux nouveaux/elles revieweurs/ses.  
Mamy83 : Ben… j'espère aussi qu'il y aura une fin, le contraire signifierait que j'abandonne cette fic, et crois-moi, je n'en ai pas l'intention, à moins qu'elle n'intéresse plus personne…  
Juliana : Merci à toi, Biz.  
Leslie : Je pense que c'est effectivement la première fois, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas dernière )

Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

Aujourd'hui, le début de la première entrevue Harry-Severus (la seconde partie la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

 **L'ombre de la peur**

 **.**

C'était le premier repas qu'ils prenaient dans la Grande Salle. Ginny n'étant pas encore en fonctions, ils avaient passé les quinze derniers jours à s'habituer à leurs quartiers, à 'apprivoiser' leur nouvel environnement, sans interférer dans la vie de l'école. De Poudlard, ils n'avaient connu que le côté 'élèves', un monde différent s'ouvrait à eux. Non loin d'une des extrémités de la table, assis entre Ginny et Tonks, Harry laissait son regard errer sur les convives. Si pendant la semaine il était tacitement établi, sans que cela ne figure pour autant dans aucun règlement écrit, que les repas soient pris en commun dans la Grande Salle, le dimanche, chacun était plus ou moins libre, en dehors des tours de garde, de prendre ses repas dans ses appartements, ou ailleurs. L'habitude aidant, le déjeuner dominical faisait pourtant très rarement exception aux autres.

Il était tout aussi tacitement établi que ce jour-là, on évitait de parler 'usine' à table. Les nouvelles classes Préparatoires devant débuter le lendemain (les élèves étaient arrivés la veille afin d'avoir une journée pour se familiariser un peu avec les lieux), ce dimanche-là, tout le personnel avait été invité à être présent, et le sujet ne pouvait bien évidemment pas être évité. A sa gauche, Ginny était en grande conversation avec Ernie, son co-enseignant de la nouvelle classe, et à sa droite, Tonks discutait avec Charlie Weasley. Ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'alternatives, la table des professeurs n'accueillant les convives que sur un des côtés, afin que tous puissent faire face aux élèves. Il en profitait pour observer, remarquant au passage que l'ambiance y avait l'air beaucoup plus détendue que celle de laquelle il se souvenait. La moyenne d'âge des professeurs était beaucoup moins élevée que onze ans plus tôt, lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, et ceci, couplé au fait que la guerre n'était plus qu'un souvenir de plus en plus lointain, expliquait certainement cela.

Il s'arrêta un moment sur Draco et Neville, qui semblaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Il n'en revenait toujours pas… de toutes les amitiés les plus improbables, celle-là battait certainement tous les records… Il sourit au passage à Hagrid, et continua son tour de table. Minerva était en train de prendre place à côté de Flitwick, tandis qu'Hermione, qui était arrivée en même temps qu'elle, se glissait sur la chaise voisine de celle de Snape. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, et ils échangèrent à voix basse, quelques mots qui amenèrent un acquiescement de la tête du directeur, et un sourire sur le visage de son amie. Il remarqua qu'elle avait posé une main sur la table, à toucher la sienne, empiétant nettement sur son espace personnel, ce qui aurait dû irriter au plus haut point le Maître des potions, qui, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, n'avait jamais apprécié aucune promiscuité. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas semblé en prendre ombrage. Il avait beau savoir que ces deux-là aussi, étaient, allez savoir comment, devenus amis, l'impression n'en était pas moins… déroutante. D'autant plus que si Hermione avait changé en dix ans, passant d'une adolescente jolie mais qui somme toute ne sortait pas de la moyenne, à une splendide jeune femme épanouie, Snape, quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un iota, comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé pour lui. A vrai dire, le visage presque détendu, débarrassé de l'expression dure et froide qu'il affichait autrefois en permanence, il semblait plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait jamais paru. On l'aurait pensé en milieu de trentaine, alors qu'il devait avoir… quarante-huit ans, comme ses parents.

Tout cela, conjugué au mélange des Maisons aux tables des élèves, et à la table supplémentaire, où étaient installés une vingtaine de bambins de huit à dix ans, discrètement supervisés par deux Elfes de maison, parmi lesquels se détachait la chevelure turquoise de son filleul, assis à côté d'une fillette aux cheveux de lin, déjà remarquablement belle pour ses huit ans, lui donnait un peu l'impression d'avoir été propulsé dans une autre dimension. Maggie et Aurora Sinistra éclatèrent de rire à l'autre bout de la table, détournant un instant son attention. La concierge attablée avec le reste du personnel, cela aussi, était une nouveauté.

C'était une impression étrange que d'être installé sur cette estrade. Il reporta son regard sur la table de Gryffondor. Onze ans plus tôt, il avait été assis là, entre Hermione et… Une chape de plomb tomba sur ses épaules lorsque l'image de Ron s'imposa brutalement à son esprit. Il reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette, tout appétit envolé, alors que les souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait d'habitude de tenir à distance s'abattaient soudain sur lui, avec la violence d'un ouragan.

Ron, George, Arthur… la famille Weasley avait payé l'un des plus lourds tributs à cette guerre. Il n'avait pas été à ses côtés, lorsque son ami avait reçu le maléfice qui allait le tuer quelques semaines plus tard. Aurait-il été là, les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes ? Il se sentait happé par un tourbillon de plus en plus sombre.  
Sirius tombant au travers du Voile, comme au ralenti.  
Remus, allongé sur cette même estrade, peut-être à l'endroit où il se tenait à l'instant même, une Tonks dévastée écroulée sur sa poitrine.  
Colin Crivey, si minuscule entre les bras d'Olivier Dubois.  
Lavande Brown, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'horreur à l'état brut, le cou déchiqueté, un hurlement interrompu sur ses lèvres livides.  
L'immonde gargouillis qui s'échappait de la gorge de Snape, et ses propres mains, impuissantes à endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échappait des morsures de Nagini, pendant que le professeur s'efforçait laborieusement de lui faire comprendre de recueillir ses souvenirs…

Sang…  
Explosions.  
Fumée.  
Tellement de sang…  
Cris.  
Ruines.  
Trop de sang !  
Un éblouissement vert. Cedric. Dumbledore. Lily… tant d'autres ! Amis, professeurs, camarades, parents…  
Morts…  
Pour lui !  
Tellement de morts…  
A cause de lui !

Un éclair aveuglant à l'intérieur de son crâne balaya soudain toutes ses pensées, ne laissant que des étincelles rougeâtres qui dansaient derrière ses paupières closes.

Il ne vit pas le regard sombre qui s'était posé sur lui et qui ne le quittait pas, ni son expression, qui était progressivement passée de la préoccupation à l'inquiétude.  
Il ne sentit pas la main de Ginny, pesant sur son épaule.  
Il n'entendit pas la voix de Tonks, qui lui demandait s'il se sentait bien.  
Il ne perçut pas le mouvement, plus loin, sur sa gauche, lorsqu'Hermione et Severus se levèrent en même temps.

Le rire montait en lui, secouant ses épaules, faisant presque couler ses yeux. Et tous ces imbéciles qui le regardaient d'un air stupéfait augmentaient encore son hilarité. Ils avaient voulu l'en empêcher, mais il était de retour à Poudlard. Enfin ! Après tant de temps ! Même s'il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il tenait tellement à y revenir… mais maintenant qu'il était dans la place, il aurait tout son temps pour y réfléchir !

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une présence près de lui et tourna vers elle un regard trop brillant.

—Ssseverusss ! Il tenta de se lever, mais des papillons noirs se mirent soudain à voltiger devant ses yeux, et il s'évanouit.

Severus resta figé un instant, pendant qu'Hermione se penchait sur Harry. Cette voix… cette façon de prononcer les 's'…

—Severus !

Il sortit de sa transe. Hermione lui avait saisi l'avant-bras et le secouait, aussi discrètement que possible, pour le ramener au présent. Harry avait repris conscience presqu'immédiatement et regardait maintenant autour de lui, d'un air égaré.

—Mione ? Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Fit Hermione d'autorité, en se dirigeant vers la petite porte réservée aux professeurs, derrière l'estrade, avec Harry et Ginny.

« Severus ? »

—Je vous rejoins dans un moment.

Répondit-il en se tournant vers la Salle où quelques regards intrigués se tournaient maintenant vers la table des professeurs. Mais fort heureusement, l'incident s'était déroulé très vite, et l'étourdissement de Potter était passé relativement inaperçu des élèves. Il fit discrètement signe à Flitwick, qui amorçait un mouvement, de se rassoir, et demanda à voix basse à Minerva, qui les avait rejoints, de rejoindre sa place, et de se charger du discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, s'il n'était pas de retour d'ici la fin du repas.

« Monsieur Potter a été victime d'un étourdissement dû à… à la chaleur. Rien de grave. Terminez votre déjeuner. »

Annonça-t-il en augmentant discrètement, d'un informulé, la température ambiante de plusieurs degrés. Ce qui eut pour conséquence immédiate de détourner l'attention, les élèves se rendant soudain compte qu'effectivement, la chaleur était étouffante. Il fronça les sourcils. Non d'inquiétude cette fois, mais parce que depuis son retour d'Avalon, cela faisait plusieurs fois maintenant qu'il constatait qu'il n'avait, la plupart du temps, aucun besoin de sortir sa baguette, pas plus que d'agiter sa main, pour que la magie lui réponde. Il lui suffisait de le désirer. Et ce n'était pas lié à Poudlard, ni à sa fonction, il avait déjà pu le remarquer l'été précédent, alors qu'il avait quitté le château. La voix de Morgane résonna dans sa tête, comme un écho : « _Lorsque vous partirez d'ici, vos pouvoirs surpasseront même ceux de vos anciens maîtres. »._ Et n'avait-il pas réussi, alors qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment lui-même y arriver, à créer une potion qui arrivait presque à contrer les effets d'un philtre dont seule Circé connaissait la formule, qui s'était perdue dans la nuit des temps ? Un philtre tellement puissant que les plus grands sorciers avaient fini par renoncer à y trouver une parade… Que Morgane elle-même ne croyait pas qu'il en soit capable, puisqu'elle l'avait employé contre lui.

Tout en réfléchissant, il était arrivé devant l'infirmerie. Il traversa le dortoir par acquit de conscience, sans vraiment vérifier que Potter n'y était pas, tant il était certain qu'Hermione l'avait directement conduit dans son appartement. Il frappa à la porte de communication, et entra sans attendre la réponse.

…

Lorsque Severus et Hermione eurent terminé de parler, Harry resta un long moment silencieux, les yeux braqués sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, sa main dans celle de Ginny. Il leva enfin la tête. On pouvait lire une colère sourde dans son regard.

—Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'en a jamais parlé avant ? Qui d'autre est au courant ?

—Juste Minerva, et pour autant que cela compte, le portrait d'Albus. Je… nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de te le cacher, mais… Nous voulions attendre d'en savoir plus avant de t'en parler. Nous ne savons même pas de quoi il s'agit au juste.

—Deux personnalités ? Est-ce que c'est possible ça ? Fit-il en se tournant cette fois vers Severus.

—Les cas de personnalités multiple existent. C'est souvent lié à des évènements traumatiques. Pour simplifier, ça fonctionne un peu comme… un mécanisme de défense pour l'esprit, une issue de secours en quelque sorte. Lorsqu'il arrive à un certain degré de saturation, il se réfugie dans une autre personnalité, souvent plus forte que l'originale. Et vous avez eu plus que votre part de traumatismes au cours de vote vie.

—Mais la guerre est finie depuis dix ans. Pourquoi après autant de temps ?

—Personne ne peut savoir. L'esprit humain est une chose complexe. Au début tu t'es réfugié dans… inutile de revenir là-dessus. C'est peut-être un phénomène de compensation, ton Psychomage aurait peut-être pu te donner plus d'explications. Ça a commencé à peu près à l'époque où tu as épousé Ginny, peut-être que tu te refuses inconsciemment le bonheur. Peut-être…

—Et si c'était Voldemort ? La coupa Harry avec une lucidité qui les fit presque sursauter. « On ne peut être sûrs de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Les limbes… j'ai pu tout imaginer… il n'est peut-être pas… »

—Cessez vos enfantillages Potter ! Si l'Horcruxe avait toujours été fonctionnel, vous n'auriez pas passé tout ce temps sans vous en apercevoir. Vous ou votre entourage. Croyez-moi ! Alors, non, nous ne pouvons pas totalement exclure que ce qui vous arrive soit lié avec ce qui s'est passé dans votre enfance, mais n'allez pas vous mettre dans la tête que vous êtes en quelque sorte une réincarnation du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou qui sait quoi d'autre ! Il y a des dizaines d'autres explications possibles, et je… Hermione et moi avons bien l'intention d'explorer toutes les possibilités.

Severus était bien loin d'éprouver un centième de la sérénité qu'il affichait. La voix aux accents sifflants, qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre, résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé.

« Personne, pas même Dumbledore, quoi qu'il ait pu en dire, ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé lorsque Lily s'est interposée entre le sort de mort et vous, pour qu'il en arrive à perdre son corps. Personne ne connait la nature exacte de ce qui vous liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus était persuadé que vous étiez devenu un Horcruxe, mais il faut bien plus qu'un meurtre, fut-il double, pour fabriquer un Horcruxe, sinon, tous les assassins seraient immortels. Le rituel prend du temps, il est extrêmement complexe et précis. Il est peu probable, même si une partie de son âme s'est alors réfugiée dans votre corps, que cela puisse vraiment être considéré comme un Horcruxe. La preuve, s'il en fallait une, est que Tom Jedusor est _vraiment_ mort. Hermione m'a raconté comment Filius a détruit publiquement son corps, à l'aide d'un Feudeymon, après avoir laissé passer plusieurs jours, le temps de vérifier que le processus de décomposition avait effectivement commencé, et qu'il ne reviendrait définitivement pas… »

—Et si, le coupa Harry, « et si… s'il avait abandonné son corps, s'il s'était réfugié… » Il n'eut pas le courage de terminer d'énoncer son hypothèse.

—C'est hautement improbable. Déjà, il y avait une chance sur des millions pour que cela se produire une fois, alors une deuxième, et sur la même personne…

—Mais si c'était justement ce que je portais en moi qui l'avait… comment dire… guidé ? Appelé ?

Severus resta songeur un moment. Il devait admettre que la même idée l'avait déjà effleuré.

—Je serai honnête avec vous, Potter. Même si cela me semble vraiment improbable, dans l'absolu, lorsque nous parlons de ce… personnage, tout peut être possible.

—Je préfèrerais mourir que…

—Passons un marché, voulez-vous !

L'interrompit sèchement le Maître des potions en pinçant l'arête de son nez entre deux doigts. Potter avait toujours été, pour lui, un grand générateur de migraines.

« Je m'engage à ne rien vous cacher, quoi que nous puissions découvrir. Et en contrepartie, vous vous engagez à ne rien tenter contre vous-même tant que tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Cela évitera à Hermione et à votre femme l'angoisse d'avoir à s'inquiéter et à vous surveiller en permanence. Sans compter que dans la pire des hypothèses, si Voldemort occupe vraiment votre corps, tel que je vous connais vous vous y prendriez de la pire des manières, et vous ne feriez qu'empirer les choses, en lui donnant libre accès aux parties de votre esprit qu'il ne possède pas encore. Mais je vous le répète, cette hypothèse-là est plus qu'improbable. »

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le crépitement du feu, puis Harry reprit la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

—J'accepte… Et… et dans le pire des cas, si…si c'était la seule solution pour l'empêcher de revenir. Vous… vous vous engageriez à… m'aider ?

Hermione perçut nettement le Silencio nouer ses cordes vocales. Elle voulut se lever, mais elle était incapable de bouger un doigt. Elle _savait_ ce qui allait se passer, ce que sa culpabilité latente allait faire dire à cet imbécile, et elle était impuissante à l'empêcher.

—Harry !

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur la main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

—Tu _sais_ que ça risque d'être inévitable, Ginny, répondit-il en se tournant vers sa femme. « Je veux juste être certain que si nous devons en arriver là… s'il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre solution, cette fois, il ne puisse plus jamais revenir. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent pendant un long moment, gravement, en silence. Puis Severus hocha lentement la tête.

—Je m'y engage. Mais sachez que je ferai absolument tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas en arriver à une issue irréversible.

—Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de continuer à me protéger pour… vous savez… le serment que vous aviez fait à Dumbledore. Je ne veux surtout pas que ni vous, ni personne d'autre ne se mette plus en danger pour moi… plus jamais !

—Je n'ai jamais juré plus à Dumbledore que ce que j'avais déjà juré à votre mère, Potter. Et ce serment-là avait-a, plus de valeur, pour moi, que n'importe quel autre. Pour qui ou pourquoi je fais ce que je décide de faire ne vous regarde pas. Et quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, c'est moi et moi seul qui l'aurait décidé. Que ce soit bien clair : dans aucun cas vous ne serez responsable, et encore moins coupable, de quoi que ce soit.

La tension dans la pièce était presque palpable. Après tout l'un des deux hommes venait de promettre à l'autre, devant témoins, de l'aider à se suicider. Hermione avait envie de hurler, elle aurait volontiers achevé elle-même Harry sur place. Cet idiot ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il venait de faire exactement la même chose que Dumbledore ? Le regard triste de Severus se posa sur elle, avec une supplique muette, et elle sentit les sorts se relâcher. Dès qu'elle fut libre, elle se précipita dans la cuisine, pour ne pas 'exploser'. A ce moment précis, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de taper sur ces deux idiots jusqu'à épuisement !

La porte qu'elle avait fermée rageusement derrière elle à la volée rebondit presque dans son dormant sous la violence de l'impact, sans pourtant faire le moindre bruit.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _... Un petit LUMOS pour illuminer ma journée ?_


	25. Cicatrices anciennes

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Bonjour, et encore un immense **MERCI** pour vos si gentils **LUMOS** ! (Et pour ceux à qui je peux répondre, encore désolée d'avoir été aussi tardive cette semaine).  
S'il vous plait... continuez ;)  
Juliana _: ne t'inquiètes pas il va y avoir une petite explication entre Hermione et Severus, au sujet de la promesse en question._  
Manon : _A vrai dire, j'hésite encore un peu... ou alors il y aura un niveau "intermédiaire" :)_  
Mamy83 : _Me voilà, voici la suite ! ;)_  
Leslie _: Je ne pense pas que ça va vraiment être Voldemort "en personne" (en fait j'hésite encore entre plusieurs hypothèses, hi hi). La conversation entre Hermione et Severus arrive… et je crois qu'il a déjà compris qu'elle tient à lui ;)_  
Lilie : _Coucou ! La suite tout de suite (et s'il n'y avait pas de solutions, bien que je ne sache pas encore au juste lesquelles, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire... ;)_  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre initié la semaine dernière.

* * *

 **Cicatrices anciennes**

 **.**

Après la sortie d'Hermione, un silence pesant s'était installé. Ginny sanglotait silencieusement dans les bras de Harry. Severus, le visage verrouillé par l'Occlumencie, semblait avoir oublié qu'ils étaient là. Il brûlait d'envie de rejoindre la jeune femme, mais il savait que sa présence ne serait pas la bienvenue. Il aurait dû partir, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever. A _la_ laisser. Les autres ne comptaient pas, ils pouvaient bien aller au diable ! Tous. Mais il l'avait blessée, et cela, il ne le supportait pas.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon faisant léviter devant elle deux plateaux, il ne put qu'admirer le sang-froid dont elle faisait preuve. Le thé et les sandwiches se posèrent, avec tout de même un peu moins de douceur qu'il n'aurait été nécessaire sur la table basse, dans un tintement de porcelaine malmenée, pendant qu'elle reprenait sa place dans son fauteuil, sans un mot. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis, mais elle s'appliquait à garder une expression rigoureusement neutre. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'aurait sûrement, _elle_ , eu aucun mal à devenir un bon Occlumens.  
Ginny avait eu le temps de se calmer et essuyait discrètement ses larmes…

.

…Harry reposa sa tasse sur la table, et regarda Severus d'un air hésitant, en se raclant la gorge.

—Hummm ! Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Malgré sa volonté affichée de ne pas intervenir, Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu en as déjà assez demandé pour aujourd'hui ? Aboya-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs qui n'avaient rien de bienveillants.

Harry eut la décence d'avoir l'air gêné.

—Non, Mione, je… ce n'est pas… c'est juste une… question.

—A quel propos ? S'enquit le Maître des potions avec lassitude. Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

—A propos de… de mes parents. Enfin, surtout de… ma mère. Sirius et Remus m'ont parfois parlé de mon père, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches d'elle. Enfin, pas avant qu'elle ne sorte avec James. J'aimerais savoir comment elle était... avant. Vous êtes le seul à l'avoir vraiment connue, vous étiez amis, même avant Poudlard.

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement, son regard s'était fixé sur un point sur le mur, qui semblait soudain le fasciner au plus haut point. Mais il ne semblait pas en colère, juste… résigné. Il soupira. A tant que faire, puisqu'ils étaient là, autant avoir _aussi_ cette conversation aujourd'hui, et vider l'abcès une fois pour toutes. Harry avait l'air anxieux et jetait des coups d'œil nerveux alternativement au Maître des potions et à Hermione, qui fulminait une fois de plus intérieurement contre son ami. Elle aurait préféré que ce sujet ne soit pas abordé aussi vite.

—Je ne sais pas… Tenta-t-elle.

—Laissez, Hermione, l'interrompit Severus en levant une main. Puis, se retournant vers Harry. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir être vraiment objectif, en ce qui concerne votre père, même après toutes ces années… »

—Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que vous serez assez honnête pour essayer de le rester le plus possible.

—Vous présumez de beaucoup de choses, en ce qui me concerne, Potter !

—Je pense avoir un peu évolué depuis que j'étais à l'école, Monsieur, j'ai appris à mesurer mes jugements, et je ne me buterai pas si vous me dites que mon père était un 'salaud arrogant'… c'étaient à peu près les termes que vous aviez employé à l'époque, non ?

Un rictus amer étira les lèvres de Severus.

—Et je les maintiens, du moins en ce qui concerne son comportement envers moi. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il l'était pour la plupart des autres.

—J'ai compris et j'ai admis cela, professeur, en vérité, je suis désolé pour vous et j'aurais voulu avoir le courage de venir vous le dire, après cette séance désastreuse. J'en ai été presque malade, pendant plusieurs jours, mais j'étais tellement…

—Buté, oui, je crois que j'avais remarqué. Il a d'ailleurs mieux valu que vous ne soyez pas venu… je ne suis pas certain que vous auriez été bien reçu ! Et pour l'amour du ciel cessez de m'appeler Monsieur, ou Professeur ! Dieu merci, vous n'êtes plus mon élève, et vous connaissez mon prénom !

Un ange passa. Au bout d'un moment, Severus reprit la parole.

« Je suis originaire de Cokeworth, une banlieue industrielle, située au nord de Manchester. Nous avions neuf ans lorsque la famille de votre mère est venue s'installer à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'endroit où j'habitais, dans la zone résidentielle qui bordait la cité ouvrière. Son père était ingénieur, le mien ouvrier. Socialement, un monde séparait nos deux familles, mais sur le terrain de jeux du quartier, les enfants n'étaient plus que des enfants. J'ai très vite remarqué qu'elle était différente des autres. Je n'étais déjà pas très sociable, à l'époque, et je me cachais dans le tronc d'un arbre creux pour l'observer. Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'aborder de cette manière, mais le jour où Petunia, dont vous connaissez l'adorable caractère, l'a traitée de monstre, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Vous avez vu ce souvenir-là. Lily était une fillette vive et intelligente, elle avait un caractère bien affirmé et ne se laissait pas facilement intimider. Les autres gamins… Bref, elle a été la première... La seule. À me tendre la main. Jusque-là, j'avais toujours été seul. Cette année-là, j'ai découvert le sens du mot 'amitié'. J'ai aussi découvert à quoi ressemblait une vraie famille. Une famille où les parents ne se déchiraient pas, où l'on pouvait parler sans crier, où l'angoisse d'entendre sa mère hurler au cœur de la nuit, ne le disputait pas à celle d'entendre ses hurlements s'arrêter net… où l'arrivée du père, le soir n'était pas synonyme de peur et de coups. En m'ouvrant leur porte, vos grands-parents m'ont offert une oasis, dans les pires moments.

Je crois que cette période, entre neuf et onze ans, malgré le climat qui régnait chez moi, a paradoxalement été la plus heureuse de ma vie, et c'est à votre mère que je le dois.

J'attendais depuis des années avec impatience le moment où j'entrerais enfin à Poudlard, je croyais que ma vie y serait différente. Meilleure. Avec Lily à mes côtés, des camarades qui ne me connaissaient pas et avec qui j'aurais pu repartir à zéro… J'étais au paradis lorsque je suis monté dans le Poudlard Express. Et puis j'ai rencontré votre père, et je me suis brusquement retrouvé en enfer…

Votre père… votre père était un Sang pur, dans tout ce que ce terme peut impliquer. Il était le seul enfant d'une famille aimante, il était riche, beau garçon, c'était un enfant gâté à qui personne n'avait jamais rien refusé. Il avait une conscience aigüe de la supériorité de sa caste, et de ce que tout cela pouvait lui offrir. Pour employer une comparaison qui ne va sans doute pas vous plaire, James était un équivalent Gryffondor de Draco Malfoy. Arrogant, il l'était assurément. À sa décharge, c'était dans son éducation, mais il pouvait se montrer absolument charmant avec ceux qui, en quelque sorte, lui… prêtaient allégeance.

Les autres…

Je suis loin d'avoir été le seul élève harcelé par les Maraudeurs tout au long de ces sept années. Vous connaissiez bien l'un d'entre eux, d'ailleurs. A son arrivée à Poudlard, Lupin était presque l'antithèse de James. Sang Mêlé, pauvre, souffreteux, timide et introverti, en bref, la parfaite tête de turc en puissance pour Potter et Black. Il avait toutefois la chance d'avoir été réparti dans la même maison qu'eux, et lorsqu'il eut accepté de se plier à leurs règles, il se retrouva automatiquement sous leur 'protection'. Protection dont il les convainquit de faire aussi bénéficier Pettigrew, qu'il avait pris sous son aile. À la différence, que celui-ci leur garda toujours une rancune de ne l'avoir accepté, lui, sang-pur, que parce qu'un sang-mêlé avait intercédé pour lui, qui devait conduire à leur perte, des années plus tard.

Votre père a commencé son harcèlement avant même de me connaitre, dès notre première rencontre, dans le train. J'étais chétif, mal habillé, et j'avais eu le malheur de dire à voix haute que je souhaitais être réparti à Serpentard… mais avec le recul, je pense surtout que c'était en grande partie à cause de Lily. »

—De ma mère ? Mais il ne la connaissait pas !

—Non, mais je suis presque certain que, sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il en est tombé amoureux à onze ans, il a dû être impressionné par elle dès le premier regard. Lily était très jolie, elle avait de longs cheveux roux et d'immenses yeux verts, très légèrement en amande. On vous a souvent dit que vous avez les yeux de votre mère. En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Ils ont exactement la même couleur que les siens, mais leur forme est différente. Elle avait les pommettes hautes et un teint de porcelaine. Elle n'a jamais été quelconque, et même l'adolescence n'a eu aucun effet néfaste sur elle. Elle souriait facilement et n'avait aucun mal à se faire des amis… Elle a été ma seule amie, mais c'était très loin d'être réciproque. Elle était très populaire, et le fait qu'elle lui résiste a incité James à se focaliser sur elle dès le départ. Et il ne supportait pas de savoir que moi, Sang-mêlé loqueteux issu des plus basses classes de la société moldue, je puisse être son meilleur ami. Votre père ne tolérait pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention, lorsqu'il était en public. Si Lily avait été un garçon, elle aurait certainement aussi été la cible de son harcèlement, mais elle avait la chance d'être une fille, et un Sang-pur ne s'en prend jamais à une femme. toujours l'éducation… Règle quelque peu galvaudée par les Mangemorts, d'ailleurs.

Le jour de...de la… scène au bord du lac a été l'un des pires de ma vie d'adolescent. Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé, mais vous n'avez pas _tout_ vu, et cela est allé bien au-delà des limites du supportable. Il faisait très chaud, cet après-midi-là, et après la tension des examens, la moitié de l'école était descendue au bord de l'eau pour se détendre et prendre le frais. Après que je l'ai traitée de… enfin… elle est partie, et ils ont continué à 's'amuser' avec moi pendant un long moment, avant qu'un Préfet ne se décide enfin à aller prévenir Slughorn. Lorsqu'ils l'ont vu approcher, de loin, ils ont enfin abandonné leur jouet, et tout le monde s'est dispersé, ce qui fait que lorsqu'il est arrivé, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Je ne peux pas décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. C'était de la rage à l'état pur. Même l'Occlumencie ne m'a été d'aucun secours ce jour-là. En quelques minutes, j'avais été humilié au-delà du supportable, et j'avais réussi à insulter impardonnablement la seule personne qui avait tenté de me venir en aide.

—Mais, s'il était vraiment comme ça… comment… comment ma mère a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Elle… cautionnait tout ça ?

—Non ! Lily n'a jamais cautionné ce genre de choses. Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné, mais je sais qu'elle a réussi à convaincre Lupin de raisonner James afin que de tels excès ne se reproduisent pas.  
Même si personne, moi le premier, n'a jamais voulu témoigner officiellement de ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi-là, tout le monde, professeurs compris, était au courant. Et malgré l'immunité qu'avaient plus ou moins octroyée Albus et Minerva aux Maraudeurs, de plus en plus de personnes ont commencé à prendre leurs distances avec eux. Non par solidarité envers moi, je n'étais pas particulièrement populaire, mais par peur d'être associés à ce qu'ils appelaient leurs 'plaisanteries' et de ne pas bénéficier, eux, de la même impunité !  
L'année suivante, lorsque Black a vraiment dépassé les bornes de ce qui pouvait être tolérable, même par leurs protecteurs, en tentant de me faire tuer par Lupin. Parce que oui, je maintiens qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Même si Dumbledore les a une fois de plus couverts, principalement afin que Lupin ne porte pas les conséquences de la bêtise congénitale de son ami, Minerva, elle, a commencé à être un peu moins indulgente. Ils ont peu à peu cessé leur harcèlement, même si c'était principalement sur les autres. Moi, je demeurais une cible, lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs que personne, et en particulier Lily n'en saurait rien. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais plus personne pour me retenir. Je rendais coup pour coup, et ils avaient appris à se méfier des sorts que j'inventais.

—S'ils n'avaient pas été là, vous n'auriez pas…

Severus émit un soupir fatigué.

—Je n'en sais rien, Potter, offrit-il en intimant d'un regard à Hermione de se taire. « Personne ne peut savoir… Pour en revenir à vos parents, Lily et James ont commencé à sortir ensemble un peu avant Noël de notre septième année. Je ne sais rien de leur vie après Poudlard, j'étais alors plongé dans un apprentissage intensif, et je m'étais même coupé de mes propres maigres fréquentations. Deux ans plus tard, je venais tout juste d'obtenir ma Maîtrise, et je caressais l'idée que je pourrais peut-être essayer d'aller lui parler. J'espérais que peut-être, elle accepterait de m'écouter, de me pardonner. Après tout, quatre ans avaient passé, et j'avais commencé à me construire une nouvelle vie, je n'avais pas encore vingt ans, j'avais réussi à obtenir une Maîtrise en deux fois moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait généralement aux meilleurs, et je n'avais plus ouvert un grimoire de Magie noire depuis Poudlard... C'est alors que je suis tombé sur l'annonce de leur mariage, dans la Gazette. Ils avaient à peine plus de dix-neuf ans, mais nous étions en guerre, et tout le monde vivait dans l'urgence du moment.

—Et deux ans après, ils étaient morts. A cause de moi !

—A cause de _vous_ ? La culpabilité est un sentiment avec lequel je suis familier. A juste titre. C'est ce soir-là que j'ai pris la plus mauvaise décision de ma vie ! Mais vous, Potter, de quoi pourriez-vous être coupable ? Vous aviez un an lorsque vos parents ont été tués. En quoi pourriez-vous être responsable de leur mort ?

—Sans moi, Voldemort ne s'en serait pas pris à eux.

—Non Potter ! Sans _moi_ , il ne s'en serait pas pris à eux. Et même, en creusant un peu plus, nous pourrions dire que sans _Trelawney_ , il ne s'en serait pas pris à eux. Mais au-delà des apparences, même tout cela est faux. Outre le fait que je sais maintenant de source sure que même sans la prophétie vos parents étaient déjà condamnés avant même votre conception, s'il n'y avait qu'une personne à n'avoir aucune responsabilité dans leur meurtre, ce serait vous !  
Des parents se sacrifient chaque jour pour leurs enfants, c'est dans la nature des choses, et vous n'avez certainement pas été le seul dans ce cas au cours de cette guerre. Les rendriez-vous responsables de leur sort pour autant ?

Non, la réalité est beaucoup plus prosaïque. Vos parents sont morts, tout simplement, parce que Voldemort avait décidé de se débarrasser de ses principaux opposants. Croyez-vous que toutes les familles de sang pur partageaient ses idées, qu'aucune n'ait tenté de lui résister ? Mais il n'était pas idiot. La mort suspecte des jumeaux Prewett, l'assassinat des McKinnon au complet, et d'une grande partie de la famille Bones avaient déjà commencé à provoquer des murmures et des réticences dans ses propres rangs. Les grandes lignées sont toutes plus ou moins liées par le sang, et il ne pouvait pas, malgré tout, se permettre de se mettre trop de Sangs-purs à dos. Les Potter, tout comme les Londubat, étaient deux des plus anciennes et des plus puissantes familles du monde sorcier, et même parmi ses sympathisants, beaucoup étaient hostiles à leur élimination pure et simple. Croyez-moi, leur sort avait été scellé bien avant votre naissance, et la soi-disant prophétie de cette cinglée lui a fourni le meilleur des prétextes. Il y a beaucoup de coupables dans cette affaire, mais ni vous ni Neville n'en avez _jamais_ fait partie.

—Peut-être, mais après le retour de Voldemort, combien sont morts à cause de moi ?

— _Personne_ n'est mort _à cause de_ , ou _pour_ vous Potter, cessez de vous croire le centre du monde. Est-ce _vous_ qui leur avez demandé de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? _Vous_ , qui leur avez ordonné de se battre et de mourir ? Non. Ce qui vous est arrivé lorsque vous étiez enfant à fait de vous un symbole vivant, mais vous n'en étiez pas responsable. En aucune manière. Une bannière n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive à l'armée qui la suit.  
C'est Voldemort qui a, bien involontairement, fait le vous 'le Survivant', et c'est Dumbledore qui a monté tout ça en épingle, saisissant l'opportunité au vol pour créer de toutes pièces son 'Elu', un messie au nom de qui il pourrait demander n'importe quel sacrifice à ses partisans. Je sais que pour vous c'est difficile à croire, à accepter. Il a été un mentor pour vous pendant six ans, comment pourriez-vous admettre aussi facilement qu'il vous a manipulé depuis cette nuit d'Halloween 1981 ?

—Je… j'ai vu vos souvenirs, prof-Severus, et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces dix dernières années. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce que je croyais.

—Il a peut-être commis beaucoup d'erreurs au nom de son satané 'Plus Grand Bien', il était prêt à tout pour faire triompher la Lumière, mais vous ne devez pas non plus le diaboliser. Il a sacrifié beaucoup de choses, y compris sa propre vie… Mais il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à un enfant innocent! En cela, je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec lui !

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

—Oh, il a toujours été parfaitement clair dans mon esprit que pour vous, je n'étais pas l''Elu' !

—Détrompez-vous Potter, que j'ai été d'accord ou non, vous l'étiez bel et bien, mais uniquement parce que _lui_ l'avait décidé. Il lui fallait fédérer ses troupes sous une bannière, vous avez été cette bannière, ce symbole. Moi, j'ai simplement essayé de vous faire relativiser les choses, de vous traiter comme un enfant ordinaire. Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché, consciemment ou non, de finir par vous prendre à son jeu. Peut-être était-ce en partie un héritage de l'arrogance des Potter, ou tout simplement l'esprit de contradiction d'un gamin rebelle, mais vous avez marché à fond, et vous avez agi exactement de la manière dont il le voulait...

Il laissa dériver son regard vers les flammes, dans la cheminée.

« Si cela peut vous consoler, vous n'avez pas été le seul à avoir été manipulé par lui depuis l'enfance, et d'être tombé à pieds joints dans ses pièges ! »

Conclut-il comme pour lui-même.

 **…**

Severus tenta de s'éclipser en même temps que les Potter, mais Hermione avait anticipé la chose, et elle le retint fermement par un bras, tout en refermant la porte derrière ses amis.

—Pas si vite, Severus ! Vous ne pensiez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement j'espère ! Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête de faire une promesse pareille à Harry ! Vous avez une vocation de martyr ou quoi ?

—Calmez-vous, Hermione, et pour une fois, essayez de réfléchir autrement qu'en Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas fou, vous avez comme moi entendu sa question : même si tout le monde, dans cette pièce, a bien saisi où il voulait en venir, à aucun moment il n'a _verbalisé_ ce à quoi je devais _au juste_ l'aider, et son esprit 'chevaleresque' l'empêchait d'exiger un serment inviolable, que j'aurais d'ailleurs refusé. J'ai en outre bien insisté sur le fait que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver une autre solution… et un esprit avisé peut longtemps trouver de nouvelles pistes à explorer. En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de cesser de chercher de sitôt. Pour le moment, rien n'est désespéré, tant que son état reste stable, malgré ses crises.  
Et j'ai confiance en l'esprit Gryffondor de Potter… sa promesse à lui, il la tiendra, ce qui, comme je l'ai dit, nous évitera le souci d'avoir à le surveiller en permanence.  
Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est gagner du temps, et de la tranquillité.

Hermione le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, impressionnée malgré elle par sa rapidité d'analyse et, quelque part, par sa… roublardise mise au service de la bonne cause.

—Ça s'appelle jouer avec les mots !

—Ça s'appelle raisonner en Serpentard.

—Mais s'il s'avérait que malgré tout… Je refuse de vous laisser vous sacrifier encore une fois, Severus. Et vous m'avez promis de ne plus vous mettre en danger inutilement. J-je ne veux pas… vous perdre.

Les deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix presque imperceptible. Il n'était pas préparé à la vague de tendresse qui submergea son cœur. Il attira la jeune femme contre lui, caressant maladroitement ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

—Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait, croyez-moi, il n'y aurait aucun doute possible. Mais je vous jure que s'il n'y avait qu'un seul espoir, même minuscule que l'esprit de Potter ne soit que dominé et comment dire… relégué dans un coin, je continuerais à chercher. Cela vous rassure-t-il ? Murmura-t-il avant de la repousser gentiment. « Minerva doit se faire un sang d'encre. Je dois aller la rassurer. »

—Je vous accompagne.

 **TBC**

* * *

Un petit LUMOS pour éclairer ma journée ?


	26. Lux in tenebris

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Bonjour, et encore un immense **MERCI** à tous ceux/celles, enregistrés ou non, qui m'ont envoyé un petit **LUMOS** !  
S'il vous plait... continuez ;)  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **LUX IN TENEBRIS**

 **...**

Novembre touchait à sa fin, sans qu'aucun autre incident n'ait été à déplorer. Comme il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, Hermione avait entamé une série de séances d'hypnose avec Harry, hélas sans grand succès.

Severus passait de longues heures dans son laboratoire ou dans la salle aménagée, et elle l'y rejoignait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Le Maître des potions n'avait pas caché sa préoccupation à la jeune femme. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas plus remarqué que les autres la manière étrange dont Harry avait prononcé son prénom, le jour de l'incident, et il en venait presque à espérer qu'il s'était laissé entraîner par son imagination.

Ils passaient les heures à étudier d'anciens grimoires plus ou moins noirs, ou à discuter de la composition d'une éventuelle potion destinée à anéantir la chose qui hantait Harry, au cas où, Horcruxe ou autre chose, cela se révèlerait être la bonne hypothèse. Severus avait ressorti les notes des recherches qu'il avait entreprises pendant la guerre, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de terminer.

En arrivant dans le laboratoire, ce jour-là, Hermione semblait préoccupée.

—Severus ?

—Oui ?

—Je viens de penser à quelque chose.

—Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?

—Ah-ah ! Lorsque… vous savez, dans le bureau…

—Ça va, Hermione, vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre des gants. J'ai surmonté ça !

Elle le considéra un moment d'un air septique. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le bureau directorial depuis plus de deux mois, il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans la même pièce que les tableaux. Même s'il avait le pouvoir de les faire taire. Le traumatisme était encore bien présent.

—Si vous le dites… C'est à propos de votre… en parlant de la Déesse, vous avez dit : 'elle peut peut-être effacer un dessin'. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de…

—La Marque des Ténèbres. Oui !

—C'est bien ce que j'avais pensé. Vous… Cette Marque… elle constituait un genre de lien avec Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque vous étiez appelé…

—Vous avez raison, c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple tatouage, elle nous reliait effectivement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsque nous étions appelés, elle agissait comme un Portoloin, nous ne savions jamais où nous allions Apparaître.

—C'est bien ce que je pensais. Lorsque nous avons été capturés, Lucius Malfoy l'a appelé en posant sa main sur sa Marque.

—Cela pouvait effectivement marcher dans les deux sens. A cette différence que nous avions intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison, pour le contacter, sinon, les représailles pouvaient être terribles ! Il avait aussi le pouvoir de nous faire souffrir à distance au travers d'elle, et j'ai toujours fortement soupçonné qu'elle lui permettait de savoir, dans une certaine mesure, où nous étions en permanence. C'est certainement de cette façon qu'il a pu localiser ceux qui, comme Karkaroff, ne lui avaient pas répondu, après son retour, et les éliminer, aussi bien qu'ils soient cachés.

—Elle a eu une réaction, lorsqu'il a disparu ?

—Lors de sa première disparition, la douleur est brusquement devenue presque insupportable, avant de disparaître totalement, d'un seul coup. La Marque est progressivement devenue très pâle, et après quelques mois, elle était à peine discernable. Lors de sa première tentative de retour, lorsqu'il avait pris possession de Quirell, elle est redevenue un peu plus visible, puis elle s'est estompée de nouveau. Lorsqu'il est mort… très honnêtement, j'étais dans un tel état, lorsque je me suis traîné hors de la Cabane Hurlante, que je n'étais pas en mesure de remarquer une douleur supplémentaire. Tout mon corps n'était que souffrance. S'il avait pu hurler, je crois qu'il aurait couvert le bruit de la bataille. Le venin de Nagini était comme un acide que je sentais littéralement se répandre dans chacune de mes veines, et le contrepoison qui tentait de le neutraliser décuplait la douleur. Je ne me souviens pas si la Marque était visible à Avalon. Je… depuis des années, j'ai toujours essayé, autant que possible, d'éviter de regarder mon avant-bras gauche. C'était devenu comme une seconde nature. Ce n'est que le soir de mon retour ici, que je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait disparu. Est-ce, comme Dumbledore a l'air de le penser, dû à l'intervention de la Déesse, ou est-ce lié à la disparition définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Très franchement, je n'en sais rien. Mais compte tenu de mon expérience antérieure, je tendrais personnellement à pencher pour la deuxième hypothèse.

—Mais si nous partons du principe qu'elle était liée à Voldemort, ne pourrions-nous pas penser qu'elle fonctionnait un peu comme le lien qui le reliait à Harry ? Sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il était à proximité de lui, ou qu'il interagissait avec lui. Et depuis la fin de la guerre, elle est inerte.

—Il est évident que la magie utilisée pour créer la Marque était très noire, et intimement liée à Voldemort, mais de là à penser qu'elle était reliée à son âme, c'est beaucoup s'avancer… Mais je vois où vous voulez en venir. Si la magie d'Avalon a pu effacer ma Marque, elle pourrait peut-être venir en aide à Potter. C'est effectivement une possibilité que nous ne devons pas éliminer. Mais elle reste tout de même très hypothétique. Encore une fois, nous n'avons que l'opinion d'Albus pour penser que les deux choses sont liées, et un voyage à Avalon ne serait envisageable qu'en dernier recours. Pour autant que je connaisse le rituel, rien ne garantit que Viviane nous donnerait accès à l'île, ni que la Déesse, ou Morgane, accepteraient de nous aider. D'autant que dans les souvenirs que j'ai pu récupérer, Morgane semblait persuadée que Harry avait définitivement vaincu les Ténèbres et que Voldemort était bien mort.

—S'il est vrai qu'il n'a commencé à envisager des Horcruxes qu'après avoir découvert l'existence du journal intime, comment Albus pouvait-il être aussi certain qu'il reviendrait, après sa première disparition ?

—Il ne me l'a jamais dit. L'absence de corps et la cicatrice de Potter ont dû lui donner à réfléchir, je suppose. Il a eu des années pour creuser son idée, et le journal l'a finalement corroborée. Il connaissait bien Tom Jedusor, n'oubliez pas qu'il fut son mentor à ses débuts à Poudlard. Tom n'était pas de ceux à se contenter d'une chose, s'il pouvait en avoir plusieurs et sa quête de puissance était telle qu'il ne devait viser rien de moins que l'immortalité. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a dû aller rendre visite à Slughorn. Horace était trop couard, ou trop prudent, pour dépasser la ligne, mais malgré ses dehors bonasses, il n'a jamais hésité à flirter avec les arts noirs dès lors que cela servait à ses intérêts, et il avait été le directeur de Maison de Serpentard pendant la scolarité de Jedusor. Si quelqu'un pouvait avoir des renseignements sur le sujet qui l'intéressait, il était le candidat le plus probable. Et dès lors que ses soupçons ont été confirmés, il lui suffisait de suivre la logique du jeune homme qu'il avait connu. La recherche de ses ancêtres, son attachement à Poudlard, d'où les symboles liés aux Fondateurs et les objets volés aux clients de Barjow&Beurk …

—En parlant de son attachement à Poudlard, j'ai l'impression que malgré les réticences des premiers temps, Harry semble beaucoup plus apaisé depuis qu'il vit ici. Mais d'un autre côté, on dirait qu'il attend inconsciemment quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, un signe, un souvenir... Je suis inquiète, Severus, c'est comme si ses deux personnalités ne s'opposaient plus, mais se fondaient petit à petit l'une dans l'autre. De plus, il n'a jamais réussi à fermer son esprit, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Alors comment expliquez-vous qu'il soit aussi réfractaire à l'hypnose ? En trois séances, je n'ai rien pu obtenir d'autre que des souvenirs de notre scolarité commune. Rien que nous ne sachions déjà.

—J'avoue que cela m'a aussi intrigué. Je sais que même sous hypnose, un sujet ne livrera rien de ce qu'il veut cacher, mais dans son cas, il semble qu'il se bloque également sur des choses que nous connaissons déjà, comme sur son enfance avec les Dursley par exemple. Sa deuxième personnalité apparait automatiquement dès qu'il est endormi, comme pour faire barrage entre vous et son esprit. La fois prochaine, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez l'interroger.

—Ne pensez-vous pas que s'il s'agit de ce que nous craignons, cela puisse se révéler dangereux pour vous ?

—Sur votre divan, il est désarmé, et même Voldemort, avait besoin d'une baguette pour lancer un Avada Kedavra. Ironisa-t-il.

—Ne plaisantez pas avec ça ! Avez-vous trouvé d'autres pistes, concernant la destruction des Horcruxes ?

Il refusait de la laisser approcher des grimoires les plus noirs.

—Non. Il semble qu'en-dehors du venin de Basilic ou du Feudeymon, il n'y ait aucune autre issue. Le Feudeymon étant évidemment exclu d'office dans ce cas.

—Existe-t-il une substance pouvant contrer le poison du venin de Basilic tout en conservant ses propriétés ?

—La seule chose capable de le vaincre, ce sont les larmes de Phénix. De plus, ni le poison ni le contrepoison ne se trouvent dans le commerce, et nous n'avons plus ni Basilic ni Phénix à notre disposition.

Hermione sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose.

—A ce propos… Savez-vous qu'avant qu'il ne le tue, le Basilic a apparemment mordu Harry ? Fumseck l'a sauvé, in-extrémis. C'est Ginny qui me l'a raconté ce matin. Apparemment, Harry ne s'est jamais souvenu de ce moment-là, ou n'a jamais voulu le raconter à personne.

—Potter a été mordu par le Basilic ? Mais pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?

—Parce que je ne le savais pas. Et parce que ce n'est pas certain. C'est de ça que j'étais venue vous parler, lorsque j'ai soudain pensé à la Marque. Quand le journal a été détruit, Ginny est revenue à elle, mais elle avait l'esprit encore brouillé, elle n'a vraiment retrouvé toute sa lucidité que beaucoup plus tard. Pendant des années, elle a revécu ce moment dans ses cauchemars. A chaque fois, elle se réveillait en suffocant au moment où elle revenait à la vie. La scène ne lui est vraiment revenue dans sa totalité que la nuit dernière. Harry était mourant, lorsque Fumseck est arrivé et a guéri sa blessure en versant une larme dessus. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais je pense que les rêves nous révèlent parfois ce que nous nous cachons à nous-même lorsque nous somme éveillés. Nous avons immédiatement essayé la Pensine, mais elle ne montre que l'habituel souvenir de son réveil confus. Si ce souvenir est réel, son esprit l'a enregistré sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Nous devrions peut-être envisager l'hypnose sur elle aussi…

—Il y a un moyen beaucoup plus simple. L'analyse du sang de Potter… Est-ce que vous vous rendez-compte que ça changerait tout ? Si Potter a vraiment été mordu, il se peut que son organisme ait développé une certaine résistance au venin de Basilic.

—Ce qui le rendrait inefficace !

—Peut-être pas inefficace, mais moins virulent, et du coup, peut-être 'contrable'. Par contre, l'Horcruxe étant, lui, incorporel, y serait théoriquement toujours aussi sensible. Avant tout, il me faut un échantillon du Sang de Potter !

 **…**

Hermione n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Harry de lui laisser prélever un peu de son sang. Il lui fallait effectuer un checkup complet, argua-t-elle, avant de pouvoir commencer à envisager un quelconque traitement, autre que psychique. De plus, si Severus devait être amené à composer une nouvelle potion, il devait savoir ce qui inter-réagirait le mieux avec la physiologie de son patient.

Il fallait du venin de Basilic pour tester la réaction du sang de Harry, et comme Severus l'avait dit à Hermione, la substance était aussi rare et introuvable que les larmes de Phénix. Les Basilics avaient théoriquement tous disparu du monde magique, après que Harry ait tué celui qui hantait la Chambre des Secrets, dont les restes avaient dû être balayés par l'inondation. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà récupéré tous ses crochets dix ans auparavant. Il ne restait que la lame de l'épée de Gryffondor, qui en avait été imprégnée. Ayant été forgée par les Gobelins, elle en avait gardé les propriétés, qui renforçaient encore ses pouvoirs.

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bureau avec appréhension et lança un sort informulé avant que les tableaux n'aient pu réagir à son intrusion. Les portraits se figèrent instantanément, tels des images moldues, et il traversa rapidement l'espace qui le séparait de l'alcôve secrète où était cachée l'épée. Du coin de l'œil il surveillait le cadre contenant l'image de Dumbledore, qui écarquillait ses yeux myosotis d'une façon presque comique, impuissant à défaire le sortilège qui le neutralisait. Lorsqu'il repassa devant le portrait, en sens inverse, Albus le regardait maintenant avec une expression de profond respect. Il ne brisa le charme, avec un soupir de soulagement, qu'une fois la porte refermée. Il n'avait pas été certain que ça marche aussi bien, tant la puissance de son mentor, même au travers d'un simple portrait, était restée immense.

L'épée s'était laissée prendre sans réticence, comme le jour où il l'avait emportée pour la donner à Harry afin qu'il puisse détruire le Horcruxe contenu dans le médaillon de Serpentard. Elle qui était sensée ne se donner qu'à un Gryffondor, s'était alors lovée dans sa main comme si elle avait été forgée pour lui.  
Comme aujourd'hui, où elle épousait parfaitement la forme de ses doigts, répandant une douce chaleur le long de son bras. Il sentait sa puissance irradier peu à peu dans tout son corps. Le directeur était par définition au-delà des Maisons, et il se demanda s'il serait aussi bien accueilli par les symboles des autres… sauf que le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poussouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle avaient tous été détruits, soit par elle, soit par le venin du Basilic dont elle était elle-même imprégnée. Elle restait le dernier objet venant directement des Fondateurs, et il comprit que le pouvoir des symboles disparus étaient passés en elle, au travers du venin qui les liaient tous. L'épée de Gryffondor était devenue l'épée de Poudlard, l'épée des Fondateurs. Elle servirait désormais tous ceux qui auraient besoin d'aide, quelle que soit leur appartenance.

Les résultats s'étaient révélés intéressants, même s'il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment exploiter au mieux ce nouvel élément. Mais le fait que sang de Harry puisse, dans une certaine mesure, résister au venin du basilic constituait indubitablement une avancée dans leurs recherches. Une avancés qui pouvait s'avérer déterminante… restait à savoir dans quel sens. Si le venin ne détruisait pas totalement le corps du jeune homme, détruirait-il pour autant le parasite, Horcruxe ou fragment d'âme, en lui ? Et, le poison restant tout de même assez puissant pour certainement lui laisser de grosses séquelles, comment trouver la larme de Phénix nécessaire à son complet rétablissement ? Il appréhendait déjà de devoir aller demander à Albus ce qu'il était advenu de Fumseck.

Il se doutait bien qu'Hermione ne serait pas contente de savoir qu'il avait passé la nuit à plancher sur le problème, sans lui demander de l'assister, mais sa soif de savoir n'avait pas résisté à son insomnie chronique. Que pourrait-elle lui reprocher ? Il n'avait pas trahi sa parole, ce qu'il avait fait n'avait rien de dangereux. Par précaution, il attendit tout de même le déjeuner, pour lui glisser, entre deux plats, ce à quoi il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit. Si elle n'osa pas faire un esclandre en public, ses yeux lui promettaient des représailles cuisantes. Il lui promit de passer, pour en discuter, dans l'après-midi. Au moins, aurait-elle le temps de se calmer un peu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **LUMOS ?**_


	27. Une douce vengeance

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Bonjour, et encore un immense **MERCI** à tous ceux/celles, enregistrés ou non, qui ont envoyé un petit **LUMOS** à ma muse (qui en a bien besoin en ce moment) !  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

 **Une douce vengeance**

 **.**

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Severus frappa à la porte de l'appartement de la jeune Médicomage, cet après-midi-là. Dès que le battant s'entrouvrit sur l'enfant, il regretta de ne pas avoir attendu un peu plus tard pour lui rendre la visite promise. Il aurait pu se douter qu'un dimanche à l'heure du thé, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'Hermione ne soit pas seule.

—Monsieur! Le salua Teddy avec l'extrême politesse dont il faisait toujours preuve, mais avec un sourire enjoué… et cette lueur admirative qui éclairait son regard lorsqu'il le posait sur le directeur, ce qui ne laissait d'étonner ce dernier à chaque fois. « C'est le professeur Prince, tante Hermione ! » Fit-il en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

—Severus ! Entrez, je vous en prie.

Un coup d'œil par-dessus la tête à la chevelure turquoise du gamin qui était venu lui ouvrir révéla les trois jeunes femmes installées sur le canapé, et Potter, qui semblait plutôt mal-à-l'aise, assis sur l'un des deux fauteuils. Une fillette blonde jouait sur le tapis, où la rejoignit aussitôt le jeune Teddy. Sûrement la première Weasley non rouquine de toute l'histoire de cette famille. Quel était ce prénom français ridicule déjà… _Victoire_ ?

—Je… non. Vous avez de la visite, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je repasserai plus tard.

Hermione était arrivée près de lui et posa une main sur son bras en refermant la porte derrière lui.

—Cessez de jouer les sociopathes de service et venez prendre une tasse de thé avec nous. D'autant que vous rendrez service à Harry. Charlie vient juste de partir (les cheveux rose pâle de Tonks foncèrent légèrement), il a dû aller donner un coup de main à Hagrid en urgence… je ne tiens surtout pas à savoir pourquoi. Imaginez son supplice! Etre obligé de prendre le thé coincé entre quatre insupportables femelles cancaneuses, sans excuse valable pour nous planter là. Sans compter les enfants... Bien que je le soupçonne très fortement d'être tenté d'aller jouer avec eux, afin de nous échapper ! Allez, ne vous faites pas prier, Ginny nous a concocté un fondant au chocolat. Recette secrète de Molly, transmise uniquement de mère en fille. Vous ne pouvez pas rater ça !

Luna s'était levée, et souriait gentiment à Severus.

—Oui, venez professeur, je n'étais pas non plus prévue au programme, vous savez. J'étais juste passée dire bonjour, mais je peux vous assurer que le fondant de Ginny est un argument de poids.

—Et puis Hermione à raison prof-Severus, je commençais à me sentir un peu seul. Renchérit Harry, en se levant à son tour pour lui laisser le fauteuil, avant de se rassoir sur la chaise qui avait manifestement été occupée par Charlie Weasley un peu plus tôt. Hermione avait agité sa baguette en direction de la cuisine, et une tasse, une assiette, et des couverts supplémentaires flottaient déjà vers eux.

A court d'arguments, le Maître des potions prit place sur le siège vacant, et pendant un moment, le silence ne fut rompu que par le tintement des couverts contre la porcelaine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione leva la tête, et son regard rencontra celui de l'homme assis en face d'elle. Soudain, un sourire malicieux étira les commissures des lèvres de la jeune femme. Severus fronça les sourcils, il connaissait cette expression. Elle manigançait quelque chose, et il se doutait que ça n'allait pas forcément être de son goût. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle porta à sa bouche la cuillère qui était déjà à mi-chemin de son assiette, avec une expression de béatitude gourmande.

—Hmmm ! Qui se douterait de cela rien qu'à le regarder ! Ce mélange parfaitement équilibré d'amertume…

Ses yeux étaient vrillés dans ceux de Severus, lui interdisant de détourner le regard.

« Et de… douceur » poursuivit-elle en sortant lentement la cuillère de sa bouche, la faisant ostensiblement glisser entre ses lèvres, la léchant avec une sensualité délibérée, savourant sa bouchée avec un plaisir manifeste, sans relâcher une seconde le poids de son regard.

Figé sur son fauteuil, son vis-à-vis déglutit avec, semblait-il, une certaine difficulté, en reposant sa cuillère dans son assiette.

Luna leva les yeux à son tour, les posant à tour de rôle sur chacun d'eux, avec une curiosité amusée. Les trois autres ne s'étaient aperçus de rien, et étaient toujours accaparés par leurs assiettes. Feignant d'ignorer sa réaction, elle piocha délicatement une nouvelle cuillerée.

« Et cette texture ! Qui pourrait imaginer autant de… tendresse, sous la rudesse de son enveloppe. Et ce fondant sur la langue, aussi doux qu'une… caresse. » Cette fois, les orbes ambrés étaient fixés sur sa bouche, et Severus eut soudain l'impression que la température était subitement montée de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce. Il remercia mentalement Merlin pour n'avoir jamais eu tendance à rougir.

Les cheveux de Tonks étaient en train de virer rapidement à un ton fuchsia qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle se tourna vers les enfants, soudain fascinée par leur jeu. Luna se leva brusquement, balbutiant une excuse que personne ne comprit avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bains. Ginny s'était à son tour arrêtée de manger, et portait précipitamment sa serviette à sa bouche, soudain prise d'une quinte de toux irrépressible, pendant qu'Harry la regardait d'un air interloqué et que Severus fusillait Hermione d'un regard noir qui promettait mille représailles, auquel elle répondit par un sourire rayonnant de pure innocence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna reprit sa place près de Ginny, et les deux jeunes femmes récupérèrent leurs assiettes comme si de rien n'était, pendant que Tonks, qui était allée resservir du gâteau à Teddy et Victoire, les rejoignait. Les minutes qui suivirent s'étirèrent en conversations futiles, ainsi qu'il est d'usage entre convives de bonne compagnie. Luna fut la première à prendre congé. Elle disparut par la cheminée avec un sourire complice et un clin d'œil appuyé à Hermione, après s'être assurée que son ancien professeur ne la voyait pas. Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent peu après, suivis par Tonks et les enfants. Severus ne semblait toutefois pas pressé de s'en aller, maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle revint après avoir raccompagné ses amis à la porte, elle le trouva debout, l'attendant de pied ferme, un air peu engageant plaqué sur le visage.

—Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Severus ? Vous avez trouvé le gâteau un peu lourd, peut-être ? Je peux vous donner une potion si vous… Fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation en faisant mine d'aller débarrasser.

Il l'attrapa par un bras et la fit rudement pivoter vers lui, l'air furieux.

—Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, vous pouvez me dire à quoi vous jouez, Hermione ?

Elle se dégagea, moins assurée qu'elle voulait en avoir l'air, et fit un pas en arrière, mais le canapé derrière elle l'empêcha de reculer plus.

—Jouer ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

—Vous m'avez ridiculisé devant vos amis ! Si c'est là votre vengeance parce que je ne vous ai pas réveillée la nuit dernière, pour travailler sur le sang de Potter, permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est… petit !

—Ridiculisé ? C'est maintenant que vous êtes ridicule Severus… en quoi au juste ai-je pu vous ridiculiser ?

—Vos allusions…

—Considérations innocentes sur le fondant au chocolat de Ginny. Parfaitement justifiées au demeurant ! Si quelqu'un y a vu autre chose que ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Harry ait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal dans mes paroles. Les filles… bah, vous savez ce que c'est, les filles gloussent pour un rien…

Malgré son appréhension, elle soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Il y a bien cet homme, qui détient mon cœur, mais qui refuse de me confier le sien… »

Termina-t-elle doucement après un minuscule instant d'hésitation.

Il fronça les sourcils et se figea, toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage. Le temps se suspendit, aucun des deux n'aurait su dire si cela avait duré quelques secondes, ou une éternité. Et soudain, une main se posa sur la taille de la jeune femme, et il se rapprocha encore plus, l'emprisonnant entre son corps et le canapé. Il saisit sa nuque entre ses deux mains, et se pencha sur elle. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes une première fois, avant de capturer sa bouche dans un baiser d'une violence et d'une exigence presque désespérées. Au bout d'un trop court moment à son goût, il se recula pour la libérer, sans toutefois la quitter des yeux.

—Je suis désolé, Hermione. La guerre est encore tellement présente, pour moi, et je me suis enfermé pendant si longtemps dans...

Elle n'avait aucun besoin de Legilimencie pour déchiffrer parfaitement le silence qui suivit 'désillusion, culpabilité, solitude…'

« Je te dois tellement… Ma vie ne serait qu'un terrible naufrage sans toi. Tu me maintiens à la surface. Par ton… amitié, par ton sourire. Ta simple présence m'empêche chaque jour de sombrer.

Avoua-t-il, et elle mesurait pleinement combien ces paroles pouvaient être difficiles à prononcer pour lui.

« Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Laisse-moi le temps de croire que tout peut changer, que tout ne peut pas être forcément mauvais. Laisse-moi le temps de croire que… t'aimer ne rime pas avec danger…. S'il te plait ! »

Hermione resta un instant tétanisée. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-il bien prononcé ces mots... ' _t'aimer'_ ? Elle avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge bloquée par l'émotion.

—Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Severus. Jamais. Nous sommes tous les deux des naufragés, et nous avons tous les deux besoin de croire en quelque chose à quoi nous raccrocher. Mais tout va changer, je te le jure, tout a déjà commencé à changer, et… aimer ne nous mettra ni l'un ni l'autre en danger. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance.

—Tu sais tout de moi. En tout cas, tu en sais plus que quiconque. Peut-être même plus qu'Albus... si je ne faisais pas confiance, crois-moi, je n'aurais pas hésité un instant à t'Oublietter, après la scène dans le bureau !

Il la regardait d'un air à la fois affamé et désespéré.

« J'ai… j'ai envie de toi, Hermione. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre. reprit-il après un silence. « Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses en quelques semaines, sans compter le… 'décalage horaire' induit par mon séjour à Avalon, que j'ai vraiment besoin de remettre tout ça en ordre, avant de pouvoir aller plus loin.

Elle se força à sourire pour dissiper la gêne qui s'était instaurée entre eux, avant de se retourner, pour débarrasser la table, d'un coup de baguette, envoyant les couverts se laver tout seuls dans la cuisine.

—Parlez-moi de ce que vous avez trouvé. Poursuivit-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre habituel en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil et en lui faisant signe de prendre place dans l'autre.

—Eh bien… entra-t-il dans le jeu, « il se pourrait très bien que le rêve de Ginevra ait des fondements solides. Le sang de Potter réagit effectivement au venin de Basilic. Reste à savoir si cela est exploitable, et comment. Mais j'ai moi aussi pensé à quelque chose…  
Nous nous sommes tous focalisés sur le fait que Potter était devenu un Horcruxe, parce que Dumbledore l'affirmait, mais nous avons négligé quelque chose. Par deux fois, au lieu d'aider Voldemort à revenir à la vie, il a annihilé son enveloppe charnelle. La première fois lorsqu'il avait un an, et aucun témoin n'était là pour témoigner de comment cela s'est passé, et la seconde lorsque Quirell a tenté de le tuer. Son simple contact a détruit le corps dans lequel il avait trouvé asile. Les deux autres fois où il a été confronté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans le cimetière et la forêt interdite, celui-ci s'est bien gardé du moindre contact physique avec lui. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il n'a jamais tenté de se servir de son corps pour se réincarner. Je me demande… plutôt que de fonctionner comme un éventuel Horcruxe, si ce que Potter abritait, ou abrite, en lui, n'agirait pas comme un… vaccin moldu. Je sais, l'image peut sembler idiote, mais c'est la meilleure que j'ai pu trouver. Voldemort, selon toute logique, et les dires même de Morgane, est mort, et Potter a toujours survécu à ses tentatives pour le tuer. »

—Le fragment de son âme, en se mélangeant à la sienne aurait créé… une espèce de protection qui empêcherait le corps qui l'abrite d'être détruit par un sort émanant de son comment pourrait-on dire… 'âme mère' ?

Severus hocha la tête.

—En quelque sorte. Et plus, qui détruirait les contenants de celle-ci, lorsqu'ils deviennent physiquement menaçants. L'âme ne suffit pas pour tuer, c'est le corps qui accomplit la 'sale besogne'.

—Et ce serait aussi ce qui a permis à un simple Expelliarmus de vaincre un Avada Kedavra… mieux, de le retourner contre son lanceur ! Mais les deux premières fois, le corps de Voldemort avait disparu, mais son âme avait continué à vivre…

—Mais les deux premières fois, Potter avait agi inconsciemment, la dernière fois, il avait la _volonté_ de neutraliser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A mon avis c'est ce qui a fait la différence. Sans compter que les deux premières fois, les Horcruxes n'avaient pas encore été détruits.

—Cette… chose ne présenterait donc pas de danger pour lui ?

—C'est plus compliqué que ça. Elle le protégeait des sorts directs, et de toute menace physique venant de Voldemort, certes, mais d'un autre côté, je crains que sa noirceur n'envenime peu à peu son âme. Et j'ai bien peur qu'au fil du temps, elle ne prenne de plus en plus d'importance, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prend peut-être plus ou moins conscience, ou qu'elle cherche à se souvenir de ce qu'elle est…

Il ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine au souvenir de la manière dont Harry avait prononcé son prénom, le jour de son malaise.

« Un peu comme un poison à retardement, si vous voulez, ou comme la malédiction qui tuait Albus à petit feu.

—Nous en revenons donc toujours au même point : il faut essayer de l'en débarrasser.

—Oui, mais nous avons maintenant une bien meilleure idée de ce qu'elle est, et nous savons que le sang de Potter peut dans une certaine mesure résister au venin d'un Basilic. Autrement dit, la base de travail la plus solide que nous ayons jamais eue.

—Il faut fêter ça ! Fit-elle en se levant.

—Que voulez-vous di…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Elle vint se poser sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et se pencha vers lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle se redressa en souriant, respectant son désir de ne pas aller plus loin pour le moment.

—J'ai promis à Minerva de passer la voir dans la soirée. Je la soupçonne de mijoter quelque chose pour Noël, et de compter sur moi pour l'aider à 'attendrir' vos éventuelles réticences.

—Je vous avertis d'avance que je ne cèderai à aucune pression. Le temps d'Albus et de ses bals pour un oui ou pour un non est révolu !

Malgré l'air sévère qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher, un fantôme de sourire subsistait sur ses traits. Hermione était déjà à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit, tout en s'enveloppant dans un long châle.

—Je vous laisse, Severus, je vous vois dans la Grande Salle, au repas !

Après qu'elle eut fermé la porte, il se renversa dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Ceux qui le connaissaient auraient eu de la peine à reconnaitre le directeur froid et hautain dans ce visage apaisé et presque souriant. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans ses appartements, et quitta à son tour les lieux, avec un dernier regard nostalgique au salon accueillant et chaleureux de la jeune femme.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Lumos ? :)**_


	28. Yule ball (première partie)

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Bonjour, et encore un immense **MERCI** à tous ceux/celles, enregistrés ou non, qui ont envoyé un petit **LUMOS** à ma muse *HEART* !  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

A l'origine "Yule ball" était un chapitre unique, mais je l'ai par accident fait tomber dans un chaudron d'antidote à la potion de ratatinage, ce qui a eu pour effet de la faire croitre exponentiellement...^^  
Donc aujourd'hui, première partie du chapitre que vous attendez tou(te)s ;)

* * *

 **Yule ball (première partie)**

 **...**

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Depuis quelques jours, une effervescence inaccoutumée régnait dans le château. L'après-midi du mercredi précédent, les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard avaient vu s'abattre une nuée d'adolescents surexcités, à la recherche du dernier accessoire à la mode, du maquillage de fête qui mettrait ces demoiselles le plus en valeur, ou plus simplement d'un cadeau de dernière minute. Hermione, Ginny et Tonks dans un bel élan de solidarité féminine, avaient préféré se rendre à Londres, abandonnant la surveillance du troupeau à leurs collègues masculins. Après un après-midi de shopping dans le Chemin de Traverse, plusieurs incursions dans des magasins moldus et un cappuccino réparateur, c'est avec des mines fatiguées mais réjouies qu'elles avaient affronté, à leur retour, les regards meurtriers de ceux qui avaient été réquisitionnés pour encadrer les monstr-élèves.

Malgré les réticences du Maître des potions, Minerva avait en effet, forte de l'appui de la plupart de ses collègues, bien entendu réussi à avoir gain de cause. Elle avait dû batailler fort, mais elle était au moins aussi têtue que Severus. Elle avait gagné, elle avait pu organiser son traditionnel bal de Noël.

La veille du départ des élèves pour les vacances d'hiver, la journée avait été consacrée aux préparatifs, et le soir, élèves comme professeurs s'étaient tous mis sur leur trente-et-un. Sauf évidemment le directeur, qu'on aurait d'ailleurs difficilement imaginé vêtu autrement que de sa redingote noire. Seules deux ou trois personnes remarquèrent que celle qu'il portait ce soir-là était impeccablement coupée dans un tissu discrètement chatoyant aux reflets bleutés, et que sa cravate de soie était agrémentée d'une épingle d'argent gravée aux armes de la famille Prince.

Dans la Grande Salle magnifiquement décorée, les tables avaient disparu dès la fin du repas, afin de ménager une vaste piste de danse. Et sur l'estrade habituellement réservé aux professeurs, sévissait un orchestre sorcier dans toute son horr-sa splendeur. Seigneur ! S'il y avait un domaine où les Moldus pouvaient se prétendre indubitablement supérieurs aux Sorciers, c'était bien l'art ! Sous toutes ses formes. Debout près d'une tenture, dans le coin le plus sombre qu'il avait pu trouver, un verre de vieux cognac français à la main, Severus attendait le moment où il pourrait s'éclipser discrètement sans que personne ne le remarque. En attendant, il gardait le regard fixé sur la piste de danse, où Hermione Granger, éblouissante dans une longue robe de soie vert d'eau aux reflets changeants bleutés et argentés, et dont la jupe, sous le bustier, s'épanouissait en corole jusqu'au sol, dansait, serrée d'un peu trop près à son goût par Charlie Weasley. Lorsque le jeune homme se pencha vers elle pour lui dire quelques mots, elle se mit à rire, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, faisant glisser dans le mouvement, le long de ses bras, l'étole diaphane qui recouvrait ses épaules nues.

Le verre explosa dans sa main. Un rapide regard circulaire lui confirma que personne n'avait remarqué l'incident. Il secoua sa main blessée pour se débarrasser des tessons, et sans se donner la peine de lancer un Reparo sur les débris, il se glissa rapidement derrière le rideau, qui dissimulait une porte… Il était resté suffisamment de temps pour assurer son rôle de directeur, qui se soucierait de son absence, maintenant ? Il ôta un morceau de verre demeuré dans une entaille et enroula son mouchoir autour de sa main ensanglantée. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard, dans ses appartements. De l'autre côté de la porte, la musique avait changé. L'orchestre jouait maintenant une valse lente, peut-être à la demande d'un des professeurs les plus âgés. Il s'imagina Hermione serrée entre les bras de Weasley. Plus vite il serait loin de cette salle et…

—Severus !

Il s'arrêta net. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à entendre cette voix. Hermione était devant lui, elle le regardait d'un air de reproche.

« Vous partez déjà ? J'espérais au moins une danse. J'ai attendu toute la soirée !

—Vous m'avez déjà vu danser, Granger ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, bien décidée à ne se laisser rebuter ni par son air sombre, ni par son ton revêche ni par le fait qu'il l'ait appelée par son nom de famille, ce qui ne s'était plus produit depuis pas mal de temps.

—Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne savez pas faire. En fait, Minerva m'a confié que vous étiez même un très bon danseur.

—Ah oui ? Et d'où tient-elle cette intéressante information ? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix mordante, avant de se mordre virtuellement la langue, en se souvenant in-extremis, que c'était McGonagall elle-même, qui lui avait appris à danser, comme à tous les autres, en troisième année. « La dernière fois que j'ai dansé…

—C'était pour le bal de la Saint Valentin, lors de votre cinquième année, et vous aviez invité Lily Evans… (Décorer la salle avec Minerva en papotant apparemment de tout et de rien, s'était avéré une source précieuse de renseignements et potins en tous genres).

Il s'était figé. Elle retenait sa respiration. Ils n'avaient pas modifié leurs habitudes de travail, mais depuis Halloween, à une petite exception près, il s'était montré généralement plus réservé avec elle. C'était peut-être un reste de gêne due à ce qui s'était passé, mais il lui avait demandé du temps, et elle s'était demandé si sa réserve n'était pas due à autre chose qu'aux raisons qu'il lui avait données.

Il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net. Il lui fallait savoir si elle devrait lutter avec le fantôme de Lily Evans. On pouvait lutter contre une rivale en chair et en os, pas contre une morte.

Pas contre _cette_ morte !

L'incident du verre ne lui avait pas échappé, et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu disparaître derrière la tenture, elle avait planté un Charlie interloqué au beau milieu de la piste de danse, et s'était précipitée pour le rattraper. Il n'avait pas répondu, mais il ne semblait pas en colère non plus. Il n'y avait même plus aucune trace de l'agressivité dont il avait fait montre un instant auparavant. Il avait de nouveau barricadé son esprit, il avait ré-endossé le masque inexpressif de la chauve-souris des cachots, verrouillé par l'Occlumencie, qu'elle haïssait tant.

—Mr Weasley doit vous attendre !

Le ton était beaucoup trop calme. Le regard trop détaché. Son cœur manqua un battement, et elle écarquilla des yeux ébahis. Serait-il possible que Severus Snape soit… _jaloux_ ?

— _Charlie_ ? Croyez-moi, je suis le moindre des soucis de Charlie Weasley !

—Ce n'est pas ce à quoi cela ressemblait il y a un instant, lorsque vous dansiez !

Cette fois, le cœur de la jeune femme fit carrément une cabriole dans sa poitrine et elle sourit franchement, essayant de cacher son émotion… Il était _réellement_ Jaloux ! Et elle trouvait ça… définitivement adorable ! ' _Seigneur, s'il savait que je pense ça, il me tuerait !_ '

—Je peux vous assurer en toute connaissance de cause que Charlie ne s'intéresse absolument pas à moi. Et si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, il ne m'a invitée à danser que parce que quelqu'un d'autre s'obstine à ne pas sembler remarquer ce que vous-même devez être le seul dans l'école à ne pas avoir vu non plus ! Je soupçonne que même certains élèves, ont commencé à se rendre compte que leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques a un faible très prononcé pour leur professeur de Défense. Ce qui semble d'ailleurs réciproque, bien qu'aucun de ces deux idiots ne se décide à faire le premier pas. Je suppose qu'en faisant mine de flirter avec moi, il espérait la rendre… _jalouse_ , peut-être ? Termina-t-elle d'un ton taquin, qui ne manquait pas de sous-entendu. D'ailleurs, il ne s'y trompa pas, et la fusilla du regard.

—Je ne suis pas… ' _Tais-toi, Severus, tu es en train de t'enfoncer, là_ !'

Décidé à pousser son avantage jusqu'au bout, elle se rapprocha à presque le toucher, et posa une main légère sur son bras.

—Alors dansez avec moi. Et après, nous irons nous occuper de cette main.

Il leva un sourcil qui se voulait ironique, mais il sentait ses défenses se fissurer. Cette femme serait sa perte… et puis il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait plus très envie de résister !

—Ici ?

—Je n'avais pas compris que vous préfériez vous produire devant un public !

Un semblant de sourire amusé passa sur les traits de l'homme.

—Gryffondor impertinente! Murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant.

—Serpentard arrogant ! sourit-elle en se laissant aller entre ses bras.

Elle se rendit vite compte que Minerva avait eu raison. Il n'était pas seulement un très bon danseur, il était un _excellent_ danseur. Décidément, cet homme n'avait pas fini de la surprendre ! Lorsque la musique se tut, ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne s'empare délicatement de sa main blessée.

—Venez. Dit-elle simplement, et il la suivit sans protester.

Elle grimaça à la vue des vilaines entailles dissimulées sous le mouchoir. Même si ce n'était certainement pas grand-chose comparé à tout ce qu'il avait eu à subir dans sa vie, ça devait tout de même faire un mal de chien, et pourtant, il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. En levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait avec avidité, et elle se sentit fondre sous ce regard. Les jambes en coton, elle essaya de dissimuler la rougeur qui se répandait sur ses joues en se tournant vers un placard vitré sur les étagères duquel s'alignaient des dizaines de flacons, tous étiquetés de l'écriture fine et nerveuse du Maître des potions.

—Un cognac de cette qualité, c'est dommage pour désinfecter des plaies. Fit-elle mine de plaisanter, en attrapant un flacon d'essence de Dictame dans la pharmacie. Elle en versa quelques gouttes sur les lésions, provoquant une fumée verdâtre qui s'éleva de la main de Severus. Les coupures se refermèrent, ne laissant que quelques traces qui semblaient dater de plusieurs jours.

—J'ai beau y être habituée, je trouve à chaque fois cette potion vraiment…

—Magique ?

—Vous nous avez habitués à mieux, au niveau sarcasme !

Il la regarda au fond des yeux, cherchant à y déceler une quelconque malice.

—Nymphadora ? _Vraiment_ ?

—Vraiment ! Mais vous n'avez pas fini votre verre, tout à l'heure, que penseriez-vous de le faire maintenant ? Je n'ai pas de cognac à vous offrir, mais j'ai une bouteille de Champagne au frais… Vous venez ?

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne vint de toute façon pas, elle l'entraina, par la main qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, vers la porte de communication avec ses appartements.

Il avait ravivé le feu et se tenait debout, dos à la cheminée, lorsqu'elle revint de la cuisine, deux flutes et une bouteille de champagne dans les mains. Elle déboucha la bouteille, remplit les deux verres et lui en tendit un.

— A quoi buvons-nous ? Noël n'est que dans cinq jours.

—Au départ des cornichons ? Ironisa-t-il.

—C'est du Champagne, Severus, pas du vinaigre. On pourrait sûrement trouver mieux, comme toast ! Sourit-elle en retour.

—Alors que diriez-vous de à… A _nous_ ? Offrit-il d'une voix subitement devenue légèrement rauque, en plongeant deux orbes de velours noir au fond de ses yeux.

Elle avait perçu la légère hésitation dans son ton, et le moment où il avait finalement abaissé ses défenses et rendu les armes. Son regard n'était plus vide, il brillait maintenant d'une braise qui fit naître une étincelle incandescente au plus profond de ses entrailles.

—A nous ! Répondit-elle en levant légèrement sa flute pour la faire tinter contre celle de Severus, avant de la porter lentement à ses lèvres, sans le quitter des yeux...

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Hé hé ! Je sais... je suis légèrement (?) sadique à mes heures, niark... Que cela ne vous empêche pas de nourrir ma muse d'un petit LUMOS, afin que la lumière soit, la semaine prochaine !  
_


	29. Yule ball (deuxième partie)

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Bonjour, et encore un immense **MERCI** pour vos **LUMOS** !  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

Et voici * _comment ça enfin!_ * le chapitre que vous attendez avec tant d'impatience !  
Bon, pour tout dire, bien qu'en ayant déjà écrit, le lemon n'est pas le genre avec lequel je suis le plus à l'aise. Non par pudibonderie (sinon, vous n'y auriez pas eu droit, et j'aurais traité la "chose" à la manière 19° siècle, à savoir : 'le lendemain matin...'), mais parce qu'il est extrêmement difficile, je trouve, d'arriver à écrire ce genre de chose sans vulgarité (ce dont j'ai horreur), et en conservant une certaine "poésie". Et en évitant donc les pièges d'un langage trop cru, de la description purement clinique ou "technique", voire de la vulgaire pornographie.  
J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes et surtout que vous me direz franchement ce que vous en avez pensé.

Enjoy and review !

* * *

 **Yule ball (deuxième partie)**

 **.**

… Hermione avait l'impression de revivre une scène déjà jouée, mais cette fois, elle ne laisserait rien l'interrompre. Et tant pis pour les éventuelles indigestions ! Après tout, son directeur pourrait difficilement la congédier pour faute professionnelle, dans ces circonstances…

Elle leva une main et la posa contre sa joue, laissant ses doigts glisser jusqu'à son menton. Il ferma les yeux un instant, _personne, pas même sa mère, pas même Lily, n'avait jamais eu pour lui ce genre de geste tendre auparavant_ , quand il les rouvrit, les pupilles noires brûlaient d'une flamme qui fit courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. De ses doigts, elle retraça le contour de ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'emprisonne son poignet d'une main ferme. Sa bouche s'empara successivement de son index, de son majeur et de son annulaire, avant de glisser vers la paume de sa main et son poignet, marquant d'un trait de feu la ligne de ses veines. Ses yeux avaient gardé les siens prisonniers de leur brasier, et une vague de désir brut la fit frissonner. Si sa langue, si sa bouche, lui faisaient un tel effet alors qu'il ne s'occupait que de ses doigts, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait plus tard…

Il posa son autre main sur sa taille. Lachant son poignet, il l'attira doucement dans le creux de ses bras, emprisonnant sa nuque dans sa paume, et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux, abdiquant tout orgueil, et toute ironie. Sa bouche, perdue dans ses cheveux, laissa échapper un souffle rauque qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé. Il la tint ainsi, tout contre lui, pendant un long moment. Une boule montait dans sa gorge, rendant sa respiration sifflante. L'espace d'un instant, il eut la tentation d'avoir recours à l'Occlumencie pour endiguer la vague de panique qu'il sentait monter en lui, mais il ne voulait pas tricher. Pas avec elle. Cette épreuve, il savait qu'il devrait l'affronter, depuis qu'il avait osé envisager une relation sérieuse avec Hermione Granger. Il devait trouver le courage de laisser enfin partir Lily. Peu à peu, il finit par se calmer et reprendre le contrôle. Ce corps, ce corps chaud et vibrant, qu'il serrait contre lui, éloignait le fantôme de cet autre corps, trop lourd et trop glacé, qui le hantait depuis tant d'années.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, comme enivrée. Elle pouvait sentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur et le léger tremblement qui l'agitait. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. La tension soudaine dans ses muscles… Sa respiration oppressée... Et soudain l'image de Severus berçant le corps sans vie de Lily Potter s'imposa à elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, sauf attendre, et mettre dans l'étreinte silencieuse qu'elle lui rendait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui sans oser le lui avouer. Lentement, elle sentit ses muscles se dénouer et sa respiration redevenir normale.

Elle sursauta presque lorsque la pointe de sa langue frôla le lobe de son oreille, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant une décharge électrique la traverser lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent à la naissance de son cou, traçant un chemin brûlant le long de son maxillaire, avant de venir doucement effleurer les siennes.

Il l'embrassait délibérément lentement, légèrement, laissant courir sa bouche sur son cou, son menton, ses joues, ses yeux. Revenir se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres, les caressant tendrement, sans chercher à approfondir le baiser. Elle était au supplice. Un merveilleux supplice. Une vague brûlante montait de son ventre et lui nouait l'estomac, son corps entier était agité de frissons incontrôlables. C'était délicieusement insupportable.

Au bout d'un long moment de ce manège, elle gémit de frustration, les ongles des doigts qu'elle crispait dans ses cheveux s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque, et elle le sentit sourire contre sa joue. Sa bouche se fit alors plus dure, plus exigeante, leurs langues se mêlèrent et entamèrent une danse sensuelle qui les amena au bout de leur souffle. Hermione avait plaqué une de ses mains contre les reins de Severus, l'autre était remontée le long du dos de son compagnon, venant s'agripper dans ses longs cheveux. Il avait quitté ses lèvres et laissait maintenant courir sa bouche sur son cou, jusqu'à la limite de son décolleté. Elle sentit la fermeture éclair de sa robe descendre le long de son dos, et le tissu léger glisser le long de ses cuisses pour venir former une flaque de soie chatoyante à ses pieds.

Sous sa robe de soirée, elle ne portait qu'un léger ensemble de lingerie de fine dentelle ivoire, et une paire de bas arachnéens. La blancheur de sa peau irradiait dans un rayon de lune, qui filtrait par la fente des doubles rideaux imparfaitement tirés. Il s'écarta d'elle un instant pour la contempler, d'un regard où se mêlaient émerveillement et incrédulité. C'était comme dans un rêve, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était vraiment là. _Pour lui_. Qu' _elle_ le voulait, _lui_ ! Il la reprit dans ses bras avec un râle presque douloureux, la plaquant étroitement contre lui. Il était incroyablement dur, et elle éprouva une sensation grisante à se sentir ainsi, presque nue, dans les bras de _cet_ homme, à la fois infiniment vulnérable et tellement puissante. Jamais aucun autre homme ne l'avait regardée comme il venait de le faire. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait belle, désirable.

Elle glissa une jambe entre les siennes et se pressa plus étroitement contre son érection. Un frisson à la fois brûlant et glacé parcourut son échine, et elle sentit littéralement la glace et le feu se diffuser dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, jusqu'à lui donner la chair de poule. Les pointes dressées de ses seins frottaient contre le tissu épais de sa redingote, provoquant un exquis tourment qui lui arracha un soupir de pur plaisir.

Elle bougea contre son membre durci. Il émit un léger grognement et mordilla la base de son cou, faisant encore grandir le tsunami incandescent qui prenait naissance au plus profond de son ventre. Ses lèvres reprirent leur ballet sur la chair offerte, et elle rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière avec un petit cri, le souffle court, lorsque ses dents vinrent gentiment titiller un mamelon au travers de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

« Tigresse ! » Murmura-t-il contre sa peau lorsque ses ongles griffèrent le tissu de sa redingote, avant de l'entraîner sur le bord du divan.

Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses épaules nues, et il l'attira de nouveau à lui.

—Tu es vraiment sûre ? Souffla-t-il contre sa joue d'une voix rauque qu'elle reconnut à peine.  
Seigneur ! Si sa voix habituelle était son arme de séduction la plus évidente, même s'il semblait ne pas en avoir conscience, ce ronronnement sensuel aurait dû être interdit par la morale !

Son corps répondit à sa place, et lorsqu'elle enjamba ses genoux pour s'assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses et s'empara à son tour de ses lèvres, il ne se posa plus de questions…

… Les doigts d'Hermione s'énervaient sur les boutons de la redingote, dans une hâte fébrile. Elle avait soif de sa peau, elle voulait en sentir la chaleur contre son corps, en goûter la saveur sur ses lèvres. Etrangement, il la laissait faire passivement, ne la quittant pas des yeux, elle pouvait presque lire de… l'anxiété dans son regard, et lorsqu'elle fut enfin venue à bout de la veste et voulut s'attaquer à sa chemise, il l'arrêta, en posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.

—Je-je ne crois pas… je ne pense pas que…

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

—Je ne suis pas stupide Severus, et je me doute bien de ce que tu veux me cacher. Mais tes cicatrices font partie de toi, et je ne veux pas qu'une partie de toi.

—Non, je ne pense pas que tu te doutes vraiment ! Rétorqua-t-il. D'un ton presque agressif, cette fois.

—Severus !

Il agrippa lui-même les pans de la chemise, et l'arracha d'un geste rageur, faisant sauter les boutons aux quatre coins de la pièce.

—Tu voulais voir ? Eh bien regarde ! Et maintenant, dis-moi que je ne te dégoûte pas, dis-moi que tu veux encore de moi !

Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser un soubresaut de stupeur. C'était mille fois pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Les marques jumelles des crochets de Nagini se détachaient nettement sur la peau pâle de son cou, mais ce qu'elle découvrit en dessous dépassait les pires scénarios. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré de peau qui ne soit sillonné de cicatrices blanchâtres, plus ou moins profondes. Certaines, régulières et manifestement très anciennes dénonçaient sans aucun doute possible les 'attentions' de son père, elle avait vu de telles marques, bien que moins graves, sur les cas d'élèves maltraités qu'elle avait découverts lors des visites médicales. Fouets et ceintures laissaient des traces facilement identifiables. Les autres démontraient la créativité de Voldemort et de ses tortionnaires, et certaines de celles-là lui donnaient presque la nausée, lorsqu'elle imaginait la manière dont elles avaient pu être infligées… Et elle n'avait encore vu que son torse ! S'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa pitié et d'affermir sa voix, elle posa doucement une main sur sa poitrine.

—Ces marques sont les stigmates de tes épreuves et la preuve de ton courage, Severus. Elles n'ont rien de honteux, rien de dégradant, rien de répugnant. Tout ce qu'elles me racontent, c'est ce que tu as accepté d'endurer pour ta rédemption. Pour que les générations futures ne puissent pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que toi. Toutes, même celles que tu as reçues lorsque tu étais enfant, méritent qu'on leur rende hommage. Tes cicatrices ne me dégoutent pas, Severus, c'est ce qui te fait, toi, que je vois au travers d'elles, c'est ton âme. Et ton âme n'en est que plus belle.

Sous le regard stupéfait et incrédule de l'homme, ses lèvres vinrent prendre la place de sa main et Severus ferma les yeux, vaincu, sans pouvoir empêcher une larme de glisser sur sa joue, pendant qu'il la reprenait dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure en murmurant tendrement son nom. Puis il la repoussa légèrement et se leva en prenant sa main. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir profiter du léger éclairage apporté par le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée.

Il la reprit dans ses bras dans une urgence fébrile à laquelle elle répondit avec la même ardeur. Son désir pour lui, encore attisé par le contact de sa peau était au moins aussi intense que le sien. Après avoir fini de faire glisser la chemise des épaules de Severus, les doigts d'Hermione s'énervaient sur la ceinture du pantalon, qui finit par déclarer forfait. Il acheva de s'en débarrasser, avant de la faire doucement basculer sur le lit en reprenant possession de sa bouche.  
Avant qu'elle ne glisse une main dans son dos pour l'aider, il avait presque arraché, dans sa hâte, l'agrafe du léger soutien-gorge de dentelle, qui alla rejoindre les autres vêtements éparpillés sur le plancher. L'heure n'était plus aux taquineries, ses mains traçaient le chemin pour ses lèvres. Elles se faisaient impérieuses, dessinant des arabesques ininterrompues de caresses et de baisers sur la peau d'Hermione, frôlant, léchant, titillant, mordillant, affolant tout son corps jusqu'aux limites du supportable. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'implore d'une voix mourante. « Severus, je t'en supplie ! » Elle n'en pouvait plus, ses sens avaient pris le relais de sa raison. Emportés par la fièvre intense qui s'était emparée d'eux, ils auraient été bien en peine de dire comment leurs derniers sous-vêtements, ultimes obstacles à leurs désirs, disparurent à leur tour.

Le temps se suspendit un instant lorsqu'il plongea son regard, rendu plus sombre encore par l'intensité du désir, dans le sien, avant de glisser lentement en elle, savourant chaque millième de seconde, s'immobilisant un instant au fond du fourreau étroit et brûlant qui s'ajustait aussi bien à lui, avant d'entamer le voyage éternel vers la jouissance.

Ses poussées étaient volontairement lentes, affolantes. A chaque coup de rein, elle le sentait glisser tout entier en elle, provoquant une myriade de sensations d'une intensité encore inconnue. Leurs regards, qui se voilaient à chaque instant un peu plus, ne s'étaient pas quittés une seconde. Puis soudain, tout s'emballa, leurs mouvements se firent violents, leurs souffles courts, les gémissements répondant aux bribes de mots sans suite, et c'est ensemble que l'orgasme les foudroya dans un cri de délicieuse agonie. Lorsqu'il avait voulu la libérer de son poids, elle l'avait retenu un long moment, ne voulant pas rompre la magie du contact, avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber à son côté, son bras enlaçant toujours ses épaules et sa main caressant les cheveux répandus sur son torse. Peu à peu, les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs finirent par s'apaiser, leur souffle redevint normal. Hermione se lova contre Severus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osé rompre le silence et l'harmonie du moment, et c'est ainsi, étroitement enlacés, que le sommeil les emporta.

…

Hermione se réveilla avec la sensation dérangeante d'être observée. Sa main tâtonna sous son oreiller, sans y trouver la baguette qu'elle avait pris l'habitude, depuis la guerre, d'y glisser avant de dormir, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, plongeant directement dans deux prunelles d'obsidienne, et reprenant d'un coup, pied avec la réalité. Depuis combien de temps la regardait-il dormir, appuyé sur un coude à la lueur de la flamme de la bougie qu'il avait allumée sur le chevet? Elle lui sourit timidement.

—Bonjour !

Fit-elle avec la légère gêne du premier réveil, à l'issue de la première nuit. Son anxiété se dissipa lorsqu'elle vit un très léger, mais un _vrai_ sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Severus.

—Je ne suis pas vraiment sur que le jour soit encore levé ! Répondit-il en enroulant une boucle mordorée autour de ses doigts. Maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air… embarrassé.

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—Non, tout va bien, c'est juste que… eh bien je manque un peu d'expérience en la matière... mais c'est définitivement une très agréable façon de se réveiller. Je pense que je pourrais m'y faire très facilement !

—Je suis entièrement d'accord. Répondit-elle en tendant une main, dans un geste vite devenu familier, pour caresser une joue râpeuse.

—Tu… tu ne regrettes rien ?

—La seule chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir du attendre aussi longtemps ! Sourit-elle.

—Ne plaisante pas, c'est… important pour moi…

—Je comprends, Severus, et c'est important pour moi aussi. Je ne suis pas… je n'ai pas l'habitude de me jeter dans les bras du premier venu. Mais non, je ne regrette rien… absolument rien.  
Et ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi facilement, je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui se contente d'un 'coup' en passant… d'autant plus s'il est aussi… agréable. Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il haussa un sourcil qui se voulait ironique.

— _Agréable_ ?

—J'aurais pu utiliser d'autres qualificatifs, mais je ne tiens pas à flatter encore plus ton égo surdimensionné de Serpentard !

—Alors, je ne t'ai pas… déçue ? Ca… ça faisait très longtemps que…

Il la regardait maintenant avec une expression presque… anxieuse, et elle comprit brusquement qu'il était sérieux, et qu'il ne cherchait pas, comme certains autres, les compliments.

—Oh, Severus ! C'était… Chaque femme devrait pouvoir avoir l'occasion de connaître ça, au moins une fois dans sa vie… ce qui ne constitue en aucune façon une autorisation de te dévouer, je ne suis pas partageuse. Conclut-elle malicieusement.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme, mais il semblait toujours préoccupé.

« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

—Je… je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai… honte, ou je ne sais quoi, mais…

—Tu préfèrerais que cela reste secret. Termina-t-elle à sa place.

—Pour le moment. Oui. Je…

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de le crier sur les toits, mais tu as raison, c'est mieux, du moins pour le moment.

Il se détendit visiblement.

—Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il. « Je peux demander aux elfes…

Elle avait glissé un bras sous les draps.

—Mmmm… ça peut attendre. A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à autre chose… que dirais-tu d'une douche, dans un premier temps ?

—Ca me semble… raisonnablement envisageable ! Ironisa-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— _Raisonnablement envisageable ?_

Il baissa les yeux sur le drap, à l'endroit où sa main s'activait.

—Dans l'hypothèse, évidemment, où tu nous laisses la possibilité d'arriver jusqu'à la salle de bains !

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Un petit Lumos pour éclairer mes ténèbres... ?_


	30. Christmas time

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un immense **MERCI à Manon, Zeugma, Juliana, LycorisSnape, Daidaiiro, Eïleen1976, Amandine Valentine, Mamie83 et Leslie,** pour tous vos **si gentils LUMOS !** Je suis vraiment très heureuse que le précédent chapitre vous ait autant plu.  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

C'est le temps des vacances pour nos tourtereaux, et le temps d'une escapade française, on leur pardonnera aisément de ne pas trop penser à Harry.

* * *

 **Christmas time**

 **.**

Cette fois, le jour était très largement levé, lorsqu'ils émergèrent de nouveau du sommeil.

Hermione se réveilla lentement. La sensation du bras qui entourait sa taille, du torse chaud contre son dos, et du souffle léger dans son cou, ne lui semblait plus aussi étrangère. Son corps et son esprit s'accommodaient étonnamment rapidement à cette nouvelle situation. Un peu comme s'ils avaient… retrouvé une partie d'eux-mêmes dont ils auraient été trop longtemps séparés. Ce sentiment de plénitude, rien qu'à le savoir aussi près d'elle, c'était comme si elle était enfin… complète ! Le souffle régulier de Severus caressait ses cheveux. Elle savoura un moment cette sensation de bien-être, avant de prendre conscience d'autre chose… un sourire vint naitre sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se lovait plus étroitement contre la 'chose' en question…

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ce signal, la main qui avait reposé sur sa hanche remonta pour venir prendre possession d'un sein dont elle entreprit de faire durcir le mamelon, qui ne demandait que ça, tandis que l'autre se glissait entre ses cuisses à la recherche de son bourgeon secret. Lorsque les lèvres de Severus commencèrent à tracer un chemin torride le long de sa colonne vertébrale, descendant le long de son cou, glissant sur son épaule, s'attardant sur sa clavicule, elle se cambra en roucoulant de plaisir sous les entreprises conjuguées de ses mains et de sa bouche. Il n'avait peut-être pas 'pratiqué' depuis longtemps, mais il ne manquait ni d'instinct, ni d'habilité. À ce rythme-là, son 'retard' serait très vite comblé ! Il entreprit de remédier à son érection matinale de la manière la plus simple et la plus évidente, compte tenu de leurs positions respectives, glissant avec délices dans la moiteur brûlante déjà prête à l'accueillir. Sa main était maintenant plaquée sur le ventre de la jeune femme pour la maintenir au plus près de lui, dans une étreinte calme et apaisée, presque paresseuse, mais d'une telle tendresse qu'elle en amena des larmes de bonheur aux paupières d'Hermione, tandis qu'une vague de jouissance déferlait en elle, balayant encore une fois sa raison sur son passage. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, étroitement enlacés, tremblants dans la chaleur de l'autre.

 **…**

—Qu'est- ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu as raté le petit déjeuner ! On devrait déjà être à Londres! Rouspéta Harry en guise de bonjour.

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

—Je… je suis désolée. Pattenrond m'a échappé, je l'ai cherché partout, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas être enfermé !

Répondit-elle avec un regard d'excuses au demi-Fléreur, dans sa cage, qui la considérait d'un air dédaigneux. Décidément, son humaine ne saurait jamais mentir correctement. Heureusement qu'en l'occurrence, elle s'adressait à un Gryffondor dont la subtilité ne dépassait pas celle d'un Grapcorne en pleine charge.

—Arrête de grogner, Harry ! On est en vacances, on n'est pas à une heure près. Rétorqua Ginny en lorgnant ostensiblement vers la porte, par laquelle le directeur faisait une entrée tardive, aussi inhabituelle que celle de leur amie, vers laquelle elle se retourna d'un air malicieux. « Mal dormi, Hermione ? Tu as des cernes qui te mangent les joues ! Fit-elle mine de s'inquiéter avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil amusé à son amie, qui baissait la tête pour tenter de dissimuler la couleur pivoine de ses joues.

Il avait toujours trouvé la femelle aux cheveux roux plus futée que la moyenne des Gryffondors… cela tenait peut-être à la couleur du pelage, conclut-il en lissant d'un coup de langue une touffe de poils oranges sur son épaule, avant de se coucher en rond, la truffe bien au chaud sous sa queue, décidé à se désintéresser provisoirement des problèmes des humains.

—Rien de… hem… grave ! Un peu d'insomnie. Ça ira mieux après quelques jours de repos ! Merci de prendre Pattenrond.

—Penses-tu, il est chez lui au Square Grimmaurd, tu le sais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas et profite de tes vacances pour bien te… ressourcer. Tu sais où tu vas aller, finalement ?

—Je… à Paris, je pense, improvisa-t-elle… « À moins que je ne change d'idée en chemin. »

—Ah Paris ! La ville des amoureux ! Dommage que tu y ailles seule ! Fit Ginny avec un petit rire. « Mais peut-être que tu y rencontreras l'âme sœur, qui sais ! »

Poppy Pomfresh avait pris l'habitude, depuis des années, de passer la première semaine des vacances de Noël dans sa famille. Autrefois, c'était Severus qui se chargeait des cas courants pendant cet intervalle. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, cette tâche avait été dévolue à un Guérisseur de Ste Mangouste. Severus avait décrété qu'il ne voyait aucune raison de changer quelque chose à cet arrangement, d'autant qu'il devait se rendre dans sa propriété d'Aquitaine, afin d'évaluer les rénovations à y effectuer. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que la propriété en question avait déjà été remise en état l'été précédent… Hermione, de son côté avait assuré que la première semaine lui conviendrait parfaitement. À ceux qui lui demandaient ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour Noël, elle répondait vaguement qu'elle avait envie de dépaysement et envisageait de le passer à l'étranger. En fait, jusqu'à ce matin, elle ne savait strictement pas ce qu'elle ferait de sa semaine de congés, sinon qu'effectivement, elle avait envie de changer d'horizon.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard séparément, ils se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, d'où ils Transplanèrent sur la partie Sorcière de Heathrow, où ils prirent un Portoloin pour Bordeaux.  
L'aire de Transplanage internationale de Beau-désert, qui avait conservé le nom de l'ancêtre de l'aéroport de Mérignac était située à une douzaine de kilomètres de la métropole régionale, mais plutôt que d'emprunter un second Portoloin ou de tout simplement Transplaner, Severus, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, l'entraîna vers le Terminal Moldu où ils se mêlèrent à la foule des passagers qui venaient de débarquer. La stupéfaction de la jeune femme monta encore d'un cran lorsque son compagnon entra dans une agence de location de voitures. Elle en était encore à se demander comment il savait qu'elle avait passé son permis de conduire moldu, et à se féliciter de l'avoir emporté, lorsqu'il la surprit encore plus, en s'installant derrière le volant du véhicule de location dont l'employé venait de lui remettre les clés, avec une aisance qui démontrait une certaine habitude.

—T-tu sais conduire ?

—S'il te plait, Hermione, ne recommence pas ! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Pour la ixième fois, j'ai été élevé dans le monde moldu et oui, je sais conduire. L'automobile est un moyen de transport que je trouve définitivement bien plus pratique et plus confortable qu'un balai. Et pour répondre à ta prochaine question, oui, j'ai mon permis. Je l'ai passé en sortant de Poudlard, juste avant de commencer ma Maîtrise…

Il s'interrompit une seconde, l'air amusé.

« Bon d'accord, pour dire toute la vérité, j'ai plutôt 'convaincu' l'examinateur que j'avais les capacités requises. Ce qui n'était pas absolument faux, d'ailleurs, et a fait gagner du temps à tout le monde. À vrai dire, je savais déjà conduire depuis longtemps… Les étés à Cokeworth étaient plutôt monotones et 'emprunter' leurs automobiles, la nuit, aux Moldus nantis des beaux quartiers était l'une des seules distractions gratuites des bandes d'adolescents de la cité ouvrière. Et depuis mes quinze ans, Lily n'était plus là pour m'empêcher de trainer avec eux. Je t'ai déjà dit, et prouvé, que je n'avais rien contre la technologie moldue lorsqu'elle pouvait utilement compléter la magie, ou suppléer à ses lacunes. De plus, il se trouve que j'aime conduire… même si cela fait aussi partie des activités que je n'ai pas eu tellement l'occasion de pratiquer au cours de ces dernières années. À vrai dire, je ne m'y suis remis que l'été dernier.

« Nous avons encore un peu de chemin à faire. Nous aurions pu directement Apparaître dans la maison, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait peut-être agréable de flâner un peu. Même en décembre, la région est très belle. Veux-tu faire un tour dans La rue Katalina ? C'est l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse, à cette différence qu'elle est Encartée dans rue Ste Catherine, la grande rue commerçante Moldue, et que l'on peut passer facilement de l'une à l'autre par l'intermédiaire de certaines boutiques. Bordeaux n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres. Et même en perdant deux ou trois heures, nous aurons tout de même le temps d'arriver avant ce soir.

—Pourquoi est-elle située à Bordeaux, et pas à Paris ?

—Il existe également une rue commerçante sorcière à Paris, l'Avenue des Enchantements, beaucoup plus importante que celle-ci. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

—J'avoue que je suis un peu fatiguée. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas… très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Nous pourrions peut-être y faire un saut dans un jour ou deux ?

—Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Nous allons prendre l'autoroute jusqu'à Bayonne, puis nous suivrons la côte.

Trois heures plus tard, la voiture entamait la dernière partie du chemin. À partir du moment où ils avaient quitté l'autoroute, Severus avait emprunté un itinéraire qui leur faisait longer le littoral. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à Biarritz pour boire un café, et se dégourdir les jambes en contemplant les vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre les rochers.

Severus avait fermé les yeux. Il paraissait apaisé. Une bourrasque d'un vent glacé chargé d'embruns se chargea de leur rappeler la saison, en les enveloppant dans un tourbillon qui les gela jusqu'aux os malgré leurs vêtements d'hiver, et ils retournèrent à la voiture en courant, totalement frigorifiés mais riant aux éclats. La jeune femme allait de surprise en surprise. Voir Severus aussi détendu, l'entendre rire aussi spontanément était une chose qu'elle aurait eu du mal à imaginer jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un peu après St Jean de Luz, la route se mit à monter régulièrement, et au détour d'un virage, Hermione eut soudain le souffle coupé par la beauté du panorama qui s'offrait à elle.

—C'est magnifique !

—La Corniche Basque est splendide en été, et la vue sur la baie d'Hendaye au coucher du soleil inoubliable, mais j'avoue que j'aime la beauté sauvage qu'elle dégage en hiver. Nous allons arriver. La maison et une partie de la corniche sont Incartables. Nous allons laisser la voiture sur le parking où se garent les touristes pour admirer la vue.

Severus lui prit la main et ils contournèrent un buisson pour s'engager sur un étroit sentier qui longeait le bord de la falaise. Après avoir marché un moment en silence, il s'arrêta et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer trois mots qu'elle ne comprit pas.

— etxea itsasoaren ondoan*.

L'espace sembla s'étirer et une bâtisse de dimensions moyennes apparut, qui semblait suspendue au-dessus de l'océan qui déferlait en vagues féroces à leurs pieds. Pendant un moment, Hermione resta muette, émerveillée. Il remarqua toutefois l'inquiétude avec laquelle elle contemplait le déchainement des flots contre la falaise, juste au-dessous de la maison.

—Ne crains rien, cette partie de la falaise est protégée magiquement. Elle ne s'écroulera pas plus que les vagues ne pourront atteindre la maison, même par les plus fortes tempêtes.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

—Mon français est loin d'être parfait, mais… cela, ce n'en était pas, n'est-ce pas ?

—Non, c'était du basque, on peut le traduire par la maison de la mer ou la maison près de la mer. Autrefois, avant qu'elle ne soit rendue Incartable, et ne disparaisse officiellement dans une tempête particulièrement violente, les Moldus l'appelaient 'sorginaren etxea' ce qui signifie la maison du sorcier. C'est une résidence de villégiature. Je ne me suis pas encore occupé du manoir familial, qui se trouve à près de 300 km, à l'intérieur des terres. La propriété d'Angleterre a été relativement bien entretenue par les Elfes, depuis la mort de mon grand-père, mais il faut avouer qu'il ne se souciait guère de ses possessions françaises.

—Ce qui n'est pas ton cas…

Il tourna le visage vers le large.

—J'aime cette région. Je suis venu deux ou trois fois ici, adolescent, les rares fois où j'ai rencontré mon grand-père, avant sa mort, lorsqu'il m'initiait à l'histoire de la famille Prince. J'aime l'océan, et la première fois qu'il m'y a emmené, je suis tombé sous le charme de cette maison. Il avait prévu de la faire rénover pour moi, pour que j'aie un autre endroit où aller que Cokeworth, après Poudlard, tout en conservant mon indépendance, si je le désirais. Mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. Je me suis occupé des travaux l'été dernier.

Il prononça une longue formule pour désamorcer les protections supplémentaires, avant de l'inviter à franchir le seuil.

« L'ameublement est encore un peu sommaire, mais ce devrait être suffisant pour un court séjour. » Prévint-il.

Ce soir-là, ils s'endormirent étroitement enlacés, bercés par le bruit des vagues.

Severus tendit la main vers les épais double-rideaux, qui s'ouvrirent sur un pâle soleil hivernal. Un goéland passa devant la fenêtre en criant. L'immense baie vitrée qu'ils dissimulaient, s'ouvrait sur un balcon de pierre qui surplombait l'océan, juste en face du lit. Émerveillée, Hermione se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle avait l'impression de se tenir à la proue d'un navire. Il l'avait suivie, et elle sourit légèrement en sentant ses bras l'envelopper. Elle ouvrit les siens en croix en s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui.

—On est les maitres du monde !

—Quoi ?

—Rien, juste une référence cinématographique, tu ne peux pas… désolée, je n'ai rien dit !

…

La semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Hermione découvrait un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné sous la carapace de l'austère Maître des potions. Non qu'il fasse mine d'une quelconque extravagance, mais il était détendu, et bien loin de son habituelle image guindée. Il restait parfois des heures à contempler l'océan, et son visage reflétait alors une telle sérénité qu'indépendamment de son jeans et de son col roulé noirs, si un de ses élèves ou de ses collègues l'avaient alors regardé, ils auraient été en peine de le reconnaitre. Prodigieusement intelligent, érudit, mais cela elle le savait déjà, elle découvrit qu'il aimait aussi l'art, sous toutes ses formes, proclamant en l'occurrence, l'écrasante supériorité des Moldus en la matière, et qu'il était fasciné par les nouvelles technologies.

Le temps s'étirait entre longues promenades, et découverte de l'autre. Ils ne parlèrent pas une fois de Harry ou de Poudlard, totalement absorbés par eux-mêmes, émerveillés de se découvrir si proches, si semblables. L'après-midi du 23 décembre, ils passèrent quelques heures dans les rues commerçantes, s'amusant à passer du monde sorcier au monde moldu et vice-versa, se régalant, en riant, d'un cornet de churros brûlants. Hermione en profita pour acheter quelques cadeaux de noël destinés à ses amis, tandis que Severus flânait au rayon des CD et des DVD.

Le cristal des verres reflétait les flammes de la cheminée. Ivre de vin et d'amour, Hermione savourait la caresse de l'épais tapis sur lequel elle était couchée, entièrement nue. La main de Severus reposait sur son ventre, dessinant paresseusement de petits cercles. Elle frissonna. Dieu, quelle les aimait ces mains ! Déjà lorsqu'elle n'était encore que son élève, elle admirait ses mains aux longs doigts, si habiles à découper les ingrédients, à manier les instruments. Ces derniers jours, elle avait découvert que leur habileté ne se limitait pas au domaine des potions. Elle se perdait sous la caresse de ces mains, elle tremblait sous le désir qu'elles faisaient naître en elle, elle gémissait sous le plaisir qu'elles lui apportaient. Elles savaient se faire douces, exigeantes, caressantes, presque brutales parfois. Elles donnaient, elles imposaient, sa peau les aurait reconnues entre mille, et elle leur répondait aussitôt qu'elles se posaient sur elle. L'objet de ses fantasmes remonta le long de son estomac pour venir se perdre dans la vallée entre ses seins, et se reposer finalement sur un globe à la douceur de velours.

Ils avaient improvisé un souper tardif, ou un réveillon anticipé, qui s'était terminé torridement sur le tapis, où ils gisaient maintenant dans une agréable torpeur. Le souffle chaud contre son oreille fit jaillir des picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

—Joyeux Noël ! Murmura-t-il.

Elle ferma yeux, parcourue par un frisson brûlant. Elle avait la fièvre, elle était malade, droguée, ensorcelée. Cette voix… cette voix l'avait envoutée dès la première fois où elle l'avait entendue. Elle se souvenait encore très exactement des paroles de son petit discours, en première année, alors qu'il vantait ' _la science subtile et l'art exact de la fabrication des potions_ '. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait encore l'entendre énoncer d'un ton presque amoureux : ' _Je peux vous apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit et à emprisonner les sens. Je peux vous dire comment mettre la renommée en bouteille, à brasser la gloire, et même à emprisonner la mort._ ' Même lorsqu'elle avait cru le haïr, cette voix avait toujours eu le pouvoir de la troubler profondément. Lorsqu'il prononçait son nom sur un certain ton (celui qui devrait être interdit par la morale), elle la faisait immanquablement défaillir.

Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou pendant que son pouce taquinait le téton prisonnier, qui se mit instantanément au garde-à-vous. Elle ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un léger gémissement, tandis que son souffle s'accélérait légèrement. Il n'avait eu besoin d'aucune potion pour ensorceler son esprit et emprisonner ses sens. Elle se cambra, plongeant sa main dans ses longs cheveux, pour rapprocher son visage de sa poitrine offerte.

« Tsss, tsss. Croyez-vous que ce soit bien raisonnable, miss Granger ? » Ronronna-t-il tout contre la peau.

—Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable. C'est Noël et je veux mon cadeau !

Son autre main était partie en exploration, et il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur la nature du cadeau réclamé.

—J'avais plutôt pensé à ça.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelque chose de froid couler entre ses seins, lui faisant oublier ses projets immédiats. Un éclair argenté lui révéla un petit serpent de platine, qui semblait presque vivant en glissant et en ondulant sur sa peau. Il le saisit entre ses doigts, et l'enroula autour de son poignet gauche. La tête du reptile, ornée de deux minuscules émeraudes à la place des yeux, servait de fermoir, emprisonnant sa queue. C'était un bijou d'une finesse et d'un travail exquis, chaque minuscule écaille finement ciselée faisait ressortir l'éclat du précieux métal. Aussitôt qu'il se fut refermé autour de son bras, elle ressentit les puissants charmes de protection dont il était imprégné.

—Oh Severus ! Il est magnifique ! C'est… c'est beaucoup trop, je…

—Beaucoup trop peu pour toi, par rapport à tout ce que tu m'as apporté.

L'interrompit-il en plongeant deux orbes de velours noir au fond de ses yeux, avant de poser ses lèvres à l'intérieur de son poignet.

« L'Ouroboros représente le cycle du temps, l'éternité, la renaissance. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un mort-vivant, tu m'as tiré hors du néant, Hermione. Tu m'as offert le goût de la vie. Avant toi, je me contentais d'exister. »

Un sourire taquin joua sur ses lèvres, et il reprit plus légèrement, pour désamorcer la tension.

« Et puis, je te devais un bracelet, femme, et je paye toujours mes dettes !

 **TBC**

* _La maison près de la mer (merci ravenclaw_hp64)  
_

* * *

 **Ti' Lumos please?**


	31. De surprise en surprise

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Un immense **MERCI à Manon, LycorisSnape, Kyradelacour, Zeugma, Juliana, Daidaiiro, Mamie83, Eïleen1976, Amandine Valentine, et Kahouete,** pour tous vos **si gentils LUMOS !**  
 **Merci** aussi aux nombreux lecteurs (hélas) anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

Les vacances se terminent bientôt (pour eux comme pour moi, sniff^^), mais en attendant, encore quelques jours de détente pour nos tourtereaux .  
La nouvelle « parenté » de Snape n'est (pour le moment en tout cas, mais l'occasion fera peut-être le larron) justifiée par rien dans la fic, mais lorsque j'ai vu Le portrait cité en note, sur la toile, j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher

* * *

 **De surprise en surprise**

 **.**

Sa tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère, et peut-être faire oublier à quel point ses dernières paroles dévoilaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait sûrement souhaité sur ses sentiments, tomba à plat. Les yeux remplis de larmes, Hermione lui coupa la parole d'un baiser. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, et elle n'attendait rien de tel de lui, mais sa déclaration l'avait bouleversée. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, et il ne le lui dirait probablement jamais, mais il lui avait offert un symbole d'éternité… et Severus Snape ne faisait jamais rien par hasard.

Elle l'avait pris par surprise, mais il se reprit très vite. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et répondit passionnément à son baiser.  
Si elle avait encore eu des doutes sur son attirance pour elle, ils se seraient envolés rapidement. La façon dont il l'embrassait, mordillait ses lèvres comme s'il était affamé d'elle et ne pouvait pas se rassasier de si peu, le goût de sa bouche, faisaient courir des frissons sous sa peau et un flot de lave en fusion dans ses veines. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Severus appuya son front contre le sien en fermant les paupières sur ses yeux sombres, devenus aussi noir que de l'obsidienne sous l'appel du désir.

Hermione tâtonna un moment autour d'elle pour trouver sa baguette et fit venir à elle un paquet, d'un Accio informulé.

—J'ai bien peur que mon cadeau ne semble bien insignifiant à côté de ça. Et en prononçant ces mots, elle pensait autant à ses paroles et à ses baisers qu'au bracelet qui luisait doucement à son bras.

—Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau, je t'ai, toi…

Elle tenta de dissimuler l'émotion supplémentaire que ces quelques mots faisaient naître en elle, en faisant tomber le contenu du paquet dans sa main, avant de lui rendre sa taille originale. Une immense pièce de laine noire se répandit sur eux, tandis que Severus la regardait d'un air perplexe.

—Moi aussi je te devais quelque chose. C'est moi qui avais mis le feu à ta cape, en première année, pendant le match de Quidditch. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse rétrospectivement. « J-je croyais que c'était toi qui essayais de faire tomber Harry de son balai.

—Je sais. Sourit-il, amusé de son embarras.

—Tu… tu le savais ?

—Pas immédiatement, mais je l'ai très vite compris. Tu n'as jamais cherché à dissimuler ton petit talent particulier avec ces flammes, et la déduction n'était pas bien difficile à faire. Tout comme j'ai toujours su que c'était toi qui avais dérobé mes ingrédients, pendant ta deuxième année.

—Co-comment ?

— Un professeur, à supposer qu'un professeur, on se demande bien pourquoi, ait eu besoin de Polynectar, serait venu me demander les ingrédients, ou, plus probablement, de lui préparer la potion… justificatif à l'appui bien sûr, l'usage du Polynectar étant, comme chacun le sait, règlementé, précisa-t-il ironiquement.  
« Bien entendu il ne fallait pas non plus exclure une tentative extérieure, après tout, Barty Croupton nous a prouvé, par la suite, que ce n'était pas impossible, mais à cette époque, c'était peu probable. Ton exploit de cette année-là a d'ailleurs en grande partie contribué à fausser mon raisonnement, l'année de la Coupe de Feu, soit dit en passant.  
Restaient les élèves, et peu d'entre eux auraient été capables de mener à bien cette préparation, mais une seule s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec des appendices félins. J'avoue d'ailleurs que le spectacle m'a valu quelques bons fous-rires rétrospectifs dans mes appartements !  
J'ai été assez stupéfait, lorsque je t'ai vue, à l'infirmerie. J'avais d'abord soupçonné un coup des jumeaux Weasley. Honnêtement, je ne voyais qu'eux, pour être à la fois assez doués en potions, et assez inconscients pour me voler.  
Le Polynectar ne fonctionne pas d'humain à animal et ce genre d'accident doit être traité très rapidement afin d'éviter que la mutation ne devienne définitive. Qui crois-tu qui a préparé la potion destinée à te faire retrouver ton apparence normale ? Et de votre trio infernal, tu étais la seule à être capable, non seulement de le préparer, mais également de contourner les protections de ma réserve.

—Je me trompe, où cela ressemble étrangement à un compliment ?

—Tu as du mal entend…

Il cessa soudain de parler. Il tâtait l'étoffe, sous ses doigts, avec curiosité. La cape était doublée non de tissu, comme on aurait pu le croire au premier regard, mais d'une substance fine, d'une extrême souplesse, et d'une grande douceur. Il fronça les sourcils.

« De la… peau de Manticore ? C'est extrêmement rare, et hors de prix ! Comment…

—Hagrid m'a offert cette peau, le coupa-t-elle. « Après la guerre, en remerciement pour avoir soigné Crocdur après la bataille. Lui-même avait été atteint par un maléfice vicieux, et était coincé à l'infirmerie, et les Médicomages ne se souciaient guère que des humains. La pauvre bête avait été blessée alors qu'elle tentait de protéger Lavande Brown de Greyback. Il le méritait autant que les autres combattants, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver.  
Tous les Mangemorts connus avaient été tués, ou arrêtés, et après la mort de Ron, j'avais plus ou moins décidé de revenir vivre parmi les Moldus. Je ne risquais plus grand-chose, alors, et je ne l'ai pas utilisée. Et puis je n'y ai plus pensé, même lorsque j'ai décidé de reprendre mes études, l'année suivante.  
Je l'ai retrouvée lorsque j'ai déménagé pour m'installer ici. Je voulais… je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour Noël, alors j'ai repensé à cette vieille histoire et ça m'a donné une idée. J- j'ai pris une de tes vieilles capes dans l'entrée, un après-midi où tu travaillais dans ton laboratoire, et je l'ai portée à un tailleur du Chemin de Traverse, pour les mesures.

—C'est la deuxième fois que tu te prives d'une protection pour moi. Tu n'ignores certainement pas que la peau de Manticore…

—A la propriété de repousser la plupart des sortilèges, je sais, et si c'est ce qui te tracasse, elle était assez grande pour deux capes, et j'en ai aussi fait faire une pour moi.

—Abominable miss-j 'ai-réponse-à-tout ! Enonça-t-il d'un ton oscillant entre tendresse et sarcasme.

—Vous allez me donner une retenue, professeur ? Sourit malicieusement Hermione.

—Très chère, sachez que je ne verse pas dans ce genre de fantasme… mais je ne serais tout de même pas contre une punition pour avoir osé émettre un tel sous-entendu. Venez ici, Granger. Puisque c'est Noël, je vais être généreux, et vous laisser choisir vous-même votre peine.

—Vous êtes sur professeur ? Cela risque de vous mettre aussi à contribution !

—Je vais prendre le risque.

—Eh bien… il n'y a pas de chaudrons à récurer, ici, mais… de la main, elle le repoussa sur le tapis. « En cherchant bien, je pourrai certainement trouver quelque chose à 'astiquer'.

Comme elle l'avait subodoré, cela finit aussi par le mettre très rapidement à contribution, Severus ne supportant pas de rester inactif trop longtemps dans ce genre de situation. Dans la lueur mourante des braises, leurs deux corps, entrelacés sur le sol, ne semblaient plus qu'une entité étrange et gémissante, aux membres multiples, à la respiration saccadée et aux gestes désordonnés.

—Oh m-mon Dieu, Sev-Severus !

À quatre pattes sur le tapis, Hermione haletait, le dos cambré, sous l'homme qui la prenait avec une telle intensité, les doigts crispés sur ses hanches. Ses yeux étaient voilés par la jouissance, qui montait en elle en vagues déferlantes. Il se pencha et mordit la base de son cou, en refermant l'étau de ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se dissolvait dans une spirale de sensations sans cesse renouvelées, ses halètements se muèrent en râles, et lorsqu'il la redressa d'un coup, la plaquant contre son torse, un bras entourant sa taille, et une main crispée sur un sein, elle poussa un cri autant dû à la surprise qu'aux sensations provoquées par ce brusque changement de position, et elle explosa enfin, la tête rejetée en arrière sur son épaule, en criant le prénom de son amant. Au même moment, il s'enfonça en elle d'une dernière poussée profonde, et déversa son orgasme dans un grognement, avant de s'écrouler sur un coude sans cesser de l'enlacer, le souffle court.

—Seigneur, Hermione ! Souffla-t-il contre son cou, en déposant un baiser sur la chair tendre, sous son oreille, avant de rouler sur le côté. « Seigneur, je... je… Répéta-t-il en ramenant tout contre lui dans un geste à la fois tendre et possessif, le corps encore frissonnant qu'elle lui abandonnait avec tant de confiance. Elle dormait déjà lorsqu'il attira sur eux la cape, qu'il avait repoussée sur le plancher au début de leurs ébats, avant de lancer un léger Incendio pour raviver le feu dans la cheminée.

…

Lorsque Severus avait parlé de faire un saut au Manoir familial pour constater l'état des lieux, afin d'évaluer le degré des rénovations à envisager, elle s'était imaginée une ruine perdue dans une jungle inextricable et remplie de bestioles auxquelles elle ne préférait pas penser (elle avait des frissons rétrospectifs en se rappelant du nettoyage du Square Grimmaurd).

Lorsqu'ils eurent Transplané, ils se retrouvèrent devant une gentilhommière dans le style de la région, paraissant, de l'extérieur, relativement bien entretenue. Severus lui expliqua qu'en accord avec son grand-père, et maintenant avec lui, des agriculteurs moldus se chargeaient de faire prospérer les terres avec pratiquement tout bénéfice pour eux. Un notaire Cracmol se chargeait de toutes les transactions et formalités au nom de la famille Prince. Des sorts de Repousse-Moldus avaient été placés sur les bâtiments, et personne ne songeait même à s'en approcher. Il lui expliqua que son relativement bon état était dû aux sorts de Stase qu'autant son grand-père autrefois, et maintenant lui, avaient régulièrement placés sur le manoir, faute de le faire régulièrement entretenir. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché la bâtisse de subir les outrages du temps, au cours des siècles précédents. Comme il l'avait fait pour la maison de la Corniche, Severus fit en sorte que le bâtiment accepte Hermione comme lui-même, et enseigna les sorts de Garde à la jeune femme.

L'état des lieux fut très vite expédié. Deux des trois Elfes des Prince viendraient se charger des travaux durant l'été suivant, cela avait déjà été convenu depuis des mois. Severus se contenta de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, et de prendre l'avis d'Hermione sur quelques détails. Après quoi, il commença à inspecter les livres de l'immense bibliothèque qui fit s'écarquiller et briller les yeux de la jeune femme dès qu'elle en eut franchi le seuil. C'était la seule pièce qui avait manifestement été entretenue en permanence. Tout y était d'une netteté clinique, et des sorts de climatisation renforcés montraient que les propriétaires successifs avaient eu à cœur de protéger les précieux manuscrits extrêmement anciens, qu'elle pouvait distinguer au travers de certaines portes vitrées.

Ici, les livres de Magie côtoyaient les ouvrages scientifiques Moldus, démontrant l'ouverture d'esprit de la famille, tous des originaux pour la plupart extrêmement rares, voire introuvables, et bien entendu hors de prix. Les titres s'y lisaient, autant qu'elle puisse en juger, surtout en latin, en grec, supposa-t-elle au vue de la graphie, en français et en anglais pour la plupart, mais on pouvait aussi y distinguer d'autres langues, et des caractères qu'elle devinait gothiques, cyrilliques ou arabes, voire chinois, et même runiques, et d'autres, qu'elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas. Seul un mur, ce qui n'était tout de même pas rien compte tenu des dimensions de la salle, était consacré à la littérature d'agrément. C'était un véritable paradis pour bibliophile !

—Tu lis toutes ces langues ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

—Non, bien entendu. Seulement l'anglais, le français, l'italien, l'allemand, l'espagnol, le latin et le grec… un peu de russe aussi, assez pour pouvoir comprendre le sens général, mais pas assez pour m'y fier entièrement. Répondit-il d'un ton distrait, en examinant les rayonnages.

—Oh ! Et c'est tout ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix exagérément déçue.

Il se retourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur, ce qui déclencha un fou-rire chez Hermione. Il la regarda un moment d'un air sceptique, avant de comprendre qu'elle se moquait de lui.

—J-je ne voulais pas…

—Je sais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de te vanter ! Ceci dit, je suis tout de même impressionnée.

—Tu es loin de connaître tout de moi, sorcière ! Tiens, regarde… je doute que même Dumbledore ait eu connaissance de cela.

Il désignait un tableau, suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée. Un portrait très ancien, datant certainement de la renaissance et sans aucun doute d'origine moldue, qui représentait, en buste, un homme très brun, aux cheveux raides et mi longs, vêtu d'une tunique rouge, sous le col montant de laquelle se distinguait le blanc de celui de la chemise, qui posait sous un olivier, devant un paysage typiquement toscan*. N'aurait été la couleur de l'habit, on aurait pu croire…

—Severus ! On… on dirait que tu as posé pour ce portrait !

—Rassure toi je ne suis pas immortel, c'est Laurent de Médicis qui a posé pour ce portrait. Les Médicis étaient une famille devenue moldue depuis plusieurs générations, mais ils avaient des sorciers parmi leurs ancêtres. Ils n'ignoraient rien de leur ascendance, mais ils n'étaient pas très conventionnels. Par contre, la famille comptant beaucoup d'ecclésiastiques, une éventuelle descendance sorcière aurait pu s'avérer embarrassante, et ruiner toutes leurs ambitions. Les chances que l'antique héritage magique ne ressurgisse après plusieurs générations d'unions avec des Moldues étaient infimes, mais il se trouve que sur les neuf enfants que Lorenzo eut avec son épouse, deux ont hérité de la magie de leurs ancêtres, deux jumelles, déclarées mort-nées, qui furent secrètement envoyés en France avec leur nourrice, dépositaire du secret de leur naissance, qui n'était autre qu'une sœur bâtarde de Laurent.

« L'accouchement ayant été difficile, je doute que Clarissa Orsini, sa femme, ait même su que ses filles étaient vivantes. Elles furent confiées aux Prince, amis de longue date, et élevées avec leurs propres enfants. L'une d'entre elles mourût en bas-âge, mais l'autre, prénommée Chiara, épousa par la suite l'héritier des Prince. Chiara avait en outre hérité de la lignée de son père un savoir-faire inné pour les potions, qui se manifesta très tôt dans son enfance. Si la réputation des Médicis pour les poisons est connue de tous, ce n'était pas leur principale production, d'ailleurs, pour ceux-là, ils ne se fatiguaient pas trop et se contentaient la plupart du temps du bon vieil arsenic, comme tous leurs contemporains. Non, comme le suggère leur nom, ils ont créé énormément de potions de soins, dont beaucoup que nous utilisons encore aujourd'hui.

« Cela se produit rarement, mais les Cracmols, même étant dépourvus de magie peuvent conserver certains dons, en particulier médicinaux, et les transmettre à leurs descendants, même Moldus. Et s'ils sont dépréciés aujourd'hui, il fut une époque où ces 'guérisseurs' étaient très respectés dans les campagnes… d'autant plus que la plupart du temps, ils étaient plus efficaces que les rares médecins moldus, qui tuaient souvent plus de patients qu'ils n'en guérissaient. Ce portrait est une copie, réalisée par le peintre lui-même, de celui qui est conservé de nos jours dans les entrepôts des galeries florentines.

Hermione en restait bouche-bée.

—Merlin, Arthur, et maintenant Laurent le Magnifique… Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

—Tobias Snape. Laissa-t-il tomber froidement, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus mesuré. « Tu sais, les familles sorcières ne sont pas si nombreuses, et les ancêtres 'célèbres' ne constituent ni une rareté, ni un titre de gloire. Celui-là explique peut-être tout simplement mon talent naturel et mon goût pour les potions, mais c'est tout. Et je te serais d'ailleurs reconnaissant de garder tout cela pour toi.

—Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'envoyer ton arbre généalogique à Rita Skeeter, rassure-toi… Quoique ça pourrait être amusant de voir ce qu'elle en ferait.

—Ne parle pas de malheur, cette femme est pire que la Dragoncelle ! Accio livres traitant des Horcruxes, des Phénix et des Basilics… et de la possession des esprits ! In mensa ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment lorsque plusieurs rayons commencèrent à manifester des signes d'agitation.

Une escadrille de volumes s'envola de diverses parties de la bibliothèque, et vint docilement se poser sur l'immense table de chêne, qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Severus élimina rapidement ceux auxquels il avait pu avoir accès à Poudlard, les renvoyant à leur place. Avec un soupir, il réduisit les autres, qui constituaient une jolie pile, avant de les glisser dans ses poches.

« Il semble que les vacances touchent à leur fin. Conclut-il avec une grimace.

 **TBC**

* _Voir portrait de Laurent de Médicis, par Girolamo Machietti (16°s)._

* * *

 _Lumos, please ?_


	32. Hurt and comfort

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Encore une fois **MERCI à Manon, LycorisSnape, Zeugma, Juliana, Amandine Valentine, Mamie83, Daidaiiro, et Kahouete,** pour vos adorables **LUMOS !**  
 **Merci** aussi aux nombreux lecteurs (hélas) anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

Retour à Poudlard… et à la réalité (dans le sens de vie de tous les jours).  
Hors du cadre idyllique de leurs brèves vacances, nos deux idi-pardon, tourtereaux vont se retrouver face à la calamité du doute et des interrogations au sujet de l'autre.  
Ah ! Communication, communication…

* * *

 **Hurt and comfort**

 **.**

Ils avaient décidé de regagner Poudlard séparément, afin que personne ne se pose plus de questions que nécessaire à leur sujet. Même si certains allaient forcément se douter de quelque chose, ils étaient bien décidés, du moins pour le moment, à laisser planer l'incertitude sur leur relation… ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement eux-mêmes où tout cela allait les mener. Après tout, à peine plus de six mois auparavant, ils étaient presque de parfaits inconnus, voire ennemis. L'ancien professeur ombrageux, solitaire, injuste et acariâtre, soudainement réapparu après dix ans, et la miss-je-sais-tout exaspérante, meilleure amie de sa némésis.

Hermione, qui devait reprendre ses fonctions le lundi, était rentrée la première, le dimanche après-midi. Severus ne devait revenir que le surlendemain, après un court détour par le Pays de Galles, au manoir des Prince, où il n'était pas revenu depuis l'été précédent. C'était la première nuit qu'elle passait seule depuis la sortie et déjà, son absence lui pesait. Ce n'était pas uniquement le manque physique, non, elle avait l'impression d'être séparée d'une partie de son âme. Elle ne l'avait pas cherché, mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle était définitivement et irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de Severus Snape. Elle n'aurait pas su dire à quel moment l'amitié s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus profond, à quel moment, le désir physique s'était mué en amour, mais elle _savait_ , sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle était bel et bien prise au piège et elle se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait s'il venait à se lasser d'elle.

Elle se retourna dans son lit en grimaçant. Ses membres étaient en coton, et elle sentait une barre d'acier lui transpercer le crâne, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour prendre une potion anti-migraines.

Elle ne croyait pas au bonheur idyllique et sans taches. Ces vacances avaient été une merveilleuse parenthèse, mais l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas le premier venu. C'était Severus Snape, un homme moralement et physiquement profondément abimé, par une enfance et une adolescence marquées par la maltraitance, et par deux guerres où il avait dû tenir le pire des rôles et subir des sévices inimaginables. Esclave consentant, pour le rachat de ses fautes, de deux maîtres aussi impitoyables l'un que l'autre, dont l'un l'avait condamné à être haï comme le pire des monstres, rejeté par la communauté sorcière, et l'autre avait fini par le tuer de la manière la plus horrible qui soit, pour seul paiement de ses années de services. Il était bien loin d'être guéri d'un passé douloureux qui pour lui, était encore extrêmement récent. Ses blessures étaient bien plus profondes que ce qu'il voulait bien en laisser voir, et même s'il s'était livré à elle plus qu'à quiconque, il faudrait encore sûrement beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle puisse vraiment appréhender toute sa complexité.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle était enfin parvenue à sombrer dans un sommeil agité et fiévreux, elle se réveilla en sursaut, avec le sentiment d'une présence dans le noir. Elle s'assit brusquement sur son lit en tirant sa baguette de sous son oreiller. Au même moment, un murmure lui parvint d'un angle de la pièce.

—N'aie pas peur, Hermione. Ce n'est que moi ! Une douce lueur, semblable à celle d'une veilleuse naquit d'un des angles de la pièce, éclairant vaguement les ombres, et elle put bientôt distinguer la haute silhouette, appuyée contre le mur.

—Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer qu'après-demain ? Et comment… elle s'interrompit, en se souvenant à temps que le directeur avait accès à toutes les parties du château, même privées.

—Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller. Je… tu me manquais. Avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Et elle sentit son cœur chavirer dans un maelström de tendresse.

Il la regardait. Elle pouvait deviner l'intensité de son regard malgré la pénombre. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, comme incertain de l'accueil qui lui serait fait. Elle prit alors conscience de la solitude qui avait été le lot de cet homme pendant presque toute sa vie. De tout ce qu'il avait dû affronter, depuis son plus jeune âge, sans que jamais ne lui soit accordé le réconfort d'une main amicale, ou d'une épaule consolatrice, dans les pires moments. Il avait perdu sa seule amie sur une idiotie de jeunesse, dans des circonstances qui sans rendre ses paroles pardonnables les rendaient, pensait-elle, au moins excusables. Elle en voulait à Lily, même en sachant que si les choses avaient tourné d'une autre manière, Severus ne serait sûrement pas près d'elle aujourd'hui. Lily n'avait pas su comprendre qu'en l'abandonnant au moment où il était le plus vulnérable, elle l'avait irrémédiablement livré aux Ténèbres. Son cœur se serra. Elle ne pouvait imaginer affronter un pareil isolement, et elle mesurait sa chance d'avoir eu des amis qui l'avaient soutenue, dans les plus mauvaises passes.

Le feu s'était éteint et elle frissonna. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était couverte d'une sueur glacée, et qu'elle claquait littéralement des dents. Elle ouvrit le lit, à côté d'elle.

—V-viens te c-coucher, offrit-elle en éternuant, « tu v-vas finir par n-nous faire at-traper la m-mort !

Il ôta rapidement ses vêtements, et se glissant à ses côtés, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se lova étroitement contre sa chaleur, sentant le mal-être qui l'avait habitée toute la journée se dissiper peu à peu à son contact. Mais ses frissons persistaient, et l'étau qui encerclait son crâne ne se relâcha pas pour autant. Elle renifla lamentablement. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait envisagé leurs retrouvailles.

—Tu es gelée, tu grelottes.

—Je pense que j'ai attrapé un rhume. J'avais juste mal à la tête en me couchant, mais maintenant, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre.

Severus se redressa sur un coude, et renforçant l'éclairage, lança un sort de réchauffement autour du lit, un Incendio dans la cheminée, et un rapide sort de diagnostic sur la jeune femme.

—Tu as 39,5. Je vais te chercher de la Pim… Elle le retint alors qu'il faisait mine de se lever.

—Oh que non, Severus Snape ! Il est absolument hors de question que je prenne de la Pimentine ! Elle n'osa pas ajouter 'devant toi', ce qui n'empêcha pas le concerné de comprendre parfaitement le sous-entendu. « Dieu merci j'ai pensé à renouveler mon stock d'aspirine avant de rentrer, ça suffira pour la fièvre et la migraine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose. N'importe quel médecin moldu te le dira : un rhume, ça passe tout seul.

—C'est ridicule, fit-il avec tout de même une nuance d'amusement dans la voix. Il aurait lui-même souffert mille morts plutôt que d'avaler volontairement de la Pimentine devant témoins. « Nous sommes des sorciers, et nous avons une potion qui peut…

—Non !

—Je te promets de ne pas rire !

—Même !

—Je ne regarderai pas !

—Severus…

—Bon, capitula-t-il, où est ton aspirine ?

—Dans mon chevet, pas la peine de te déranger. Elle fit tomber deux comprimés dans sa main et les avala avec un verre d'eau sous l'œil amusé du Maître des potions.

—Dommage, avec tes joues rouges et cette étincelle dans les yeux, tu aurais fait un charmant mini volcan*. Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait furieux sans vraiment y parvenir, en arrachant rageusement une poignée de mouchoirs en papier de la boîte qu'elle avait tirée de sa table de nuit en même temps que la boite d'aspirine. Une autre précaution qu'elle se félicitait d'avoir prise avant de revenir dans le monde magique.

—J'ai trop mal à la tête pour me disputer avec toi.

Il la reprit dans le cercle de ses bras et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front avant de souffler doucement sur ses paupières, comme on le fait aux enfants.

—Viens, je vais te réchauffer, essaye de dormir. Demain, je m'occuperai de l'infirmerie. Avec ce temps, c'est bien le diable si je n'arrive pas à transformer deux ou trois cornichons en volcans miniatures, manière de satisfaire mes instincts pervers !

 **…**

Avec les derniers jours de décembre, l'humeur de Severus s'assombrissait progressivement. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, mais Hermione le surprenait souvent avec le regard vide, semblant fixer le néant. Il disparaissait pendant des heures, et passait la majorité du temps seul, dans son laboratoire, plongé dans ses livres ou dans de complexes équations d'Arithmancie, ou encore penché sur ses cornues. Elle se serait crue revenue aux jours qui avaient précédé Halloween.

La nuit était déjà presque entièrement tombée, et les flocons serrés tombaient sur lui sans qu'il semble s'en rendre compte, lorsqu'elle le finit par le trouver, le soir du 31 décembre, après l'avoir cherché une grande partie de l'après-midi. Il se tenait debout, appuyé contre un mur, immobile malgré le froid glacial, dans une cour intérieure du château. Elle resta un moment à côté de lui, à regarder tomber la neige sans qu'il marque une réaction.

—Tu as réussi à échapper à mon rhume, ce serait quand-même dommage que ce soit pour attraper une pneumonie… Tu ne peux pas déprimer au chaud, comme tout le monde ?

—C'est la Médicomage qui parle ?

—Non, c'est le bon sens. Il gèle !

—J'aime regarder la neige tomber, c'est… apaisant. Et qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à supposer que je déprime ?

—C'est vrai que ton humeur est particulièrement conviviale depuis quelques jours. Tu disparais pendant des journées entières, on ne te voit même pratiquement plus aux repas, et tu ne réapparais que tard dans la nuit.

—T'ai-je donné des raisons de t'en plaindre ?

—N'essaie pas de retourner les choses contre moi, Serpentard ! … Est-ce tellement anormal, pour toi, que je puisse m'inquiéter ? Ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Il sembla considérer la question sérieusement pendant un long moment, avant de répondre.

—Anormal ? Je ne sais pas ! Étrange ? Sûrement ! Constata-t-il comme pour lui-même, l'air étonné qu'un tel sujet puisse même être soulevé. « Mais tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'inquiéter, Hermione, reprit-il sur un ton plus doux. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre, mais…

Elle lui coupa la parole en posant une main sur sa bouche.

—Je _sais_ parfaitement comment tu es, Severus ! Je ne te reproche rien, je ne cherche pas à te faire changer. Je veux juste que tu admettes que tu n'es plus seul… et accessoirement, que tu arrêtes de te geler volontairement, tu trembles ! Allez, viens, il y a du feu et du vin chaud à l'intérieur.

Il soupira. Le repas du soir s'étirait en longueur. Il n'y avait rien, à part peut-être les anniversaires, qu'il détestait autant que ces nuits du 31 décembre, où tout le monde faisait semblant de s'amuser et d'être heureux. Que fêtaient-ils tous ces imbéciles à coup de feux d'artifices et de bouteilles de champagne, ou en l'occurrence, Ecosse oblige, de whisky Purfeu ? Le fait de s'être rapprochés un peu plus de leur propre mort, ou bien d'y avoir échappé encore pendant une année ? Il s'éclipsa aussitôt qu'il le put, et se réfugia, pour l'y attendre, dans le salon d'Hermione.

Assis devant la cheminée, il faisait lentement tourner un fond de vieil armagnac rapporté de ses terres, dans un verre ventru. Il avait éteint toutes les lampes, et le feu crépitant créait une ambiance tamisée. Hermione avait été appelée à l'infirmerie, et la neige qui tombait en rideau serré à l'extérieur lui faisait encore plus apprécier la chaude intimité de la pièce. Les paupières à demi closes il laissait son esprit dériver. La jeune femme avait pris dans sa vie une place qui l'effrayait de plus en plus. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait tenté de se mentir, de la tenir à l'écart, de se persuader que rien n'avait changé, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'attirance physique, mais en vain. Et il avait fini par capituler.

Il avala une gorgée d'alcool ambré, après avoir laissé son palais s'imprégner de sa riche saveur. Il considérait combien sa vie avait changé en moins de deux semaines. Ce séjour en France avait été comme une renaissance. Lui-même avait eu du mal à se reconnaître, et il n'en mesurait qu'avec plus d'amertume à quel point sa vie avait pu être misérable avant. Et elle s'inquiétait pour lui… personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour _lui_ , indépendamment de toute autre considération de mission à mener à bien ! Il ne la méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas le bonheur qu'elle lui apportait. Il n'imaginait pas que cela puisse durer, elle allait bien finir par se réveiller, par se lasser et se rendre compte de son erreur. Et pourtant… et pourtant il ne pouvait plus imaginer une vie sans elle.

Pendant si longtemps il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre femme que Lily. Et maintenant, il s'apercevait que ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour son amie d'enfance, n'était rien de plus que les premiers émois d'un cœur adolescent. Oh, c'était de l'amour, bien sûr, il avait souffert, c'était de l'amour. Mais cette obsession maladive qu'il avait développée après sa mort, cela, c'était autre chose. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte que ce qu'il avait alors pris pour de l'amour n'était rien d'autre que le résultat de sa culpabilité exacerbée.

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait finalement épousé Potter, il avait éprouvé de la rage, et cette rage l'avait poussé tout droit dans les bras de Voldemort. Après les premières semaines d'euphorique sensation de puissance, lorsque son esprit rationnel avait commencé à se rendre compte de la folie mégalomane de son 'maître', il l'avait amèrement regretté, mais il était trop tard. Mangemort n'était pas une position de laquelle on pouvait même songer à démissionner ! Il l'avait alors détestée, la rendant responsable de ce désastre, et se fustigeant immédiatement après, d'avoir pu avoir une telle pensée. Il était seul responsable de ses décisions, il n'avait pas le droit d'en accuser personne d'autre.

La culpabilité avait commencé à ce moment-là. Bien avant la prophétie, bien avant Halloween de 1981 et les évènements de Godric's Hollow. Ensuite… ensuite, l'idée de cet amour idéalisé avait été la seule manière qu'il ait trouvée de supporter sa misérable condition. Il l'avait mise sur un piédestal, vénérée comme une divinité, et Dumbledore avait entretenu cette obsession malsaine, à son bénéfice personnel. Il l'avait transformée en une laisse avec laquelle il en avait fait son esclave. Soumis. Obéissant jusqu'au sacrifice.

Il se considérerait toujours comme coupable, pour la mort de Lily, et elle resterait à jamais son premier amour et son unique amie d'enfance. Mais il avait enfin réussi à voir clair dans cette partie de sa vie. La confession de Dumbledore y avait été pour beaucoup, mais Hermione avait été sa lumière sur ce difficile chemin. Il ne guérirait certainement jamais tout à fait, mais son rayonnement avait apaisé sa douleur.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu de tout l'après-midi. Depuis quelques jours, on aurait dit qu'il la fuyait, qu'il cherchait à l'éviter. Commençait-il à regretter ? S'était-il déjà lassé ? Leurs vacances avaient pourtant été si parfaites ! Le retour à Poudlard y était-il pour quelque chose ? Le souvenir de Lily ? Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui laisser voir à quel point il comptait pour elle. Elle avait eu peur de l'effrayer, de le faire fuir. Et ça devenait un peu plus difficile chaque jour.

Le côtoyer, essayer de rester juste un peu plus qu'amicale, avec en permanence le souvenir de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de ses mains, de son… NON ! Son corps commençait à réagir rien qu'à l'évocation de ce diable d'homme, qui se cabrerait si elle prononçait un seul de ces mots qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres quand ils faisaient l'amour. Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, laisse-moi entrer dans ta vie… Mais elle avait trop peur qu'ils sonnent le glas de leur fragile équilibre. Elle préférait faire semblant de ne vouloir rien de plus qu'une relation purement charnelle.

Elle l'avait cherché longtemps, et elle avait fini par le trouver. Seul. Immobile sous la neige. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, à demi-mots ce qu'elle ressentait, et il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Après avoir renvoyé son patient trop gourmand avec une dose de potion anti-nausée, elle n'était pas retournée immédiatement dans ses appartements. Elle s'était laissée tomber derrière son bureau, la tête entre les mains, et elle avait tenté de mettre ses idées en ordre.

Il s'était montré si tendre, le soir de son retour, si attentionné. Malgré son apparente froideur pendant la journée, il la rejoignait chaque nuit et leurs étreintes étaient toujours aussi… satisfaisantes. Non, sur ce plan-là, il n'avait pas l'air de se lasser, se dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Elle se souvint alors de son état avant Halloween. Peut-être tout simplement, la période lui rappelait-elle aussi de mauvais souvenirs... Un peu rassérénée, elle se leva pour aller le rejoindre.

La porte s'ouvrit, se referma, et le silence se fit. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Elle se tenait debout à l'entrée du salon, immobile, incertaine. Au moment où leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'écho assourdissant du cri silencieux de leurs âmes sembla envahir l'espace autour d'eux, dissipant leurs doutes.

Ils restèrent ce qui leur sembla une éternité à se regarder sans bouger. Puis il lui tendit la main, et seulement alors, elle s'avança lentement dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin devant lui, il la prit par la taille, l'attirant doucement à lui, et posa simplement sa joue contre sa poitrine. Elle se laissa glisser sur le divan, à son côté, et prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'attira encore plus près de lui et leurs langues se trouvèrent. Elle goûta le parfum capiteux de l'alcool dans sa bouche. Il l'entourait de ses bras, une main dans le creux de ses reins, la plaquant contre lui, lui faisant éprouver toute la force de son désir pour elle.

Le premier des douze coups de minuit sonna au clocher de la tour de l'horloge.

Il plongea un instant son regard dans le sien, avant de reprendre tendrement possession de ses lèvres en murmurant dans un souffle contre sa bouche « ce soir, arrêtons le temps ». Le simple son de sa voix fit courir un frisson sous sa peau, alors qu'il se levait pour la prendre entre ses bras, la soulevant comme une enfant pour l'emporter vers la chambre. Les bras noués autour de son cou, elle laissait reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ?

Sa bouche, ses doigts redessinaient inlassablement, au ralenti, avec une infinie tendresse, comme s'il voulait les imprimer à jamais dans sa mémoire, toutes les courbes de son visage et de son corps, l'amenant peu à peu, pantelante et suppliante, jusqu'aux frontières ultimes du désir, le corps tendu comme un arc, toutes ses fibres exacerbées, le moindre souffle sur sa peau déclenchant un délicieux supplice. Luttant contre l'urgence presque douloureuse de son propre désir, il plongea ses yeux jusqu'au fond de son âme, en emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes, laissant encore monter la tension jusqu'au point de non-retour. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la sentit s'arc-bouter sous lui, à bout de résistance, incapable d'articuler une parole cohérente, nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer en elle, qu'il se laissa enfin glisser, avec un gémissement rauque, au plus profond du fourreau chaud et accueillant qui semblait fait pour lui de toute éternité. Elle l'accueillit dans un soupir qui ressemblait à un sanglot, et un sentiment de plénitude encore jamais atteint l'envahit. Il lui fit l'amour lentement, intensément, s'abandonnant à elle comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait, les yeux dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les terrasse.

Le souffle erratique, Severus s'immobilisa un instant au-dessus d'Hermione, et elle l'entendit murmurer d'une voix presqu'imperceptible contre son cou « mon Hermione ! », avant de rouler à son côté, en l'entrainant contre son torse. Elle ne savait pas si les battements anarchiques de son cœur étaient dus à l'intensité encore jamais atteinte de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de vivre ou à l'émotion provoquée par le possessif associé à son prénom.

 _*La Pimentine a comme effet secondaire de faire fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures après la prise._

 **TBC**

* * *

Un 'tit Lumos pour éclairer ma muse ? ^^


	33. Cicatrice secrète

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Encore une fois **MERCI à Kahouete, Zeugma, LycorisSnape, Daidaiiro, Manon, Kyradelacour, Juliana et Mamie83** pour tous vos **LUMOS !**  
 **Merci** aussi aux nombreux lecteurs (hélas) anonymes et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

Un chapitre peut-être pas essentiel pour l'action de l'histoire, mais très important pour les relations de nos héros… De gros progrès niveau communication, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et pour que Severus en arrive là…

* * *

 **Cicatrice secrète**

 **...**

C'est exactement neuf jours plus tard, qu'elle eut finalement l'explication de l'humeur taciturne affichée par le Maître des potions depuis la fin du mois de décembre. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il était déjà parti. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait être aussi furtif et silencieux qu'un chat, un reste de ses années d'espionnage sans doute. Elle en avait été contrariée, mais s'était dit qu'il devait avoir ses raisons… peut-être une idée subite concernant ses recherches, qu'il avait voulu tester sans attendre. C'est aussi pourquoi elle ne s'inquiéta pas de ne pas le voir non plus à la table du petit-déjeuner.

L'épidémie de rhumes, grippes et autres rhino-pharyngites qui sévissait depuis quelques jours, ne lui laissa aucun répit de la matinée. L'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas, et à midi, elle choisit de se faire apporter un en-cas sur place, afin de garder un œil sur tout ce petit monde. Même malades, et malgré la légère amélioration apportée par la nouvelle politique de Severus concernant la discrimination entre maisons, il n'était encore pas encore très avisé de laisser, seuls et sans surveillance, Gryffondors et Serpentards dans la même pièce pendant trop longtemps. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure !  
Elle sourit au souvenir de la nuit de son retour à Poudlard… elle n'avait pas lésiné sur la Pimentine, et la plupart des élèves avaient choisi de garder fermés les rideaux entourant leurs lits, afin de préserver leur dignité. Un remède efficace, et dont les effets secondaires avaient pour avantage de vous procurer un certain calme pendant les quelques heures qu'il lui fallait pour agir. À croire qu'il avait été conçu par un Serpentard… il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'elle pense à renouveler son stock, et puisqu'elle était coincée ici pour l'après-midi, pourquoi pas s'y mettre tout de suite. La Pimentine était une potion simple et relativement rapide à préparer. En laissant ouverte la porte de communication entre la salle commune et la pièce où elle conservait les médicaments, dont une partie était aménagée en mini-laboratoire pour les potions usuelles, elle pourrait surveiller ses patients tout en s'occupant utilement.

Entre ses différentes occupations elle ne vit pas passer le temps. Le flux des élèves avait fini par diminuer, et elle avait renvoyé dans leurs dortoirs ceux dont les oreilles avaient fini de fumer. Contrairement à Severus, elle avait pitié de leur amour-propre, et leur permettait de rester à l'infirmerie le temps nécessaire à la dissipation des effets secondaires de la potion. Ne restaient que trois lit occupés, par les cas arrivés en fin d'après-midi, deux Serdaigles et un Gryffondor qui, barricadés derrière leurs rideaux, ne devraient pas poser de problèmes. Elle se résolut à faire appel à un Elfe pour les surveiller. La nuit s'annonçait calme. Le lendemain était un samedi, et même enrhumés, les volontaires pour la Pimentine, devraient être nettement moins nombreux que sur semaine…

Ce soir, elle avait prévu, pour l'anniversaire de Severus, de lui faire la surprise d'un diner en tête à tête, qui leur rappellerait leurs vacances. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, il n'était pas encore revenu. Elle passa dans la chambre en fredonnant pour enfiler la robe qu'elle avait sortie pour la circonstance. Une heure plus tard, après avoir rectifié pour la Nième fois l'arrangement des couverts, elle se résolut à partir une nouvelle fois à sa recherche. Jetant une cape sur ses épaules, elle prit la direction des cachots.

Elle donna le mot de passe, et le portrait qui dissimulait l'entrée de ses appartements pivota, s'ouvrant sur l'obscurité la plus totale. Aucune lueur ne filtrait non plus sous la porte qui menait à son laboratoire. En fronçant les sourcils, Hermione sortit sa baguette pour lancer un léger Lumos. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais à cette heure-ci, et même s'il avait décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête, Severus n'aurait jamais été couché. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon, dans la chambre, et pour faire bonne mesure dans la salle de bains, lui confirma son absence. Elle poussa la porte du couloir qui menait au laboratoire, et parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la pièce.

L'obscurité était à peine moins épaisse ici, à peine troublée par cette faible lueur bleutée venant de nulle part, qu'il utilisait comme veilleuse, ou lorsqu'il voulait se relaxer. Ce soir, il en avait réduit l'intensité au minimum, et ses yeux, pas encore accoutumés à la pénombre, ne distinguaient encore rien. Mais elle pouvait sentir une présence dans l'ombre, elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part dans le noir. Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil et augmenta la puissance de son Lumos. Malgré le froid humide et piquant qui régnait dans les souterrains, il n'avait pas allumé de feu dans la cheminée. Elle sursauta, manquant lâcher sa baguette, et son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine lorsque sa voix perça les ténèbres. Basse, inexpressive, sans vie.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Seigneur Severus ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

Il était assis sur un tabouret, près d'une paillasse. Elle augmenta encore son sort et l'homme, ébloui, leva une main pour se cacher les yeux. Un verre était posé devant lui, ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky Purfeu à moitié vide.

Hermione choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire, et pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée.

« Incendio ! » Lança-t-elle avant de se retourner vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de porter le verre à ses lèvres d'un air absent, avant de laisser retomber sa main lourdement, renversant ce qui restait de liquide au fond du récipient sans paraître s'en apercevoir. Il gardait la tête baissée, les épaules voutées, ses longs cheveux retombait de chaque côté de son visage, le dissimulant à son regard. Elle soupira, s'efforçant de garder son calme.

—Severus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne t'es pas montré de la journée… il y a un problème avec tes recherches ? Je… c'est ton anniversaire, je pensais…

—Mon anniversaire ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, avant d'éclater d'un rire amer qui ressemblait à la plainte d'une âme en peine. « Mon anniversaire ! Il saisit rageusement la bouteille qu'il envoya se fracasser contre un mur.

Hermione fit un pas vers lui.

—Tu es ivre ! Elle s'efforçait de garder un ton neutre, de ne pas avoir l'air d'émettre un jugement.

—Pas assez ! marmonna-t-il d'une voix éteinte. « Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Ajouta-t-il. « Va-t'en !

Elle fit un autre pas en avant.

—Regarde-moi ! Devant son absence de réaction, elle s'approcha encore plus près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. « Regarde-moi, Severus. Reprit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme. « Je t'ai fait une promesse. Je t'ai promis de toujours être là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne partirai pas. Regarde-moi… mon amour termina-t-elle dans un souffle, si bas qu'il ne dut pas l'entendre. Et même… il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus une fois qu'il aurait dessaoulé.

Les mots semblaient avoir du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Au bout d'un long moment, il releva lentement la tête vers elle. La détresse inscrite sur son visage lui déchira le cœur. Elle se prépara mentalement au pire. Qu'allait-elle apprendre, cette fois, sur le passé de cet homme, qui lui fasse encore autant de mal aujourd'hui ? Elle entoura sa tête de ses bras et la posa contre sa poitrine, en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

—Quoiqu'il arrive, Severus, quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours. Je te le jure.

Un silence s'étira, uniquement brisé par le bruit de sa respiration. Rauque. Oppressée. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, ce fut d'une voix atone, qu'elle reconnut à peine.

—Elle est morte !

Hermione ne put retenir un léger hoquet de surprise. De qui parlait-il ? Le fantôme de Lily Potter passa devant ses yeux, comme une brume légère, et elle sentit un poignard lui transpercer le cœur. Mais elle fut désarçonnée lorsqu'il poursuivit.

« Il l'a tuée. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Juste après les vacances de Noël. Je… je passais toujours Noël à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas que je revienne à la maison en dehors des vacances d'été. Cette année-là, elle m'a envoyé un hibou. En cachette. Elle me disait qu'elle était allée parler à son père, et qu'il était d'accord pour m'accueillir chez lui pendant les grandes vacances. Que… que ce serait bien que je fasse la connaissance de mon grand-père.

Et soudain, elle comprit.

—Ta… mère ?

—Elle… la situation avait encore empiré. Elle savait que ça risquait… de dégénérer à tout moment. Mon… il s'interrompit. Manifestement, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot. « Tobias ! Cracha-t-il haineusement. « Il était alcoolique. Il la frappait. Je n'étais… je n'étais qu'un gosse, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose… Lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard, les choses ont semblé s'améliorer pendant quelques temps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle disait lorsque je revenais pour les vacances, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Un jour, il y a eu un accident, sur une machine. Il… il était saoul, et les dernières usines saisissaient le moindre prétexte pour licencier les ouvriers sans avoir à payer d'indemnités. Quand il s'est retrouvé au chômage, il a commencé à passer ses journées au pub, à essayer de se faire payer des verres. Lorsqu'il rentrait ivre, il la frappait. Lorsqu'il était en manque, il cognait encore plus fort… C'est le jour de mes quatorze ans, que j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La mère de Lily avait envoyé un hibou...

—Oh, Severus ! Je… je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû…

—Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, comment aurais-tu pu savoir ? Son ton était presque agressif maintenant, et pourtant, il s'accrochait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et soudain, il s'effondra sur la table, la tête entre ses bras. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements, et elle devina qu'il pleurait. Sans un sanglot, comme il avait pleuré dans ses bras en venant d'apprendre la trahison de Dumbledore. Elle attira un autre tabouret pour s'assoir auprès de lui et entoura ses épaules de son bras. Il tressaillit, mais ne tenta pas de la repousser.

—Ce n'est pas honteux, Severus, ce n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse. C'est normal de pleurer pour ceux qu'on aime. Celui qui ne sait plus comment pleurer a perdu son humanité. Pleure mon amour, laisse sortir ton chagrin.

—J-je ne lui ai jamais dit que je… l'aimais ! Chez nous, on ne se disait pas ce genre de choses… on ne se disait pas grand-chose, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Il releva la tête pour la regarder, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. « Je _l'aimais_ , Hermione, je l'aimais et je n'ai jamais pu… Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement… fatigué !

Fatigué des faux-semblants, fatigué de jouer un rôle, comprit-elle, fatigué de ne jamais avoir pu se laisser un seul instant aller à être lui-même.

—Je suis certaine qu'elle le savait. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le savoir ? Tu étais son petit garçon, même à quatorze ans. Et une maman sait toujours ces choses-là.

—Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais… ma mère, Lily… Je ne suis pas bon à ce genre de choses. On… on devrait toujours… le dire… même si c'est… difficile. Même si… si on a peur. Même si on doit être… rejeté ! Il tourna la tête vers elle pour la regarder d'un air désespéré. « Je… je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, mais... Je ne veux pas… je ne _peux_ pas… te perdre Hermione ! Tu es… tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais eu de plus précieux. Je… je t'aime. Tu…tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

 _Ces_ mots dans _sa_ bouche, entrecoupés de silences, d'hésitations, chargés d'une angoisse palpable, lui, toujours tellement éloquent, lui retournaient le cœur. Elle était bouleversée, sonnée. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait osé espérer entendre un tel aveu venant de cet homme. Même si tout dans son langage corporel, dans la confiance inconditionnelle qu'il lui accordait, dans la manière qu'il avait de s'ouvrir à elle plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne, le lui proclamait.

Du bout des doigts, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux pour lui dégager le visage, lui rendant son regard avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ses yeux.

—Je le sais Severus, et en prononçant ces mot, elle réalisa qu'elle idiote elle avait été de douter de lui. Oui, elle le savait. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait ! Tout au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours su. « Je le sais, et je t'aime aussi. Et tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. Tu dois essayer de te reposer, maintenant. Elle se leva, lui tendant la main. « Viens, il est tard et il fait froid.

Il était moins saoul qu'il en avait eu l'air. Il titubait légèrement, mais pas au point qu'elle soit obligée de le soutenir. Dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Pattenrond, endormi en boule au milieu du lit. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller, après avoir ranimé le feu dans la cheminée, puis elle alla explorer le placard suspendu au mur, près du lavabo de la salle de bains. Elle y prit une potion Anti-Migraine et une de Sommeil.

—Qui êtes-vous ? Ou est Severus ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

Elle sursauta, manquant lâcher les flacons qu'elle tenait entre les mains, regardant autour d'elle pour trouver la source de la voix.

« Quelle gourde ! Vous n'avez jamais vu un miroir enchanté ? Elle posa les yeux sur le vieux miroir piqueté de taches noires, qui lui renvoya une image peu flatteuse. Elle aussi, avait dû pleurer, sans s'en apercevoir, et le mascara qu'elle avait exceptionnellement appliqué ce soir-là avait coulé, lui faisant un regard hanté, et laissant des traînées noires sur ses joues. « Vous avez une sale tête, vous feriez bien de vous débarbouiller. Et ces cheveux ! Pour une fois qu'une femme pénètre ici, il faut qu'elle ressemble à un vieil épouvantail sur la tête duquel un oiseau aurait fait son nid. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Est-ce que Severus va bien ?

Malgré son étonnement de voir l'objet s'inquiéter pour son propriétaire, Hermione toisa l'artéfact avec autant de morgue que devait en avoir le Maître des potions lorsqu'il recevait ses 'compliments'.

—Aussi gracieux que son propriétaire lorsqu'on le tire du lit à l'aube, je vois ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?

—Comment pouvez-vous connaitre l'humeur de Severus lorsqu'on le réveille à l'aube ? Ohhh ! Seriez-vous la raison pour laquelle il n'a plus mis les pieds ici depuis trois semaines ?

—Ca ne te regarde pas ! Mais puisque tu sembles te soucier de lui, non, Severus n'est pas blessé. Il est juste… un peu indisposé. Pourquoi pensais-tu…

—Je vous ai vu prendre des potions de soin… et je l'ai trop souvent vu rentrer en piteux état pour ne pas me poser de questions lorsque quelqu'un d'autre le fait à sa place. Surtout si cette personne a l'air aussi dévastée que vous l'êtes. Et puis… c'est le neuf janvier aujourd'hui. Soupira-t-il, prouvant qu'il savait ce que signifiait cette date pour le Maître des potions.

—Pourquoi est-ce qu'un vieux miroir bon à jeter s'inquièterait pour son propriétaire ?

—Severus est le seul à n'avoir jamais cherché à se débarrasser de moi, je le connais depuis qu'il a aménagé ici, il y a vingt-huit ans. Malgré sa longue absence, nous avons tout de même passé dix-huit ans ensemble. Ça finit par créer certains liens, même si je ne suis qu'un vieil objet miteux. Mais n'allez surtout pas le lui répéter.

—Parce que tu ne pourrais plus le critiquer en restant crédible, hein ?

—Il aime autant que moi nos petites discussions.

—Oh mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et qu'est-ce que je gagne à ne pas cafter ?

—Un conseil ?

—Lequel ?

—Lavez-vous la figure, vous allez lui faire peur ! Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de se pencher sur le lavabo pour suivre le conseil. « Eh bien voilà qui est bien mieux ! Vous n'êtes pas si mal, finalement.

Hermione reprit les fioles qu'elle avait posées pour se débarbouiller et sortit après avoir tiré la langue à son reflet, récoltant un ricanement amusé.

Elle déposa les flacons sur le chevet. Potions et alcool ne faisaient généralement pas bon ménage, mais il pourrait les prendre lorsqu'il le jugerait adéquat, sans avoir à se déranger.  
Severus avait fermé les yeux, mais elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Elle repensait à la petite conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son miroir, et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer en réalisant que pendant toutes ces années, au long de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, seul un objet sans âme s'était réellement soucié de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur relation, ils avaient toujours dormi dans la chambre d'Hermione. La seule fois où elle était entrée ici c'était lors de la nuit d'Halloween, et cette fois-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir d'examiner le décor… si l'on pouvait qualifier de décor l'austérité presque monacale de la pièce. Des murs de pierre brute juste blanchis, un lit de bois sombre flanqué d'un chevet sur lequel étaient posés un bougeoir et une pile de livres, et une grande armoire à double porte. C'était un endroit uniquement dédié au sommeil, où l'on n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder une fois réveillé. Une chaise, une petite table couverte de parchemins, qui témoignait de longues heures d'insomnie passées à travailler, et seul luxe tout relatif, un épais tapis qui recouvrait la plus grande partie du plancher, complétaient l'ameublement assez spartiate de la chambre.

Elle se déshabilla à son tour rapidement et se glissa entre les draps. Au moins, le lit était-il confortable ! Repoussant doucement Pattenrond, qui prit le temps de s'étirer à fond et d'une mini-toilette, avant d'aller consciencieusement piétiner leurs pieds, et de se rendormir, elle ramena les couvertures sur eux. Il avait rouvert les yeux et la regardait en silence, avec un air encore un peu incrédule. Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis sa déclaration hésitante dans le laboratoire. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté. Mieux, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, mais il savait que les délires causés par l'alcool étaient rarement aussi agréables, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas assez bu pour délirer. Son corps était chaud et ses bras accueillants. Il se réfugia dans leur étreinte réconfortante, et vint reposer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. La main d'Hermione se posa sur sa joue, caressant ses cheveux, effleurant son front dans un geste presque maternel.

—Dors, Severus. Dors mon amour, je suis là. Je serai toujours là. Ce soir, demain… à jamais.

—A jamais ! Répéta-t-il d'une voix somnolente. « A jamais…

 **TBC**

* * *

LUMOS ? Merci d'avance.


	34. Les larmes du Phénix

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **Merci** à **LycorisSnape, Manon, Zeugma, Juliana, mamy83, renard, Kahouette, Daidaiiro, Amandine Valentine et jeanneo patronum** … Vos Lumos illuminent mes méninges et me donnent le courage de continuer lorsque, parfois, c'est dur de trouver la motivation lorsque la vie se met à faire la garce… I love you !

Hermione à la rescousse ! Pauvre Dumbledore, je m'aperçois que je le maltraite tout de même pas mal dans cette fic. Ce n'était pourtant pas prémédité lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire… quand je vous disais que les personnages prennent parfois le dessus.

* * *

 **Les larmes du phénix**

 **.**

La gargouille l'avait laissée passer sans rien lui demander, mais ce n'est que bien plus tard que ce fait lui revint en mémoire.

Hermione avait repris les séances d'hypnose avec Harry, et cette fois, Severus ne s'était pas contenté de rester assis en retrait, dans un angle de la pièce, hors de la vue du patient. Il s'était planté en face de lui et après un long moment où chacun d'eux avait observé l'autre en silence, avait simplement demandé : « Qui êtes-vous ? »  
Dans un premier temps, Harry n'avait pas réagi, il n'avait même pas semblé entendre, ce n'est que lorsque le Maître des potions avait amorcé un mouvement pour se retourner qu'il avait pris la parole. Troublé. Incertain. Comme si ce nouvel interlocuteur avait déclenché quelque chose de nouveau en lui.

—Brou-illard ! Flou ! Je dois me ssouvenir ! Je dois…

La voix était toujours celle du jeune homme, mais quelque chose en elle semblait altéré. Il plissait les yeux, sous un effort de mémoire intense.

Severus avait alors tenté une nouvelle approche.

—Savez-vous qui _je_ suis ?

Là encore, la réponse avait mis du temps à venir, hachée, décousue, comme si Harry, où l'entité qui parlait à travers lui, avait du mal à mettre ses idées en place.

—Ssang… la baguette… je dois… le ssang sur sses mains ! Le ssang… Sseveruss…

—Le sang sur les mains de qui ?

—Harryyy Potter!

Les S n'étaient pas aussi prononcés que ce qu'il avait entendu le jour du banquet de rentrée, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'en avoir des frissons dans le dos. Et cette fois, Hermione avait aussi remarqué cette altération de la voix et de la prononciation de son ami, qui était ensuite retombé dans l'apathie qui caractérisait généralement ses séances.

Après le départ de Harry, Severus avait replongé dans une de ces humeurs moroses qui semblaient ne pas vouloir le quitter depuis leur retour à Poudlard, trois semaines plus tôt. Le salon d'Hermione était maintenant envahi de piles de livres, dont la plupart venaient de la bibliothèque des Prince. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre que tant qu''il n'avait pas de potions à préparer, il pouvait tout aussi bien poursuivre ses recherches dans une pièce douillette et bien chauffée, plutôt que dans ses cachots glaciaux. Elle ne l'avait pas obligé à choisir _son_ salon, mais malgré le confort de son propre salon, qui contrastait étrangement avec le dénuement du reste de ses quartiers. Peut-être par un certain souci de préserver les apparences, parce c'était la seule pièce où il autorisait les éventuels visiteurs à entrer, c'était chez elle, qu'il avait choisi de s'installer.

Depuis le soir de son anniversaire, après le court moment de gêne du lendemain matin, leur relation était enfin apaisée. L'angoisse de perdre l'autre, qui les avait habités tous les deux alors qu'ils n'osaient pas s'avouer leurs sentiments s'était évaporée, et cette nouvelle liberté les avait libérés d'un poids qui aurait pu étouffer dans l'œuf leur fragile équilibre, malgré leur affection réciproque.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu ainsi, prostré dans son fauteuil, un livre qu'il ne lisait pas ouvert sur les genoux, le regard amorphe, fixé sur un point indéterminé du tapis, elle avait voulu le rejoindre pour le réconforter. C'est alors qu'elle avait remarqué les boutons défaits de sa manche gauche. Il essayait de le lui cacher, mais il avait peur. Elle était pourtant bien placée pour savoir que la Marque ne donnait aucun signe de réapparition, mais depuis leur retour en Écosse, après les quelques jours d'insouciance de leurs vacances françaises, elle l'avait plus d'une fois surpris à vérifier furtivement son avant-bras. Elle savait que ça le minait, et qu'il ne supporterait pas d'endurer un autre retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas pu en supporter d'avantage. Elle était sortie sous un prétexte quelconque et s'était précipitée dans le bureau directorial.

Debout face à son portrait, elle apostrophait maintenant Albus Dumbledore d'une voix sèche et cassante.

—Qu'est devenu Fumseck ?

—Oh, bonjour, miss Granger ! Comment va Severus, il n'est pas rev…

—Non. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait la moindre envie de remettre les pieds dans ce bureau de sitôt ! Répondez-moi Albus ! Qu'est devenu Fumseck. Personne ne l'a revu depuis votre enterrement.

—Vous m'en voulez, vous aussi ! Je peux vous comprendre, mais vous devez…

—Non professeur, l'interrompit-elle, une main levée. « Pas de tentative de digression, d'explications, ni même d'excuses. Severus est beaucoup trop indulgent vis-à-vis de vous. Beaucoup plus que moi. Ne comptez pas que _je_ vous trouve une seule circonstance atténuante. Ce que vous lui avez fait ne mérite aucun pardon. Vous l'avez détruit. Il portera à jamais les stigmates de ce que vous l'avez obligé à faire, et à endurer, dans son corps et dans son esprit. Alors non, _moi_ , je ne vous pardonnerai jamais. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il faut bien qu'au moins une personne soit à ses côtés, inconditionnellement. Pour le soutenir, voire pour le protéger, ne serait-ce que contre lui-même. Harry aussi a gardé des séquelles de vos manigances, et pour lui, Severus est encore une fois prêt à sacrifier jusqu'à sa vie. Mais cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas faire. Même si cela implique que je doive venir vous supplier à son insu, alors que mon plus cher désir est de ne jamais plus vous voir, ou vous adresser la parole.

—Vous êtes dure, Hermione ! Très dure ! Mais je suppose que je récolte ce que j'ai semé… Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ?

Un silence oppressant suivit l'explication d'Hermione. Pour une fois, Dumbledore semblait vraiment déstabilisé.

« Ainsi, Severus pense que Harry n'était pas vraiment un Horcruxe, du moins pas vrai sens du terme, et que quelque chose de Voldemort pourrait encore subsister en lui malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ?

—Il n'en sait pas plus que vous ou moi, il cherche. Il cherche à s'en rendre malade. Mais c'est une hypothèse plausible, que nous ne devons pas négliger. Si sa théorie est bonne, en ce qui concerne son immunisation au moins partielle au venin de Basilic, l'épée de Gryffondor peut nous aider, mais il nous faut aussi des larmes de Phénix pour prévenir tout risque de séquelles. Un Phénix peut vivre mille ans, et vous avez dit vous-même à Harry que Fumseck était né d'un œuf et non d'un foyer, ce qui veut dire qu'il est très jeune. Hors, il ne peut exister qu'un Phénix à la fois…

—Je vois que vous avez bien étudié votre sujet, miss Granger. Fumseck est effectivement toujours en vie mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous dire où le trouver, pour la simple raison que malheureusement, je l'ignore. Un Phénix n'a pas de maître. Il peut se choisir un compagnon, et lui être loyal, mais aucun homme ne peut lui imposer sa volonté. J'avais découvert l'œuf pendant un de mes voyages de jeunesse, en Perse, et l'avait ramené ici avec moi, mais il aurait très bien pu décider de partir, à la fin de sa croissance. C'est lui qui m'avait adopté, et lorsque je suis mort, il n'avait plus de raison de rester à Poudlard.

—Mais il était loyal envers vous, et vous lui aviez demandé de protéger Harry ! Si Harry est de nouveau en danger, n'est-il pas possible qu'il puisse le ressentir, et revenir pour lui ?

—Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Mais je veux aider Severus, et je veux vous aider… vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

—Plus que tout au monde, et j'en suis fière.

—Vous pouvez l'être, ma chère. Si un homme a mérité d'être aimé un jour, et de trouver le bonheur et la paix, c'est bien lui. Et je suis sûr que si une femme peut apaiser son âme, c'est vous. Dilys ? Appela-t-il.

—Je suis d'accord, Albus. Elle ne saurait être mise entre de meilleures mains.

—Dilys est la gardienne de l'unique larme que Fumseck m'ait laissée recueillir, lorsque je lui ai fait mes adieux, avant de partir pour la caverne avec Harry, afin de récupérer le pendentif de Serpentard. C'est un trésor inestimable, mais je suis certain que tous les deux, vous en ferez usage à bon escient.

Le portrait de l'ancienne directrice s'était détourné elle avait ouvert la porte d'une armoire à potions, peinte derrière elle, et revenait maintenant à l'avant de son cadre avec une minuscule fiole entre les doigts. Le tableau bascula et une niche apparut, dans laquelle était posée un flacon fait d'un cristal si fin et si pur, qu'il semblait pouvoir se briser au moindre effleurement. Hermione s'en saisit précautionneusement.

—Soyez tranquille, la fiole est protégée par un sort, elle ne peut être cassée, et le bouchon en est scellé magiquement. Seul un cœur pur, aux intentions honnêtes peut être capable de la déboucher. Je ne doute pas que vous ou Severus le puissiez, mais soyez sûrs de vous, à ma connaissance, il n'en existe aucune autre.

—Je vous remercie pour lui, Albus.

—Si cela peut compenser un peu du mal que je lui ai fait…

—Rien n'a ce pouvoir, d'autant plus que cette larme, c'est à Harry plus qu'à lui que vous l'offrez, mais si cela peut lui épargner une épreuve supplémentaire, alors je vous en suis reconnaissante. C'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir pour le moment.

Après avoir salué les portraits de la tête, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, son précieux butin serré contre la poitrine.

—Hermione !

La voix maintenant familière de Dilys Derwent l'arrêta au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte. Elle se retourna vers le portrait de l'ancienne directrice Médicomage.

—Oui ?

—Fumseck… Il savait, pour Severus ! Ce soir-là…

—Dilys !

—Non, Albus, je ne me tairai pas ! Miss Granger a raison. Ce garçon à trop souffert, il vous a tout donné, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui dissimuler, encore une fois, la vérité. « Fumseck… reprit-elle en s'adressant à Hermione. « Il savait ce que Severus serait forcé de faire avant la tombée du jour. Ce n'est pas pour Albus, qu'il a pleuré ce soir-là ! Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Le soir où Albus lui a demandé de le tuer, il a pleuré aussi. Si une larme de phénix, versée dans un autre but que la guérison d'une blessure, n'est pas recueillie immédiatement dans un flacon de pur cristal, elle se transforme en diamant… le bouchon de ce flacon est la première de celles qu'il a versées pour Severus. Albus l'a découverte dans son nid, après son départ. Les larmes de compassion qu'un Phénix verse pour une personne en particulier ont bien d'autres pouvoirs, pour cette personne, que celui de guérison. Même solidifiées. Souvenez-vous-en, si vous essayez de le retrouver. Lorsque Severus a quitté Poudlard, ce soir-là, c'est pour aller rejoindre Voldemort, et Fumseck ne pouvait pas l'y suivre. Lorsqu'il est revenu, le jour de l'enterrement d'Albus, je pense que c'était pour essayer de le retrouver. Par la suite, les Détraqueurs cernaient le château. Et plus tard, il a dû penser, comme tout le monde, que Severus était mort. S'il pouvait savoir qu'il est en vie…

—Dilys !

—Vous ne croyez pas que vous leur avez caché assez de choses, Albus ? Voulez-vous vraiment continuer à gâcher la vie de ce garçon pour une simple question d'orgueil mal placé ? Si la loyauté de Fumseck a changé, peut-être devriez-vous commencer à vous demander pourquoi, en votre âme et conscience…

—Je ne l'aurais pas mieux formulé ! Bravo Dilys ! Renchérit le portrait de Phineas Black, alors que dans leurs toiles, les autres anciens directeurs affectaient à qui mieux mieux de dormir, ne voulant pas prendre parti dans la querelle.

Dumbledore ressemblait maintenant à un petit vieillard ratatiné dans son fauteuil, et l'étincelle qui pétillait habituellement au fond de ses yeux avait disparu. Il avait l'air si malheureux qu'Hermione eut presque pitié de lui.

—Merci Dilys. Elle se tourna tout à tour vers les trois portraits réveillés, dans leur cadre en hochant la tête en guise d'au-revoir. « Dilys ! Phineas ! Albus !

—Au-revoir, Hermione ! Prenez soin de Severus.

Une chose tracassait Hermione depuis le départ de Harry, cet après-midi-là. Elle s'immobilisa brusquement au milieu du couloir, et au lieu de continuer sur le chemin de l'infirmerie et de ses appartements, elle bifurqua vers la bibliothèque. Elle était songeuse. Les mots prononcés par le jeune homme tournaient en boucle dans la tête. Le sang. Le sang de Severus, répandu sur les mains de son ami, semblait revêtir une importance capitale pour l'entité qui le possédait. Elle en savait très peu, en vérité sur la magie du sang, et elle répugnait à retourner dans le bureau directorial pour demander de l'aide aux portraits.

Sa qualité lui donnait accès à la partie interdite, où étaient stockés les ouvrages jugés plus ou moins dangereux auxquels n'avaient pas accès les étudiants. Diana Smith, une ancienne Serdaigle qui devait appartenir à la génération de ses parents, qui avait remplacé Irma Pince au poste de bibliothécaire, lui ouvrit la barrière invisible qui la séparait du reste de la bibliothèque, avec un sourire de bienvenue qui ne manquait jamais de surprendre ceux qui avaient connu 'le dragon'. Après une première recherche infructueuse, elle se dirigea vers une armoire à laquelle elle savait que seul le directeur et les personnes expressément autorisées par lui pouvaient avoir accès. Elle se souvenait de la Gargouille. Se pourrait-il que pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle puisse… Lorsqu'elle posa sa main à plat sur la porte, celle-ci disparut comme par… magie (les expressions moldues avaient la vie dure !), lui donnant accès, non à un meuble, comme elle s'y était attendue, mais à une petite pièce dont les murs étaient tapissés de livres jusqu'au plafond.

Le cœur battant, elle prononça sans oser élever la voix « Accio livres traitant de la Magie du sang ! »

 **TBC**

* * *

Lumos, please ?


	35. Découvertes

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **Merci** à **LycorisSnape, Amandine Valentine, jeanneo patronum, Zeugma, Kyradelacour, Manon, mamy83, Kahouette, Juliana, et Daidaiiro,** pour vos toujours adorables LUMOS!

Découvertes, dans plusieurs sens du terme, cette semaine, quelques questions supplémentaires, aussi. Un peu d'humour, un peu d'émotion, Severus en mode 'maman poule' (enfin pas tout à fait quand-même, faut pas exagérer, mais il s'inquiète pour sa chérie, et j'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon… quand je vous disais que les personnages, etc…).

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite offrande à ma muse !

* * *

 **Découvertes**

 **.**

Hermione était fascinée. Elle découvrait un aspect de la magie qu'elle ne soupçonnait qu'à peine jusqu'à maintenant, et à laquelle le manque d'informations, même dans leur monde, donnait généralement une réputation plus que sulfureuse. Elle commençait à percevoir que la magie du sang n'était pas à proprement parler de la magie noire. Du moins pas exclusivement. Mais les utilisations du sang pris par la force étaient les mieux connues. Même les Moldus en avaient entendu parler, de là une grande partie de leurs griefs contre les sorciers, qui avaient conduits, après moult persécutions, au traité sur la préservation du Secret Magique. Cette branche de la magie n'était plus enseignée dans les écoles depuis plus d'un siècle, et abordée uniquement dans les enseignements supérieurs de Maîtrise de certaines spécialités, qui ne pouvaient en faire abstraction, comme la défense contre les forces du mal, ou les potions.

Severus était non seulement un expert dans ces deux matières, mais également en magie noire. Il avait certainement les connaissances nécessaires pour interpréter correctement les paroles de Harry, mais avait-il le recul et surtout l'objectivité, compte-tenu de son sentiment de culpabilité latent, pour vraiment appréhender tout ce qu'elles signifiaient ? Elle relut une fois de plus le paragraphe qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et recommença à prendre des notes d'une plume fébrile. Cela expliquait tellement de choses !

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, elle était toujours assise à la table de l'annexe, et sa joue reposait sur les pages du livre sur lequel elle avait été penchée. Un rapide Tempus lui confirma qu'il était largement plus de minuit. La séance avec Harry avait eu lieu juste après le repas de midi, et elle avait dû passer moins d'une heure dans le bureau directorial. Elle était donc là depuis le début de l'après-midi. Elle se demanda pourquoi la bibliothécaire ne l'avait pas rappelée à l'ordre à l'heure de la fermeture. En effet, seul le directeur pouvait y entrer ou en sortir en-dehors des heures d'ouverture. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva et remit les ouvrages en place, en se demandant comment elle allait rejoindre ses quartiers. Severus s'était-il aperçu de son absence, où était-il lui-aussi tellement absorbé par ses recherches… ou dans ses noires pensées, qu'il n'avait, lui non plus, pas vu l'heure passer ? La porte de la pièce cachée s'était refermée derrière elle lorsqu'elle y était entrée, ce qui expliquait de Diana ne se soit pas aperçu qu'elle était toujours là. Elle posa la main contre le bois, ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait pour l'ouvrir, et le phénomène se reproduisit. Il lui suffit de procéder de la même manière et elle put sans encombre sortir de la bibliothèque. Le château la reconnaissait, comme il reconnaissait Severus. Était-ce un choix volontaire de sa part ? Cela venait-il des liens qui les unissaient ? Les anciens directeurs y étaient-ils pour quelque chose ? Elle décida que ce problème n'avait rien d'urgent, elle l'éclaircirait en temps utile. Dans l'immédiat, il allait falloir qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec son ténébreux compagnon.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle pressait le pas dans le couloir dont l'obscurité n'était atténuée que par le faible Lumos qui émanait de sa baguette. Elle vit l'obstacle trop tard, et elle serait tombée si un bras ne l'avait solidement retenue par la taille.

—Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Encore une heure et j'allais réveiller Filius et Minerva.

Par-delà l'irritation du ton, l'angoisse était palpable dans la voix du Maitre des potions. L'angoisse, et le soulagement, qui eurent raison de sa première réaction. Se mordant la langue pour ne pas lui répondre vertement qu'elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre, et qu'il ne se gênait pas lui-même pour disparaître pendant des journées entières sans prévenir quiconque, elle choisit de faire profil bas. Après tout, elle avait abandonné son poste, même si le sort d'alerte placé sur l'infirmerie l'avertissait où qu'elle soit dans le château.

—Je suis vraiment désolée, Severus, soupira-t-elle. « Je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour vérifier quelque chose, et je me suis assoupie.

— _Je suis allé_ à la bibliothèque ! Tu imagines bien que c'est le premier endroit où je t'ai cherchée !

—J'étais dans la section interdite… Mrs Smith ne te l'as pas dit ?

—Je ne l'ai pas vue. J'ai passé tout l'après-midi dans le laboratoire, ce n'est qu'en revenant, il y a environ une heure, que je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais ni chez toi, ni à l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et il était déjà très tard. Ceci dit, j'ai aussi vérifié la section interdite…

—En fait, j'étais dans l'annexe, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

—Dans l'ann… mais comment…

—Je ne sais pas. La porte m'a obéi lorsque j'ai posé la main dessus. Un peu plus tôt, la gargouille m'avait aussi ouvert le passage de ton bureau, c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'essayer. Nous devons parler, Severus. De ça, bien sûr, mais aussi de ce que j'ai découvert.

—Mon bureau ? Tu… qu'allais-tu faire dans mon bureau ?

—Nous allons avoir besoin de larmes de Phénix. Je suis allée interroger Dumbledore, au sujet de Fumseck. Je sais combien l'idée d'aller lui demander quelque chose te coûte, mais je sais aussi que tu aurais malgré tout fini par t'y résoudre. J'ai juste voulu t'éviter d'avoir à le faire. C'est en sortant que j'ai repensé aux paroles de Harry et que j'ai eu l'idée d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Un certain étonnement, mêlé de soulagement et… d'autre chose au fond de ses yeux, cette lueur de tendresse qui lui était exclusivement réservée et qui la faisait fondre, avaient remplacé la colère sur ses traits. Elle s'enhardit à sourire franchement, et posa une main sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage vers le sien, tout en pressant son corps contre le sien. « Tu sais que tu es… positivement adorable, lorsque tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Severus Snape ?

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait supposer que je m'inquiétais, femme ? J'avais faim…

—Faim ? Tu ne sais plus comment on fait pour appeler un Elfe ? Et depuis quand l'attrait pour mes exploits culinaires est-t-il assez grand pour déclencher une opération de secours en pleine nuit ?

Maintenant que son inquiétude et sa colère étaient retombées, il lui retourna un regard franchement amusé. Hermione était doué pour beaucoup de choses, mais ni la cuisine ni les travaux domestiques ne faisaient vraiment partie de la liste. Être la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération ne vous transformait pas automatiquement en fée du logis !

—C'est d'autre chose que j'avais faim, ronronna-t-il en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Son baiser était profond, possessif, exigeant, comme s'il relâchait d'un coup la tension qui l'avait habité pendant tout le temps où il l'avait cherchée. Lorsqu'il la libéra, à bout de souffle, il soupira presqu'indistinctement contre sa bouche « j'ai cru… », avant d'enfouir son visage contre son cou sans terminer sa phrase. « Mon Severus » murmura-t-elle tendrement en caressant ses cheveux.

—Redis-le. Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, déclenchant un frisson le long de son échine.

—Mon Severus !

—S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose…

—Shttt ! Tout va bien. Il ne reviendra pas ! Nous allons trouver… ensemble !

Elle se lova plus étroitement contre lui, et sentit son corps lui répondre, et ses mains s'égarer sur des sentiers dangereux, manifestement oublieux de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Sa jupe était maintenant retroussée jusqu'à la taille, et elle sentit son dos heurter les pierres froides du mur derrière elle. Elle remonta une cuisse contre sa jambe en gémissant doucement, lorsque les doigts de Severus trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient fébrilement.

—Hem ! Ils sursautèrent de concert, se décollant l'un de l'autre, au son de la voix inconnue jaillie de la nuit. La lueur bleutée maintenant familière jaillit de nulle part, éclairant vaguement un tableau représentant un chevalier en armure, suspendu au mur contre lequel Hermione était adossée, à deux doigts ( _nda : oups, je vous jure que ceci est involontaire_ ) de se retrouver dans une position plus que compromettante aux yeux d'un tiers.

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre cette… hum… intéressante conversation, mais je tiens à vous signaler que quelqu'un approche, directeur ! » Poursuivit la voix, dont le ton déférent était très nettement tempéré par une nuance d'amusement.

Severus s'écarta d'elle avec un grommellement qui ressemblait fortement à un juron, tout en remettant précipitamment de l'ordre dans sa tenue, pendant qu'Hermione en faisait autant de son côté. Juste à temps. Malgré un certain fouillis dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, ils étaient de nouveau décents, lorsque le Lumos Maxima informulé, dans la plus grande tradition du Maître des potions lorsqu'il faisait ses rondes, jadis, les fit ciller, avant de baisser brusquement d'intensité, dès que celui qui l'avait lancé eut reconnu le couple.

—Malfoy ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, à cette heure ? Tonna Severus du même ton qui faisait autrefois se dissoudre les contrevenants, lorsqu'ils se faisaient surprendre par 'la chauve-souris des cachots'.

Pas impressionné pour deux Mornilles, Draco considéra un instant son ancien chef de Maison d'un œil narquois.

—Mais mon travail, directeur ! Et je suis presque peiné de voir que vous semblez éprouver le besoin de vérifier par vous-même le zèle de vos employés. Douteriez-vous de nos capacités ? Oh, bonsoir miss Granger, poursuivit-il avec un sourire en coin, semblant remarquer seulement à cet instant la présence de la jeune femme, son ton moqueur infirmant le formalisme de ses propos. « Un élève indisposé, sans doute ?

—La présence de miss Granger pourrait ne pas s'avérer inutile en l'occurrence, susurra Severus sur un ton doucereux. « Un… accident, ce disant, il laissa nonchalamment mais ostensiblement tomber sa baguette dans sa main, « est si vite arrivé, lorsqu'on ne se méfie pas, dans ces corridors si mal éclairés ! Il serait vraiment regrettable qu'un… faux pas malencontreux puisse nuire à une carrière qui s'annonce brillante.

—Rassurez-vous, directeur, je sais parfaitement où je mets les pieds, il n'y aura aucun… accident, je peux vous l'assurer ! Je vous remercie pour votre… sollicitude. Sur ce, si vous le permettez, je vais poursuivre ma ronde… Je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit ! Lança-t-il un moment après par-dessus son épaule, en accélérant le pas, juste avant de bifurquer à l'angle du corridor suivant.

Un gloussement étouffé se fit entendre, brusquement interrompu lorsque Severus pointa sa baguette sur le tableau.

—Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais la décoration de ce château date un peu, elle aurait bien besoin d'être revue… Commenta-t-il en s'adressant à sa compagne.

Hermione avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de rire.

—Ne sois pas méchant, Severus, il nous a tout de même rendu un fier service…

Un soupir de soulagement les accompagna alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise le professeur de potions.

La porte à peine refermée derrière eux, Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et éclata de rire, sous l'œil dubitatif de son compagnon.

—Je peux savoir ce qui nous vaut ce moment de gaîté ?

—J-j'imagine la t-tête de Draco si le p-portrait ne nous avait pas p-prévenus ! Hoqueta-t-elle en se tenant les côtes.

Les commissures de Severus se relevèrent un instant.

—Oh moi, j'imagine qu'il a parfaitement compris la situation.

—Moi aussi. Et j'ai très bien saisi le sens de votre petit échange Serpentard. Tu crois qu'il tiendra sa langue ?

—Il me connait, il sait parfaitement que je peux non seulement briser sa carrière ici, mais également le déconsidérer assez dans le milieu pour qu'il n'ait plus aucune crédibilité en tant que Potioniste. Et surtout que je n'hésiterais pas un instant à le faire. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de prendre le risque. Ceci mis à part, il a une bonne technique. Approche silencieuse, plein feu sur les coupables… pour peu, j'attribuerais presque cinquante points à Serpentard. Dommage pour lui qu'il se soit trompé de cible !

—Une technique qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle d'un autre Serpentard de ma connaissance. Tu aurais dû la faire breveter, tu aurais pu faire fortune.

—Serais-tu une femme intéressée ?

—Bien entendu ! Très intéressée même… par certains 'sujets'. N'avions-nous pas, justement, une… 'intéressante conversation' à terminer ?

Conversation qui dura un certain temps, et impliqua diverses pièces du mobilier, chacun présentant des arguments pertinents et convaincants. Et qui se termina à la satisfaction mutuelle des deux parties en présence, et sur la décision consensuelle que le sujet méritait amplement qu'on s'y repenche aussitôt que possible.

Quelques Reparo et Récurvite plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le divan, attablés devant l'en-cas qu'un Elfe venait de leur apporter. Ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils étaient affamés, ayant tous les deux loupé le diner, et la 'conversation' qu'ils venaient d'avoir ayant été particulièrement intense.

—Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda abruptement Severus.

—Je ne sais pas. En fait… je n'ai rien fait du tout. La gargouille m'a tout simplement laissée passer J'étais énervée, et je n'ai pas noté le fait immédiatement. Ça ne m'est revenu que dans la bibliothèque. Je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais, c'est alors que j'ai essayé à tout hasard d'ouvrir l'annexe. Il m'a suffi de poser une main sur la porte. Ce n'est pas toi qui… ?

—Non. Même si je t'aurais bien évidemment accordé toutes les autorisations si tu me l'avais demandé.

Il se leva, et les yeux mi-clos, il accomplit une série de mouvements complexes de baguette en murmurant une longue litanie latine. Au bout d'un long moment, il revint s'assoir sur le sofa, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

« Il n'y a aucune faille dans la sécurité. Normalement, seuls Filius, Minerva et moi avons un accès direct à l'annexe et au bureau directorial. Mais il semble que le château t'ait accordé de lui-même les mêmes privilèges que les miens...

—Cela ne pourrait pas avoir un lien avec les anciens directeurs ?

—Non, les portraits n'ont aucun pouvoir, hormis celui de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas et de pourrir la vie du directeur en exercice. L'école, en revanche est une entité semi-consciente, dont les pouvoirs se sont sans cesse renforcés au cours des siècles, la puissance de chacun de ses anciens dirigeants s'ajoutant à la sienne à sa mort. Elle détient en outre, la décision ultime d'accepter ou de refuser tout nouveau directeur… je pense qu'il y a dix ans, beaucoup croyaient, ou espéraient, que Poudlard me rejetterai, après l'assassinat de Dumbledore !

—À ce propos, comment…

—Dumbledore avait démissionné, plus d'un mois avant que… la tour d'astronomie. La passation de pouvoir a eu lieu le soir où il m'a ordonné de le tuer. Techniquement, j'étais déjà le directeur en charge, lorsque c'est arrivé, et toujours aussi techniquement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un assassinat, mais d'euthanasie, à la propre demande de l'intéressé.

—Que serait-il arrivé si Voldemort ne t'avait pas confié la direction de l'école ?

—Elle aurait rejeté son candidat, et j'aurais très certainement été démasqué. C'était un risque à courir, mais les probabilités pour que la tâche soit confié à quelqu'un d'autre étaient quasiment nulles.

—Quasiment nulles, mais pas inexistantes ! Non seulement tu as accepté de te mettre au ban de la société en devenant le sorcier le plus haï après Voldemort, mais en plus avec le risque que ça ne marche pas ! Je crois bien que la prochaine fois que je mettrai les pieds dans ton bureau, ce sera pour bruler le portrait d'Albus !

—On se calme, Gryffondor ! J'avais osé espérer que ma fréquentation aurait un peu freiné ton impulsivité... Il soupira, reprenant, plus sérieusement. « Ma mort était fatalement une composante de l'équation, de toute manière. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu survivre à la guerre. Les seules inconnues était 'quand, comment et par qui'. Je n'ai jamais douté de mon sort, quel qu'ait été le vainqueur. Que ce soit parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait fini par découvrir ma trahison, ce qui serait fatalement arrivé, tôt ou tard, ou par le baiser d'un Détraqueur si toutefois, personne ne m'avait abattu à vue, avant. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était en parfaite connaissance de cause, Hermione.

Elle se blottit tout contre lui.

—Je te demande pardon, Severus. Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

—Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

—Pour nous tous. Pour Albus. Pour tous ceux qui t'ont haï, qui te haïssent toujours, qui t'ont blessé. Pour tous ceux qui ne te le demanderont jamais.

—Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Hermione. Je…

—Tu n'es pas coupable, Severus, en tout cas pas pour la grande majorité de ce que les gens te reprochent… de ce que tu te reproches toi-même.

—Femme folle et obstinée ! Exhala-t-il dans un souffle rauque, en la serrant contre lui, appuyant sa joue contre ses cheveux, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot de plus.

 **TBC**

* * *

LUMOS ?!


	36. Le sang de l'innocent

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **Merci** à **LycorisSnape, Zeugma, Manon, Juliana, mamy83, Kahouette, Daidaiiro, Firenze-Snape et jeanneo patronum,** pour vos toujours adorables LUMOS!

Bonsoir. Dernier chapitre d'avance, et avec tout le travail que j'ai en ce moment, je ne peux pas, **même si je vais faire tout mon possible,** vous promettre un update pour la semaine prochaine… Mais même dans ce cas, je vous publierai quand même un petit quelque chose que j'ai en réserve dans mon disque dur (soit sous forme de petit OS, ou un chapitre bonus du « veilleur II »), que vous trouverez facilement dans mon profil )

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite offrande à ma muse, elle en a plus besoin que jamais !

* * *

 **Le sang de l'innocent**

 **.**

Au bout d'un très long silence, uniquement troublé par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée, il reprit la parole, revenant au sujet qui les avait préoccupés avant cette digression.

« Tu voulais me parler de ce que tu avais découvert ?

Avec un soupir, elle accepta cette échappatoire.

—J'ai repensé aux paroles de Harry, où qui que ce soit qui s'exprimait à travers lui. À cette importance, qu'il avait l'air d'accorder à ton sang répandu sur ses mains. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour consulter des ouvrages sur la magie du sang. Je n'ai rien trouvé, même dans la réserve, c'est pour cela que j'ai eu besoin d'accéder à l'annexe.

—La magie du sang est un sujet tabou pour la plupart des gens. Dans leur esprit, elle est forcément associée, bien qu'à tort, à la nécromancie, alors que seule une infime partie relève des arts sombres.

—Il faut reconnaitre que c'est aspect-là qui a le plus été mis en avant au cours des siècles. Le sang étant intimement associé à la vie, dans l'esprit de la majorité des personnes, la sorcellerie associée au sang relève du sacrilège. Mais bon, on n'est pas là pour entamer un débat sur le sujet. Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour retrouver ses notes, passablement froissées. « J'ai trouvé ça, je cite ' _Le sang de l'innocent, répandu sans raison par mortel maléfice, a la vertu de protéger celui qui le recueille, involontairement et avec un cœur pur, contre tous les maléfices de celui qui l'a versé. Chaque maléfice lancé contre le porteur du sang affaiblira le corps et altèrera l'âme du lanceur, à la mesure de sa puissance._ '

« En résumé, pour Harry, ton sang aurait fonctionné comme un bouclier, qui l'a protégé des sortilèges lancés par Voldemort. Cela expliquerait tout ! Draco m'a dit que Narcissa lui avait raconté combien il avait semblé souffrir après avoir lancé l'Avada Kedavra contre lui, dans la Forêt Interdite. Il l'a envoyée, à elle, pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort, parce qu'il semblait avoir peur de s'approcher de son corps. Peut-être commençait-il à percevoir que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas, dans son plan.  
Et effectivement, Harry bénéficiait de la double protection de la baguette de sureau, qui refusait de le blesser gravement, puisqu'il en était le véritable maître, et de ton sang, dont il gardait encore des traces sur ses mains. Il a affaibli à la fois le peu qui restait en Tom Jedusor de son âme après la destruction des Horcruxes, et le fragment qui était dans Harry… et certainement aussi de Nagini elle-même, sans parler des dommages qu'il a pu provoquer sur son corps. Et le sortilège de mort étant le pire de tous, c'est aussi celui qui pouvait lui causer le plus de dommages.

« Tu avais raison, Harry n'était pas vraiment un Horcruxe au plein sens du terme, puisque Voldemort est vraiment mort, et sa 'vision' des limbes n'était qu'un délire induit par ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la Pensine. C'est la baguette de sureau et ton sang qui ont préservé sa vie, dans la forêt.

—Seulement Voldemort ne m'a pas tué de sa propre main !

—Mais il a bien versé ton sang par maléfice, et son intention était clairement de te tuer. Souviens-toi de ses paroles : ' _le véritable maître de la baguette est celui qui a tué son précédent propriétaire…_ ', juste avant qu'il ne te lance le Sectumsempra, avant d'ordonner à sa sale bête de t'achever. Dans son esprit tordu, il fallait absolument qu'il te tue de sa main, pour conquérir la baguette de sureau. Il n'a fait terminer le travail par Nagini que par sécurité, au cas où la baguette, dont il pensait que tu étais le maître, n'accepterait pas de t'achever. De plus, Nagini, elle, était un véritable Horcruxe. Non seulement elle contenait une partie de son âme, mais elle accomplissait sa volonté, ce qui revenait à te tuer lui-même, par serpent interposé. Sans ce Sectumsempra, Harry n'aurait pas eu d'autre protection que d'être le vrai propriétaire de la baguette, et je ne suis pas certaine que cela aurait suffi à le protéger contre deux Avada Kedavra dans la même soirée.

—Le Sectumsempra… comment ai-je pu oublier…

Il se réveillait encore parfois en hurlant, la nuit, à la vision de la gueule monstrueuse ouverte sur les crochets démesurés de Nagini, se jetant sur lui à la vitesse d'un éclair. Il en avait été tellement traumatisé, qu'il avait totalement occulté le sort qui l'avait jeté au sol, quelques secondes auparavant.

—Je pense que tu as quelques excuses, étant-donné les circonstances. Le coupa-t-elle avec une ironie amère. « J'étais là lors de l'affrontement final, et je peux t'assurer qu'en dépit de ses provocations, Voldemort n'était pas aussi fringant qu'il voulait le laisser penser. Lorsqu'il a lancé son dernier maléfice, il titubait, et il était à genoux, lorsque sa propre malédiction a fini par se retourner contre lui, avant que la baguette de sureau ne rejoigne son légitime propriétaire !

—En admettant que tu aies raison, mon sang était loin d'être innocent…

Malgré ses protestations, Severus paraissait tout de même très légèrement ébranlé par le raisonnement d'Hermione.

—Quoi que tu puisses penser de toi, il l'était de ce que pour quoi il a voulu te tuer. Tu n'as jamais été le maître de la baguette ! Et les deux Avada Kedavra qu'il a lancés ce soir-là contre lui, ont pratiquement réduit à néant le fragment d'âme qui subsistait encore dans Harry. Il n'en reste peut-être même véritablement guère plus qu'un fantôme, comme tu l'as toi-même suggéré. C'est pourquoi il ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il est. Mais inconsciemment, il sait que le sang, que _ton_ sang, ce sang que Harry avait encore sur les mains, a une importance capitale pour lui, et il le craint encore aujourd'hui.

—Tout ça est bien beau, et peut expliquer ses paroles, mais cela ne résout pas notre problème pour autant.

—Mais ça confirme ton hypothèse au sujet du 'faux Horcruxe', et ça veut aussi dire que nous pouvons peut-être trouver une solution pour finir d'en débarrasser Harry par un moyen moins radical que ce que nous supposions. Et même si nous devons en arriver à utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor, nous avons maintenant le moyen de contrer les effets secondaires du venin de Basilic sur son organisme…

Un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres, elle tira de sa poche le flacon contenant la larme de Phénix, et le déposa dans la main d'un Maître des potions éberlué, pour une fois à cours de répartie.

« Et ce n'est pas tout…

L'horloge de la tour sonnait cinq heures lorsqu'Hermione termina son récit. Le feu était presque éteint et tout à leur discussion aucun des deux n'avait songé à le raviver. La soirée avait été éprouvante, émotionnellement, et accessoirement, physiquement. Elle frissonna et lança un Incendio négligent sur la cheminée en baillant, avant de revenir se lover contre 'son homme'.

Severus avait du mal à y croire.

—Fumseck… Fumseck aurait changé d'allégeance ?

—D'après Dilys, oui. Il t'aurait cherché après la mort de Dumbledore, sans pouvoir te rejoindre, à cause de Voldemort et des Détraqueurs. Elle a aussi fait des allusions à la larme solidifiée, qui pourrait, si j'ai bien interprété ses paroles, t'aider à le retrouver, ou peut-être l'inverse. Elle était assez sibylline.

—Dilys était une Serdaigle, parler par énigmes est un peu devenu une déformation chez elle, avec l'âge… Et j'ai bien peur qu'avec le temps, cela n'ait aussi déteint sur les autres. Mais elle est de loin celle qui m'a le plus aidé à tenir le coup, malgré tout ce que je devais subir, lors de la dernière année de la guerre, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant.

—Je l'aime bien aussi. Elle semble très bienveillante. Et même presque… maternelle à ton égard.

—Et voilà le sentimentalisme Gryffondor qui remonte à la surface ! C'est un tableau, Hermione, fait de toile et de pigments de couleurs ! Allez, viens, tu es fatiguée. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil. Nous pourrons repenser à tout ça demain, à tête repo...

Il s'interrompit assez comiquement non seulement au milieu du mot, mais dans son mouvement pour se lever du sofa. Il se rassit en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme, qui le regardait maintenant d'un air interrogateur.

« De toile, de peinture et d'un… fragment de l'âme de celui qu'il représente !

—Les tableaux magiques seraient en quelque sortes des… enfin, un genre de Horcruxe ?

—Non. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir, et surtout pas celui de ressusciter leur modèle. Ils ne sont pas à proprement parler vivants, mais ils sont conscients… cela ne te rappelle rien ?

—Seigneur ! Harry !

—Comme tu dis. Peut-être détiennent-ils, même sans le savoir, la solution au problème de Potter, depuis le début.

—Comment sont-ils fabriqués ?

—À ma connaissance, ceux des Directeurs apparaissent spontanément dans le bureau à leur mort. Certainement générés par le château lui-même. Les portraits magiques 'ordinaires', eux, sont de simples toiles, animées par un sort. Théoriquement, ils sont dépourvus de sentiments et leur conscience, bien que pouvant très légèrement se développer avec le temps, est limitée à ce que l'enchanteur a bien voulu leur accorder. Si le sort est lancé par le modèle lui-même, ils peuvent capter une partie plus importante de sa personnalité… tu n'as certainement pas oublié celui de Walpurga Black !

—Ce serait difficile, surtout pour une née-moldue.

—Je ne pense pas que ce qui 'hante' Potter soit exactement similaire, mais se pencher sur le fonctionnement de ce genre de sort pourrait peut-être s'avérer utile, dans une certaine mesure.

—Je peux m'en charger. Tu as assez à faire avec tes propres recherches.

—Miss Granger saute-t-elle sur l'occasion ! Pour une fois, ton côté miss-je-sais-tout-rat-de-bibliothèque pourra peut-être servir à quelque chose, finalement !

—Connard ! Sourit-elle.

—Moi aussi je t'aime ! Allez ! Au lit !

Il s'était réveillé une heure plus tard, haletant et couvert d'une sueur glacée. Nagini était revenue. Merlin en soit remercié, cette fois, il n'avait pas crié, et Hermione dormait toujours paisiblement près de lui. Leur conversation avait ranimé des souvenirs qu'il essayait désespérément d'occulter, le plus souvent en vain. L'Occlumencie ne lui était d'aucun secours pendant son sommeil. C'était le moment où il était le plus vulnérable, même s'il avait développé une technique qui lui permettait de 'verrouiller', et de mettre en quelque sorte sous alarme, certaines parties de son esprit avant de s'endormir, ce qui lui donnait quelques instants pour s'apercevoir de toute tentative d'intrusion, et le réveiller instantanément. Lorsqu' il était au service de Voldemort, il lui était parfois arrivé, lorsqu'il était obligé de passer la nuit sous le même toit que son 'maître', d'utiliser cette capacité. Mais c'était une pratique à la fois extrêmement risquée à long terme, et qui occasionnait d'atroces migraines dans les jours qui suivaient. À tout prendre, entre deux maux, il préférait encore les cauchemars, aussi affreux soient-ils.

Il aurait pu prendre une dose de la potion qu'il avait développée pour Hermione, mais réveillé pour réveillé, il voulait réfléchir, essayer de digérer les informations que la jeune femme lui avait apportées la veille. Il devait ordonner ces nouvelles données, les intégrer dans ses recherches en cours, et voir si elles pouvaient leur apporter un plus. Il s'était glissé hors du lit et était revenu s'installer dans le salon. Il s'était assis dans le noir, mais au bout de quelques instants, il se rendit compte qu'il arrivait à distinguer les objets autour de lui. À cette époque-ci de l'année, ce n'était pas encore la lueur de l'aube, et il n'avait pas invoqué la veilleuse bleutée qu'il utilisait régulièrement et instinctivement depuis son retour d'Avalon. Il tourna la tête pour essayer de déterminer la source lumineuse, et son regard tomba sur le guéridon où il avait déposé la fiole contenant la larme de Fumseck. Il n'était pas certain qu'une seule larme de phénix soit suffisante, s'ils en étaient réduits à se servir de l'épée de Gryffondor pour éradiquer la chose qui hantait Harry ? Il était littéralement terrifié à l'idée qu'il pourrait être obligé de tenir le serment qu'il avait fait au jeune homme. En auraient-ils un jour fini avec Voldemort ? Cet enfer finirait-il par se terminer un jour ?

 **TBC**

* * *

'tit LUMOS ? :)


	37. Le retour du phénix

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **Merci** à **Zeugma, jeanneo patronum, Juliana, Daidaiiro, Kahouette, et LycorisSnape,** qui ont eu la curiosité d'aller jeter un œil et de commenter mon petit OS « Le lys et le serpent » .  
 **MG123,** bienvenue à toi et ne te gênes surtout pas pour retourner laisser des commentaires, même sur les anciens chapitres... oserais-je dire : 'au contraire' ;) En tout cas, un très grand merci pour ton appréciation xD

Coucou, me revoilou ! Le retour de Fumseck (je l'aime bien, Fumseck), un peu de citron, et un peu d'humour à la fin, avant de revenir au cas « Harry » la semaine prochaine (ou la suivante si ma muse continue sa grève intermittente, et mon travail à être aussi… bref, je pense que quelque part, les deux choses sont liées xD )

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite offrande à ma muse !

* * *

 **Le retour du Phénix**

 **.**

Severus avait appuyé sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et fermé les yeux. Il flottait dans ce no-mans-land un peu flou, un peu irréel, à la frontière du sommeil et de l'éveil. Il revoyait clairement sa rencontre avec Hermione, au bord du Lac, lorsqu'il était rentré au château, à la fin du mois d'août. Cette quiétude qui l'avait envahi, ce bonheur simple que lui avait apporté la présence silencieuse de la jeune femme. Il avait lutté longtemps contre cette idée, cette évidence qui s'était peu à peu imposée à lui depuis ce jour-là. Cela avait peut-être même commencé plus tôt, dès son retour d'Avalon, dès leur première vraie conversation, dès leur première promenade dans le parc, lorsqu'il avait finalement fait abstraction de l'ancienne élève pour découvrir la femme, la personne, qu'elle était devenue. Mais c'est cette après-midi-là qu'il avait vraiment pris conscience qu'elle avait irrémédiablement commencé à capturer son cœur. Qu'il avait ressenti au plus profond de lui la communion de leurs âmes. Lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, en émergeant de son cauchemar, il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, et le vide qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée l'avait laissé comme étourdi, abasourdi devant la soudaine compréhension de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. C'est ce jour-là qu'il avait ri pour la première fois depuis que Lily l'avait abandonné, et le son de ce rire l'avait autant désorienté qu'il avait dû étonner la jeune femme.

Hermione… Malgré toutes les résolutions qu'il avait pu prendre depuis la mort de Lily, il s'était de nouveau laissé prendre au piège des sentiments. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il savait pertinemment que sa réaction, en ne la trouvant pas, à son retour du laboratoire, la veille avait été irrationnelle et très largement exagérée, mais il ne savait que trop de quoi était capable Voldemort. Et même si une réapparition du mage noir était plus que hautement improbable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une terreur sourde et latente, depuis qu'il travaillait sur le cas de Potter. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Lui, il aurait dû mourir en 1998, et il considérait tout ce qui lui avait été accordé depuis son retour comme un bonus qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr de mériter. Mais il savait que si le pire venait à se produire, avant de l'achever, son ancien maître le ferait souffrir autant qu'il lui serait possible, et qu'il était parfaitement conscient, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté, qu'au-delà de la souffrance physique, s'en prendre à ceux à qui il tenait était le meilleur moyen de le détruire. Il soupira.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était saisi de la minuscule fiole luminescente, et la faisait machinalement tourner entre ses doigts. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers leur récente conversation. Fumseck… le phénix était de manière générale plutôt farouche avec les visiteurs de Dumbledore, il ne se laissait pas approcher par n'importe qui, et son comportement était un bon indicateur des personnes à qui son 'propriétaire' pouvait se fier. Mais avec lui, il s'était toujours montré amical, et se laissait caresser de bon cœur. Il était même souvent venu de lui-même se percher sur son épaule pour lui déverser quelques trilles apaisants dans les oreilles, lorsqu'il échouait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à bout de résistance, que ce soit physiquement, ou moralement après avoir été forcé par son maître de regarder, ou pire, d'accomplir en personne des atrocités sans nom… Lorsqu'il n'avait pas été torturé lui-même. Ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire ou de laisser faire au nom de la protection de sa 'couverture' le hanterait jusqu'à son dernier jour. Dilys, Morgane, Dumbledore, Hermione, tous pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, le long cortège de ses fantômes n'était jamais bien loin.

Soudain, un nuage de suie dégringola dans la cheminée maintenant éteinte, le tirant brusquement de sa rêverie, aussitôt suivi d'un paquet plutôt volumineux, qui s'écrasa, avec un 'couic' de protestation, sur les cendres froides. Severus, qui s'était levé d'un bon en lançant un Lumos Maxima, s'accroupit devant le foyer, considérant le tas de plumes, qui reprit rapidement la forme d'un grand oiseau au plumage écarlate qui émergea de l'âtre avec le plus de dignité possible en lui lançant un regard vexé.

« Fumseck ! »

Le phénix l'observa un instant, avant de s'ébrouer et de s'avancer vers lui en caquetant joyeusement.

« Alors c'était vrai ! » fit Severus en grattouillant machinalement le crâne que le volatile lui présentait avec insistance.

« Cooak » le phénix s'envola subitement pour aller se percher au sommet de la bibliothèque. L'homme se releva, en se retournant pour voir ce qui avait effrayé l'oiseau.

—Pattenrond ! Viens que je te présente, mon gros, autant t'y faire tout de suite, je pense que vous allez devoir cohabiter, et faire bon ménage.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se p... Ohhh ! Mais comment est-ce que… Hermione se tenait debout, sur le seuil de la chambre.

—Par la cheminée.

—Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment a-t-il su comment et où te trouver ? Il y a près de neuf mois que tu es revenu, et ce n'est que maintenant, après que nous ayons découvert…

—Je ne sais pas. À moins que… Oui, c'est sûrement ça ! J'avais le flacon dans les mains, et je pensais à Fumseck… La larme, Hermione ! La larme pétrifiée ! Dilys t'a bien dit qu'elle pourrait l'aider à me retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Ou l'inverse… Elle doit agir comme… comme un charme d'Appel… un peu comme… il se tourna vers l'oiseau « sans vouloir te vexer », « la Marque des Ténèbres avec Voldemort, je suppose.

Hermione considérait Fumseck avec émerveillement.

—Je n'ai jamais… crois-tu qu'il me laisserait le toucher ?

Avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le phénix était venu se percher sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui picorait gentiment l'oreille.

—Je crois que tu as ta réponse. Apparemment, il t'a adoptée.

Vexé, Pattenrond leur tourna le dos, et se dirigeait vers la porte, la queue et le menton hauts, lorsque Severus l'intercepta et vint s'assoir à côté d'Hermione qui avait pris place sur le canapé, et grattouillait la tête de l'oiseau, maintenant niché sur ses genoux.

—Rassure-toi, boule de poils, personne ici ne va prendre la place de personne ! De plus, je ne tolèrerai aucun sectarisme ! Que ce soit bien clair, on ne rejette pas l'autre sous prétexte qu'il est, il se tourna vers le phénix « à poils, puis vers Pattenrond « ou à plumes !

Hermione gloussa. L'image de Severus en aurait pris un sacré coup si les élèves avaient pu voir leur directeur, en robe de chambre, assis sur le canapé du salon de la Médicomage de l'école, faire ainsi la leçon à un chat orange et un oiseau rouge qui le regardaient d'un air… penaud ? Le demi-Fléreur tendit une truffe hésitante vers le Phénix qui émit un court trille mélodieux en réponse. Ce traité de paix signé, chacun se réinstalla confortablement sur les genoux des deux sorciers, réclamant leur dû de caresses et grattouilles en tous genres.

—Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ? Accusa Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Maître des potions.

—Je… Toute cette histoire… Nagini… J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me rendormir, et je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors je me suis levé. Je réfléchissais, et soudain j'ai remarqué que le flacon luisait dans le noir. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai dû le prendre, sans m'en rendre compte. Ça a fait dévier mes pensées vers Fumseck, et soudain, il est tomb… le phénix lui donna un coup de bec sur la main qui caressait Pattenrond, en lui jetant un regard accusateur. « Il a _jailli_ de la cheminée ! se reprit-il avec un rictus ironique à l'adresse de l'oiseau.

Il se leva. Déposant Pattenrond sur le canapé, il se tourna vers un angle de la pièce, dans lequel il fit apparaître un perchoir, et une mangeoire pleine.

« C'est dimanche aujourd'hui, non ?

—Oui, pourquoi ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? Qui se lève à sept heures du matin un dimanche, surtout après une nuit pratiquement blanche ?

—Toi apparemment. Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac en se levant à son tour pour aller déposer Fumseck dans son nouveau domaine.

Il l'avait suivie. Elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler étroitement autour d'elle, et ses lèvres se poser sur sa nuque.

—Et si nous revenions au lit ? Nous avons bien mérité une bonne grasse matinée, non ?

Ses doigts cherchaient l'ouverture du peignoir de la jeune femme et sa langue titillait le lobe de son oreille, faisant courir un frisson tout le long de son échine.

—Tu es fatigué, fit-elle semblant de protester.

—Pas à ce point ! Ronronna-t-il en faisant glisser sa bouche le long de son épaule jusqu'à sa clavicule, pendant qu'une de ses mains remontait le long de son estomac pour venir capturer un sein au mamelon déjà durci, tandis que l'autre prenait le chemin opposé, glissant sur la douce courbe de son ventre.

Elle se cambra sous la caresse et dut admettre qu'il avait l'air d'avoir encore quelques réserves en sentant son érection se presser étroitement contre elle.

—Hermione ! Haleta-t-il contre son cou.

—Oui, oh oui, Severus ! Soupira-t-elle en sentant son pouls s'accélérer.

Il la retourna entre ses bras, et s'empara ardemment de sa bouche, tout en la poussant peu à peu vers la porte de la chambre, qu'il referma derrière eux d'un sort informulé. La fatigue et l'angoisse avaient affuté ses sens. Soudain, il avait un besoin irrépressible de sentir son corps, chaud et vivant, vibrer contre le sien, sous le sien. Il la poussa sur le lit, s'écroulant sur elle en glissant impérieusement une jambe entre les siennes, il était dur et exigeant, mais elle planta un regard sans crainte dans le sien, lui offrant son corps sans retenue, tandis qu'il saisissait ses poignets entre ses mains. Elle était prête et il entra profondément en elle, sans plus de préliminaires.

Il bougeait en elle rapidement, avec une urgence presque désespérée, le souffle lourd, ponctué de grognements rauques. Elle lui répondait avec une passion égale, s'accrochant à lui pour l'attirer toujours plus loin en elle. Les ongles profondément enfoncés dans sa chair, elle se cambra soudain, dans un paroxysme de plaisir, en haletant son prénom. Il s'immobilisa un instant pour la contempler. Dieu, qu'elle était belle ainsi, dans son abandon, les yeux voilés par le plaisir qui montait en elle, les lèvres gonflées, entrouvertes sur des mots hachés, entrecoupés de gémissements ! L'intensité de son regard fit monter une boule dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il avait tant de mal à exprimer avec des mots… toutes ces craintes inavouées… tout cet amour… elle le lisait dans ces yeux qui se faisaient velours pour elle. Elle le ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Elle saisit les longs cheveux sombres à pleine main, et l'attira dans un baiser dont la tendresse contrastait avec l'animalité des minutes précédentes.

Il recommença à bouger, sans briser le baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière, haletante, presqu'incohérente. Elle sentait le feu ardent qui prenait sa source au cœur de son ventre se répandre dans toutes les fibres de son être, jusqu'aux plus minuscules. Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge « Se-Sever ! », alors que ses muscles intimes se resserraient avec force autour de lui. Aussitôt, elle sentit tout son corps trembler avant qu'il ne se raidisse dans un grondement inintelligible, en déversant sa jouissance en elle. La violence de leur orgasme eut raison d'eux presque qu'instantanément, et ils sombrèrent, étroitement enlacés, dans un sommeil lourd d'où ils n'émergèrent que plusieurs heures plus tard.

 **…**

—Vous allez bien Hermione ?

Minerva la regardait d'un air inquiet, alors qu'elle s'asseyait, avec une certaine raideur, à la table du déjeuner. Leurs 'conversations' de la nuit précédente avaient laissé quelques traces.

—Très bien, Minerva. Pourquoi ?

—Vous avez l'air… positivement épuisée ! Beaucoup de travail à l'infirmerie ? Des problèmes avec Harry ? Termina-t-elle à mi-voix.

—Non, non, tout va bien, je vous assure. Je… je n'ai simplement pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, c'est tout.

—Encore vos cauchemars ?

—Euhhh, eh bien… pas… exactement, bien qu'un cauchemar soit effectivement impliqué…

—Bonjour Minerva. Miss Granger ! La tira d'embarras une voix grave à sa droite. « Vous faites des cauchemars Hermione ? Si vous avez besoin d'une potion… »

—Oh Severus ! Vous non plus, n'avez pas l'air très en forme aujourd'hui. Déplora la sous-directrice en tournant la tête vers lui.

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny qui, ayant lâché le verre qu'elle venait de porter à ses lèvres, semblait s'étouffer dans sa serviette.

—Hermione !

—Ce n'est rien Harry, elle a dû avaler son verre d'eau de travers. Il faut juste qu'elle reprenne sa respiration.

Hermione foudroyait son amie du regard, pendant que Draco se penchait brusquement pour ramasser la serviette qu'il venait de faire tomber sous la table. Neville, assis entre les deux jeunes gens, les regardait tour à tour d'un air interrogatif, et soudain, il écarquilla les yeux en virant à l'écarlate, la bouche ouverte sur un O parfait. Il se reprit de justesse en recevant un coup de pied dans le mollet de la part de son voisin, qui venait de se redresser, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, apparemment ravi d'avoir récupéré sa serviette.

—Arrêtez de jouer les mères-poules, Minerva. On ne peut pas dire que nous soyons nombreux ici, à arborer une mine resplendissante. Nous sommes en février, et avec ce damné climat écossais, qui peut, à cette table se vanter de n'avoir pas subi, à divers degrés, les petits maux de l'hiver au cours de ses dernières semaines ? Trancha Severus, laissant sa collègue embrayer sur le climat sain et revigorant de sa chère Écosse.

 **…**

—Voyons, Hermione ! C'est le secret de Polichinelle ! Pourquoi…

—Nous n'y tenons n'y l'un ni l'autre pour le moment, voilà pourquoi ! Ça devra te suffire ! Et puis vous n'êtes pas si nombreux à être au courant, ou à avoir compris. Luna, toi, Draco…

—Neville a deviné à midi, et je suis sûre que Tonks se doute de quelque chose, depuis le coup du fondant au chocolat.

—Il ne s'était encore rien passé, et elle est bien trop occupée à couver Charly des yeux pour faire attention à nous, en ce moment. Ce qui fait entre quatre et cinq personnes, ce qui est loin d'être la totalité du personnel de Poudlard, et encore moins du monde sorcier. Tu n'en en as pas parlé à Harry au moins ?

—Hermione ! Tu sais bien que… Ginny se sentait encore coupable, des années après, de ce qu'elle avait fait sous l'influence du journal de Jedusor. Plusieurs personnes auraient pu mourir, alors, y compris Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais trahi son secret, même vis-à-vis de son mari.

—Je sais, Ginny, je te fais confiance.

—Quand même… Snape ! Merlin, _Snape_ ! Je n'arrive pas encore à bien comprendre…

—Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. C'est arrivé... ça s'est imposé petit à petit, comme une… évidence. Je… c'est difficile à expliquer, c'est complètement irrationnel. Il ne s'est pas subitement transformé en prince charmant, il a toujours le même sale caractère. Je suis bien consciente de tous ses défauts, et nos disputes sont généralement épiques. Mais j'ai aussi appris à voir au travers du masque, l'homme qu'il est vraiment, celui qui sait se montrer compréhensif, et tendre, et… oui, gentil, même si c'est difficile à croire.

—En tout cas, il n'y a qu'à te regarder et à t'écouter pour voir que tu es définitivement amoureuse, et que tu n'as jamais été aussi heureuse. Mais lui…

—Je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Ça me fait même un peu peur parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il serait capable de… je ne sais pas. J'aimerais ne pas y penser, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La nuit dernière… je m'étais juste endormie à la bibliothèque. Il était dans tous ses états lorsqu'il m'a retrouvée. Il essaye de le cacher, mais il est terrifié à l'idée que Voldemort pourrait… Pas pour lui, mais pour moi. C'est aussi pourquoi tant que nous ne saurons pas au juste de quoi souffre Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Si l'histoire devait se répéter, ça le détruirait. Il a déjà beaucoup trop souffert, assez pour plusieurs vies. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre, et je ferai tout pour ça.

 **TBC**

* * *

Un petit Lumos ? *puppy eyes*


	38. La promesse de l'aube

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

De retour sur 'Vulnera', après le petit hommage du 2 mai à Severus !  
Et à ce propos, **merci** à **Zeugma, LycorisSnape, Octavia Blacks et Kahouete** qui ont eu la curiosité d'aller jeter un œil et de commenter ce petit OS « Entre ses bras ».  
Et bien évidemment **merci** à **LycoriSnape, Kyradelacour, Zeugma, jeanneo patronum,Juliana, Manon, mamy 83, Kahouete, Daidaiiro et arwende** pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La promesse de l'aube**

 **.**

A l'approche des vacances de Pâques, le redoux sembla s'installer pour de bon, et élèves et professeurs passaient plus de temps à l'extérieur, profitant d'un soleil encore pâlichon mais bien présent malgré l'air encore vif. Cette période marquait aussi le début des révisions intensives en vue des examens de fin d'année, pour les cinquième et septième années. L'état de Harry restait stationnaire, et depuis sa dernière manifestation, qui avait conduit Hermione à faire des recherches sur la magie du sang, sa deuxième personnalité ne s'était plus manifestée. Lui et Ginny se préparaient à retourner à Londres pour les vacances. Un détail avait turlupiné Hermione depuis quelques temps, sans qu'elle arrive à mettre la main dessus, et soudain, ça lui revint. Elle avait entamé des recherches sur les sorts d'animation des images, mais elle n'était pas encore parvenue, jusqu'alors à mettre le doigt sur les éventuels contre-sorts. Il fallait bien avouer que l'art pictural sorcier n'avait apparemment pas suscité une littérature bien importante, et encore moins détaillée. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'un seul ouvrage dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, si l'on pouvait qualifier d'ouvrage le maigre opuscule qu'elle avait fini par dénicher dans un coin de la bibliothèque où personne n'allait jamais, si ce n'étaient les amoureux en quête de tranquillité. Hermione les rattrapa au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à passer les Grandes Portes.

—Harry ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à te demander : qu'avez-vous fait du portrait de la mère de Sirius ?

—Bill a réussi à briser le sort de glue perpétuelle qui le maintenait sur le mur du l'entrée. Comme il n'y avait plus de descendants directs, nous avons demandé aux membres restant de la famille s'ils voulaient le conserver, mais ni Andromeda, ni Narcissa n'en ont voulu, pas plus que Tonks ou Draco. Finalement, nous l'avons brûlé… ce n'est pas comme si elle nous avait laissé des souvenirs agréables… et après tout, elle avait bien elle-même brûlé le portrait de Sirius dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille !

—Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à te justifier, je n'ai aucune intention de te juger. À mon avis, la vieille bique n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Mais comment… enfin, je veux dire… a-t-elle semblé… souffrir ?

—Oh non ! Absolument pas, elle n'a même pas paru s'en rendre compte, elle a juste continué à nous insulter, ni plus ni moins que d'habitude, jusqu'à ce que son image soit complètement effacée. Pas parce que son portrait était en train de brûler, mais toujours en vociférant contre les sang-mêlé et traitres-à-leur-sang qui souillaient sa vue et sa maison. Vois-tu, j'avais posé la même question à Bill. Mais ce ne sont que des images, même si elles sont animées. Au départ, je lui avais juste demandé s'il ne pouvait pas briser l'enchantement sur le tableau mais…

 **…**

—En fait, d'après ce que j'en ai compris, le sort fonctionne un peu comme… la programmation d'un robot, ou d'un assistant virtuel, si tu préfères. Si le tableau est souvent exposé à la présence de son modèle vivant, il peut en acquérir certains comportements, mais c'est tout… ils sont juste comme… un reflet sans âme. C'est pourquoi personne ne s'est jamais donné la peine d'inventer un contre-enchantement pour supprimer leur animation. Peut-être aussi parce que la plupart des portraits sont originaires de familles de sang-pur, qui auraient estimé indigne d'eux d'avoir une image inanimée dans leur galerie, à l'instar des Moldus. Lorsqu'on ne veut plus d'un tableau, on le relègue généralement au grenier ou à la cave, ou au pire, on le détruit, en général par le feu, c'est tout.  
En ce qui concerne les portraits des directeurs, c'est un peu différent. D'après « l'Histoire de Poudlard », le château les génère dès leur nomination, et pour la partie comportementale, ils fonctionnent exactement comme les portraits ordinaires, à cette différence qu'ils restent invisibles tant que leur modèle est en vie. À leur mort, par contre, un fragment de leur esprit est conservé par le château, et se retrouve concentré dans leur portrait, ainsi que leurs souvenirs, et leur capacité à raisonner. Ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoir magique direct, pas plus que de sensations physiques, mais ils peuvent interagir consciemment avec les vivants, ou entre eux.

—Et comme ils sont générés par la magie du château, ils ne peuvent pas être détruits tant que le château ne l'est pas… Ce qui rappelle un peu les termes de la prophétie de Trelawney, sauf que Voldemort est mort et que Harry est toujours… 'possédé'.

—J'aurais plutôt de plus en plus tendance à dire 'obsédé', et à penser que tu avais raison lorsque tu disais que c'était lui-même qui générait inconsciemment ces phénomènes. Depuis votre discussion sur la notion de culpabilité, il faut bien avouer qu'il va beaucoup mieux.

—Que fais-tu de la question du 'souvenir' du sang ?

—Il avait un fragment de l'esprit de Voldemort en lui, mais la mémoire était malgré tout la sienne. Il a toujours été capable de se souvenir de ses 'visions'.

—De toute façon, comme tu l'as dit, dans les deux cas, du moins en ce qui concerne les tableaux, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir d'intervenir sur les humains.

—Pas physiquement, non, mais ils peuvent toujours manipuler un esprit faible !

—Oui. Je suis pratiquement arrivé à la même conclusion de mon côté. J'ai fait des recherches sur la possession. Un esprit n'entre pas dans un corps comme on entre dans une maison, il peut s'assimiler avec un esprit incarné pour agir conjointement avec lui, mais c'est toujours l'esprit de la personne qui agit comme il le veut. Un esprit ne peut se substituer à celui qui est incarné, car l'esprit et le corps sont liés jusqu'à la mort. Cela, je te l'avais déjà expliqué.

—L'histoire du colocataire.

—Voilà ! Et lorsqu'il y a 'domination', et note bien que je mets le mot entre guillemets, cela ne se fait jamais sans la participation de celui qui la subit, soit par sa faiblesse, soit par son désir inconscient. Ils se nourrissent de la peur et de l'énergie de la personne, mais ils ne peuvent la faire agir contre sa volonté, ils n'ont aucune prise sur la matière.

—Mais peut-on éloigner les 'mauvais' esprits et s'affranchir de leur domination ?

—On peut toujours secouer un joug quand on en a la ferme volonté… Et je pense que c'est de cela qu'il faut faire prendre conscience à Potter.

 **…**

Severus avait recommencé à passer la majorité de son temps dans son laboratoire, au point qu'Hermione ne le voyait presque plus qu'entre deux portes, ou lors de ses quelques rares apparitions aux repas, dans la Grande Salle. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il travaillait sur le cas de Potter, et que non, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, du moins pas pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu obtenir, était sa promesse qu'il ne tenterait rien de dangereux sur lui, et que si essais il devait y avoir, alors, il la préviendrait avant, afin qu'ils puissent se dérouler dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il passait désormais toutes ses nuits dans ses quartiers, arguant une préparation particulièrement minutieuse qui ne lui laissait que quelques courtes plages de repos. Il valait mieux, disait-il qu'il reste à proximité, afin d'être toujours prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Elle avait également compris, aux regards affamés qu'il lui lançait lorsque personne ne pouvait les voir, qu'il avait délibérément décidé de rester éloigné d'elle, afin de ne pas être tenté de profiter desdites plages pour faire autre chose que récupérer. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait besoin ! À son grand désarroi, à chaque rencontre, elle ne pouvait que constater la dégradation de son état, et elle appréhendait de le voir un jour s'effondrer d'épuisement. Il lui rappelait un peu trop celui dans lequel il avait été à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, lorsqu'il travaillait sur la potion qui avait fini par le conduire à la fameuse nuit d'Halloween, où il n'avait dû la vie qu'à la vigilance de Pattenrond.

Une nuit où elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle était descendue jusqu'au laboratoire. Elle était restée silencieusement sur le seuil, dissimulée par les ombres du couloir, à le regarder travailler pendant un long moment. Il s'occupait de trois chaudrons simultanément. Fascinée, elle l'avait observé pendant un long moment, touiller d'une main une préparation tandis qu'il découpait des ingrédients et les ajoutait dans une seconde de l'autre. Cela tout en réglant la flamme, d'un sort informulé et sans baguette, sous un chaudron plus petit isolé sur une table séparée. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan avec un lacet de cuir, et remonté les manches de sa chemise dont il avait déboutonné le col. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était étouffante, ce qui justifiait certainement qu'il ait laissé la porte ouverte. Régulièrement, il essuyait la sueur qui ruisselait sur son visage d'un revers de manche. Malgré tout, il conservait cette aisance, cette élégance dans ses mouvements, qui transformait la scène en un étrange ballet surréaliste, alors qu'elle aurait pu ressembler à quelque sabbat maléfique. La fatigue dessinait des ombres noires autour de ses yeux, et elle l'avait déjà vu à deux reprises porter à ses lèvres une fiole qu'il conservait dans sa poche, et qu'elle soupçonnait fort d'être une potion de force, hautement addictive à fortes doses. Elle s'était retenue d'intervenir de justesse, et c'est le cœur serré qu'elle était remontée chez elle avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de sa présence. Une fois de plus, il mettait sa santé, sa vie peut-être, en danger pour aider Harry. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais une bouffée de colère contre son ami avait envoyé un coussin fracasser le vase qui se trouvait sur la commode en face de son lit. Elle avait essuyé ses larmes en grommelant un Reparo vengeur, et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle avait enfin réussi à sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Quelque chose l'avait réveillée, un bruit ténu, un frôlement furtif. Depuis plusieurs nuits, elle dormait mal. L'absence de Severus lui pesait, son absence, et surtout l'inquiétude de savoir qu'il s'épuisait à la tâche. Elle était redescendue dans les cachots à maintes reprises, mais la porte de laboratoire avait à chaque fois été fermée, et elle n'avait pas osé se manifester. Le bruit de la douche la fit presque sursauter. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle remit la baguette qu'elle serrait dans sa main sous son oreiller, là où elle avait pris l'habitude de la glisser chaque nuit, depuis la guerre. Severus était revenu ! L'eau coula pendant longtemps, avant qu'il n'émerge finalement de la salle de bains d'un pas trainant, et ne vienne se glisser entre les draps, précautionneusement, pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle se tourna vers lui dans le noir, pour le prendre entre ses bras, déposant un tendre et chaste baiser sur sa poitrine, avant de se blottir contre lui.

—Fini ? Fit-elle à mi-voix.

—Stase. Marmonna-t-il déjà à moitié endormi.

Elle se lova dans sa chaleur, bien décidée à le séquestrer aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré à fond.

—Repose-toi. Je ne te laisserai pas quitter ce lit de sitôt. Quitte à t'attacher.

—T'jours d' pr'mess…

Elle sourit contre sa peau, en écoutant sa respiration devenir plus profonde et régulière à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sommeil.

—Tu m'as manqué, Severus Snape. Soupira-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais le bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle se resserra un peu plus, et elle sentit presque physiquement une vague de tendresse émaner de lui.

L'envelopper.

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour. Elle ne savait pas ce que leur réservait l'avenir, mais elle comprit, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube luttaient pour chasser les ombres de la nuit, que ce qui les liait était plus fort que tout. Ce n'était pas seulement du désir. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'amour. C'était une communion, une complétion profonde de leurs âmes. Deux âmes en une… Severus aurait certainement trouvé l'image ridiculement romantique et typique du sentimentalisme Gryffondor, pourtant… Pourtant le château lui accordait la même reconnaissance et les mêmes privilèges que les siens, sans qu'aucune magie n'ait été activée pour cela. _'L'amour est l'une des formes les plus puissantes de la magie'_ susurra une petite voix dans son esprit. « Taisez-vous, vieux fou ! » marmonna-t-elle en s'endormant.

 **TBC**

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite offrande à ma muse, elle vous en sera reconnaissante !


	39. Bonsoir

Bonsoir,

Non, hélas, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Entre travaux (sniff, j'ai égaré ma baguette magique...), déménagement, vie personnelle et santé un peu chaotiques en ce moment sans compter la période la plus chargée de l'année au travail, j'ai bien peur que les publications de 'Vulnera' ne soient un peu irrégulières jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin.

Ceci dit, je ferai tout de même tout mon possible pour faire au mieux avancer cette histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai jamais abandonné mes 'bébés', et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer !

Pour ceux qui ne s'en seraient pas aperçu, il y a eu plein de bugs la semaine dernière sur FF, et les notifications ne sont pas arrivées. Je signale donc à ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, qu'un chapitre est paru dimanche dernier...

En attendant, j'ai encore un ou deux petits textes inédits dans mon disque dur, et du coup, cette semaine encore, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

Aujourd'hui, donc, vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil un mini OS intitulé **"In noctem"**. J'espère que ce texte pourra me faire un peu pardonner et vous faire patienter jusqu'à (j'espère) dimanche prochain.

Pour ceux qui apprécient ce que j'écris et qui ne les ont pas encore lus, il y a aussi plein d'autres fics HP (entre autres), que vous pouvez lire (et bien entendu commenter), même si elles sont terminées et vous paraissent un peu anciennes... Pour moi, elles sont toujours vivantes !

A très bientôt, sur Vulnera ou les autres, et merci pour votre compréhension.

Lil


	40. Les dernières chaînes

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de 'Vulnera', après le petit break de la semaine dernière! Et à ce propos, **merci** à **Zeugma, jeanneo patronum, lucie1411, Kyradelacour, Daidaiiro, Kahouete, Juliana, Loaw et Yllsnyae,** qui ont eu la curiosité d'aller jeter un œil et de commenter le petit OS publié pour me faire pardonner : « **In noctem** ».

* * *

 **Les dernières chaînes**

 **.**

—Je ne vous cacherai rien, Potter. Prenez le temps de bien peser le pour et le contre. Indépendamment du fait que cela pourrait ne pas marcher, c'est dangereux, extrêmement dangereux. Et ceci d'autant plus que je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de tester la potion sous sa nouvelle forme. Cette préparation est en effet excessivement délicate à préparer et nécessite des ingrédients très rares. J'en ai déjà développé deux versions, que j'ai expérimentées sur moi…

—Et la deuxième a bien failli le tuer ! Intervint Hermione. « Vous en avez assez fait Severus ! Nous avons fait des recherches chacun de notre côté, Harry, reprit-elle en se tournant vers son ami. « Ce qui te hante n'est dangereux que dans la mesure où tu lui accordes du crédit, et une place qu'il ne doit pas occuper. Voldemort est M.O.R.T, et il ne reviendra jamais plus ! Tu dois t'enfoncer ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ce qui te perturbe n'est, au pire, que l'ombre d'un fantôme. Nous ne sommes même pas absolument certains que tu aies vraiment été un Horcruxe au vrai sens du terme, tout compte fait.

—Hermione…

—S'il vous plait, laissez-moi parler Severus ! Si Harry n'a pas la force de caractère pour se débarrasser de ses obsessions, même avec toute l'aide qui lui a été apportée jusqu'ici, pourquoi risqueriez-vous, _vous_ , encore une fois votre vie pour l'aider ? Vous ne lui devez plus rien ! Ni à lui ni à Lily. Vous avez déjà payé assez cher pour vos erreurs !

Les yeux un peu trop brillants des larmes qu'elle avait de la peine à contenir, Hermione fusillait son ami du regard.  
Elle ressentait de la compassion pour Harry, bien sûr, et elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour l'aider jusque-là. Mais ce que lui proposait Severus maintenant était tellement risqué, non seulement pour lui. Après tout, s'il acceptait ce serait en toute connaissance de cause. Mais aussi pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle aurait encore préféré abandonner. Toutes leurs recherches pointaient dans le même sens. Voldemort était bien réellement mort et il y avait fort peu de chances pour que Harry ait vraiment été un Horcruxe au plein sens du terme. Et quand bien même, le fragment d'âme du mage noir avait été anéanti dans la Forêt Interdite. Voldemort était le seul à avoir eu le pouvoir de le détruire d'un simple Avada Kedavra, sans avoir recours au venin de Basilic ou au Feudeymon. Et le sang de Lily, passé en lui lorsqu'il l'avait volé au jeune homme afin de pouvoir récupérer un corps physique, couplé au fait que la baguette de sureau appartenait en fait à Harry, avaient protégé l'intégrité de son ami, n'autorisant que la destruction du corps étranger qui était en lui.

Voldemort ne reviendrait pas, et Harry n'était victime que des fantômes générés par son propre esprit. Un syndrome post-traumatique profond, lié à son sentiment de culpabilité pour la mort de tant de personnes pendant la guerre, dont son meilleur ami, alors que lui-même avait survécu à trois Avada Kedavra. Elle avait fini par se persuader que le cas du jeune homme ne relevait, au bout du compte que de la psychiatrie.  
Severus n'était pas loin de partager son opinion… n'aurait-ce été cette ultime appréhension, liée aux quelques manifestations de 'Harry/Voldemort' à sa présence. C'est pourquoi il avait désespérément continué à chercher une solution qui pourrait définitivement clarifier les choses pour tous les deux. Lui-même, après la confession de Dumbledore, avait pu entamer un processus de résilience, qui certes, n'en était qu'à ses débuts, et promettait d'être long et difficile, mais qui lui permettait, peu à peu de se reconstruire. Même si elle savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais certaines choses. Il pensait que confronter Harry aux origines de son problème, le forcer à reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé, pourrait avoir un effet similaire sur lui

 _Severus avait dormi presque toute la journée et la nuit qui avaient suivi son retour nocturne, et si elle ne l'avait pas attaché au lit, Hermione avait obtenu qu'il se repose encore pendant toute la fin de la semaine, avec interdiction d'ouvrir un livre de magie, où de sortir de son appartement pour autre chose qu'une promenade dans le parc, en sa compagnie. Malgré ses protestations pour la forme, il avait bien dû reconnaitre qu'il était réellement épuisé, et il ne s'était pas trop fait prier._

 _La potion sur laquelle il travaillait était une troisième variante de celle qu'il avait expérimentée durant l'été pour tenter de retrouver ses souvenirs d'Avalon. La différence fondamentale était que si deux personnes la prenaient simultanément, et à condition qu'un peu du sang de chacune soit ajouté à la potion, les deux pouvaient revivre, comme dans une Pensine, les souvenirs de l'autre. Revivre, et non pas seulement visionner, en ce sens que chacun d'eux pourrait ressentir exactement non seulement ce qu'il avait pensé ou ressenti à l'époque, mais également ce que l'autre avait vécu au plus profond de lui. La deuxième différence avec la Pensine étant bien entendu, comme l'avait expliqué Severus à Hermione à Halloween, qu'ils pouvaient aussi voir les différentes options qui auraient pu s'offrir à eux, et même peut-être les explorer, voire les modifier… Le plus grand risque était que Harry se laisse aller à cette tentation, à laquelle le maître des potions avait alors réussi à résister. En effet, cette possibilité de 'voyager' dans le passé n'était offerte qu'à l'esprit, le corps restant 'bloqué' dans le présent. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux et conduirait immanquablement à la folie celui qui s'y aventurerait et réussirait tout de même à y survivre et à retourner dans un corps qui ne reconnaîtrait plus 'son' esprit ainsi modifié. Et où vice-versa, l'esprit ne reconnaitrait plus son environnement qui lui, serait resté le même._

Severus avait finalisé la potion, dont le résultat tenait maintenant dans deux flacons, ne contenant guère plus d'une gorgée chacun. Il ne restait qu'à ajouter l'ultime ingrédient. Il avait décidé que Potter choisirait lui-même les souvenirs qu'il voulait explorer, après bien entendu une analyse approfondie avec lui-même et Hermione de ses symptômes et de leurs origines probables. Connaissant les effets et les dangers de sa préparation, il avait exigé d'être celui qui l'accompagnerait, ainsi qu'une obéissance absolue et sans discussion de son 'patient', à tout ordre qu'il pourrait alors lui donner. Hermione et Madame Pomfresh seraient présentes pendant toute la durée de l'expérience, qui se déroulerait dans la salle aménagée pour les appareils Moldus, révélée pour la circonstance à Harry et Poppy, sous le sceau du secret. Du matériel de réanimation moldu pouvait en effet ne pas s'avérer inutile, au vu de la difficulté qu'avait eue Hermione à ramener Severus à Halloween.

Malgré toutes ces précautions, la jeune Médicomage était plus que réticente à tenter l'expérience. L'état de Harry était stable, il n'avait fait aucune crise importante depuis plusieurs semaines et il paraissait reprendre goût à la vie. Ginny avait même confié à Hermione qu'ils envisageaient l'éventualité d'avoir un enfant… si seulement le jeune homme n'avait pas vécu dans l'angoisse permanente d'une rechute.

C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient encore une fois dans le salon d'Hermione, à discuter des possibilités offertes par la potion élaborée par Severus. Elle pourrait peut-être lui offrir la possibilité de découvrir l'origine de son mal, en lui faisant revivre des moments ou des expériences occultés par sa mémoire. En effet, dans certains cas extrêmes de traumatisme, même la Legilimencie s'avérait inefficace. Mais d'un autre côté, elle pouvait, s'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les choses, le conduire à la folie ou à la mort... Sans compter que si quelque chose tournait mal, Severus pourrait subir le même sort, en tentant de l'aider, ou bien, et c'était peut-être pire pour lui, passerait sa vie à se tenir pour responsable d'une autre tragédie !

Hermione s'était une fois de plus réfugiée dans la cuisine, sous le prétexte de préparer du thé. Figée face à un placard ouvert qu'elle ne voyait même plus, elle laissait les larmes dégouliner sur ses joues sans même songer à les essuyer. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais lorsque les mains de Severus se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules, elle laissa échapper la tasse qu'elle tenait entre les mains, en se retournant brusquement pour s'agripper à sa veste en hoquetant. Il la serra contre lui en caressant ses cheveux de ce geste toujours un peu maladroit qu'elle trouvait tellement attendrissant.

—J-je ne v-veux pas t-te perdre Severus ! Ce-c'est trop dangereux. T-tu n'as pas à f-faire ça. Tu… Je… S-Severus !

—Shttt ! Calme-toi. Murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Tu seras là pour me récupérer. Poppy sera là, et mon ange-gardien aussi, et même Fumseck maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec une feinte légèreté. Et quand tout sera fini, nous retournerons ensemble à la maison de la mer. Nous dormirons sur la terrasse, face à l'océan. Tu n'as pas encore connu la douceur des soirs d'été, lorsque la brise qui vient de la mer apaise la chaleur du jour. Il s'écarta un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je ne te laisserai pas, Hermione. Jamais. Nos âmes sont liées, c'est la seule explication pour que la magie du château te reconnaisse comme à moi-même. Même si le pire devait se produire… et il ne se produira pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en la sentant recommencer à trembler entre ses bras, « je serai toujours avec toi. Il lui releva le menton de la main, pour la forcer à le regarder. « Toujours !

—C'est de la folie ! Tu le sais !

—Je le sais. Mais je dois le faire. Et tu le sais aussi ! Si je ne le fais pas…

—Tu auras l'impression de ne pas avoir accompli la totalité de ton serment envers Lily. Je sais... Termina-t-elle sa phrase, vaincue. « Reviens-moi, Severus. Reviens-moi ! Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi ! Je ne peux plus arriver à imaginer un monde dans lequel tu ne serais pas !

Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle était sa force et sa faiblesse. Il serait mort sans une hésitation pour elle, mais pour elle, il était aussi prêt à renoncer. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir malheureuse à cause de lui.

—Tu es la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais connue Hermione ! Laisse-moi le faire, laisse-moi me libérer de mes dernières chaînes. Je _dois_ le faire. Pas pour Potter, pas pour Lily, mais pour toi, pour _nous_. Pour avoir le droit de te mériter enfin ! Tant que cette ombre planera au-dessus de nous, aucun d'entre nous ne sera jamais vraiment libre.

Elle leva les bras, et prit son visage entre ses mains, rivant leurs regards, lui ouvrant en grand son esprit.

—Jamais je ne te retiendrai, jamais je n'essaierai de t'empêcher d'être toi-même ou de faire ce que tu penses être juste, je te l'ai promis. Mais n'oublie pas, Severus : quoi qu'il puisse arriver, où que tu sois, même si tu t'égares, je serai toujours près de toi pour t'aider à retrouver le chemin. Souviens-toi : à jamais !

Ses lèvres avaient le goût salé de ses larmes, il s'y perdit comme on se noie, jusqu'au bout de son souffle.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon, Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis sur le sofa, le regard fixé dans le vide.

—Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour la tenter, nous avons des préparatifs à faire afin que l'expérience se déroule dans les meilleures conditions. Vous devriez rejoindre votre femme maintenant, l'heure de la fin des cours est passée. Dès que nous serons prêts, nous vous préviendrons. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre que les examens soient passés. Nous n'en sommes plus à quelques semaines près, et tout le monde sera plus serein. Et puis cela vous donnera un temps de réflexion supplémentaire. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est très loin d'être anodin, vous devez vraiment être certain de vouloir prendre le risque… après tout, cela pourrait tout aussi bien faire empirer les choses !

—Je fais confiance à vos talents, professeur. Mais vous avez raison, nous n'en sommes plus à quelques semaines près. Il se leva. « Eh bien je… je vais vous laisser. Avec hésitation, il tendit soudain la main au maître des potions. « Merci… Severus !

—Ne me remerciez pas, Potter. Rien n'est encore fait, et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, non seulement cela peut ne pas donner de résultat, mais aussi faire empirer les choses.

—J'ai bien compris, professeur. Mais je connais aussi Hermione, et au vu de sa réaction, je sais que ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire pour moi. Ce que vous avez déjà fait en préparant cette potion, aucun d'entre nous n'est aveugle, et nous avons bien vu dans quel état vous étiez ces derniers temps. Est aussi risqué, peut-être plus, pour vous que pour moi… Elle a raison, vous savez. Ajouta-t-il après un moment. « Je- j'ai eu amplement le temps de réfléchir. Je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé… enfin… vous savez quoi, la dernière fois. Considérez que je n'ai rien dit, vous ne me devez absolument rien, vous avez amplement rempli vos engagements vis-à-vis de ma mère et de moi. Rien ne vous oblige à faire ce que vous faites. Après tout, je ne suis rien pour vous, et jusqu'à… la Cabane Hurlante, il n'y avait jamais eu autre chose que de la haine entre nous.

Le Maître des potions le regardait maintenant d'un air songeur.

—Je ne vous ai jamais haï, Harry, répondit-il doucement, « même si, restons francs, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je vous appréciais outre-mesure. Mais je ne vous ai jamais haï. Je devais jouer mon rôle, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sembler me soucier de vous. La seule chose que je détestais vraiment chez vous, c'était votre côté 'fils-de-saint-James-Potter-ne-touchez-pas-à-mon-père', basé sur les seuls témoignages, forcément subjectifs, de ses meilleurs amis. Et il faut bien avouer qu'indépendamment de votre physique, votre comportement à mon égard me rappelait plus votre père que votre mère. Quant à ce qui concerne vos résultats scolaires et vos punitions, si vous êtes honnête, vous devez reconnaître que vous mettiez beaucoup du vôtre pour les mériter ! Mais avant tout, vous étiez le fils de Lily. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Et même si avec le temps, les choses ont à présent quelque peu évolué, cela comptera toujours pour moi.

 **TBC**

* * *

Merci d'avance pour vos petits Lumos qui éclairent mon cœur d'une énorme lumière !


	41. Forever yours

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **MERCI** à **Juliana, mamy 83, Zeugma, Manon, LycorisSnape, Daidaiiro, et Kahouete** pour vos gentils commentaires.

* * *

 **Forever yours**

 **.**

Les jours, les semaines, s'étaient mis à filer à une allure beaucoup trop rapide au goût d'Hermione. Elle avait, avec l'aide de Severus et de Fred, mis dans la confidence, aménagé la salle secrète, avec le matériel moldu qu'elle s'était procurée, auquel elle avait commencé à initier une Poppy enthousiaste. Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, elle avait été la seule soignante sur place, et au plus fort de l'affluence de blessés, l'épuisement aidant, elle avait pendant un court moment égaré sa baguette. Elle s'était alors rendue compte à quel point, malgré toute son expérience, cela l'avait handicapée. Au fil des siècles, solution de facilité ou influence des sang-purs, la médecine sorcière avait fini par s'appuyer principalement sur des sortilèges et des potions. Et l'on considérait avec mépris, comme 'tout juste bonnes pour des rebouteux Cracmols' toute les autres méthodes plus ou moins 'manuelles', utilisées par les anciens guérisseurs. Pourtant, elle reconnaissait à quel point aurait été utile, à ce moment-là, une simple connaissance des méthodes de réanimation et de premiers secours que lui enseignait Hermione. Et elle louchait sans retenue sur les instruments étranges qui l'entouraient, brûlant déjà d'impatience d'apprendre à s'en servir.

Apprendre à ne pas compter que sur la magie, savoir se débrouiller sans elle, était un avantage que les nés-moldus avaient indiscutablement sur les sorciers de sang pur, et c'était peut-être cela qui leur faisait tellement peur qu'ils avaient essayé de les éradiquer pendant la guerre. Privé de sa baguette, un sorcier n'était plus grand-chose. Et même si depuis la guerre la matière était devenue obligatoire, ce n'étaient certainement pas les différents professeurs d'histoire des Moldus, tous aussi ignorants les uns que les autres de la matière qu'ils étaient censés enseigner, qui s'étaient succédés à Poudlard, qui auraient pu faire évoluer les mentalités. Severus envisageait d'ailleurs très sérieusement, pour l'année suivante, de suggérer à son successeur de confier ce poste directement à un Moldu, ou tout du moins à un Cracmol qui, à l'instar d'Ernie, aurait été éduqué dans leur monde. L'emploi du temps du jeune homme n'était d'ailleurs pas surchargé au point qu'il ne soit possible de le lui proposer, en plus de son poste actuel. La 'classe préparatoire' avait en effet connu un tel succès, qu'en accord avec le Ministère et le conseil d'administration, il avait été décidé de l'intégrer définitivement au cursus.

Défibrillateurs, chariots d'urgence entièrement équipés, moniteurs cardiaques, suspensions à perfusions et autres, avaient été disposés dans une partie de la pièce qu'ils avaient isolée du reste par des vitres, et qui pouvait, en cas de nécessité, être éclairée aussi brillamment qu'un bloc chirurgical, à l'aide d'un sortilège créé pour la circonstance par Severus. Divers instruments chirurgicaux ainsi que plusieurs médicaments moldus côtoyaient potions et baguettes magiques, soigneusement disposés sur des plateaux aseptisés. Tout était prêt pour affronter le jour fatidique dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Après que Harry lui ait relaté leur entrevue, Ginny était venue demander des éclaircissements à son amie. Les deux femmes partageaient la même angoisse, mais aucune n'était parvenue à dissuader son compagnon de tenter l'aventure. La seule chose que Ginny avait obtenue, était d'être autorisée à être présente auprès de son mari, à la condition de ne pas chercher à intervenir dans la procédure, quoi qu'il arrive.

Le temps semblait s'accélérer au fur et mesure que juillet approchait. Tonks et Charlie s'étaient enfin décidés à s'avouer leurs sentiments, et Teddy, qui aimait beaucoup le jeune homme ne se tenait plus de joie à l'idée d'avoir bientôt un beau-père, et, peut-être, des petits frères ou sœurs. Ses cheveux passaient régulièrement par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sous l'effet de l'excitation, au grand amusement de Severus lui-même, qui avait fini, selon ses propres termes, par 'apprécier' le petit garçon. Jamais, même sous la torture, il n'aurait avoué qu'il éprouvait une certaine affection pour le fils de l'ancien Maraudeur ! Les derniers jours de l'année scolaire, qui suivaient la fin des examens, étaient, pour les élèves, prétextes à une agréable période de détente avant de retourner chez eux pour les vacances d'été, et pour les professeurs une raison supplémentaire pour apprécier d'autant plus lesdites vacances lorsqu'elles arrivaient enfin !

Severus avait vainement tenté d'aborder plusieurs fois avec Minerva la question de la fin de son directorat, mais elle trouvait toujours un prétexte pour se défiler. Et il fallait bien avouer que la réussite de cette année avait radouci son sentiment vis-à-vis de ce poste, et qu'il avait maintenant une furieuse envie de continuer à tester diverses évolutions dans l'enseignement prodigué à Poudlard. Au fil des années, au grand dam du Ministère, les nés-moldus s'étaient fait de plus en plus réticents à intégrer une école qui les couperait de toute technologie pendant les trois quart de l'année. La réussite de sa petite 'salle spéciale', que personne n'avait détectée, lui faisait envisager la création d'un espace 'technologique' à l'intérieur du château, qui pourrait, à l'instar de la bibliothèque, être accessible aux élèves à certaines heures, et permettrait en outre aux sang-purs de s'initier de façon autrement que théorique à la 'magie moldue'. En désespoir de cause, il avait fini par se décider à attendre que la sous-directrice prenne les devants… ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être sa priorité. La plupart des gens, professeurs comme parents d'élèves, avaient en outre, vu dans le retour de Fumseck, la confirmation de la légitimité du Maître des potions au poste de directeur de Poudlard.

—Tu le ferais ? Si je te le demandais, tu le ferais… renoncer à cette folie ?

Les élèves étaient partis la veille, et l'expérience programmée pour le lendemain.

—Hermione ! Nous avons déjà… Il s'interrompit, la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage. « Je le ferais ! Reprit-il d'une voix sourde. « Veux-tu…

Elle s'approcha vivement de lui et posa une main sur son visage, écartant les mèches noires.

—Non ! Non, Severus. Pardonne-moi, je m'en veux tellement d'être aussi nerveuse. Bien sûr, que tu le ferais, et je sais aussi que tu t'en voudrais de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout… et que tu finirais par m'en vouloir aussi.

—Je ne…

—Non, laisse-moi finir. Je… j'ai honte d'avoir ne serait-ce que pu penser à te le demander. _Je sais_ que ta potion va fonctionner, c'est Harry qui me fait peur. J'ai peur qu'il n'en fasse encore qu'à sa tête et que ce soit encore toi qui aies à en supporter les conséquences. Ce… c'est horrible, J'en arrive à détester mon meilleur ami !

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la berça un moment contre sa poitrine, avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe, et de commencer à parsemer son visage de baisers légers comme des ailes de papillon. Elle s'accrocha alors à lui avec désespoir, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Elle gémit dans sa bouche en sentant son érection durcir rapidement contre elle.

—Aime-moi, Severus ! Aime-moi au-delà des mots. Je veux graver ton corps dans le mien. Je veux …

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent à nouveau et dans sa frénésie, elle lui mordit une lèvre, faisant sourdre une goutte de sang. « Pardon ! Murmura-t-elle en léchant la légère coupure avant qu'il ne s'empare à son tour de sa langue en glissant frénétiquement ses mains dans son dos. Il la souleva, pour la reposer sur le lit et s'allonger à côté d'elle en la caressant. Ses mains agissaient comme une drogue, sur elle, douces, ardentes, puis impatientes et pressantes à mesure qu'il la déshabillait, laissant la place à ses lèvres à chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Elle tremblait maintenant, de tout son corps. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait sa chaleur, elle voulait le sentir. Contre elle. Sur elle. En elle. Elle arracha la chemise aux trop nombreux boutons et l'attira vers elle pour sentir le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne, pour sentir le poids de son corps sur le sien. Chaud. Vivant. Vibrant. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, et elle le sentit sourire alors que ses doigts s'énervaient sur sa ceinture, et soudain, il n'y eut plus ni ceinture, ni rien d'autre, que sa dureté contre sa cuisse. Il avait abrégé son supplice d'un sort informulé. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, tirant ses cheveux en arrière, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux, la fixant intensément, faisant monter en elle une fièvre encore jamais connue. Elle sentait un titillement insistant dans sa tête, aux limites de sa conscience, comme une prière informulée.

—Hermione ! Murmura-t-il, et elle perçut tant de choses, dans ce simple mot, qu'elle en eut la chair de poule, malgré la lave incandescente qui semblait avoir remplacé le sang dans ses veines.

—Regarde ! Souffla-t-elle en lui rendant son regard tout en le guidant en elle. « Prend mon âme !

Il resta immobile un instant, leurs deux corps étroitement soudés. Elle sentit une vague de tendresse envahir son esprit, et hoqueta de surprise en s'apercevant qu'il lui offrait en retour plein accès au sien, et alors qu'il commençait à bouger lentement, elle put ressentir distinctement ses sensations mêlées aux siennes. C'était d'une intensité indescriptible, jamais atteinte. Puis il ne fut plus question de penser. Une fournaise ardente les emporta dans un tourbillon vertigineux qui s'acheva dans un éblouissement immaculé qui les aveugla un instant. Lorsqu'ils reprirent conscience, épuisés, haletants, le souffle rauque d'avoir trop crié, un halo doré se dissolvait lentement autour d'eux. Hermione cligna des yeux, pensant à une image résiduelle consécutive au flash intense qui avait envahi son esprit. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le halo était toujours là, les enveloppant tel un cocon.

—Severus ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Seigneur ! Je… je croyais que c'était une légende. Que ça n'existait que dans les contes à l'eau de rose.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Répéta Hermione, intriguée par son air stupéfait et presque… révérencieux.

—L'Union ! L'Union des Ames ! On dit que lorsque deux êtres, qui ne se sont jamais rencontrés dans une autre vie sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, leurs âmes se lient à jamais, et que quoi qu'il arrive, ils se retrouveront toujours, quel que soit le temps, ou l'espace qui les sépare. C'est… c'est la naissance de deux âmes sœurs. Ça va… au-delà d'un simple lien, c'est… indestructible !

Hermione se lova au creux de ses bras en souriant.

—Si je comprends bien, on vient de prendre perpète !

—On le dirait bien, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. « Mais en ce qui me concerne, c'était déjà évident.

Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment redit qu'il l'aimait, depuis cette soirée de janvier, le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait été ivre à ce moment-là, et elle se doutait bien qu'il ne le lui répèterait jamais en étant dans son état normal. Elle s'était attendue à une remarque sarcastique, pas à cette déclaration. Elle se redressa sur un coude pour voir sur son visage s'il était vraiment sérieux, mais il la regardait avec cette même expression, que lorsqu'il avait silencieusement sollicité qu'elle lui ouvre son esprit, tout à l'heure. Il la rallongea doucement, et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes en murmurant.

« Doute que les étoiles soient feu, doute que le soleil se meuve, doute de la vérité même, mais ne doute jamais que je t'aime. »*

Et chaque mot était une caresse sur sa bouche.

—Severus !

—Shhht ! Il la fit taire en approfondissant son baiser, avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de l'attirer au plus près de lui. « Dors mon amour. Demain n'existe pas encore. Le présent nous appartient et la nuit est encore longue. Murmura-t-il dans son cou alors qu'elle se sentait déjà aspirée vers un sommeil irrépressible.

 **…**

Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur des lits parallèles, seulement vêtus de simples pantalons de coton noir (Hermione leur avait épargné les pyjamas rayés si chers à Poppy), recouverts d'une légère couverture de survie qui les isolait du froid des cachots. Fred, dont l'aide pouvait s'avérer précieuse en cas de problème avec les instruments, était assis près de sa sœur, sur un sofa qu'ils avaient ajouté pour la circonstance dans un coin de la pièce. Pattenrond et Fumseck avaient tout naturellement suivi le mouvement sans que personne ne les en empêche. Le premier s'était roulé en boule contre les jambes de Severus en ronronnant, et le second avait élu la tête de son lit comme perchoir.

Hermione enfila un de leurs doigts dans une espèce de tube relié à une machine.

—Vous êtes toujours décidés ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser une dernière fois la question. Elle appuya sur quelques boutons, et deux 'bips' réguliers se firent entendre, pendant que des courbes et des chiffres apparaissaient sur les moniteurs, qu'elle désigna de la main.

—Chacun son écran. Ceci va permettre de surveiller votre rythme cardiaque plus facilement. Les sortilèges correspondants émettent le son de votre cœur dans l'espace, mais lorsqu'il y a plusieurs personnes à contrôler, cela peut parfois provoquer des confusions. Ainsi, Poppy et moi pourrons mieux nous concentrer sur les autres éventuelles manifestations corporelles, après que vous aurez pris la potion. Vous avez des questions ?

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête. Toutes les questions avaient été posées, et la procédure disséquée en long en large et en travers, pendant la réunion qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours auparavant. Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

—Tu n'as pas intérêt à dévier d'un pouce de ce que nous avons convenu. Si tu t'avises de faire courir le moindre danger à Severus parce que comme d'habitude tu voudras n'en faire qu'à ta tête, je t'avertis que ce n'est même pas la peine que tu t'avises de revenir. Parce que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable, et si tu reviens vivant, tu ne le resteras pas assez longtemps pour en profiter !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui tourna le dos pour s'approcher du maître des potions et sous le regard éberlué de Harry, et ceux, moins surpris qu'on aurait pu croire, de Fred et de Poppy, elle posa longuement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Souviens-toi, Severus ! Quoi qu'il arrive. Où que tu sois. Je serai avec toi ! Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se reculer.

Puis elle leur tendit les deux flacons de potion, dans lesquels ils avaient ajouté, quelques instants plus tôt, une goutte du sang de chacun.

 **TBC**

 _*Shakespeare : lettre d'Hamlet à Ophélie(Hamlet A2-Sc2)_

* * *

 _Ma muse adore vos LUMOS... alors ne vous retenez pas ;)_


	42. Libérez-nous du mal (1ère partie)

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Coucou ! Désolée pour le jour de retard (WE férié oblige, j'avais encore plus de travail que d'habitude )  
Eh bien voilà, le 'voyage' commence. Plutôt calmement et par une scène bien connue… mais il faut bien un début à tout !

 **Et merci** à **jeanneo patronum,** **Zeugma, Kahouete , LycorisSnape, Manon, Juliana, Kyradelacour, Quetsche et Daidaiiro** pour vos gentils commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.

* * *

 **Libérez-nous du mal (1èrepartie)**

 **.**

 _Agrippé aux barreaux du parc, l'enfant essayait de se hisser sur ses jambes flageolantes, sous les encouragements souriants d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux. Elle riait à chaque fois que le bébé retombait sur ses fesses, provoquant une moue d'irritation sur son petit visage renfrogné. C'était vraiment trop injuste ! Comment maman pouvait-elle rire ainsi, alors qu'il faisait des efforts surhumains pour arriver à tenir debout tout seul ? Un grand tumulte se fit soudain entendre, en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. La femme sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte, pendant que l'enfant, indifférent, refermait une fois de plus avec détermination son petit poing sur les barreaux. Des cris et des imprécations fusèrent, accompagnés d'un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier, et la femme rentra dans la nurserie en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le bébé sursauta, ce qui eut pour conséquence immédiate de le faire retomber assis, mais cette fois, maman ne riait plus. À genoux devant le parc, elle le regardait, avec des larmes plein les yeux._

— _Harry sois courageux, Harry sois fort…., maman t'aime, papa t'aime_

 _Le fracas d'une explosion l'interrompit, et elle se retourna, alors que la porte volait en éclats. Un homme pénétra dans la pièce, haute silhouette vêtue de longues robes amples Au premier regard, on aurait pu le penser assez séduisant, mais à y regarder de plus près, les traits de son visage étaient altérés, comme déformés par une aura malsaine, une expression de malfaisance, qui semblait suinter par tous ses pores. Il s'immobilisa un instant, son regard injecté de sang braqué sur l'enfant, avant de se retourner vers la mère._

— _Ainsi c'est toi, la Sang-de-bourbe pour laquelle un de mes Mangemorts les plus orgueilleux s'est abaissé à ramper et à s'humilier devant tous ses frères ! Quel gâchis ! J'ai toujours pensé que Severus avait un goût déplorable en matière de femmes !_

— _S-Severus ?_

— _Je me demande pourquoi il m'a supplié de t'épargner, après la façon dont tu l'as traité. J'ai vu ses souvenirs. Tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-bourbe arriviste, qui s'est servie de lui et l'a rejeté dès qu'il ne lui a plus été utile. Si tu avais vraiment été son amie, comment aurais-tu pu t'accoquiner avec celui qui ne cessait de le harceler depuis des années ? Comment aurais-tu pu ne pas accepter de l'écouter après l'humiliation ultime dont il venait d'être victime ? Mais le Traître-à-son-sang fortuné et au nom prestigieux était une conquête bien plus intéressante que le Sang-mêlé miséreux, hein ? Tu ne mérites pas l'amour qu'il te porte, mais je lui ai promis d'épargner ta vie, et Lord Voldemort n'a qu'une parole, alors écarte-toi !_

 _Désarmée, Lily ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que tenter de faire un bouclier de son corps au bébé, qui, indifférent aux querelles des adultes, avait repris son manège._

— _Non ! Pas mon fils ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il est innocent ! Je vous en supplie ! Prenez ma vie mais épargnez mon fils !_

— _Ta vie ? Je n'ai que faire de ta vie, Sang-de-bourbe ! Et je l'aurais prise depuis longtemps comme j'ai pris celle de ton Traître-à-son-sang de mari, si je n'avais promis de te laisser vivre. C'est l'enfant que je veux ! Regarde-toi, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'as même pas de baguette ! Vous vous imaginiez bien protégés, hein ? Bien à l'abri parce que Dumbledore avait mis votre maison sous Fidelitas ! Vous êtes pitoyables ! Comment votre misérable Ordre du Phénix compte-t-il me vaincre, alors que ses membres ne sont même pas capables de distinguer leurs amis de leurs ennemis ? Regardez-vous ! Lamentables Gryffondors, qui se font tellement confiance, qu'ils sont incapables de concevoir que l'un d'entre eux puisse changer de camp et les trahir !_

 _Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent de stupéfaction alors qu'elle comprenait toutes les implications de ces paroles._

— _P-Peter ?_

— _Qui d'autre ? Vous avez rejeté le Loup-Garou fidèle, comme tu avais déjà rejeté Severus. À son propos… sais-tu que je pourrais te remercier ? Que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est devenu Mangemort ? Que si tu n'avais pas épousé Potter il ne m'aurait jamais rejoint malgré son goût pour la Magie Noire ? C'est toi qui l'as poussé dans mes bras, femme ! Ironique, non ? Et maintenant, c'est encore une fois parce que ton arrogant Traître-à-son-sang de mari a fait le mauvais choix, que ton fils va mourir !_

 _Repoussant la jeune femme d'un revers de main, Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers le bambin qui tout fier de son exploit, venait enfin de réussir à se hisser sur ses jambes, et qui, agrippé de toutes ses forces aux barreaux de son parc, se dandinait en gazouillant, pour attirer l'attention de maman._

 _« Avada…_

 _Lily se jeta devant son fils._

 _« kedavra !_

 _Lily retomba sur le sol, comme une marionnette brisée._

 _Et l'enfer se déchaîna._

 _Une boule d'énergie pure rebondit sur l'aura dorée qui avait soudain entouré l'enfant, et qui semblait sourdre du corps de sa mère, dévastant la pièce telle une tornade, faisant exploser un pan de mur, avant de percuter le Mage noir de plein fouet. Voldemort s'écroula dans un hurlement qui dut s'entendre à des miles à la ronde, son corps sembla se ratatiner sur le sol, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de poussière. Puis le calme retomba. Une lampe renversée éclairait encore vaguement les décombres et pendant un instant, un silence absolu régna sur la pièce, bientôt rompu par les pleurs de l'enfant._

 _Il était tombé, quelque chose avait heurté son front, et sa tête lui faisait mal. D'habitude, maman venait le consoler, mais maman ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que maman dormait si profondément, allongée par terre ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la réveiller ?_

 _« Ma-ma ! »_

 _Il pleura longtemps, et il était presque endormi, anesthésié par ses larmes, lorsqu'un bruit de pas hésitants se fit entendre dans le couloir. Peut-être papa avait-il entendu le bruit ? L'enfant tourna la tête vers le trou béant qui avait naguère été la porte._

 _« Pa ? »_

 _Une ombre noire se dessina dans l'encadrement. Ce n'était pas papa. Ce n'était pas non plus le vilain monsieur qui avait fait peur à maman. Le nouveau-venu, tout de noir vêtu, affichait un visage pâle comme la mort encadré de longs cheveux de jais. Il tendit une main, comme pour s'appuyer au mur, mais il ne put se retenir et s'écroula sur ses genoux en hurlant. Indifférent à l'enfant qui avait recommencé à pleurer, il se mit à ramper vers la femme qui était étendu sur le sol devant le parc. « Lily ! » Il s'écroula sur le corps inerte en sanglotant, cherchant, malgré l'évidence, un signe de vie. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine en prononçant d'une voix sans timbre « Enervate ! » Une fois, deux fois…_

 _L'enfant pleurait toujours, essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'adulte, qui finit par lever des yeux noyés sur lui. Au travers de ses larmes, son regard plongea dans celui du bébé, et il ne put retenir un frisson._

 _Tellement semblable !_

 _Tout ce qu'il restait d'elle !_

 _Il cligna des paupières. L'espace d'un instant, la tentation fut forte de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, de l'emporter, de le cacher, de disparaître avec lui, loin du monde magique… Mais après un instant, le visage de James finit par se superposer au regard de Lily. Puis il remarqua la plaie sanguinolente sur le front du bébé, et perçut les relents de Magie Noire qui en émanaient. En état second, sans avoir vraiment conscience de l'avoir sortie, il se retrouva à pointer sa baguette vers la blessure, en marmonnant quelque chose, et le sang cessa de couler, tandis que la douleur s'évanouissait, remplacée par une agréable sensation de fraicheur. Quelques mots de plus, et le visage et la grenouillère du bambin étaient débarrassés des trainées rouges qui les maculaient. N'eut été la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui zébrait son front, il aurait pu sortir de sa sieste. Severus rangea machinalement sa baguette dans sa manche gauche. Il avait refermé la plaie et calmé la douleur, Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. On ne pouvait pas effacer une cicatrice causée par la Magie Noire. Il revint vers la femme et la prit dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis six ans, et ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois._

 _Et la souffrance submergea tout._

 _La notion de temps, d'espace, le sort de l'enfant… plus rien n'avait d'importance. Son hurlement déchira une nouvelle fois la nuit et le temps s'arrêta de couler pour lui._

— _Severus !_

 _Une main s'était posée sur son épaule, mais il ne réagit pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait bien l'achever, il s'en fichait bien. Plus, il ne désirait rien d'autre que la mort. Que l'oubli. Que le néant._

 _« Il est parti, Severus, il a disparu !_

 _Fit une voix profonde, comme pour répondre à ses pensées. Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Il savait qui avait parlé. Il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester là… et mourir._

 _« Vous devez lui dire au-revoir, mon garçon, nous devons partir._

 _Il ne réagit pas, englué dans sa douleur._

 _« Severus ! Reprit la voix, maintenant exigeante. « Ouvrez les yeux !_

 _Il obéit comme malgré lui. Son regard tomba sur le parc qui était maintenant vide, alors il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas lâché son épaule._

 _« Reposez-là par terre, Severus, j'ai prévenu Remus, et les Aurors vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre, ils vont s'occuper de tout. Vous devez venir avec moi. Maintenant !_

 _Sans répondre, il serra un peu plus fort contre lui le corps inerte de Lily. Et son regard fiévreux contenait à la fois un défi et une prière. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux du vieil homme._

 _« Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire cela. S'ils vous trouvent là, ils vous croiront coupable, et vous aurez droit au Baiser. Vous pouvez encore faire quelque chose pour elle, mais pour cela, vous devez être vivant ! Venez !_

 _Le vieux mage dut sentir le moment où la volonté du jeune homme céda, parce qu'il le lâcha et détourna pudiquement la tête. Ce qui allait suivre, nul ne devait en être témoin. Le moment où Severus desserra ses bras et allongea doucement le corps de son amie sur le sol, celui où il pressa ses lèvres sur son front, ce moment de pure agonie devait rester la propriété du jeune sorcier._

 _Il se remit sur ses pieds lentement, difficilement. Il avait du mal à rester debout, un vertige le saisit, et n'eut été le bras que Dumbledore passa autour de sa taille, il serait retombé sur le sol. Un instant plus tard, les deux hommes disparaissaient dans un 'pop'._

Il avait été convenu que c'était Harry qui choisirait les souvenirs qu'il voulait explorer, et il était évidemment logique qu'il ait choisi ce moment entre tous comme point de départ. Les premiers meurtres dont il se sentait coupable étaient bien entendu ceux de ses parents. Severus avait beau s'y être préparé, revivre cette soirée avait été une agonie sans nom pour lui. Au début, il avait pu vérifier le bon fonctionnement de sa potion. Il avait ressenti les pensées et les sensations du bambin comme s'il avait été lui-même dans le parc. Il s'était obligé à rester dans l'esprit de Harry, pour pouvoir se protéger du choc de voir mourir Lily en étant impuissant à intervenir. Le bébé qu'il était n'avait alors pas réalisé ce qui était en train de se produire. Mais à partir du moment où il s'était vu franchir la porte, il avait été malgré lui emporté dans l'ouragan de ses propres souvenirs, avec une netteté et une précision chirurgicales.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce moment était toujours resté assez flou dans sa tête. Même lors de ses précédentes expériences avec la potion, il n'avait pas voulu s'y attarder. Il se souvenait du vide absolu, de la sensation d'anéantissement total, lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur le cadavre de Lily et qu'il avait compris que tout était fini, mais tout le reste était habituellement noyé dans un brouillard de douleur innommable. Il ne s'était jamais souvenu de son premier contact avec les yeux de Harry, de sa première impulsion de disparaitre avec lui, tout ce qui pourrait jamais lui rester de Lily. Il ne s'était jamais souvenu d'avoir soigné la plaie qu'il portait au front, ni nettoyé ses vêtements. Cette soirée s'était toujours résumée à un tourbillon de souffrance dans lequel il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il ne s'était jamais souvenu de la manière dont il était retourné à Poudlard. Ce n'était dans le bureau de Dumbledore qu'il avait enfin 'repris pied'. Il était avachi sur un fauteuil, et le vieux mage le regardait avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordée auparavant. Le mépris avec lequel il l'avait toujours considéré jusque-là avait laissé sa place à la compassion, et ça faisait peut-être encore plus mal. Mais à ce moment-là, il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout.

Lily était morte.

Par sa faute !

Il se rendit soudain compte d'une incongruité. Le bébé Harry n'était plus là, mais il percevait toujours la présence de l'esprit du jeune homme à son côté. Sous le choc de ce qu'il était en train de revivre, avec plus de détails encore que dans ses pires cauchemars, Severus ne s'était pas rendu compte immédiatement que Harry était resté dans son souvenir _à lui_ , au lieu de suivre son jeune 'moi' et de partir avec Hagrid.

 **TBC**

* * *

Tous en chœur : Lumos Maxima ! pour éclairer la suite du voyage xD


	43. Libérez-nous du mal (deuxième partie)

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Bonsoir !  
Ce soir, la deuxième partie (sur trois) du « voyage » de Severus et Harry.

 **Merci** à **LycorisSnape, Kyradelacour, Juliana, Zeugma, Amandine Valentine , Anthony Angelina295 (bienvenue !) Manon, Kahouete, et mamy 83** pour vos gentils commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.

* * *

 **Libérez-nous du mal (2** **ème** **partie)**

 **.**

Il était à la fois acteur et spectateur, libéré de son corps, son esprit était libre de se déplacer à sa guise dans les moindres détails des souvenirs qu'il avait cru oubliés. C'était une sensation étrange que de regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant lui comme s'il avait été debout dans un coin de la chambre, et d'avoir la possibilité de ressentir, dans le même temps, tout ce que pouvaient éprouver ceux qui l'avaient vécue. Il pouvait ressentir la frustration et la colère du bébé, mais aussi la vague d'amour qui émanait de Lily. Le seul souvenir qu'il ait jamais eu de sa mère se résumait à un cri. Un hurlement stoppé net, noyé dans un éclair vert. Il avait vu des photos de ses parents, bien sûr, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir conscient. Il avait aussi conscience de la présence de l'esprit de Snape près de lui, semblable à ces vibrations de l'air aux contours imprécis, provoqués par la chaleur. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux dépourvus de corps, il savait très exactement où se trouvait le professeur. Ils étaient tout simplement passés à un autre niveau de perception. Tout à sa découverte des effets de la potion, il n'eut pas le réflexe de 'suivre' sa mère, lorsqu'il entendit les éclats de voix et le remue-ménage dans l'escalier, pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Aurait-il pu voir le visage de son père ? Il fut tenté de revenir en arrière. Instinctivement, il savait qu'il aurait pu le faire, mais soudain, la voix de son ancien professeur qui le rappelait à la raison résonna directement en lui, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ce qui était plus que probablement le cas, d'ailleurs.

« Ne faites pas ça Potter, regarder votre père se faire tuer ne vous apporterait rien de plus que des cauchemars supplémentaires ! Si vous voulez voir James, choisissez un autre moment au cours de la première année de votre vie. Cependant, je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas ici pour cela, et que l'effet de la potion est limité dans le temps ! »

Il avait promis d'obéir à Severus, et même si celui-ci lui laissait en quelque sorte ce choix, malgré la tentation, il se résolut, pour une fois, à écouter la voix de la raison. Peut-être pourrait-il… plus tard… mais Lily était revenue, Lily lui parlait, la voix emplie d'angoisse.

Et la porte explosa…

… La douleur dans sa tête était abominable, le sang dégoulinait sur son visage. Il n'arrivait plus à se dissocier du bébé qui pleurait dans son parc en appelant sa mère. Il aurait voulu partir, mais il était piégé. Il avait vaguement conscience d'une voix familière, qui prononçait son nom, quelque part, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de contempler, au travers des barreaux du parc, le corps sans vie de Lily, allongé sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas dans le couloir.

L'entrée de Severus dans la pièce, et sa réaction face à la scène qui se présentait à lui le tirèrent de sa transe. Et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent par-delà le temps, le désespoir sans fond de l'homme réussit à l'arracher à sa propre détresse. Regarder les souvenirs de Snape dans une Pensine et les vivre, ici et maintenant, en ayant la possibilité de ressentir tout ce qu'avait éprouvé le Maître des potions. Voir qu'il l'avait soigné aussi, qu'il avait, même si cela n'avait été que l'espace d'un instant, songé à l'arracher à ce cauchemar, à le mettre à l'abri, à le protéger… déjà ! Tout cela avait fait que lorsque Dumbledore était arrivé à son tour, et avait pris bébé Harry dans ses bras pour le confier à Hagrid, il s'était attaché à se dissocier de son propre souvenir pour rester dans celui du professeur. Si lui, se sentait responsable de la mort de ses parents, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'abîme de culpabilité qui avait anéanti cet homme. Qui l'anéantissait encore aujourd'hui. Il avait senti sa vie littéralement s'effondrer. Severus avait voulu mourir, il avait voulu attendre les Aurors, il avait voulu être arrêté, livré aux Détraqueurs. Dumbledore l'avait condamné à pire : il l'avait obligé à vivre un enfer sur terre, et pour la première fois, Harry s'était presque senti honteux d'étaler ses états d'âme à tout venant, alors qu'un homme aussi dévasté que Snape trouvait encore le moyen de dépasser une détresse mille fois pire que la sienne pour tenter de l'aider à les surmonter.

—Naître a-t-il fait de vous un coupable ?

Il tressaillit. La voix du Severus de 2008 l'arracha à l'esprit de celui de 1981.

—Pas plus que d'avoir rapporté une partie de la prophétie n'a fait de vous le responsable de tout ceci.

—Je n'étais Mangemort que depuis peu, mais je connaissais déjà assez le caractère du Seigneur des ténèbres pour savoir qu'il voudrait éliminer celui dont il pensait qu'il aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Je n'aurais jamais dû rapporter ce que j'avais entendu ce soir-là. J'ai agi comme un imbécile, sans réfléchir. Et en faisant cela, j'ai condamné un enfant à mort. Et peu importe que cela ait été vous ou un autre ! Alors, qui est le plus coupable ?

—De nous deux ? Sûrement vous. Mais vous mettez de côté beaucoup trop de paramètres, Snape. _Trelawney_ a proféré une prophétie. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. _Vous_ l'avez rapportée, c'est vrai, mais vous avez aussi essayé de corriger votre erreur. _Dumbledore_ a mis la maison de mes parents sous Fidelitas, mais il n'a pas exigé d'en être lui-même le Gardien du Secret, s'il l'avait fait, il n'y aurait pas eu de trahison possible. _Mon père et Sirius_ ont décidé d'en changer, s'ils avaient fait confiance à Remus, personne ne serait mort. _Pettigrew_ a trahi ses amis, et _Voldemort_ a prononcé la malédiction… Il y a beaucoup de coupables dans ce drame, mais seuls deux en sont les vrais responsables…

« … _Vous_ , vous leur avez donné la possibilité de se mettre à l'abri, de se défendre, de rester en vie. Et ce sont finalement leurs propres décisions, qui ont causé leur perte… Si je devais établir un degré de culpabilité, je dirais que le plus fautif dans cette affaire, c'est encore Queudvert ! Alors oui, vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas coupable de la mort de mes parents. Mais vous ne l'êtes pas non plus, du moins pas plus que Dumbledore, mon père ou Sirius, ou même cette illuminée de Trelawney. Les seuls véritables coupables sont Queudvert et Voldemort.

La tirade de Harry l'avait, pour une fois, laissé sans voix. Au moins, avait-il admis qu'il n'était pour rien dans la mort de ses parents. Merlin en soit remercié, il n'aurait pas été obligé de revivre ce moment en vain ! Mais comment pouvait-il penser que lui… ? Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de terminer son monologue intérieur, les contours de la pièce s'estompèrent, et Severus se sentit aspiré dans un autre souvenir.

Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil autour de lui, pour reconnaitre le labyrinthe de verdure qui avait été conjuré sur le terrain de Quidditch. Celui-là même où s'était déroulée la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il assista avec horreur au déroulement des évènements qui avaient aboutis à la mort inutile de Diggory et à la renaissance de Voldemort. Il dut accomplir un effort surhumain pour surmonter le dégoût et le malaise provoqué par l'innommable rituel de Nécromancie, et la 'nausée' (même s'il était dépourvu de corps, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme), qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait vu Voldemort surgir de ce chaudron de l'enfer, et 'secouer' comme il le pouvait l'esprit de Potter qui semblait s'être pétrifié à ses côtés.

—Potter ? Devant le manque de réaction, il appela plus fort « Potter _! Harry_ , bon sang, reprenez-vous !

L'emploi de son prénom sembla faire réagir le jeune homme.

—Je… Cédric ! Cédric n'aurait jamais dû… c'est moi qui l'ai amené là ! C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort !

—Ne soyez pas stupide ! Aviez-vous le moindre indice qui aurait pu vous faire ne serait-ce que soupçonner que la coupe était un Portoloin ? Non ! Si vous l'aviez su, lui auriez-vous proposé de la prendre ? Non ! Vous avez simplement voulu associer votre ami à votre victoire ! Où est le mal ? Nous savions tous qu'une menace pesait. Ma Marque et celle de Karkaroff devenaient chaque jour plus sombres et plus douloureuses, mais Dumbledore a refusé d'annuler la troisième épreuve. Encore une fois, si responsables il y a, en aucun cas vous n'en faites partie. Nous nous sommes tous laissés berner par Croupton. Nous n'avons rien vu venir. Si tous les adultes autour de vous se sont laissé abuser, comment auriez-vous pu soupçonner la moindre chose ? Je peux comprendre que sa mort vous ait choqué, au point que vous vous en sentiez responsable, vous n'aviez que quatorze ans et le traumatisme a été immense. Mais diriez-vous que quelqu'un est coupable parce que son ami est fauché par une voiture alors qu'ils traversent ensemble la rue pour… je ne sais pas, aller acheter une glace ?

—Ca n'a rien…

—C'est exactement la même chose, au contraire. Ce qui est arrivé est tragique, mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. Diggory a malheureusement été ce qu'on appelle une 'victime collatérale'… Ce n'est pas tant de sa mort que vous vous sentez coupable, que d'avoir, _vous_ , survécu !

—Et c'est censé m'aider ?

—À ne pas vous sentir coupable de la mauvaise chose, oui ! Quant au reste… ça sera long, et honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment tout à fait guérir de ce genre de chose, mais en travaillant un peu sur vous-même, vous devriez pouvoir arriver à vivre avec. Cessez de regarder votre nombril Potter, levez la tête, bon sang ! Vous avez une femme qui vous aime, des amis qui vous soutiennent, vous êtes très loin d'être seul, et personne ne vous a jamais rien reproché. C'était la guerre, chacun était parfaitement conscient qu'il allait y avoir des pertes… Vous avez survécu, n'en soyez pas honteux, faites-en une force, au contraire. Vivez ! Pour tous ceux qui vous regardent comme le symbole de la victoire sur les Ténèbres. Faites des enfants aussi horripilants que vous et élevez-les dans le respect des autres et de leurs différences. Vivez pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance. Vivez pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts en vain… ou suicidez-vous une bonne fois !

« Mais si vous aviez vraiment eu envie de mourir, je pense que vous l'auriez déjà fait. Je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme la lumière du siècle, mais je vous pense honnête, alors soyez-le aussi avec vous-même, et vous verrez que j'ai raison. Parce que si vous continuez sur cette voie, même mort, Voldemort aura finalement gagné !

—Vous êtes un satané bâtard, vous savez !

Severus perçut nettement l'allègement dans sa voix, comme un sourire.

—Je sais. Que voulez-vous on ne cultive pas une image aussi réussie depuis autant d'années pour l'abandonner à la première résurrection venue !

La scène se transforma à nouveau et il fut entraîné, à la suite de Harry, au travers des cauchemars induits par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de leurs terribles conséquences. La plus douloureuse pour le jeune homme étant la mort de son parrain.

—Vous ne pouvez pas nier que Sirius ne serait jamais allé au Ministère si je n'y avais pas été ! Si ce n'avait pas été pour moi, il aurait obéi à Dumbledore.

—Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes vous-même allé au Ministère ce soir-là ?

—Je… j'avais eu une vision, et je croyais que Sirius était prisonnier de Voldemort.

—Exact ! Et si quelqu'un avait tenté de vous en dissuader, lui auriez-vous obéi ?

—Je…

—Potter !

—Il n'y avait personne…

—Il y avait moi ! Vous m'aviez averti, vous pouviez vous douter que j'allais alerter l'Ordre dès que je le pourrais. Mais bien évidemment, vous ne me faisiez pas confiance !

—Vos relations avec Sirius…

—Nos querelles personnelles ne concernaient que nous ! Croyez-vous qu'en temps de guerre ce genre de considérations passe avant l'intérêt général ? Mais il s'agissait de moi. Le bâtard graisseux des cachots, le Mangemort aux allégeances douteuses ! Et l'amertume était perceptible dans sa voix. « Mais là n'est pas la question. Poursuivit-il. « Si les rôles avaient été inversés, pendant la bataille, et que ce soit vous qui soyez passé au travers du Voile, penseriez-vous que votre parrain en aurait été le responsable ?

—Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais il est venu parce qu'il me savait en danger…

—Tout comme vous y êtes allé pour la même raison ! Vous êtes tous les deux tombés dans le piège tendu par le Seigneur des ténèbres, et Bellatrix Lestrange a tué le cab-votre parrain. Elle l'a vaincu en duel, point ! Une fois de plus, où voyez-vous dans cela une quelconque responsabilité de votre part ? Pendant des années vous m'avez accusé d'être responsable de cette mort-là, ne pouviez-vous pas continuer ? Au moins pour une fois, vos partis-pris contre moi auraient contribué à votre bonne santé mentale !

—Je ne serais pas tombé dans le piège si j'avais réussi à apprendre l'Occlumencie. Finit par avouer Harry après une légère hésitation. « Et vous n'auriez pas arrêté les cours si je n'avais pas regardé…

—Et je ne serais pas devenu Mangemort si je m'étais intéressé au tricot plutôt qu'à la Magie Noire ! Quelqu'un a dit un jour 'avec des si et des mais on referait le monde'. Je ne pleure pas Black, mais je ne lui dénie pas un certain courage lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre pour sa cause. Il savait ce qu'il risquait, comme le savaient tous les autres, en se rendant au Ministère ce soir-là. Quant à l'Occlumencie, j'ai toujours sincèrement pensé que même en y mettant de la bonne volonté, vous ne seriez jamais arrivé à grand-chose de concluant. Et l'incident que vous évoquez n'aura été que le prétexte à arrêter une chose qui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à nous faire perdre notre temps et accroitre encore notre animosité respective. Alors je vous repose la question : sachant que toutes vos visions précédentes s'étaient avérées fondées, être tombé dans le piège tendu par l'ennemi fait-il de vous un coupable ?

—Je… je suppose que… non, finit par admettre Harry, « mais… Il perçut nettement le soupir las du professeur.

—Vous ne pourrez jamais occulter la totalité de ce sentiment, Potter. Jamais. Personne ne le peut, et c'est très bien ainsi. C'est ce qui fait de vous un être humain, et non un monstre comme Voldemort. Mais on peut apprendre à vivre avec, c'est ce que font la plupart de ceux que vous fréquentez au quotidien. Croyez-vous que votre beau-frère ne se reproche pas chaque jour de n'être pas mort à la place de son frère ? Croyez-vous que Shacklebolt ne se reproche pas de ne pas avoir arrêté le sort qui a tué votre ami ? Que Malfoy ne se reproche pas la mort de son père, due à sa désertion ? Et je pourrais continuer pendant longtemps ainsi ! Alors non, vous ne sortirez pas de là plus indemne que les autres, mais vous allez apprendre à relativiser et à gérer ce sentiment. Et ce que nous sommes en train de vivre est le premier pas sur cette voie.

 **TBC**

* * *

Un petit Lumos pour éclairer ma muse ? **  
**


	44. Libérez-nous du mal (3ème partie)

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Coucou !  
Et voici la troisième partie du « voyage thérapeutique » de Severus et Harry.

Notez que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine… **SI** c'est le cas, je ne vous laisserai tout de même pas tomber, et que je tacherai de trouver le temps de vous publier un des petits textes que j'ai encore sur mon DD (soit un chapitre bonus du « Veilleur » soit un petit OS).

 **Merci à Zeugma, Juliana, Manon, LycorisSnape, Daidaiiro, Cassandra Rogue (bienvenue et merci !), Quetsche, Kyradelacour, mamy83, Amandine Valentine , Kahouete, et KeanaB (bienvenue à toi aussi, et merci pour tes commentaires)** pour vos super commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.

* * *

 **Libérez-nous du mal (3** **ème** **partie)**

 **.**

Ils revécurent la dernière année de la guerre au travers des souvenirs du jeune homme. Étonnamment, Harry passa assez rapidement sur les péripéties de la recherche des Horcruxes, au cours de laquelle, pourtant, ses amis et lui avaient plus d'une fois risqué leurs vies, et Severus comprit que revoir Ron lui faisait trop mal. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à la réunion dans la Grande Salle, à la veille de la bataille. Et lorsque le jeune homme sortit des rangs des Gryffondors pour lui cracher insultes et accusations au visage, il perçut nettement le malaise de son esprit à ses côtés.

—Votre réaction était normale, Potter, il ne sert à rien de se sentir mal rétrospectivement. Vous ne m'avez rien dit qui n'ait été la stricte vérité ce soir-là. Et j'avais tout fait pour mériter vos paroles. J'ai tué Dumbledore, j'ai laissé maltraiter les élèves pendant toute cette dernière année. Ce que j'étais pendant vos six années de scolarité était une vision de paradis à côté de ce que vos camarades ont eu à subir alors ! Et peu importent les raisons, et peu importe ce que je pouvais ressentir, ou pourquoi je l'ai fait, je méritais vraiment tout cela ! Je refuse que vous vous sentiez coupable à mon égard. Tout ce que j'ai fait, j'ai choisi de le faire, en toute connaissance de cause. Je savais parfaitement quelles en seraient les conséquences, et où cela allait me mener…

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'il ne poursuive, d'une voix légèrement altérée.

« … Lorsque je vous ai donné mes souvenirs, c'était… ce n'était pas… Je voulais vous donner uniquement ce qui concernait votre mission, et puis… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'arrivais plus à rien contrôler. Je… je suppose que quelque part, je ne supportais pas l'idée de mourir sans que personne ne sache... Je… Je ne supportais plus d'être… haï à ce point. Je suis désolé si vous vous êtes senti coupable de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas le but. Vraiment.

La scène s'était figée. Comme si Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la suite.

—Montrez-moi ! Demanda-t-il après un long silence.

—Je vous demande pardon ?

—Montrez-moi… la dernière année… s'il vous plait, professeur !

Dire que Severus était surpris était un euphémisme. Il hésita. Jamais il n'avait été question de cela. Ils devaient visiter les souvenirs de Harry, afin de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'était en aucune façon le responsable, mais au contraire une des victimes, de tout ce qui était arrivé du fait de Voldemort. Severus avait exigé de l'accompagner afin d'éviter qu'il ne se perde où ne soit tenté de prendre des chemins dangereux, mais il n'avait jamais été question d'impliquer Harry dans ce que lui, avait vécu. Ils avaient été tous les deux présents, à Godric's Hollow, et il avait été facile pour Potter de s'incruster dans _son_ souvenir, mais pour ce qu'il lui demandait maintenant, il devait obtenir la permission, ainsi que la participation active du Maître des potions. La pression se fit plus forte sur son esprit.

La supplique.

Revivre cette dernière année était un calvaire qu'il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais avoir à gravir. D'un autre côté, voir tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses amis durant cette période pourrait peut-être aider le jeune homme à minimiser sa propre culpabilité. Il était lui-même tellement englué dans la sienne, qu'il en avait oublié de tenir compte du fait que Harry savait désormais qu'il n'avait agi ainsi que sous la contrainte, pour ne pas que les choses aillent trop loin. Et que s'il avait obligé de laisser les Carrow faire certaine choses, il avait évité bien pire aux élèves en intervenant systématiquement avant que la situation ne dégénère, au risque de déplaire à Voldemort. Plus, qu'il n'avait jamais effectué aucunes représailles contre ceux, y compris les professeurs, qui avaient essayé de lui nuire personnellement, voire de le tuer.

Le corps de Severus commença à donner des signes de détresse lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la Cabane Hurlante, et la brusque compréhension de ce qui allait se passer. Face à Voldemort et à Nagini, les mains serrées dans son dos à faire blanchir ses jointures pour s'empêcher de se saisir de sa baguette. La gorge nouée par la terreur.  
Il commença à convulser lorsque le serpent géant se jeta sur lui. Lorsqu'il revivait cette scène dans ses cauchemars, il se réveillait généralement à ce moment-là, mais en l'occurrence, il n'était plus dans son corps, et son esprit affolé ne parvenait plus à retrouver le filament qui le reliait à son enveloppe charnelle. Il essayait désespérément de fuir vers une autre probabilité. Il était sur le point de se perdre sur les chemins qu'il avait voulu éviter à Harry.

Étrangement, ce fut une voix familière qui le ramena sur la bonne voie. « Ssseverusss ! » Il prit conscience que l'esprit de Potter essayait de l'appeler.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Potter.

Ce n'était plus Potter.

Le choc lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait instantanément retrouvé toute sa lucidité, et une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit. Une idée folle, risquée. Pourrait-il… Il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde, implorant à son tour l'entité de lui montrer ce qui s'était produit dans la forêt interdite… arguant qu'Il devait bien cette faveur au fidèle serviteur qui lui avait volontairement abandonné jusqu'à sa vie. Et contre toute attente, cela fonctionna. La folie mégalomane et l'orgueil illimités de Voldemort prirent définitivement le contrôle du fragment d'esprit fantôme qui hantait encore Potter, et lorsqu'il lança le sort de mort sur le jeune sorcier, Severus concentra tout le pouvoir de son propre esprit, pour tenter de faire dévier le souvenir vers une probabilité où le fragment d'âme aurait été détruit en totalité, réduisant le débris fantôme à néant. Normalement, la différence était tellement minime, que cela ne devrait avoir aucune incidence sur la santé mentale de Potter, sauf, peut-être, bénéfique.

Maintenant que l'entité à laquelle il s'était adressé avait subitement disparu, il se retrouvait dans la Cabane Hurlante. Seul. Il contemplait son corps abandonné sur le sol, apparemment sans vie, et il ne percevait plus aucune trace de l'esprit de Potter. S'était-il perdu, dans cette probabilité ? Cela l'avait-il trop modifié ? Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, tous les méandres qui lui correspondaient s'étaient effacés, et il était impossible pour Severus de le retrouver.

Réussirait-il à retrouver tout seul le chemin de son corps ? Ils avaient bien évidemment évoqué la possibilité d'être séparés, et dans ce cas, il avait été décidé que chacun tenterait de réintégrer au plus vite son enveloppe corporelle. Chercher à retrouver l'autre serait en effet aussi inutile que dangereux. Connaissant son caractère, il avait même, par précaution, fait jurer au jeune homme de ne pas essayer de jouer les héros. Il ne pouvait plus espérer que sa brusque disparition signifiait qu'il lui avait obéi. Il reporta son regard sur son corps, toujours allongé sur le sol, inerte. Mais dont le sang qui continuait à sourdre de ses plaies, prouvait qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Que se passerait-il s'il prenait maintenant le contrôle de son esprit de 1998, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire reprendre conscience plus tôt ? Éviterait-il la trop grande perte de sang qui de l'aveu de Morgane même, avait failli avoir raison de lui malgré ses soins… Et d'ailleurs, était-ce possible ? Non, pensa-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité ! Il avait un instant failli oublier qu'aucune action menée dans les souvenirs ne pouvait avoir d'incidence sur le corps physique, ou sur le cours des évènements.

Il sentait sa raison vaciller. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu explorer les 'chemins parallèles' de ses souvenirs. Tout ce qui aurait pu être, mais ne pouvait désormais être modifié qu'au niveau de l'esprit… et qui à la moindre imprudence, pouvait si facilement conduire à la démence. Même lui avait failli s'y laisser prendre. S'il arrivait à revenir, il détruirait toutes ses notes et ferait en sorte qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace que cette potion ait un jour existé…

S'il revenait…

Mais il avait beau chercher dans toutes les directions, la perception de son corps vivant, qui avait jusque-là subsisté aux frontières de sa conscience, avait disparu. Il commença à paniquer.

La vision d'une paire d'yeux ambrés envahit soudain tout l'espace autour de lui. Il se sentit suffoquer, ce qui lui sembla étrange étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de corps. Mais il voulait revoir ces yeux, et il s'accrocha à cette volonté de toutes ses forces.

Il se sentait flotter. Il entendait vaguement une voix de femme, lointaine et angoissée, qui appelait son nom. Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui. Tous ces chemins…

Il était fatigué.

Tellement.

Et Potter avait disparu.

Une vague de découragement s'abattit sur lui. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas su protéger le jeune homme, comment pourrait-il retourner affronter cette vie, avec ce nouveau fantôme, ajouté à la longue cohorte de tous ceux qu'il trainait déjà avec lui ?

« _Severus_ ! »

Cette fois-ci, il reconnut la voix. Hermione ! Hermione… Il ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule, il avait promis… promis quoi, déjà ? Revenir… il fallait… mais il n'avait plus la force. Et Hermione n'aurait aucun mal à trouver mieux que lui.

Pourtant, l'idée de la quitter lui était plus douloureuse encore que ne lui avait été celle de se détacher du corps de Lily, à Godric's Hollow. Une douleur fulgurante, qui transperça son âme égarée. Il tenta de s'accrocher à la voix. Sa tête s'agita sur l'oreiller, tandis que son souffle s'accélérait et que le tracé de son électrocardiogramme devenait erratique.

 _«Hermione. »_  
Il sentit une douce pulsation naître près de lui.  
 _« Hermione. »_  
Un cocon de chaleur entoura la brume glacée dans laquelle il commençait à s'enfoncer lentement.  
 _« Hermione »._  
La pulsation devint lueur, éclairant les ténèbres autour de lui. Elle scintillait à la croisée d'une des voies. Sa lumière. Son âme sœur. Son guide.

Mais il était déjà si loin !

Il tendit toute sa volonté vers la lumière, mais il se sentait irrésistiblement entrainé vers le fond du marécage sombre de ses souvenirs, par des sables d'ombres mouvantes. Les atrocités auxquelles il avait été contraint d'assister, les horreurs qu'il avait dû commettre, s'enroulaient autour de son âme, telles des langues de brume corrosive. Tous ses regrets, tous ses remords hurlaient autour de lui dans une cacophonie infernale. Il haleta au milieu de ces miasmes, il voulut se débattre, et soudain, il se mit lui aussi à hurler. À hurler pour les faire taire. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ça ! Il avait été manipulé, utilisé. Par son père. Par Dumbledore. Par Voldemort. « Je ne voulais pas… » _.« Mais tu l'as accepté »_ , lui soufflait sa conscience. Il se sentait perdre pied, en équilibre instable entre la folie et la mort. C'est au moment où il allait lâcher prise, cesser de lutter qu'il l'entendit.

Une musique. Non. Un chant… une ligne mélodique d'une telle fluidité, d'une telle limpidité, que chaque note se détachait clairement des autres, comme des gouttes de pur cristal. Et chaque note qui tombait sur son âme y tissait un filament d'argent qui s'étira bientôt tel un trait cristallin, la reliant à la lumière qui pulsait toujours à la limite de sa perception, maintenant accompagnée d'un léger bourdonnement.

Il s'accrocha à la mélodie comme à un fil d'Ariane. Au fur et à mesure que le chant se faisait plus présent, une sérénité nouvelle enveloppait son âme d'un cocon de chaleur. Il atteignit enfin la lumière.

Il se fondit en elle…

Harry s'était réveillé sans aucun problème. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était l'éclair vert qui fonçait sur lui, comme au ralenti, dans la Forêt Interdite. À part une migraine persistance et une bouche pâteuse qui lui donnait l'impression d'un lendemain de cuite, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il avait l'esprit léger, il se sentait… libre ! Ginny s'était précipité vers lui dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, mais Poppy lui ordonna de rester allongé, pendant qu'elle contrôlait son état, et lui faisait avaler différentes potions.

Soudain, il prit conscience de ne pas être la cause principale de l'air inquiet de l'infirmière, qui jetait de fréquents regards vers le lit voisin, tout en s'affairant autour de lui. Le lit voisin, où Fred aidait Hermione à maintenir le corps de Severus, qui se tordait dans d'horribles convulsions. Soudain il retomba sur le lit, inerte, et pendant une atroce seconde, on eut pu le croire mort. Puis Snape se mit à hurler, comme s'il était soumis à mille Doloris. Bientôt des mots et des sanglots se mêlèrent aux cris. 'Non !' 'Taisez-vous !' 'Arrêtez !' 'Je ne voulais pas !' Puis 'Lily', et 'Albus'. 'Pardon !' Encore 'je ne voulais pas !' 'Pardon !' Et plusieurs fois 'Hermione'. De plus en plus indistincts, de plus en plus faibles à mesure que sa voix se cassait et que les battements de son cœur devenaient plus chaotiques. Il suffoquait, maintenant. Pattenrond s'était déplacé sur l'oreiller, et ronronnait contre son oreille, comme pour tenter de l'apaiser. Le phénix pencha sa tête vers l'homme, et une larme tomba sur le front de Severus, où elle scintilla un instant avant de disparaître, comme absorbée de l'intérieur. Fred s'était assis sur une chaise, les mains sur les genoux, il regardait Hermione, effondrée sur la poitrine du professeur, d'un air où se mêlaient compassion et découragement, pendant que Poppy, rassurée sur l'état de Harry, surveillait les moniteurs en marmonnant des sorts de diagnostic sur Severus.

C'est alors que Fumseck se mit à chanter…

Il ouvrit les yeux, prenant dans le même moment conscience du poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine, de l'oiseau écarlate qui chantait, perché à la tête du lit et du coussin de fourrure orange qui vibrait près de son oreille droite. Il déplaça une main hésitante pour la poser délicatement sur la masse de cheveux mordorés, provoquant un haut-le-corps chez leur propriétaire.

L'ambre rencontra l'onyx dans un échange silencieux qui parut durer une éternité, puis les orbes sombres basculèrent, et un sifflement continu se fit entendre, alors que le tracé sur le moniteur devenait linéaire.

« Non ! Non, _Severus_ ! »

« Enervate ! » Mme Pomfresh pointait déjà sa baguette sur la poitrine inerte, aussitôt relayée par Fred. Sans résultat. Hermione s'était reprise, elle avait arraché la couverture, et s'était saisie des palettes du défibrillateur, dont elle réglait maintenant la puissance, s'exhortant mentalement au calme. Il avait réussi à revenir, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir, quitte à aller le chercher au plus profond des enfers !

—Fred, éloigne Patou ! Tout le monde recule !

Au troisième choc, le tracé régulier réapparut enfin sur l'écran du moniteur, et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de toutes les bouches.

Ses oreilles sifflaient et sa poitrine brûlait, comme transpercée de milliers d'aiguillons. Au travers du brouillard de sensations confuses dans lequel il flottait, il percevait des voix lointaines et une certaine agitation. Il avait la bouche sèche, il aurait voulu demander à boire, mais il se sentait trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'entrouvrir ses paupières. Il sentit quelque chose atterrir près de lui, et un ronronnement familier résonna bientôt près de son oreille ' _Pattenrond'_ , pendant qu'un caquètement satisfait se faisait entendre quelque part au-dessus de sa tête ' _Fumseck'_. Quelque chose d'humide passa sur son visage, sûrement un linge, s'attardant agréablement sur ses lèvres desséchées, puis une main se referma sur la sienne.

« Je suis là, mon amour. Tout va bien. Repose-toi » chuchota la voix d'Hermione dans son autre oreille. Il fit un effort surhumain pour bouger faiblement les doigts et eut encore le temps de sentir la main serrer légèrement la sienne en retour, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

—Hermione… Harry s'était approché du lit, incertain.

—Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! Fit-elle froidement, sans quitter le Maître des potions du regard. « Va-t'en ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton las.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Ginny. « Emmène-le à l'infirmerie. Poppy, pouvez-vous…

—Bien entendu ma chère petite, je resterai avec lui. Mais vous…

—Ca va aller maintenant.

—Envoyez votre Patronus, si vous avez besoin d'aide.

—Merci Poppy. Merci pour tout, mais je suis sûre que ça ira. S'il vous plait, laissez-nous seuls maintenant.

Une fois que Harry, Ginny, Fred et Poppy furent sortis, elle agrandit le lit d'un coup de baguette, pour pouvoir s'allonger tout contre Severus, l'entourant de ses bras pour lui apporter le réconfort de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Et l'attente commença.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ma muse est particulièrement reconnaissante à tous ceux qui lui offrent un petit Lumos pour éclairer son chemin ! **  
**


	45. La plus puissante des Magies

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Coucou !  
Désolée pour ce petit hiatus ! (fin d'année scolaire trrrrrrès chargée, travaux, déménagement, chââââleurrrrrrr) Bref… on s'achemine doucement vers la fin de cette histoire. Prochain chapitre dans une ou deux semaines, ça dépendra de beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne vous oublie pas !

 **Merci à Zeugma, LycorisSnape, Daidaiiro, Juliana, Manon, mamy83, Quetsche, Kahouete, Cassandra Rogue et Amandine Valentine** pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.

 **Merci aussi à LycorisSnape, Zeugma, Juliana, Drennae, Kitkat, Rosaliepanda, Daidaiïro, Kho et Kyradelacour** , qui ont pris la peine de lire et commenter mon petit OS 'compensatoire' intitulé **« Au clair de la Lune »**

 **Et enfin, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui s'abonnent… en 'silence' :'** allez, allez, un petit effort de clavier ! Ça ne coute rien que quelques secondes, et ça illumine la vie des auteurs **:)  
**

* * *

 **La plus puissante des Magies**

 **.**

Il se sentait nauséeux, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes, et lorsqu'il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui, il fut reconnaissant à Fred d'être là pour le soutenir. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Poppy l'installa sur l'un des lits, avant de s'assurer qu'il allait toujours bien. Rassurée sur son état, elle recula pour laisser la place à Ginny et Fred. Harry se tourna vers son beau-frère, qu'il avait vu en train d'aider Hermione à s'occuper de Severus.

—Comment va le professeur ?

—Je ne…

—Lorsque nous sommes partis, il était stable physiquement, mais nous ne pourrons vraiment nous prononcer que lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Il a eu beaucoup de difficultés à revenir, et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il pourra en être des dommages éventuels sur son esprit. Coupa Madame Pomfresh sur un ton agressif.

—Que s'est-il passé ? Hermione avait vraiment l'air de m'en vouloir.

—C'est on ne peut plus compréhensible. Il semble qu'elle et Severus soient devenus… très proches, et elle était, à raison, très inquiète. Il était en détresse respiratoire sévère, il a convulsé, et puis son cœur a lâché. Elle n'a réussi à le réanimer qu'à l'aide de cet appareil moldu, le dilif, difil…

—Défibrillateur l'aida Fred. « Sans ça, il serait mort ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Harry ? De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

—À vrai dire, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que… il leur jeta un regard circulaire en avalant sa salive. « Je… je lui ai demandé de me montrer la dernière année de la guerre, telle qu'il l'avait vécue. Débita-t-il très vite. « Je sais, poursuivit-il devant le regard noir de l'infirmière. « Ce n'était pas prévu, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon problème ! En tout état de cause, il a accepté.

Il baissa la tête.

« Tout le temps, il a essayé de me démontrer que c'était lui le responsable de tout, et je pense qu'il a voulu 'enfoncer le clou' en acceptant de me montrer ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pendant cette année-là. Bref. Nous… nous étions dans la Cabane Hurlante, au moment où Nagini s'est jeté sur lui…

Il hésita, manifestement embarrassé.

« Maintenant, je réalise que je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander cela. Revivre ce moment, après… après tout le reste… cela devait être… Je… lorsque je l'ai senti paniquer, j'ai voulu tout arrêter. Mais son esprit… c'est comme s'il ne distinguait plus la réalité du souvenir, comme s'il cherchait à fuir… j'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il n'a pas semblé entendre. Et puis… et puis quelque chose est arrivé, je ne me souviens pas quoi, et soudain, nous étions dans la forêt interdite. Mais je ne sais pas comment nous étions arrivés là, parce nous étions dans ses souvenirs et qu'à ce moment-là, il était censé être déjà mort dans la Cabane Hurlante, il ne pouvait pas… Et que ce n'est pas un des souvenirs que je voulais…

—Harry ! Gémit Ginny d'un ton horrifié.

—Oui, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander ça. Sur le coup, je n'ai même pas réalisé qu'après celle de ma mère, j'allais l'obliger à revivre sa propre mort ! Et quelle mort… mais laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait ! C'était comme dans mes cauchemars, je voyais l'Avada filer tout droit vers moi, comme au ralenti, je pensais que j'allais mourir. Et au moment où il me frappait, j'ai senti une pression énorme sur mon esprit, comme si quelque chose voulait… c'est difficile à expliquer, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. Le… pousser, le faire dévier. Et tout de suite après, il y a eu cette douleur dans ma tête. La même que…

—La même que quoi, Harry ?

—La même que dans le premier souvenir. C'était… c'était celui de la mort de ma mère. Et je me suis souvenu de la douleur, lorsque la malédiction a rebondi, et que j'ai senti comme un fer rougi appliqué sur mon front. Qui aurait _traversé_ mon front. Je me suis aussi souvenu que Snape m'avait soigné, ce soir-là. Lui-même l'avait oublié. C'est pour cela que lorsque Dumbledore est arrivé je n'avais plus qu'une cicatrice. C'était la même douleur, exactement la même. Mais aussitôt après, elle avait disparu, et Snape n'était plus là. Et puis je me suis senti comme 'aspiré' vers mon corps. J'ai essayé de résister, mais je ne pouvais pas lutter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis certain que c'est lui qui a fait cette… chose. Qui s'est… sacrifié. Encore une fois.

Comme mue par une inspiration subite, Ginny avait posé la main sur son front pour écarter ses cheveux en désordre, collés par la transpiration.

—Elle n'est plus là ! Ta cicatrice ! Ta cicatrice a disparu !

Harry porta une main incrédule à son front, tâtant la peau désormais parfaitement lisse, avant que Ginny n'invoque un miroir pour qu'il puisse constater le miracle de visu.

—Alors… ça… ça voudrait dire que…

—Qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de Voldemort en toi. Termina Fred. « Que Snape a réussi ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

—Mais il a dit…

—Je sais, il nous a bien expliqué que changer de réalité dans vos souvenirs n'affecterait que votre esprit, et n'aurait aucune incidence sur ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais ta cicatrice n'était pas vraiment le résultat d'une blessure physique à proprement parler, ta blessure avait été causée par la magie du fragment d'âme, lorsqu'il s'est réfugié dans ton esprit. Elle était juste, en quelque sorte, un 'reflet' de la malfaisance de Voldemort. Pour preuve, après son retour, elle s'irritait, te faisait souffrir, saignait même parfois, lorsqu'il se connectait à ton esprit, alors qu'habituellement elle te laissait tranquille. Et d'ailleurs depuis dix ans, elle s'était considérablement atténuée, au point que certains jours, elle était presque invisible… Il a dû réussir à faire quelque chose qui a totalement éradiqué ce qui persistait de l'esprit de Voldemort en toi… où ce que tu croyais inconsciemment qu'il en restait.

À l'énoncé du nom du Maître des potions, Harry s'était rembruni.

—Mais à quel prix ? Je croyais avoir tout compris lorsque j'ai vu ses souvenirs, il y a dix ans, mais j'étais bien loin de la réalité. Tout ce qu'il a vécu, tout ce qu'il a enduré… jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un homme puisse accepter de subir volontairement une chose pareille pour expier une faute dont il n'est, en grande partie, finalement même pas responsable. Si… s'il ne s'en sort pas, je…

—Taisez-vous Potter ! Poppy avait l'air furieux. Severus a fait cela pour vous, en pleine connaissance des risques qu'il encourrait. Et même si comme vous le dites il ne s'en sortait pas, ou si son esprit devait ressortir altéré de cette aventure, ce serait bien mal le remercier, que de continuer à vous vautrer dans vos idées malsaines, voire pire, au cas où ce serait là votre idée… Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous en sortiriez indemne pour autant, parce que si Hermione ne vous achève pas, je me porterai volontiers volontaire pour le faire moi-même.

Harry releva la tête, les considérant tour à tour, l'air intrigué.

—Hermione… Elle avait l'air… Merlin, elle l'a _embrassé_ , je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Ginny hésita un court instant. Mais par son geste, son amie n'avait elle-même pas dévoilé ce qui l'unissait à Severus ?

—Tu n'as pas rêvé, non. Elle et Snape… ils sont… enfin, ils sont ensemble depuis noël.

—Tu… tu le savais ?

—Oui, et pour qui sait un peu observer, ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Luna, Draco et Neville sont aussi au courant. Et d'ailleurs, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux concernés, « Fred et Poppy n'ont pas eu l'air autrement stupéfaits. Mais elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Snape avait lui-même 'découragé' Malfoy en personne. J'imagine assez bien la scène ! Pouffa-t-elle. « Quand à Luna et Neville, ils sont assez intelligents, ou ont assez de sens d'autoconservation pour savoir tenir leur langue sans qu'on ait à le leur demander.

—Et nous nous en tiendrons nous aussi à ce sage comportement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'en parler eux-mêmes ! Renchérit Madame Pomfresh. « N'est-ce pas Messieurs Potter et Weasley ?

—Eh bien après ce qu'il vient de faire, je crois que nous honorerions tous bien mal notre dette envers le professeur, si nous ébruitions ses secrets. Sans compter que si par miracle il nous loupait, Hermione se chargerait de nous le faire regretter à la manière forte. Conclut Fred en souriant malicieusement. « Vous savez, un jour que nous plaisantions sur l'éventuelle vie privée de Snape, et de quelle femme serait éventuellement capable de le supporter, George m'avait dit que si elle n'avait ne serait-ce que dix ans de plus, il imaginait très bien Hermione venir à bout de la chauve-souris des cachots… ne serait-ce qu'à l'usure ! Il aurait été très fier de son intuition !

—J'avoue que c'est … bizarre à imaginer, mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'est assez logique… au moins au point de vue intellectuel ! Mais quand même… qui aurait pu imaginer… Snape !

—Moi, monsieur Potter. Coupa Poppy. « Et après avoir vu ses souvenirs et ce qu'il vient encore une fois de faire pour vous, j'aurais aimé penser que vous aussi. Je le connais depuis ses onze ans, et je voyais bien à l'époque, à quel point il était attaché à votre mère. Cet homme a une capacité à aimer au moins aussi grande que son intelligence, même s'il s'est appliqué à le cacher pendant des décennies. Et s'il s'en sort, vous avez intérêt à ne jamais plus lui demander de vous rendre ce genre de service… ni aucun service du tout d'ailleurs. Il a fait pour vous, depuis votre naissance, plus que quiconque en dix vies.

—Et je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissant. Vous croyez que je pourrai…

—Ce que je crois, c'est que vous devriez rentrer à Londres dès que vous vous sentirez en état. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione ait tellement envie de vous voir dans l'immédiat. Et quand bien même, elle pourra toujours faire un saut Square Grimmaurd. Rentrez chez vous Monsieur Potter, j'en assume la responsabilité, et reposez-vous. Je passerai vous voir ce soir pour vérifier votre état. Poppy se tourna vers Ginny. « Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine que tout va bien pour Severus. N'hésitez pas à me joindre par Cheminette à n'importe quel moment, si vous pensez qu'il y a le moindre souci.

 **…**

Severus avait sombré dans un sommeil profond mais agité, et Hermione comprit très vite que l'épreuve était loin d'être terminée pour lui. Par moments, son corps était secoué de longs tremblements et de mouvements incontrôlés. Des paroles indistinctes s'échappaient de sa bouche, entrecoupées de gémissements. À un moment, il se mit à pleurer dans son sommeil, à demander pardon. Encore, et encore.

Hermione le tenait toujours dans ses bras, impuissante à soulager cette douleur, ce désespoir qui s'échappaient de lui en vagues ininterrompues. Elle avait voulu le réveiller, en vain, mais au son de sa voix, il s'était agrippé à elle comme un noyé à une épave. Alors elle avait continué à parler, juste pour qu'il entende le son de sa voix. C'était terminé, ils allaient partir, ils allaient revenir en France. Elle lui racontait les longues promenades sur la grève, pieds nus dans les vagues mourantes, les couchers de soleil sur l'océan, et le vent du soir, qui faisait onduler les hautes herbes qui bordaient la falaise. Elle lui disait les nuits à la belle étoile, sur le balcon qui surplombait la mer comme la proue d'un navire, la splendeur de la voute céleste et la douceur de l'air. Elle n'avait connu la Maison de la mer qu'en hiver, mais elle se l'imaginait très bien, il le lui avait décrit si souvent…

Sa voix semblait l'apaiser. Lorsqu'elle parlait, son souffle se faisait plus régulier et les tremblements s'atténuaient. Elle posa une main sur son front couvert d'une sueur glacée, et commença à caresser doucement ses cheveux emmêlés. Il marmonna son prénom, mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle vit qu'il était toujours endormi. ' _Deux âmes en une'_ lui souffla une voix intérieure, qui ressemblait étonnamment à celle de Severus. ' _Au-delà d'un simple lien'._ Elle ferma les yeux. ' _L'amour est la plus grande des forces de l'univers, et la plus puissante des Magies'_. Et cette fois, la petite voix était celle de Dumbledore.

Elle se concentra sur leur lien. Puisant à la source de son amour pour lui, elle tenta de se relier à lui et petit à petit, son âme entra en résonnance avec la sienne. Elle commença à les ressentir. Son désespoir, sa culpabilité, sa peur, sa solitude, sa souffrance. Toute la profondeur et l'horreur de son indicible souffrance, et comme une lueur qui tentait de percer toute cette obscurité, son amour pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant de visualiser cette souffrance morale sous la forme d'une boule de noirceur insondable.

« Severus ! Appela-t-elle à mi-voix, la main toujours posée sur son front. La tête de l'homme s'agita sur l'oreiller. « Tu dois m'aider, mon amour, libère ta douleur, laisse-là couler dans ma main pour que je puisse t'en débarrasser. Laisse la lumière gagner. Elle sentit son recul, la résistance de son esprit. ' _Je ne peux pas'_ souffla la voix dans sa tête, et un tourbillon d'images de visages torturés, morts, se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

Tellement de culpabilité, tellement de désespoir !

' _Ex-pier'._ Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à ces mots, mais une image se forma dans sa tête, réminiscence d'une lecture ancienne, celle d'un prêtre catholique donnant l'absolution à un pénitent en confession. Le remords et la repentance de Severus étaient profonds et sincères, et il avait plus qu'expié pour ses péchés, pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie. Il avait amplement mérité sa rédemption. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Elle s'avança fermement au milieu du tourbillon des fantômes qui le hantaient. « Je te pardonne ! Murmura-t-elle en projetant autour d'elle une vague d'amour, dont la force fit ployer les ombres qui l'entouraient, les noyant dans sa lumière, qui vint se fondre dans celle qui émanait de l'âme de Severus. Elle cligna des yeux, sentant physiquement la brûlure de la lumière intense derrière ses paupières closes. Lorsque les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses pupilles se dissipèrent, elle constata qu'ils baignaient dans la même aura dorée qui avait scellé l'union de leurs âmes.

Elle reporta son attention sur Severus, qui n'avait pas bougé. Pendant un moment, la respiration du Maître des potions se suspendit, mais avant que la panique n'ait fini de la submerger, il expira lentement et profondément. La boule noire, qu'elle avait sentie, presque physiquement contre sa main, dure et froide, semblait maintenant se dissoudre en une poussière grise de souvenirs qui, elle le savait instinctivement, resteraient à jamais douloureux mais désormais apaisés. Il dormait maintenant paisiblement, ses traits s'étaient détendus, il paraissait plus jeune, presque vulnérable. Très doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et se rallongea contre lui. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle _savait_ que le long cauchemar était enfin terminé.

 **TBC**

* * *

Un petit Lumos pour encourager la muse ? **  
**


	46. Un nouveau départ

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

Coucou !  
Enfin de retour avec le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je pense que si j'ai eu tant de mal à terminer , c'est sûrement parce que j'ai tellement de mal à « couper le cordon »...

Je voudrais remercier du plus profond du cœur tous ceux et/ou celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur cette histoire. Je ne le dirai jamais assez, **je vous aime !  
** Et je vous demande encore pardon d'avoir autant tardé à publier ce chapitre.  
Merci aussi à mes nombreux lecteurs et abonnés « silencieux »… et c'est bien dommage (d'être silencieux) ! Alors pour ce dernier chapitre, s'il vous plait… un petit effort de clavier ! Ça ne coute rien que quelques secondes, et je vous jure que ça illumine la vie des auteurs **:)**

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je ne vous abandonne pas et j'ai actuellement une autre fic « sur le feu ». Mais étant donné que je n'ai encore écrit que quatre chapitres, il faudra patienter un peu avant de la découvrir.  
J'ai aussi quelques idées d'OS… donc, vous n'avez pas fini de me « subir ».

Sur ce, suivant l'expression consacrée, **enjoy & review**

* * *

 **Un nouveau départ**

 **.**

Appuyée contre la rambarde de pierre blanche du balcon suspendu au-dessus de l'océan, la jeune femme contemplait la splendeur incandescente qui striait encore l'horizon d'un trait d'or en fusion. Les deux mains qui vinrent délicatement se poser sur ses épaules ne la surprirent pas malgré Ia furtivité habituelle des déplacements de leur propriétaire, aiguisée par des années d'espionnage et de volonté de surprendre ses élèves, de préférence en faute.  
Elle se laissa aller avec confiance contre l'homme qui avait nonchalamment laissé glisser ses paumes le long de ses bras, enroulant les siens autour de sa taille, en déposant un baiser dans son cou, avant d'appuyer sa joue contre ses cheveux pour profiter lui aussi du spectacle grandiose des derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

La marée était basse et l'océan lui-même semblait être assoupi, seules quelques vagues paresseuses teintées d'or rouge, venaient mourir contre les plaques de roches acérées que surplombait la terrasse. Les nombreux touristes arrêtés sur le terre-plein qui faisait face à la baie d'Hendaye pour admirer le coucher de soleil étaient bien loin de se douter de la présence de leur Havre à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés là dès que Poppy, baissant les bras après deux jours de récriminations de la part de Severus, les avait enfin, de guerre lasse et rassurée sur les capacités mentales du Maître des Potions, laissés partir. L'infirmière avait en effet décrété Hermione trop proche de son 'patient' pour être vraiment objective, et réinvesti son ancien domaine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement remis.  
Minerva avait débarqué en trombe à l'infirmerie, le lendemain de l'expérience, en apprenant que Severus y était confiné, malgré son refus de garder le lit, et les avait surpris en plein milieu d'un baiser passionné qui ne pouvait prêter à aucune confusion. Elle en avait instantanément oublié les reproches qu'elle avait déjà sur les lèvres pour ne pas avoir été prévenue. Elle était tombée des nues en apprenant leur relation, qu'elle devait être l'un des rares membres du personnel à ne pas avoir au moins soupçonnée. Et elle avait, une fois encore, inondé de ses larmes la redingote d'un Maître des Potions qui levait silencieusement au ciel des yeux excédés, en remerciant Merlin que les élèves étant en vacances, personne ne puisse surprendre la scène, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

Depuis qu'incertaine de sa réaction, elle lui avait glissé à l'oreille, quelques minutes plus tôt, et avec une certaine appréhension, le secret qu'elle portait depuis quelques semaines, il la suivait silencieusement des yeux, avec dans le regard un émerveillement incrédule.  
Devant son mutisme, qu'elle ne savait trop comment interpréter, elle s'était réfugiée sur le balcon, ne sachant que penser de sa, ou plutôt de son absence de réaction. Le silence s'étira dans la sérénité du soir, uniquement troublé par le bruit du ressac et les cris des mouettes. La nuit tombait doucement, allumant des milliers d'étoiles dans un ciel sans nuages. Demain serait une belle journée.

—Tu es vraiment sûre ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille en posant les mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme avec une sorte de révérence.

—J'ai aussi fait un test moldu par double précaution, mais oui, je suis vraiment sûre. Tu... tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il la fit pivoter entre ses bras pour plonger ses yeux au plus profond des siens.

—T'en vouloir ? T'en vouloir pour faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ? Jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer... espérer... qu'un jour… Tu... tu es la meilleure, la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, Hermione. Et maintenant, tu me fais le plus beau des cadeaux qu'un homme puisse espérer de la femme qu'il aime. De quoi pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? De plus, que je sache, ces choses-là se font généralement à deux, et j'en suis au moins autant responsable que toi.  
Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, reprit-il après un temps de silence, « je suis absolument terrifié. J'ai peur de... de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n'ai jamais su... Tu es bien placée pour savoir ce que sont mes relations avec les enfants... Mais j'ai fait la paix avec le passé, et sans toi, je n'y serais pas arrivé. Je te dois tout, Hermione, jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.

—Tu seras un très bon père, Severus, je n'en doute pas un instant.

—Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Après... Tobias ? Termina-t-il d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

—Tu as énormément plus d'expérience que beaucoup d'autres en la matière. Tu as été directeur de Serpentard depuis tes vingt et un ans. Pendant dix mois sur douze, tu as été leur seule famille. Le seul adulte à qui ils pouvaient vraiment se fier. Et s'il y a une chose qu'il faut reconnaître aux Serpentards qui ont été sous ta tutelle, c'est leur admiration et leur respect, unanimes et inconditionnels, pour leur directeur de Maison. Tu as toujours été présent pour eux. Tu les as aidés, défendus, malgré l'ostracisme dont ils étaient la plupart du temps victimes de la part des autres élèves, et il faut bien l'avouer, de beaucoup de professeurs également. Tu t'es soucié de leur santé, et de leur bien-être. Je suis persuadée que pour beaucoup d'entre eux, tu as été ce qu'ils ont connu de meilleur en tant que famille. Quant à Tobias… tu ne seras jamais comme ton père, Severus, ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Malgré tous les griefs que tu pouvais avoir contre certains, tu n'as, quoi qu'ils aient fait jamais levé la main sur un enfant. Récurer des chaudrons sales n'a jamais tué personne, et Dieu sait que Harry et Neville peuvent en témoigner d'expérience. Sans compter que tu culpabilises bien trop pour ce que tu as été obligé de faire pendant la dernière année de la guerre pour que quiconque puisse penser un instant que tu sois capable de maltraiter volontairement un enfant. Même alors, la pire des punitions que tu aies jamais donnée était bien plus douce que les traitements que leur faisaient subir les Carrow lorsque tu n'étais pas là pour les freiner.

—Justement ! Je n'étais pas toujours…

Elle attrapa ses cheveux à pleine main et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds tout en l'attirant vers elle, elle fit faire ses objections d'un baiser.

« Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit un jour, Severus Snape, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, « ne m'idéalise pas, ne me mets pas sur un piédestal, personne ne le mérite. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est te faire comprendre et accepter, du moins je l'espère, qui tu es vraiment… Et pour tout dire, je suis au moins aussi terrifiée que toi. Moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer avoir un jour un enfant. Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir la fibre maternelle. Alors s'il te plaît, tais-toi et prépare-toi à m'aider au mieux sur ce coup, parce que je sens que je vais fichtrement en avoir besoin !

Il fit entendre un petit bruit amusé en la serrant contre lui, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il la libéra, une lueur taquine luisait dans son regard.

—Oh je ne me soucie pas trop de ça, tu es Hermione Granger, après tout… il doit bien exister, quelque part, un livre dans le genre 'Comment élever un enfant pour les nuls'... dès demain, je ferai des recherches. Sourit-il en esquivant le coup de poing qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner dans l'épaule. « Et tâche de ne pas trop m'abimer si tu veux vraiment que je puisse t'aider !

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

1er septembre 2020

Le Choipeaux termina sa chanson sous le regard atterré du directeur. Au fil des ans, l'artéfact faisait de plus en plus concurrence à Dumbledore, pour l'ineptie fumeuse de plus en plus prononcée de ses chansons.  
Hermione se pencha vers lui, le regard fixé sur un petit groupe, plus serré que les autres, parmi les enfants qui attendaient leur répartition.

—Nos 'quatre mousquetaires' ont beau faire les bravaches, ils crèvent de trouille d'être séparés.

—De toute façon, il y a peu de chances pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans la même Maison... et tant mieux pour leurs professeurs ! termina-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé après un instant de réflexion.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que quelques enfants, Hernie annonça enfin :

« Potter Lily ! » Après seulement quelques secondes, le Choipeaux s'écria joyeusement : "Gryffondor!"

—Le contraire m'aurait étonné, les chiens ne font pas des chats ! grommela Severus à mi-voix.

Hermione le fit taire d'un coup de pied dans la cheville, pendant que la fillette rousse aux yeux verts rejoignait la table des rouge et or sous les applaudissements de la salle et le regard songeur du directeur. La jeune femme n'était pas dupe, sous l'ironie du propos se cachait une ancienne blessure, et elle avait appréhendé le jour ou la jeune Lily rejoindrait vraisemblablement la Maison de ses parents. Cette scène ravivait bien trop une ancienne blessure, qui ne guérirait jamais tout à fait dans le cœur de son compagnon. Comme s'il avait senti les craintes de la jeune femme, Severus lui saisit la main et la serra doucement pour la rassurer.

—Tout va bien ! Fit-il à mi-voix. « Regarde ! Ajouta-t-il. Et son regard brillait de fierté, pendant qu'Hernie faisait signe d'approcher à une fillette aux longs cheveux bouclés, d'un noir de jais.

« Prince Eileen ! »

La petite fille fut très rapidement, et sans grande surprise pour ses parents, répartie à Serdaigle, et rejoignit sa table en jetant un regard désolé à Lily. Deux quatrième année blonds se poussèrent pour lui faire une place près d'eux.

—Ne sois pas triste Elie, fit Lysander.

—On s'en fiche des Maisons, poursuivit Lorcan. « De toute façon, toutes les Maisons ont des cours en commun, maintenant. » Terminèrent-ils avec un bel ensemble.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que cinq enfants à répartir. Aussi brun et les yeux aussi noirs que ceux de sa sœur ( _ils sont aussi bruns que vous et ils ont vos yeux, Severus, mais à part ça, ce sont les portraits crachés de leur mère_ , lui avait annoncé Poppy, connaissant ses complexes, onze ans auparavant). Le petit garçon jeta un regard furtif vers la table du personnel et reçut en retour deux sourires encourageants.

« Prince Lorenzo ! »

Le Choipeaux resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes. Severus était tendu. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais il était clair que malgré que le garçon soit au moins aussi intelligent que sa sœur, il aurait aimé qu'au moins un des jumeaux...

Au bout d'un très long moment, le Choipeaux annonça enfin "Serpentard !". Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu, pendant qu'Hermione le regardait d'un air mi- ironique, mi- attendri, en serrant tendrement à son tour la main qui n'avait pas lâché la sienne.

Le dernier gamin n'en menait pas large. Au fur et à mesure que ses amis étaient répartis, ses cheveux roux striée de mèches colorées étaient passés par différentes nuances intéressantes. Mèches maintenant grisâtres, assorties à son air désespéré.

"Weasley Arthur !"

Le Choipeaux sembla prendre pitié de lui, et n'hésita pas une seconde. "Poussouffle !" s'écria-t-il. Soulagé d'avoir été répartie dans la Maison de sa mère, et de son frère avant lui, le petit garçon rejoignit la table des jaune et noir, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, ses mèches redevenues d'un beau turquoise vif, qui jurait avec le roux intense du reste de sa chevelure.

—Un Weasley réparti chez les blaireaux… le Choipeaux mettrait-il enfin un peu de plomb dans le tissu moisi qui lui sert de cervelle ? Commenta Severus à mi-voix.

—Shtt ! Langue de vipère ! Dois-je vous rappeler que selon vos propres affirmations, toutes les Maisons doivent être traitées avec équité, monsieur le Directeur ? Sourit Hermione.

—Eh bien, je suppose que si l'on devait trouver un symbole de l'Union des Maisons, ceci pourrait en constituer un bon exemple. Souffla une Minerva ravie, de l'autre côté du Maître des Potions.  
Ces enfants sont le symbole vivant de ce que vous avez réussi à accomplir depuis votre retour parmi nous, Severus. Je reconnais que même après la guerre, les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué dans cette école. La vieille femme que je suis avait sans doute encore trop de préjugés ancrés en elle. Il fallait bien quelqu'un comme vous pour faire avancer les choses. La création du cours préparatoire a véritablement été un coup de maître, ainsi que, je l'avoue, votre intransigeance concernant une stricte équité entre les Maisons. Vous êtes certainement le directeur qui a fait le plus pour Poudlard depuis des siècles. Sans compter la guérison de Potter…

—Je n'y serais jamais arrivé tout seul, Minerva, remerciez plutôt Hermione. Sans elle, je ne sais pas où je serais à présent.

—Sans 'elle', tu serais quand même ici. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien Severus, et que tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne pour l'être.

—Elle a raison, mon garçon. Et je vous demande encore une fois pardon d'avoir douté de vous à une époque. Je connaissais Albus, j'aurais dû comprendre.

—Ne revenons pas sur ces vieilles histoires, Minerva, laissons le passé dormir. Même Hermione a fini par faire la paix avec ce vieux fou.

Severus laissa son regard errer un instant sur les élèves qui chahutaient gaiment dans la grande salle, s'interpellant même parfois d'une table à l'autre. Oui, les choses avaient bien changé. La main d'Hermione trouva la sienne sous la table, et même l'éclat d'une chevelure rousse et de deux yeux tellement semblables à ceux d'une autre fillette, dans ce qui semblait une autre vie, assise à la table de Gryffondor, ne réussit pas à entamer le cocon de chaleur qui enveloppait son cœur. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux, pleins de tendresse de la jeune femme, et il se prit à remercier mentalement Morgane de lui avoir donné la chance de pouvoir enfin apprécier la saveur de l'existence, sans plus avoir à craindre pour sa vie ou pour celle de ceux qu'il aimait.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Lumos maxima, please ! Même si une histoire est terminée, les reviews sont toujours (et peut-être plus encore) les bienvenues !  
_**


End file.
